


Чужие секреты

by Koren_Zla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, First Love, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 71,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koren_Zla/pseuds/Koren_Zla
Summary: Очень захотелось написать слащавую романтичную историю в реалиях мира Гарри Поттера, но потом Мей Подколодный завезла сюжет, и у меня не осталось выбора, как написать.В подарок для Эфесски!Предупреждения:1. Мери Сью!2. ООС и вольная интерпретация законов мира.3. Любовь с первого взгляда.4. Я пыталась в психологию. Честно пыталась...





	1. Chapter 1

            Гарри кое-как умостился на слишком узкой и слишком дряхлой трёхногой табуретке и осторожно выдохнул, оглядывая четыре длинных факультетских стола. Он почти не волновался, хотя абсолютно все взгляды были устремлены на него. Звезда вечера! Как бы не загордиться от избыточного внимания. От мыслей отвлекла Минерва Макгонагалл, водружая на его голову Распределяющую шляпу с крайне серьёзной речью. Гарри честно не вслушивался в её слова — кажется, она говорила про Ильверморни — и гадал, как Шляпа отнесётся к великовозрастному студенту. Всё-таки нечасто ей приходилось выбирать факультет для пятнадцатилетнего.

 

— Гарри Поттер! — голос Шляпы раздался именно в голове, заставляя вздрогнуть впечатлённого Гарри. — Интересно… Как интересно! Оказывается, мои надежды не были тщетны, мы всё-таки познакомились. На какой факультет ты хочешь попасть?

 

— Честно говоря, у меня нет предпочтений. Я читал про факультеты, но не увидел между ними особой разницы. Достойным магом можно стать на любом с них.

 

— Сколько дверей перед тобой открылось в Ильверморни?

 

— Все четыре, — удивлённо ответил Гарри: о такой осведомлённости Шляпы он не подозревал.

 

— Что же… тогда… может Рейвенкло… или нет. Знаю, — торжественность церемонии портил лишь табурет, остававшийся катастрофически узким и неудобным, — Слизерин!

 

— Вы уверены?.. — ошарашенно спросила профессор Макгонагалл. Кроме неё никто не издал ни звука.

 

— Слизерин! — голос Распределяющей Шляпы опять затопил весь Большой зал, не давая более усомниться в решении.

 

            Профессор поджала губы, видно, расценив это как личное оскорбление, почтительно забрала шляпу с головы нового студента и свободной рукой указала на столы, приглашая присоединиться к пиршеству. Гарри кивнул, вежливо улыбнулся и поспешил на свободное место. Стоило ему опуститься на скамью, как все ученики за его спиной зашумели и загудели, обсуждая неожиданный вердикт. Даже преподаватели перешёптывались, пытаясь скрыть удивление. Мальчик, который выжил, не должен был сидеть сейчас за столом слизеринцев. Мальчик, который выжил, обязан был проситься куда угодно, но только не в Слизерин. Мальчик, который выжил, очень радовался, что в Ильверморни его никто так не называл.

 

            Гарри вздохнул, когда директор поднялся с места, заглушая разговоры одним властным движением, и опять благополучно проигнорировал приветственную речь. Ему хотелось есть и обратно в Америку. Пускай Британия и была его родиной, но Гарри с ней не связывало ничего, кроме давно забытых покойных родителей и нелепого шрама. В Америке был его дом и его наставники.

 

            Дамблдор хлопнул в ладоши, и секунду назад пустые миски и тарелки наполнились традиционными английскими угощениями. Гарри опять вздохнул и потянул к себе то, что хоть немного походило на американское — есть требуху он решительно не собирался.

 

— Извини, — Гарри неловко улыбнулся. Потянувшись за добавкой соуса, он случайно задел соседа локтем.

 

            Сосед — вернее, соседка, тощая девушка с острыми скулами и высокомерным взглядом, лишь поджала губы, но ничего не ответила и даже не кивнула в ответ. Гарри растерялся и наконец поднял глаза выше, чтобы практически в первый раз посмотреть на людей, с которыми теперь ему предстояло жить вместе, учиться и делать ещё что-то — Гарри слабо представлял, что именно.

 

             Все слизеринцы, как на подбор, оказались бледноватыми, болезненными и высокомерными на вид. Гарри мог совершенно точно сказать, что они испытывали схожие эмоции, неприкрытое удивление и презрение, потому что абсолютно весь стол смотрел на него. Кто-то прямо, кто-то искоса, кто-то пытался избегать столкновения взглядами, но пялились. Один парнишка, примерно его возраста, сделал жест, который все, кроме Гарри, поняли, и первым приступил к еде, наполняя свой бокал. Затем улыбнулся -- открыто и нарочито дружелюбно:

 

— Я Драко Малфой, староста. После ужина я помогу тебе добраться до крыла, скажу пароль и покажу спальню. Кстати, я тоже пятикурсник. Если у тебя возникнут вопросы или трудности, можешь обращаться ко мне либо ко второй старосте — Панси Паркинсон.

 

            После этих слов кивнула девушка, обозначая себя, бросила последний уничижительный взгляд на новичка и занялась обедом.

 

— Спасибо, — Гарри опять улыбнулся сдержанно и немного неловко. — Меня зовут…

 

— Не утруждайся, все в курсе, кто ты такой, — Драко высокомерно усмехнулся. Тут ему шепнули что-то, чего Гарри не услышал. Сидевшие рядом прыснули от смеха и, кажется, забыли про новенького, переговариваясь о делах и планах на будущий учебный год.

 

            Гарри понаблюдал за этим недолго, а затем углубился в свои мысли. Его такое отстранённое поведение слизеринцев удивило и даже обрадовало. Никто из них не стал бы набиваться ему в друзья или докучать вопросами про прежнюю школу и прежнюю жизнь.

 

* * * 

            Дамблдор опять затевает свои игры, руководствуясь неизвестно чем! Именно это Драко подумал, услышав имя мальчика, который выжил. Если бы перевод Гарри Поттера был запланирован, то об этом знал бы попечительский совет. Если бы попечительский совет был в курсе, то про такое значимое событие знал бы и председатель совета. И вот Люциус Малфой совершенно точно рассказал бы своему сыну.

 

            Но ничего из этого не случилось, а значит, Дамблдор что-то задумал. Драко выпрямил спину и бросил косой взгляд на директора, но большего неуважения проявлять не стал. Тем более, перед ним происходило зрелище намного интересней: табуретка, рассчитанная на одиннадцатилеток, чуть ли не скрипела под постоянно ёрзавшим на ней студентом. Шляпа смотрелась нелепо. Да и Поттер целиком был вида несуразного и странного. Когда Поттер заговорил со Шляпой — редкое явление -- некоторые начали перешёптываться.

 

— Слизерин!

 

            Приговор для Поттера прогремел на весь Большой Зал так, что ни у кого не осталось сомнений в окончательности вердикта. Драко замер, оглядывая сидевших за столом. Такого не могло произойти ни при каких обстоятельствах. Поттер должен был распределиться на какой-нибудь Гриффиндор, сдружиться с какими-нибудь Лонгботтом-Уизли и обходить слизеринцев за милю. Но всё вышло иначе. В закрытый клуб факультета Слизерин, куда не мог войти посторонний человек, попал тот, кого меньше всего ждали.

 

            Поттер пристроился в дальнем конце стола и строил из себя полного идиота: натянул на лицо раздражающую улыбочку, пялился в сторону преподавательского стола и делал вид, что не замечал разговоров за спиной. Драко потянул воздух носом сильнее и нахмурился. Что-то было не так, он чуял это. Чем дольше он смотрел на Поттера, тем сильнее понимал, что дела принимают нехороший, почти катастрофический, оборот.

 

            Приветственная речь директора прошла мимо, равно как и объявления от других преподавателей. Поттер всем видом показывал отстранённость и полную незаинтересованность в происходящем. Даже любопытно, как Дамблдор смог вытащить мальчишку из Америки. Впрочем, Драко догадывался, как.

 

            Все слизеринцы ждали решения по поводу новенького, который уже успел попихаться локтями и забрать себе на тарелку чуть ли не все жареные индюшачьи ножки с подноса. Драко понял, что учебный год предстоит непростой, поправил рукав мантии и кивнул остальным, наполняя свой бокал: жажда мучала его с самого утра. Затем он поймал взгляд Поттера и вежливо улыбнулся:

 

— Я Драко Малфой, староста. После ужина я помогу тебе добраться до крыла, скажу пароль и покажу спальню. Кстати, я тоже пятикурсник. Если у тебя возникнут вопросы или трудности, можешь обращаться ко мне либо ко второй старосте — Панси Паркинсон.

 

            Панси недовольно выдала своё присутствие, всем видом показывая, что возиться с новичком не собирается.

 

— Спасибо, — Поттер опять натянул пустую улыбку на лицо. — Меня зовут…

 

— Не утруждайся, все в курсе кто ты такой, — Драко усмехнулся, наконец-то отпивая из бокала.

 

— А давай зачаруем его кровать, как в прошлый раз? Ну, с Элис? Было весело слушать, как она орала, — тихо предложил Нотт, сидящий рядом. Драко посмеялся вместе со всеми, но от затеи отказался.

 

            Неизвестно, какой тёмной лошадкой был пока тихий и пришибленный Поттер. И неизвестно, какое наказание придумал бы им Дамблдор за издевательства над новеньким, тем более таким особенным.

 

* * *

 

 

            Гостиная Слизерина впечатляла помпезностью, просторами, прохладой и высокой влажностью даже у огня. Гарри грел руки о каминную решётку, и ждал, когда Малфой разберётся с первокурсниками. Староста пожелал сам, лично, показать Поттеру его спальню, устройство крыла, описать распорядок дня и прочие тонкости проживания в Хогвартсе. Видимо, он был тут лидером --гласным и негласным.

 

— Поднимайся, покажу подземелья нашего факультета, — Малфой подкрался тихо, Гарри посетовал на ковры, которые укрывали почти весь пол гостиной. — Заметь, на нашем факультете, в отличие от всех остальных, ценят личное пространство и комфорт, поэтому почти все студенты живут в отдельных комнатах, ну или по двое. Спальни мальчиков налево, девочек — направо. В каждой комнате есть небольшая уборная, но душевые общие и находятся в концах коридоров.

 

— Это… удобно, — не смог не согласиться Гарри.

 

— В Ильверморни было иначе? — вежливо поинтересовался Малфой

 

— Больше походило на немагические, как вы тут говорите -- маггловские, квартиры. В комнатах жили по три человека, на каждые две комнаты собственная ванная, — нехотя поделился Гаррри. Он порядком устал за день, на разговоры не тянуло. Кажется, Малфой это увидел и остановился у одной из дверей, почти не отличавшейся от других.

 

— Это твоя комната. Думаю, все вещи уже внутри, — староста задумчиво посмотрел на дверь. — Очень важное замечание. Все мы, слизеринцы, очень ценим приватность и возможность уединения. Никто и никогда из нас, — Малфой выделил последнее слово, явно намекая, что на Гарри все правила слизеринцев будут распространяться неукоснительно и без поблажек, — не ворвётся в чужую комнату без приглашения. Сначала стук, Поттер, только потом всё остальное. Надеюсь, американский уклад жизни не помешает тебе здесь адаптироваться.

 

— Не должен, — Гарри неловко улыбнулся, удивляясь пристальным взглядам, которые бросал на него Малфой время от времени. — Спасибо.

 

— Моя комната напротив, если что, — он кивнул на дверь за их спиной, сделал шаг в её сторону, помялся немного и протянул правую руку. — Добро пожаловать на факультет Салазара Слизерина. Думаю, ты быстро разберёшься, что к чему. А насчёт того, с кем лучше водить дружбу здесь… скоро ты поймёшь, что общаться стоит лишь с достойными представителями магического сообщества, а не со всяким сбродом. Я могу подсказать, с кем именно.

 

            Гарри опять улыбнулся: его жутко повеселил этот благородный жест со стороны Малфоя. Пожимать протянутую ладонь он не стал, ограничившись кивком:

 

— Так понимаю, первым в списке будешь ты? Спасибо, но я сам разберусь с кругом общения. Без посторонней помощи, — Малфой оскорблённо отдёрнул руку; Гарри никогда прежде не видел, чтобы люди даже не думали скрывать такие сильные злость и недовольство. Малфой своих чувств не стеснялся: нетипично для сдержанных, чопорных англичан.

 

— Спокойной ночи.

 

            Дверь напротив хлопнула тихо, но тоже как-то оскорблённо. Гарри помялся в коридоре, прислушался к поразительной тишине и вошёл к себе, удивлённо осматриваясь. Он ожидал чего угодно, но не этого. Монументальная кровать с бархатным балдахином, такой же монументальный письменный стол красного дерева и рядом стул. У самой двери стоял узкий комод, на который кто-то аккуратно сложил шарф с символикой Слизерина, перчатки и нашивку. У кровати располагалась тумба с графином воды и стаканом. Неужели хрустальными?

 

            Гарри огляделся, не увидел своих дорожных сумок и подошёл к шкафу, берясь за литые ручки. Все его вещи аккуратно развесили или разложили по стопкам. Он запоздало вспомнил про домовых эльфов, которых до сих пор держали рабами в магических семьях. Дома, в Америке, считалось неприличным принимать домовых эльфов за скотину, не платить им зарплату и не считаться с их потребностями. Конечно, жалование было сравнительно небольшим, но активисты, кажется, уже работали в этом направлении. И как теперь отплатить домовику за заботу?.. Гарри решил отложить разрешение своей этической дилеммы на утро, а пока сел за стол и подробно изучил расписание.

 

            Названия предметов оказались знакомы, не преподнесли сюрпризов, а курс прорицаний даже обрадовал. По списку дополнительных часов Гарри лишь пробежался глазами, пока не задумываясь, что выбрать. Для начала стоило хоть немного освоиться. В записке, приложенной к расписанию, было велено появиться в библиотеке сразу после завтрака и получить комплект учебников.

 

            Мысли о новом учебном годе навели тоску. Гарри любил учиться, у него неплохо получалось, но никто лучше не мог объяснить самые мудрёные заклинания или способы приготовления зелья лучше, чем его наставники. Тоска по дому, который он увидит только после Рождества, накатила и не желала отступать. Гарри вздохнул и снял очки, растирая лицо. Ему стоило держать себя в руках, как бы плохо ни было.

 

            Всё-таки он позволил себе погрустить немного: наставник всегда говорил, что копить негативные эмоции ничем не лучше, чем изливать их бурным потоком. Гарри шумно выдохнул, огляделся и поднялся с места, решив выспаться перед первым учебным днём. Тем более, что кровать выглядела очень удобной и мягкой.

 

* * *

 

 

            Всю дорогу до подземелий Драко честно исполнял обязанности старосты, хотя его ждало дело намного интересней. Поттер не отпускал, хоть и плёлся молча в самом конце. Только вертел лохматой головой, видимо, пытаясь запомнить дорогу.

 

— Посиди тут, пока я разберусь с первокурсниками, — бросил Драко, кивая на кресла у камина, после чего ушёл показывать новеньким комнаты. Вообще-то, прежде студенты выбирали их самостоятельно, но он делал вид, что лучше знает местные порядки и пихал мальчишек по спальням так, чтобы те обитали рядом с дружественными им семьями или родственниками. По возможности, конечно.

 

Одну спальню он пропустил, нарочно припася её для Поттера. Приглядывать за ним не было бы лишним. Возвращаясь в гостиную, Драко понял, что глаз с него не спустит. Поттер сидел на полу, выглядел отстранённым и потерянным, что не удивительно, и чуть ли не всем телом прижимался к решётке камина. Драко раздражённо подумал, что этому янки теперь будет вечно холодно из-за местного климата.

 

— Поднимайся, я покажу тебя подземелья, — Драко хоть и старался двигаться чуть шумнее, чем обычно, всё равно напугал задумавшегося Поттера. Тот вздрогнул так, что чуть не угодил в злополучный камин.

 

            На удивление, Поттера неплохо воспитали, он вёл себя уважительно и ничегошеньки не знал про Хогвартс и его обитателей. У Драко чесалось спросить, разговаривал ли Дамблдор с ним и что рассказал о школе. Хорошо, что он сумел прикусить язык: замкнутый Поттер точно не стал бы ничего отвечать.

 

— Больше походило на немагические, как вы тут говорите -- маггловские, квартиры, — американский акцент звучал непривычно, резко и слишком уверенно. Поттер так странно говорил, что Драко почти не уловил смысла, пытаясь разобрать отдельные слова. Он поймал себя на мысли, что обязательно отучит его от привычки пихать звуки там, где их произносить не стоит, устыдился и решил переключиться на кое-что более важное. Поттер выглядел уставшим, следовало отпустить его отдыхать.

 

— Моя комната напротив, если что, — Драко кивнул на дверь за своей спиной, а затем протянул ладонь для рукопожатия, взял секунду перерыва, чтобы не смазывать речь бытовой ерундой. — Добро пожаловать на факультет Салазара Слизерина. Думаю, ты быстро разберёшься, что к чему. А насчёт того, с кем лучше водить дружбу здесь… скоро ты поймёшь, что общаться стоит лишь с достойными представителями магического сообщества, а не со всяким сбродом. Я могу подсказать, с кем именно.

 

            Поттер уставился на его руку, как на акромантула, развеселился и не стесняясь посмотрел в лицо. Драко стоило привыкнуть, что порой новенький будет вести себя нахально, как и любой янки:

 

— Так понимаю, первым в списке будешь ты? Спасибо, но я сам разберусь с кругом общения. Без посторонней помощи.

 

            Драко даже скрывать не стал, как его оскорбил отказ. Мало того, что наглая ухмылочка, будто Поттер считал себя выше, больно ужалила самолюбие, так ещё и что-то внутри, глубокое и только-только зародившееся, заныло от отказа. Драко скупо попрощался и сбежал. Вот чего-чего, а своих противоречивых и ему самому пока непонятных чувств он выдавать не собирался. Только у себя Малфой упал на стул и схватился за голову, надеясь, что это не то, о чём рассказывали ему родители.

 

* * *

 

 

            Первые две недели учёбы пролетели неожиданно быстро и неожиданно тяжело. Хогвартс не желал принимать Гарри Поттера, держал за чужака. Лестницы убегали из-под ног или меняли направление уже по пути, Филч смотрел подозрительно, картины воротили нос и лишь изредка могли подсказать путь до того или иного кабинета, студенты косились подозрительно и не спешили общаться. А для слизеринцев его будто и не существовало. Впрочем, для Гарри такое уединение было привычным и не приносило огорчений. Зато ему никто не мешал заниматься.

 

            Личная комната оказалась настоящим подарком: никто не беспокоил, не ломился в дверь, не ругался, что Гарри читает по ночам и мешает спать. Только раз Малфой постучался к нему в первую пятницу после ужина и позвал на собрание факультета, которое вышло совершенно неформальным и недолгим. На нём напомнили первокурсникам некоторые правила, воодушевили всех слизеринцев на отличную учёбу и успехи в спорте, чтобы в конце года получить кубок школы. Звучали благодарности и имена родителей, но Гарри так и не удосужился запомнить однокурсников. Его голову занимали другие мысли.

 

            В Хогвартсе всё было не так. Совсем не так. После первого учебного дня у Гарри голова болела и гудела от потока новой, совершенно не связанной информации. Конечно, наставник говорил, что в Англии будет иначе… да и профессор Макгонагал пообещала новичку некоторые послабления и помощь. Гарри старался не паниковать и почти жил в библиотеке.

 

            Это место было вторым, после комнаты в подземельях, в котором хотелось проводить как можно больше времени. Библиотека поражала размерами и объёмами фондов. Казалось, что стеллажи подпирают сводчатые потолки и чуть ли не врастают в них. Здесь приятно пахло книжной пылью и знаниями, было тихо и уютно.

 

— В начале года учеников всегда мало, — поделилась мадам Пинс.

 

            Поначалу Гарри только бродил между стоек, читая корешки и снимая с полок книги со знакомыми именами и названиями. В Ильверморни библиотека занимала помещение в разы меньше, а все книги расставляли банально и просто — по алфавиту. Поэтому поиск какого-либо тома не занимал много времени. Тем более, что картотека позволяла составить список по тематике, не роясь по пыльным полкам.

 

            Местную библиотеку расставили по секциям, принцип сортировки для Гарри пока оставался загадкой. Кто бы мог подумать, что ему придётся читать учебники для первокурсников и продираться через неожиданно иной принцип построения учебной программы.

 

— Обычно в этом кресле сижу я, но ничего страшного. Тебе не обязательно уступать мне место, — странного вида девушка встала чуть в стороне от Гарри. Он увлёкся местным бестиарием: девушка оторвала его от статьи про гиппогрифа.

 

— Тут много где можно присесть, — Гарри указал на диванчик рядом.

 

— Мы с друзьями занимаем это место, если хотим посекретничать. Давно ходят слухи, что на пол в этой части библиотеки наложено проклятье, которое засасывает засидевшихся студентов, поэтому тут стараются не задерживаться лишний раз, — девушка как-то слишком счастливо улыбнулась и присела на диван, обнимая свою ношу.

 

— Думаю, если это и было правдой, то директор или другие учителя давно сняли проклятье. Старательных студентов стоит поощрять, а не убивать, — Гарри неловко улыбнулся в ответ. Шутка получилась какая-то несмешная, особенно, на фоне того, что случилось на Турнире трёх волшебников. Он слышал про смерть Седрика Диггори, эта ужасная новость прогремела во всём магическом мире.

 

— Нам только на руку такие слухи, — девушка заправила волосы за ухо, облизнулась, поёрзала на месте и отложила свои книги на столик, чтобы протянуть руку. — Я Луна Лавгуд из Рейвенкло.

 

— Я Гарри Поттер из Слизерина, — он поколебался, но пожал руку, перегнувшись через подлокотник. — Приятно познакомиться.

 

— Все думали, что ты будешь учиться в Гриффиндоре. После твоего распределения болтали, что Шляпа ошиблась, хотя она никогда не ошибалась! На каком факультете ты учился в Ильверморни? — любопытство Луны не раздражало.

 

— Гром-птицы. Но деление на факультеты — это дань уважения Хогвартсу. По сути, особой разницы нет. Ну, я так думаю, — Гарри немного смутился. Он в первый раз высказывал эту мысль кому-то. — Основательница школы хотела учиться здесь, это было её мечтой, поэтому на первый взгляд многое совпадает.

 

            Луна задумалась, намотала прядку почти белых волос на палец и неловко задала вопрос, будто стесняясь своей навязчивости:

 

— А какие отличия? Они ведь есть?

 

— Их гораздо больше, чем совпадений, — согласился Гарри и замолчал, думая, стоит ли вообще что-то рассказывать. Луна внимательно смотрела на него и ждала ответа, расстраивать или грубить ей не хотелось. — Самое большое отличие -- то, что у вас беспалочковой магии учат на старших курсах и только самых способных. В Америке всё иначе. Всех начинающих магов сначала учат основам магии индейцев, а в ней палочка не нужна. На первых курсах студенты изучают травологию, зельеварение и магических зверей.

 

— А как же заклинания?! — Луна в полном восторге подалась вперёд. Такого рассказа она не ожидала.

 

— С четвёртого курса, как и трансфигурация и всё остальное, для чего нужна палочка, — Гарри стало неловко. — У многих волшебников нет волшебной палочки до четырнадцати лет. Некоторые покупают заранее, но в итоге она всё равно лежит без дела.

 

— Это так странно и необычно! — Луна всплеснула руками от переизбытка эмоций.

 

— В этом есть смысл. Сначала ты учишься контролировать ту силу, что есть в тебе, учишься направлять её в нужное русло одним только усилием воли, и только после обретения внутреннего баланса в душе берёшь в руки проводник силы, то есть палочку. Зато после трёх курсов палочковая магия кажется простой и доступной. Редко у кого не выходит сотворить правильное заклинание с первых попыток. Наверное, поэтому Ильверморни одна из лучших магических школ. Ну, потому что помогает стать не только хорошим волшебником, но и гармоничной личностью.

 

— Надо же, как это всё любопытно! — кажется, такой подход к обучению очень впечатлил Луну. — Спасибо, что поделился. Гарри, ничего страшного, если я иногда буду приставать с вопросами про твоё обучение? Это так интересно! Надо обязательно поинтересоваться у отца, что он знает про Ильверморни! Может быть, если я достаточно углублюсь в тему, то смогу написать статью в школьную газету? Надо всё обдумать! Гарри, как замечательно, что мы с тобой поговорили! Было очень приятно познакомиться с тобой, Гарри!

 

            Луна подпрыгнула с места, подхватила книжки и помчалась прочь из библиотеки, явно вдохновлённая рассказом. По дороге она умудрилась потерять ботинок и вернулась за ним только через пару минут, когда Гарри пришёл в себя от бурного потока эмоций и хотел догнать новую знакомую. Луна поспешно обулась, будто не заметила Гарри и убежала по делам, бормоча под нос.

 

* * *

            На факультете пришлось объявить особое положение. И всё из-за Поттера. Он своим появлением ввёл сумбур в привычную и размеренную жизнь всех обитателей подземелий. Младшекурсники легко свыкнулись с нетипичным обитателем Слизерина, а вот старшекурсники меняли привычки нехотя. Драко сам контролировал студентов, что давалось нелегко.

 

            Студенты сдавались перед авторитетом Драко. В ситуациях, когда его положения в обществе и разумных доводов не хватало, в ход шли два других, более весомых: Люциус Малфой и директор Дамблдор. После произнесения хотя бы одного из этих имён пререкания прекращались. Драко аккуратно хранил оба их письма в письменном столе. В первом отец крайне доходчиво рассказал, какую выгоду семье может принести расположенность Гарри Поттера к Малфоям, особенно в свете последних событий. Второе письмо от директора пестрело вычурными завитками и просьбами быть терпеливыми, снисходительными и, по возможности, дружелюбными.

 

            Драко порой перечитывал оба пергамента и пытался понять, что происходит в головах Дамблдора и отца. Второй, хоть и доверял сыну, посвящать его во все дела не спешил. Задевало ужасно. Матушка говорила, что это ради его же безопасности и спокойной жизни, но Драко понимал: пока мечты о покое несбыточны.

 

            В копилку недовольства, вопросов и раздражения Поттер тоже вносил посильный вклад. Пусть он почти не болтался в гостиной и не навязывался никому в друзья, отчего многие слизеринцы выдохнули, но зато постоянно пропадал в библиотеке. Драко почти сразу доложили, что Поттера заметили в компании полоумной Лавгуд. Сама по себе она не представляла ничего особенного, просто не от мира сего, как и её папаша. Но она водила дружбу с гриффиндорским трио. Драко мучился подозрениями, что это они заслали простачку к такому же простаку, чтобы переманить к себе.

 

            В том, что Поттер простак, Драко почти не сомневался. И дело было вовсе не в умственных способностях. В начале учебного года пришлось несколько раз выслушать историю о различиях в учебных программах Хогвартса и Ильверморни. Все преподаватели, даже Снейп, отнеслись к этому с долей понимания. Видимо, директор предупредил их о возможных затруднениях. Поттер старался оправдать доверие и записывал лекции почти дословно, а если его спрашивали по пройденному материалу, то оттарабанивал заученный материал, иногда слабо понимая, о чём говорит.

 

            Но дежурные улыбочки, привезённые из Америки, делали из нормального и серьёзного на вид парня полного придурка. Поттер улыбался по поводу и без: здоровался или прощался, желал приятного аппетита или спокойной ночи, извинялся за ошибку или отсутствие ответа перед преподавателем, устал или пытался отделаться от разговора — на всё была одна и та же дурацкая улыбка. Драко она выбешивала больше всего, поэтому общества Поттера он старался избегать, боясь сорваться.

 

* * *

            Сивилла Трелони — крайне необычный человек. Так подумал Гарри, как только увидел преподавательницу. Примерно тогда же он осознал, что прорицания будут не такими интересными, как в прежней школе. В Ильверморни они учились предсказывать тот или иной аспект будущего, читать знаки и правильно смотреть в огонь и воду. Замена стихиям оказалась крайне слабой — кофейная гуща да хрустальный шар. И преподавательница, которая явно была не в себе большую часть времени.

 

            Гарри сидел на неудобном пуфике и витал в облаках в ожидании обеда. Позавтракать он не успел, потому что проспал, и от этого урок казался ещё более разочаровывающим и пустым.

 

— Поттер! Поттер! Вы меня слушаете? — Трелони повысила голос, пытаясь докричаться до ученика.

 

— Да, конечно, мадам… — Гарри встрепенулся и откашлялся, мысленно отругав себя за оплошность. Пока со слизеринцев не сняли ни одного балла. Нехорошо, если именно его оштрафуют первым.

 

— Это чудесно! Тогда выходите и продемонстрируйте нам что-то из ваших умений, — Трелони указала на место у камина. — Я прежде нечасто сталкивалась с прорицаниями индейцев.

 

            Гарри огляделся и неловко поднялся с места, чуть не опрокинув столик. Возразить или ослушаться он не мог, поэтому нехотя вышел на импровизированную сцену. Весь пятый курс смотрел на него так же пристально, как в первый день в Большом Зале. Внимательней всех смотрели слизеринцы, даже не моргали толком. Пока Трелони заливалась соловьём про древнейшие традиции коренных американцев, Гарри думал, что делать.

 

— Поттер! Продемонстрируйте хотя бы часть того, чему вас учили в прежней школе. Мне, право, любопытно.

 

— Кхм, мадам Трелони, боюсь, что не смогу сделать какое-то более-менее точное предсказание просто так. Мне нужна подготовка… и ингредиенты.

 

— О! Так всё перед вами, Поттер! — Трелони повела рукой, указывая на банки с травами позади неё, и чуть не смахнула один из рядов широким жестом. — Время есть, готовьтесь. Я ведь и не прошу у вас серьёзного предсказания, хватит прогноза погоды или догадки, подадут ли на ужин тыквенный пудинг.

 

            Гарри опять неловко улыбнулся и кивнул, понимая, что отказаться он не может. Да и подводить факультет не хотелось, попробовать угадать погоду он мог. Благо рецепт и последовательность действий накрепко осели у него в памяти. Наставник частенько пользовался этим, планируя их поездки на пляж или вылазки на природу.

 

            Пока преподавательница заливалась про богатый опыт шаманов по части гаданий и предсказаний совершенного разного рода, Гарри нюхал травы, отбирая те, что пригодились бы ему сейчас. Он отложил три: мелкий, почти белый песок, свежие берёзовые серёжки и засушенных жаб.

 

— Очень любопытный набор. Поделитесь с классом, Поттер?

 

— Р-разумеется. Жабы всегда выползают из своих укрытий перед дождём. Если будет сильный шторм, то первым подует ветер, поднимая пыль с земли. Если же будет хороший день, то все деревья и цветы подставят ветви и листья солнцу, радуясь замечательной погоде, — Гарри закончил короткую речь и смутился ещё больше. На лицах однокурсников играли улыбки и даже усмешки, будто он говорил ерунду или шутил. Кто-то из слизеринцев начал перешёптываться, но пристально следивший Малфой шикнул на них, утихомиривая. — Осталось только кинуть ингредиенты в огонь и увидеть прогноз.

 

            Гарри поспешно отвёл взгляд от слишком внимательно слушающего старосты и наткнулся на взбудораженную Трелони, которая отнеслась к его словам с б _о_ льшим уважением.

 

— Лишь бросить в огонь? Без заклинания? Как любопытно!

 

— Нужен особый настрой и умение видеть. В этом нет ничего сложного, но навык нарабатывается далеко не сразу. Мне начинать? Только… какой день мне смотреть?

 

— Хм, у нас скоро намечается товарищеский матч по квиддичу между факультетами. Какая будет погода в этот день? — с жаром предложила Трелони.

 

— Квиддич? — Гари задумался, как ему лучше направить видение в нужное русло.

 

— Да, Рейвенкло против Слизерина.

 

— Если бы у меня было что-то относящееся к этому событию, то я смог бы спрогнозировать точнее. Например, прутик от метлы…

 

— Поттер, я ловец команды Слизерина, — неожиданно для всех вмешался Малфой. — Конечно, если тебе это поможет.

 

            Вместе с Гарри на выскочку уставился весь курс. По кабинету поползли шепотки.

 

— Да, очень.

 

— Тебе нужен мой волос или что-то в этом духе, чтобы кинуть в огонь?

 

— Нет-нет, — Гари покачал головой и поправил очки, переходя на серьёзный тон. — Личная жертва нужна только для серьёзных гаданий, когда надо увидеть что-то важное в прошлом, настоящем или будущем. Тем более волос… сильнее только кровь. Тебе достаточно будет постоять рядом, если не затруднит, конечно.

 

— Абсолютно, — Малфой бесстрашно вышел к камину и обвёл аудиторию высокомерным взглядом.

 

            Гарри встал ближе к огню и всмотрелся в слабые языки пламени, чтобы отвлечься от посторонних мыслей и сосредоточиться лишь на будущем. Прежде он ни разу сам не гадал на огне таким способом, но чувствовал уверенность в себе и своих способностях. Он прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и сконцентрировал внутреннее зрение одновременно на огне и на нитях будущего, что пронизывали пламя незримо и неосязаемо.

 

            Сначала в камин полетели жабы, заставляя гореть ярче. Потом в дело пошла берёза, которая в огне сыпала холодными искрами на форменные ботинки. После — щедрая горсть пыли распалила пламя так сильно, что его языки вырывались наружу и жадно облизали облицовку, оставляя следы гари на декоративной плитке. Гарри улыбнулся, обернулся на бледного, впрочем, как и всегда, Малфоя и положил его руку к себе на плечо, не замечая реакции курса на все эти странные манипуляции:

 

— Будет много облаков, совсем мало солнца и ни одной капли дождя. И Слизерин победит.

 

            Гарри, довольный предсказанием и тем, что увидел даже больше, махнул рукой, рассеивая нити времени. Огонь сразу полыхнул ярче, чтобы вернуться к своему изначальному размеру. Гарри не боялся пламени предсказаний — оно не могло навредить. Но, кажется, забыл сказать это остальным. Какая-то девушка вскрикнула. Малфой на секунду сильнее сжал плечо Гарри, чтобы потом почти сразу отпустить. Тут прозвенел звонок на обед.

 

            Класс поспешно зашевелился, убираясь прочь. Новичок навёл на всех жути, но многие храбрились и пытались сделать вид, что нетрадиционный для Хогвартса метод гадания ни капли их не впечатлил:

 

— Подумаешь! Когда играет Слизерин, всегда пасмурно, — громко и нахально заявил рыжий парень.

 

— А когда играет Рейвенкло, исход игры и без того очевиден. Они же всегда проигрывают! — ответили ему в тон. После этого компания грифиндорцев рассмеялась и скрылась за дверью кабинета.

 

            Трелони уже убежала в подсобку, издавая странные звуки. Гарри не смог понять, одобрение это было или ужас. Малфой стоял рядом и не спешил уходить. Да ещё пристально смотрел с фирменным прищуром. Гарри стало досадно, что гадание обернулось лишь тем, что никто ему не поверил. Он ведь старался.

 

— Я не сомневаюсь, что наш факультет победит, но хороший прогноз лишним не бывает. Он поднимет командный дух. И ты смог запугать грифиндорцев, — Малфой усмехнулся, оглядываясь на дверь. — Они могут бравировать сколько угодно, но я видел, как Уизли подпрыгнул от испуга. Хм… и если тебя заставят отмывать камин, пришли домовика. Слизеринцы не занимаются грязной работой.

 

            Он похлопал Гарри по плечу и убрался прочь из кабинета. Гарри одобрения от него не ожидал, особенно после случая с отказом в рукопожатии, поэтому на обед припозднился, обдумывая случившееся по дороге.

 

            Тем неожиданней стало то, что стол встретил его намного теплее, чем в прежние разы. Малфой поделился произошедшим с факультетом, не упустив возможности ввернуть пару шпилек в сторону Гриффиндора. После этого дня общение со слизеринцеми пошло на лад. Каким бы Гарри ни был нелюдимым, изоляция уже начинала напрягать.

 

            Внезапно для него самого, дела у Гарри начали выправляться в лучшую сторону. Только поделиться хорошими новостями было не с кем.

 

* * *

 

 

            Драко считал прорицания самым бесполезным и пустым предметом. Даже хуже, чем уход за магическим зверьём. Трелони вечно несла чушь, скатывалась в пространные рассказы про звёзды и всё сущее в этом мире, а её предсказания и яйца выеденного не стоили. К сожалению многих, предмет входил в список обязательных, поэтому Драко, как и все остальные, нехотя вглядывался в остатки второсортного дешёвого чая или учил значения карт Таро.

 

— Поттер! Продемонстрируйте хотя бы часть того, чему вас учили в прежней школе. Мне, право, любопытно.

 

            Трелони соизволила вывалиться из астрала и заметила новенького лишь на третьем уроке. Поттер попытался отговориться: не вышло. Драко фыркнул, когда тот неуклюже вышел в центр комнаты и встал слишком близко к камину, словно ни капли не боясь огня и вообще не замечая ничего вокруг толком. Драко пялился на растерянное лицо, ждал и гадал, хотел ли он, чтобы Поттер опозорился или показал себя в лучшем свете.

 

— Дети, а вы знали, как глубоки познания коренных народов Америки в ритуалах прорицания? Самый заурядный шаман может дать фору любой многоопытной гадалке! Знаете, почему так? Дело не только в магической предрасположенности к гаданию! Дело в воспитании и восприятии мира! Эти люди всегда были едины с природой, с окружающим их миром! — Трелони восторженно вскинула руки и подбежала к окну. Поттер в стороне рылся в склянках с таким видом, будто разбирался в содержимом, и ни на кого не смотрел, сосредоточившись. Драко и дальше любовался бы, как Поттер возится в мешочках и баночках, но преподавательница вскрикнула, невольно привлекая к себе внимание. — Посмотрите!!! Вот небо! Вот облака и солнечный свет! Вот птицы и насекомые в воздухе! Мы, обычные маги, воспринимаем это как должное! А шаманы… шаманы не такие! Для них любое проявление жизни — бесценный дар природы, к которому надо относиться с глубоким уважением! Очень любопытный набор. Поделитесь с классом, Поттер?

 

— Р-разумеется. Жабы всегда выползают из своих укрытий перед дождём. Если будет сильный шторм, то первым подует ветер, поднимая пыль с земли. Если же будет хороший погожий день, то все деревья и цветы подставят свои ветви и цветы солнцу, радуясь погожему дню.

 

            По мнению многих, Поттер нёс чушь не меньшую, чем сама Трелони. Но нёс слишком уверенно, хоть и прикрывался очередной улыбочкой. Когда речь зашла о результате игры между факультетами, Драко сразу поднялся с места, вызываясь в помощники. И плевать он хотел, что и кто говорил у него за спиной. В конце концов, он слизеринец, а это обязывало.

 

— Поттер, я ловец команды Слизерина. Конечно, если тебе это чем-то поможет.

 

            Поттер, казалось, забыл свои мозги в Америке. Драко в полном ужасе смотрел, что происходило с огнём в камине, иногда переводил взгляд на сконцентрированного и серьёзного «шамана» и думал, во что вляпался. Стоило Поттеру закончить кидать тщательно отобранный мусор в пламя, как он обернулся с каким-то шальным и слишком проницательным взглядом, улыбнулся, откровенно радуясь тому, что устроил, схватил Драко за руку и положил на плечо. Ощущение тепла, исходившего от  Поттера, немного привело в себя и дало уверенности, что это не дурной сон.

 

— Будет много облаков, совсем мало солнца и ни одной капли дождя. И Слизерин победит.

 

            Во всей округе не нашлось бы таких отчаянных идиотов, которые поставили на победу Рейвенкло в предстоящей игре. Но Поттер вряд ли подозревал об этом. Осознание, что новичок действительно предсказал будущее, впечатлило Драко сильнее, чем остальное шоу. Он сжал подставленное плечо, забывшись, но тут же убрал руку и обернулся на разговоры за спиной. Гриффиндорцы, очевидно, пытались за шуточками скрыть страх.

 

            Вид расстроенного Поттера заставил напрячься и подобраться:

 

— Я не сомневаюсь, что наш факультет победит, но хороший прогноз лишним не будет. Это поднимет командный дух.

 

Драко не сдержался и похлопал Поттера по плечу снова, понадеялся, что это не выглядело подозрительно или слишком странно, и чуть ли не кубарем свалился с винтовой лестницы, сбегая.

 

* * *

 

 

Рука после почти полуторачасового переписывания какого-то древнего свода правил болела и ныла. Гарри тряс и растирал запястье.

 

— Это очень странный предмет, Малфой. Я думал, что защита от тёмных искусств — это, м-м-м… практическое занятие. Но каждый раз мы только переписываем что-то, что вообще никак не относится ни к защите, ни к тёмным искусствам.

 

— Ты бы хотел изучать запретную магию? — удивился Малфой, идущий рядом и несущий на плече свой Нимбус последней модели. После уроков он уходил на тренировку с командой.

 

— Надо же знать, от чего защищаться, — пожал плечами Гарри, вздыхая. — Может быть, в библиотеке есть что-то по этому предмету? Как нам сдавать экзамены в конце года?

 

— Только с приходом Амбридж всё стало так, как есть, — Малфой недовольно нахмурился. Он явно хотел сказать что-то едкое, но не стал. — Должность преподавателя по защите от тёмных искусств проклята. Каждый год профессора меняются, никто дольше не задерживался.

 

— Прежние преподаватели были более… — Гарри обернулся и прикусил язык. Мало ли, вдруг их слышит кто-то не тот? В последнюю неделю Амбридж вызывала к себе учеников за каждое неправильное слово, сказанное в её адрес. Оставаться на отработки не хотелось. — Щедрыми на информацию?

 

— Самым ужасным преподавателем ЗОТИ был Локхарт. Мы слушали его бредовые россказни весь год и делали вид, что верим.

 

            Малфой презрительно поморщился и поправил метлу на плече.

 

— Боюсь, к концу года мне придётся учиться держать палочку в левой руке. Правая у меня просто отвалится, — пожаловался Гарри и остановился у лестницы, ведущей в библиотеку.

 

— Опять зубрить будешь? — Малфой обвёл галерею задумчивым взглядом, чтобы после адресовать Гарри привычно наглую усмешку. — Или у тебя свидание с полоумной Лавгуд? Вас часто видят за дальними стеллажами. Может, вам найти местечко поукромней? Только не смей тащить её в подземелья, иначе будешь ночевать где угодно, но только не у себя в комнате!

 

— Не называй Луну так, — Гарри стало обидно. — Мы просто общаемся время от времени, она рассказывает мне про Хогвартс, а я ей про Ильверморни.

 

— Заводишь друзей, Поттер? — насмешливо и даже немного брезгливо спросил Малфой. Он всегда, когда злился, произносил фамилию Гарри особым способом, будто долго жевал её, чтобы потом выплюнуть в лицо в самый подходящий момент. Такая откровенная неприязнь, особенно на фоне того, что они теперь часто общались не только по учёбе, удивляла и подкупала своей искренностью. Наверное, поэтому Гарри не мог обижаться на подколки. Он никогда прежде не встречал людей, подобных Драко Малфою.

 

— Кажется, я сразу сказал, что твоя помощь в этом деле мне нужна, — ощетинился Гарри, стараясь сильно не злиться. — И одобрение тоже.

 

— Я лишь хочу дать совет, — Малфой не унимался. Он подошёл ближе и чуть склонился, как если бы хотел выдать не очень секретный секрет. — Дружеский совет, Поттер, хоть я и вижу, что ты друзей не ищешь, — Малфой выдержал театральную паузу, проверяя эффект от своих слов, но Гарри лишь приподнял брови вопросительно. — Плевать на Лавгуд, но вот с её дружками тебе лучше не иметь общих дел. Лонгботтом — героический увалень и любимчик Дамблдора — постоянно притягивает неприятности. Грейнджер — грязнокровка, заучка и выскочка. Уизли… — Малфой поморщился так, будто унюхал что-то неприятное, — древний, чистокровный род, который скатился на самое дно из-за своей слепой любви к магглам. Они сами виноваты в своей нищете и бесчестии. И если старший, Перси, может быть и стоит чего-то, то Рон просто грязь.

 

— Ржавь? — растерялся Гарри в очередной раз страдая из-за английского акцента. Шотландца из Хаффлпаффа он вообще понимать отказывался. Это было попросту невозможно.

 

— Грязь, Поттер! — Малфой подрастерял часть своего пафоса и встал ровнее, опять поправляя метлу на плече. Хоть сейчас пиши с него картину в полный рост. — Как грязь под ногами. Прилипает в самое неподходящее время, потом приходится долго отмываться. Ты здесь новичок, только поэтому сомневаешься в моих словах. Если некоторые гриффиндорцы ещё годны хоть для какой-то работы, то этот Уизли самый гнилой из всех. Плохо успевает почти по всем предметам, постоянно нарушает правила Хогвартса, влезает туда, куда не просят и, разумеется, корчит из себя того, кем не является. Двуличный тупой слизень и не больше.

 

            Гарри переваривал столь богатую характеристику: Малфоя аж распирало от ненависти и презрения к Рону, лицо которого Гарри помнил смутно.

 

— Я тебя не понимаю. Почему ты так печёшься о моём круге общения?

 

— Ты слизеринец, Поттер. Это накладывает некоторые обязательства. К тому же, если эта компашка втянет тебя в неприятности, то расхлёбывать придётся мне, как твоему старосте.

 

— Не волнуйся, Малфой, я не позволю себя ни во что втянуть. Мне этого и не надо, честно говоря. Только я не понимаю кое-чего...

 

— М? — Драко уже остыл, да и ответ его устроил. Кажется.

 

— Что такого важного в чистоте крови? В Ильверморни ей не придавалось такого значения. Если бы я был грязнокровкой, то ты не стал бы общаться со мной?

 

— Чистота крови — это ценный дар наших предков. Дар, потому что даёт много привилегий, но одновременно это и проклятье.

 

— Потому что ничего не достаётся просто так, — кивнул Гарри, понимая к чему клонит Малфой. — Но в чём виноваты Уизли?

 

— Они отвергли этот дар ради… по сути, ради ничего. Просто так, без цели, из-за магглолюбия и только. По меркам древних родов это предательство.

 

— Да, теперь понятно. Спасибо.

 

— Обращайся, Поттер. Я много знаю про магический мир Англии и могу поделиться с тобой тонкостями, если ты будешь любезен.

 

            Малфой достал из внутреннего кармана мантии часы, щёлкнул языком, поспешно убрал обратно, пробормотав что-то про опоздания, и убежал на тренировку, не попрощавшись. Гарри проводил его взглядом — всё равно нужная лестница успела уползти в другой пролёт. Пришлось признаться себе: симпатия Малфоя льстила. Гарри думал, что, попади он на любой другой факультет, переездом он остался бы намного недовольнее. Только в Слизерине, при всей его отгороженности от коллектива, он всё равно чувствовал единство с, по сути, незнакомыми людьми. Гарри старательно учился, хоть это и давалось ему сложно, чтобы не подвести однокурсников, переживал за количество очков, которые зарабатывал для факультета, и чувствовал, что сможет обратиться за помощью к любому слизеринцу при необходимости.

 

            С мыслями о том, как именно Распределяющая шляпа выбирает факультет для каждого студента, Гарри привычно направился в библиотеку. Сегодня у него в планах было посмотреть книги по травологии: намечался зачёт.

 

* * *

            Как Драко начал сидеть с Поттером на подавляющем большинстве уроков, вспомнить не вышло. Малфой осознал этот факт, когда Снейп в очередной раз хотел придраться к новичку. Драко нахмурился и прикрыл Поттера плечом, чуть заслонив. Снейп намёк понял и заткнулся, хоть и сделал отвратительно обиженное лицо, будто разочаровался в Малфое. Да плевать на этого полукровку и его мнение!

 

            Разумеется, проводить всё своё время рядом с Поттером не получалось. Никто не отменял тренировки, домашнюю работу, обязанности старосты и прежние дружеские и приятельские отношения с остальными слизеринцами. Общаться приходилось со всеми, много и качественно: статус семьи обязывал; на особо сложных предметах приходилось садиться с Крэббом или Гойлом, чтобы помочь в выполнении задания или дать списать.

 

            Но даже несмотря на ужасную занятость, для Поттера время откуда-то находилось. Они либо перекидывались парой слов перед сном, стоя в дверях комнат, либо брели вместе на завтрак, либо отрабатывали заклинания, которые Поттер не мог освоить самостоятельно. И вот сейчас, например. Драко отказался идти на тренировку по квиддичу вместе со всеми, лишь чтобы пройтись с Поттером. И плевать, что потом придётся делать знатный крюк.

 

— Это очень странный предмет, Малфой. Я думал, что защита от тёмных искусств — это, м-м-м… практическое занятие. Но каждый раз мы только переписываем что-то, что вообще никак не относится ни к защите, ни к тёмным искусствам, — пожаловался Поттер, разминая руку и хмурясь.

 

— Ты бы хотел изучать запретную магию? — Драко растерялся и чуть не уронил метлу.

 

— Надо знать, от чего защищаться, — логика Поттера поражала. А потом он опять завёл занудные разговоры про учёбу и библиотеку. У Драко уже скулы сводило от одного имени этой девчонки.

 

— Опять будешь зубрить? — он не выдержал и отпустил язвительное замечание. — Или у тебя свидание с полоумной Лавгуд?..

 

            Драко признался себе, что приревновал, причём приревновал безосновательно. Но остановиться не смог, его несло на волне злости, хотелось наговорить про Лавгуд ещё кучу нелестных вещей, но пришлось сдержаться. Драко перевёл разговор в более безопасную плоскость, пока Поттер окончательно не обиделся. Он и так уже начинал злиться, защищаясь. Пришлось растолковывать этому недотёпе, что не так с Уизли... Да всё не так!

 

— Обращайся, Поттер. Я многое знаю про магический мир Англии и могу поделиться с тобой тонкостями, если ты будешь любезен.

 

            Тот в ответ улыбнулся, не как обычно, а Драко понял, что если Поттер будет с ним любезен, то он поделится не только всем, что знает, но и семейным поместьем в Уилтшире, и самым красивым павлином отца, и своей волшебной палочкой, да чем угодно! Эта мысль ошарашила Драко так сильно, что чуть с ног не сбила. Пришлось делать вид, что он уже опаздывает, и надеяться, что Поттер поверит в жалкое оправдание его не менее жалкому побегу.

 

* * *

 

 

            Они стояли у секции с книгами заклинаний. Гарри перебирал тома в поисках походящего на учебник по ЗОТИ; про травологию он благополучно забыл. Луна стояла рядом и читала абсурдную статью из свежего выпуска «Придиры» про морщерогих кизляков и места их обитания. Гарри улыбался описанию странного зверя, которого никак не могло существовать в природе, пусть и магической. Луна закончила чтение и в пух и прах раскритиковала статью, недовольно комментируя все слабые места и очень возмущённо описывая, как именно вправду выглядят морщерогие кизляки. Гарри не удержался и рассмеялся в голос. Луна не обиделась, истолковав веселье Поттера по-своему, а вот мадам Пинс сделала строгое замечание о неподобающем поведении.

 

— Гарри Поттер? — к ним подошла совсем молодая волшебница из Хаффлпаффа, стесняясь и явно опасаясь старших ребят. Она нервно терзала руками край мантии и краснела.

 

— Да, это я, — Гарри отвлёкся от поисков и обернулся, продолжая улыбаться. — Дай угадаю. Хочешь, чтобы я предсказал тебе будущее?

 

— Ну… — девчушка покраснела ещё сильнее, а Гарри только вздохнул. Он уже знал, что означают такие ответы и взгляды. — Есть один человек…

 

— Прости, но я вынужден отказать. Я не гадаю на любовь и чужие чувства, нельзя влезать в головы другим людям без их спроса. Это просто невежливо. И я не буду искать тех, кто испортил чью-то мантию или украл домашнюю работу. А предсказывать результаты игр вообще неспортивно, иначе зачем тогда играть? К гаданию нужно подходить с серьёзными намереньями и вопросами. На всякую ерунду я гадать не буду.

 

— Простите… — тихо пискнула девочка, развернулась и сбежала прежде, чем Гарри успел извиниться за грубость.

 

— Видимо, к тебе часто пристают с такими просьбами? Не переживай, я знаю её, вечером скажу, что ты не со зла.

 

— Я не хотел её обидеть… да, частенько просят. Надеюсь, всем скоро надоест.

 

            Гарри сдался и отошёл от стеллажа. После случая в классе Трелони к нему слишком часто подходили девушки, а иногда и парни, с просьбой погадать: чаще всего узнать какие чувства испытывает к ним кто-то. Иногда уговаривали поглядеть, сдаст ли вопрошающий экзамены, и куда всё-таки делся тот плюшевый единорог пять лет назад. Приходилось отказывать всем. Мало того, что Гарри еле успевал делать домашние задания, ему приходилось восполнять пробелы за прошлые года, что отнимало немало времени. Да и гадать по любому чиху он считал неправильным. Наставник предсказывал погоду, но такие прогнозы были безобидными, потому что погода была сама по себе, она не зависела людей и нарочно никому судьбы не ломала. Брать на себя ответственность за чужие жизни Гарри не хотел, поэтому он отшивал всех, упирая, что магия индейцев не любит повседневной шелухи, что будет гадать только по серьёзному поводу. Главное — сделать очень суровое лицо. Тогда просящий смущался, думал, что его дело ничтожно по сравнению с тем, что Гарри предсказывал прежде, и со стыдом уходил, чтобы больше не вернуться.

 

— Ты даже никому из Слизерина не гадал?

 

— Никто из них и не просил, — Гарри пожал плечами и вспомнил разговор с Малфоем. — Я не знаю, вежливо ли у вас это спрашивать, потому что в Америке не очень, но, Луна, ты чистокровная волшебница?

 

— Не совсем, в первом поколении: мои родители волшебники. К чему ты спрашиваешь?

 

— Просто вспомнилось, что Первая Магическая Война началась, кажется, из-за этого. Ну, что некоторые маги захотели убить всех не-магов.

 

— Да кто знает, этих магов… — Луна задумалась о своём, привычно оборвавшись на полуслове. — История такая… её легко переписать под себя. Мы не можем знать наверняка, правду ли пишут в книгах и учебниках. Её знают только очевидцы.

 

— У вас не было истории магического мира?

 

— Была, но меня она не интересует, — Луна пожала плечами, — а у вас?

 

— Учитель был таким занудным, что я проспал почти все уроки.

 

            Гарри неловко улыбнулся, Луна понятливо кивнула и вызвалась помочь с травологией, напоминая про злополучный зачёт.

 

* * *

 

 

            Метлу пришлось оставить в раздевалке, а тренировку -- пропустить. Люциус Малфой прибыл на собрание попечительского совета чуть раньше, чем следовало. Они с Драко неспешно прогуливались вдоль поля для квиддича, отец церемонно постукивал тростью, окидывая взглядом хозяина просторы перед ним. Драко шёл рядом и первым заводить беседу не хотел:

 

— Как успехи в учёбе, сын?

 

— Всё замечательно. Постепенно начинаю готовиться к СОВ, не хочу оставлять на последний месяц.

 

— Похвально, Драко. Предусмотрительно.

 

— Спасибо, отец.

 

— Расскажи мне о Гарри Поттере. Я знаю, что ты много с ним общаешься. Замечательно, что ты серьёзно отнёсся к моему поручению, — Люциус прищурившись посмотрел на солнце за облаками и пошёл дальше. — Это может здорово помочь семье в будущем.

 

— Он янки, отец. Ужасная речь, отсутствие манер и минимальных представлений об этикете. То, что его растили магглы, тоже оставило след. — Драко постарался сказать всё и при этом ничего. Кажется, отца устроило. — Он нормально вписался в Слизерин, почти все привыкли, студентов больше не тревожит соседство с ним. Вот только…

 

— Я внимательно слушаю, сын.

 

— Кажется, гриффиндорское трио подбирается к нему всё ближе. И с этим я сделать ничего не могу, хотя во многом Поттер прислушивается именно к моему мнению. Он очень независим, его сложно переубедить.

 

— Не нужно, Драко. Пусть общается с ними теснее. Постарайся добиться от Поттера такого уровня доверия, чтобы он выбалтывал тебе их планы. Этими бестолковыми детишками манипулирует Дамблдор. Будет неплохо знать его следующий ход.

 

— Хорошо, отец, — Драко нахмурился. — Ты… ты не хочешь рассказать мне что-то, что я должен знать?

 

— Не хочу путать тебя безосновательными слухами и шаткими гипотезами. К тому же матушка беспокоится за тебя. Давай не будем давать ей лишние поводы для этого? — отец остановился и вынул часы, проверяя время. — Предлагаю возвращаться обратно.

 

            Драко кивнул, но с места не сдвинулся. Наступила замечательная возможность узнать у отца ответ на волнующий его вопрос устно, а не в письме. Старший Малфой замер и внимательно посмотрел на смущённого сына:

 

— Что тебя тревожит, Драко?

 

— Насчёт матушки… Когда ты понял, что она та самая… что ты тогда испытывал? — никогда прежде Драко не боялся разговора с отцом.

 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — тот не сдержал удивления, но быстро понял, о чём речь. — Это чувство сложно описать, Драко, но я попытаюсь. Возможно, обычные маги назвали бы это любовью с первого взгляда, но это определение абсолютно неверно. Это нечто более глубокое, чем любовь. Это привязанность, которую не разрушить временем, разлукой или ссорами. Я разглядел её в Нарциссе в день знакомства, но осознал и принял далеко не сразу.

 

— Спасибо, — Драко прямо посмотрел ему в лицо и расслабил плечи.

 

— И это всё? — отец почти неуловимо, но тепло улыбнулся и повёл бровью. — И кто же она? Так понимаю, избранница младше тебя, раз ты завёл этот разговор только теперь. Если переживаешь, что эта, надеюсь, милая слизеринка не будет испытывать ответных чувств, прошу тебя не волноваться на этот счёт и секунды. Дай ей время…

 

— Это не слизеринка, — Драко нечасто перебивал отца, но побоялся, что если не скажет сейчас, то не скажет никогда.

 

            Люциус запнулся и переменился в лице:

 

— Она с другого факультета? Это может быть проблемой. Кто её родители? Только не разбивай мне сердце, Драко, не говори, что она безродна! Если она при этом окажется дурна собой и непроходимо глупа, то…

 

— Это слизеринец, — опять перебил Драко, чуть повышая голос и вытягиваясь в струнку. Кажется, он похолодел ещё больше, но сказанные слова было уже не вернуть.

 

— Слизеринец… — лицо старшего Малфоя приобрело такое задумчивое выражение, какого Драко прежде не видел. Он лишь качал тростью из стороны в сторону. Через минуту Люциус взял себя в руки. — Но, Драко, а как же потомство?

 

— Отец, неужели, встретив мою матушку, ты первым делом подумал о продолжении рода? — Драко стало обидно, что первая реакция оказалась именно такой.

 

— Кхм, не то чтобы не думал… но первое время я мечтал о том, чтобы провести рядом с ней вечность, — отец прокашлялся и решил перевести тему. — Так как зовут этого юношу?

 

— Я пока не хочу говорить его имя. Пока не пойму, что это именно то, о чём ты говорил, -- Драко предупредил очевидный вопрос. -- Наверное, так будет разумней.

 

— Хорошо, я приму такой ответ, — Люциус подобрался и пошёл обратно в Хогвартс. — И расскажу эту новость твоей матушке.

 

            До замка они добрались в абсолютном молчании и с абсолютно каменными лицами. Прежде чем распрощаться, Люциус всё-таки обернулся к сыну, говоря чуть более тёплым тоном, чем до этого:

 

— То, что я принял эту новость крайне сдержанно, говорит лишь о моём уважении к тебе, Драко. Внутри меня бушует буря из смятения и злости, которая не должна быть выплеснута на тебя. Природу не обмануть, ты не виноват в своих чувствах, сын. Но я до последнего буду надеяться, что это лишь ошибка юности и подростковое влечение. Будь осмотрительней, сын, не давай нам с матушкой лишних поводов для переживаний.

 

— Хорошо. Спасибо, отец, — Драко не очень учтиво кивнул и поспешно скрылся в одном из коридоров: больше присутствия родителя он выносить не мог.

 

* * *

 

 

            Пообвыкшись в Хогвартсе, Гарри мог заявить: учёба здесь давалась ему с огромным трудом. Если поначалу его устраивало постоянное бдение в полупустой библиотеке, то теперь от постоянного чтения учебников и зубрёжки подташнивало. Наверстать разницу в программе и восполнить все пробелы для Гарри теперь казалось непосильной задачей. Постоянная учёба утомляла, но кроме неё ничего не оставалось. Если он не учился, то скучал и грустил.

 

            Наставники с помощью магии помогли запихнуть в чемоданы чуть больше вещей, чем в них обычно влезало, поэтому Гарри мог развлекать себя чтением комиксов. Он забрал с собой почти всю коллекцию, оставив дома лишь самые редкие и ценные экземпляры. Но перечитывать их не тянуло. Гарри скучал по дому, скучал по Ильверморни, скучал на уроках и скучал после них.

 

            Тоска преследовала его, и скрыться от неё получалось только за зубрёжкой или разговорами с Малфоем, который часто выручал его своей компанией. Они часто сидели за одной партой или вставали в пару на практических занятиях.

 

— Спасибо, — Гарри неловко поправил очки, смущаясь. Они отрабатывали манящие чары всем курсом: его учебник улетел в стенку вместо того, чтобы упасть в руки, а Малфой вернул его обратно на парту.

 

— Не за что, Поттер, — Драко без труда и напряжения управлялся со своей волшебной палочкой. Лучше всех, наверное. Гарри огляделся, чтобы посмотреть на успехи других учеников, и понял, что не один он такой бестолковый. — Сконцентрируйся. Представь, как учебник летит к тебе в руку. Или… Начни с листка бумаги. Маленькие предметы притягивать легче. Акцио.

 

            Он притянул перо из крыла гранианского летающего коня и кивнул, предлагая попробовать сделать то же самое. Гарри вздохнул и уставился на своё: он-то писал гусиным. В успех он верил слабо, но не потому что сомневался в своих магических способностях: всё дело было в слишком капризной палочке. Она будто не желала распаляться на мелочи. Зато трансфигурировала она всё на «отлично», Макгонагалл очень радовалась успехам новичка.

 

— Акцио, перо! — Гарри почти наорал на палочку, нахмурившись. Та то ли сжалилась, то ли порадовалась проявлению характера и послушно притянула перо в раскрытую ладонь.

 

— Неплохо, попробуй ещё, — Малфой рядом довольно хмыкнул.

 

— Это случайность…

 

            Гарри вздохнул, не слишком-то радуясь маленькой победе, но мысленно подобрался, строго посмотрел на пергамент на парте и так же строго потребовал от палочки выполнить заклинание. Получилось и в этот раз. Профессор Флитвик слишком неожиданно оказался рядом и похвалил Гарри, смутив этим ещё больше, а затем убежал к гриффиндорцу, который взорвал чернильницу. Симус так часто что-то взрывал, что Гарри даже запомнил его имя.

 

— Поттер, ты выглядишь слишком несчастным, хотя получил «отлично», — Малфой вертел в пальцах перо, не обращая внимания на возню позади. — В чём твоя проблема?

 

— Это незаслуженная оценка. У меня не получалось весь урок, а тут…

 

— Главное — результат.

 

— Всё равно, — Гарри вздохнул и уже хотел продолжить, как прозвенел звонок с урока. — Из меня так себе маг, неправильный.

 

            Малфой посмотрел на него слишком пристально и потащил обедать. Они молчали до самого Большого Зала, уселись вместе в конце стола и продолжили молчать. Гарри неохотно ковырял кусок мяса, размышляя, а Драко присосался к кубку до остальной еды. Он выглядел странно, будто хотел сказать что-то, но не решался. Сам Гарри заводить разговор не спешил и откровенно хандрил. Учебный год только начался, а у него уже будто закончились силы.

 

— Поттер.

 

— Что, Малфой?

 

— Ты идиот.

 

— Да иди ты… — из-за незаслуженного обзывательства Гарри совсем расстроился.

 

— Ты в другой стране, на другом континенте. Один, без надзора. Кто угодно на твоём месте наслаждался бы свободой. Твои родители не смогут приехать сюда так же быстро, как мои, например. Их не будут дёргать из-за такой ерунды, как плохие оценки или мелкое нарушение школьных правил. И Снейп не будет писать им каждую неделю письма, что ты опять поздно лёг или плохо поел. Радуйся, что вырвался из дома.

 

— Поссорился с родителями? – предположил Гарри.

 

— Не совсем, но очень хотелось бы сейчас оказаться от них подальше. Где-нибудь в Африке, — Малфой тягостно вздохнул, поболтав остатками сока в кубке. — С отцом случился не самый приятный разговор…

 

— У меня были похожие, — Гарри понимающе улыбнулся и подбадривающе пихнул Драко плечом. — Когда мне рассказывали, откуда берутся дети. Родители решили, что я обязан это знать, а я даже не спрашивал… Так неловко мне никогда не было!

 

            Малфой странно моргнул, рассмеялся, запрокинув голову, и тоже пихнул Гарри плечом. Настроение поползло вверх, остаток обеда прошёл веселее и бодрее, да и следующие два урока по Гаданиям и ЗОТИ прошли быстро и не так тоскливо, как обычно. Вечером Гарри хотел было свернуть на лестницу к библиотеке, когда Малфой поймал его за мантию:

 

— Опять зубрить?

 

— Ага, завтра травология, а мне с трудом даются тонкости скрещивания.

 

— И что? Для этого обязательно торчать в библиотеке? Давай позанимаемся в гостиной? Мне Гойлу надо хоть что-то в голову вбить. Пусть лучше это будет травология, чем бесполезные руны… Если он запомнит, то ты точно выучишь. Как ты ещё не засох от одиночества? И где твоя факультетская солидарность? Почему ты всех избегаешь?

 

* * *

 

 

            То, что Поттер стал чаще появляться в гостиной Слизерина, Драко считал своей личной заслугой. Теперь они часто сидели у камина в компании других студентов, реже вдвоём, и готовились к особо сложным урокам. Поттеру названия лечебных трав давались с боем, и тогда Драко распсиховался и зарифмовал их. Он разозлился бы ещё сильнее, если бы Гарри и так не запомнил. Дело пошло. Во всех смыслах.

 

            Поттер очеловечивался и оживал на глазах: хандрил всё меньше, улыбался всё живее и часто сам предлагал позаниматься вместе. В компании подозрительных и не слишком болтливых слизеринцев он чувствовал себя спокойно, не нервничал и сам включался в разговоры, когда находилась подходящая тема. Драко ликовал, что смог приучить почти дикого Гарри к своей компании.

 

\-- Что ты бормочешь? – спросил Забини в один из вечеров. Они практиковались в трансфигурации. Вернее, Драко пытался втолковать Поттеру, зачем превращать кубок в крысу, а Поттер активно сопротивлялся. Он читал учебник, вернее, делал вид, что читал, и тихо напевал.

 

\-- А, ну… Эту песню постоянно крутили по радио… И по телеку тоже часто… -- Поттер смущённо улыбнулся.

 

\-- Телек? Что это? – Забини с интересом придвинулся.

 

\-- Ты не знаешь, что это такое? – Поттер удивился, откладывая палочку и явно радуясь перерыву в неприятном занятии.

 

\-- Это какая-то маггловская штука? – подозрительно спросил Драко.

 

            В ответ он получил бурный, путанный и непонятный рассказ про развлечения американских магглов. Не то, чтобы он хотел их знать, но Поттер так увлёкся, рассказывая про телевизоры, магнитофоны, игровые аппараты и приставки, что прерывать его не хотелось. Блейз слушал слишком внимательно и задавал бесконечные вопросы про жизнь в Америке. Драко в их болтовню почти не вслушивался, любовался Поттером и удивлялся его энтузиазму.

 

\-- Я бы съездил в Америку. Просто из любопытства, – Блейз удивлённо выдохнул, переваривая. – А ты, Малфой?

 

\-- Не знаю даже, маггловская суета меня раздражает, -- Драко зевнул и уставился на сникшего Поттера, -- хотя посмотреть на Америку я бы не отказался. На магическую Америку, конечно.

 

\-- Нью-Йорк очень красивый… -- Гарри будто расстроился, но пытался держать лицо.

 

            Драко стушевался, замолчал и попытался перехватить взгляд зелёных глаз. Он и не догадывался, что Поттер настолько обидчивый и ранимый, поэтому попытался всё исправить:

 

\-- Я слышал, там есть полностью зеркальные высокие дома. Там живут люди? Для чего они? – Драко попытался перевести тему. Вроде получилось, потому что Гарри воодушевился и с жаром бросился объяснять, что это за дома, для чего их строят и как. Оказалось, что без магии. Слизеринцев рассказ о процессе постройки впечатлил, а Блейз даже отказался верить. 

 

* * *

            За завтраком, во время которого Гарри судорожно пытался доучить бесконечные сорта лечебных трав, прямо поверх его учебника упало письмо из Америки. Сова выглядела ужасно уставшей, но довольной тем, что выполнила такое сложное поручение. Гарри не удержался и скормил ей кусок бекона со стола, балуя неправильной едой, и только после осторожно распечатал письмо. До вечера он бы не дотерпел.

 

            Ответ летел долго. Больше недели назад он половину ночи бился над посланием домой, чтобы не выдать ничего особенного — никто не отменял статута о секретности его положения— хотя Гарри и не очень понимал, какой может быть секрет из его переезда в Хогвартс. Но кроме него, ещё были наставники. Вот его подводить не хотелось совсем, поэтому Гарри отправил письмо директору Ильверморни, зная, что тот обязательно передаст. Он не сообщил ничего особенного, что могло бы стать ценной информацией: Гарри описал вдохновляющую старину этих мест, рассказал про свой факультет, пожаловался на различия учебных программ да пожаловался, как ему не хватает кукурузных хлопьев с молоком на завтрак.

 

            Ответ он получил короткий, но содержательный:

 

«Дорогой Гарри, я рад, что ты легко перенёс столь долгое путешествие и уже почти освоился на новом месте. Замечательно, что ты помнишь об обещании, что дал мне перед отъездом, и написал сразу, как только смог, успокоив весточкой всех, кто волновался о тебе. Я слышал, что в Англии небо больше и чище, чем в Америке, и что полная луна здесь выглядит крупнее, чем где-либо ещё. Я бы многое отдал, чтобы понаблюдать за ней в самом пике, сидя у костра в полном одиночестве. Что-то я углубился в лирику... Будь прилежным студентом и готовься к экзаменам как следует. Не посрами Ильвермони, как её представитель».

 

Витиеватая подпись директора грела душу одним видом знакомых росчерков. Гарри улыбнулся и попытался не впадать в грусть и меланхолию. Он скучал по дому намного больше, чем казалось. Перечитав письмо ещё несколько раз — уже на холодную голову — он разобрал, что под странными историями о луне имелось что-то большее, чем любование природой. Пришлось поднапрячься и вспомнить, когда намечалось ближайшее полнолуние. Оказалось, что сегодня (в учебнике по предсказаниям нашёлся универсальный календарь на все года, именно по нему Гарри вычислил время пика), и с этим стоило что-то делать.

 

Весь день он мучился, думая, как поступить и к кому обратиться за помощью. Не к простодушным домовикам ведь? У Гарри на примете имелся лишь один кандидат, но сомнения грызли почти до полуночи. Только когда время начало поджимать, беспокойство вытащило его из комнаты и заставило постучаться в дверь напротив:

 

— Неужели это Поттер собственной персоной? — Малфой усмехнулся и смерил дёрганого Гарри изучающим взглядом. — Что? Боишься, что завалил травологию, и хочешь, чтобы я натаскал тебя к пересдаче?

 

— Н-нет… то есть, да, — Гарри запинался и не знал с чего начать, поэтому нёс чушь. Малфой удивился его ответу, но вставить ничего не успел. — Мне нужна твоя помощь… камин в гостиной подключён к общей сети?

 

— Разумеется, — Малфой дёрнул плечом, отвечая на глупый вопрос, и почти сразу понял, чего от него хотят. — Боишься, что тебя будут подслушивать, Поттер? Тебе есть, что скрывать?

 

— Я недолго… — Гарри попытался успокоиться, понимая, что Малфой не специально его сейчас подтрунивает. Тот дразнил всегда и независимо от ситуации. Стоило принимать его таким и не злиться из-за пустяка.

 

— Вообще-то я спать собирался.

 

— Драко, пожалуйста.

 

            Нервы Гарри хотели сделать кульбит и вытянуться в тончайшие струнки, раздирая владельца на много маленьких, ещё более дёрганных. Руки уже подрагивали. Гарри понимал, что надо успокоиться и идти в гостиную одному. Может, ему повезёт, и никто не зайдёт. А может, он вообще неправильно всё понял и ничего не будет.

 

— Раз уж ты вспомнил про манеры, так и быть. Но если я не высплюсь, ты за это поплатишься, -- Малфой высокомерно фыркнул и первым пошёл в гостиную, демонстративно прихватив палочку. У Гарри будто камень с души упал, нервозность и страх почти пропали:

 

— Спасибо! — он искренне и широко улыбнулся Малфою, обгоняя и спеша к камину. — Я недолго, честное слово!

 

— Должен будешь, — буркнул тот себе под нос, вставая у арки, ведущей к спальням.

 

            Гарри его не слышал, он чуть ли не головой нырял в камин. В запасе оставалась минута. Лишь бы он всё правильно понял и ничего не перепутал. Почти не задержавшись, огонь в камине дрогнул и сложился в хорошо узнаваемое лицо наставника с его острыми скулами и большим носом.

 

— Гарри! Как хорошо, что ты сообразил! Я безмерно соскучился. Дом выглядел пустым, ещё когда ты пошёл в Ильверморни, а теперь стало совсем грустно.

 

— Я приеду на каникулы! Я очень хочу приехать на Рождество! Как же наша нерушимая традиция? — Гарри не мог перестать улыбаться и, как ребёнок, подпрыгивал на месте.

 

— Я думал, что ты перерос это, — наставник тихо рассмеялся, но потом нахмурился. — Гарри, сов перехватывают. Мы прочитали магический след. Ты молодец, что отправил письмо в школу. Камины тоже под наблюдением, но мы смогли найти лазейку. Ты… ты должен быть осторожен, Гарри. Не верь никому, особенно тем, кто, как тебе кажется, достоин доверия.

 

— Но всё хорошо. Честно! Я справлюсь, я не подведу вас.

 

— Тебе я верю, мальчик мой, — наставник успокоительно кивнул. — Я думаю о другом. Что-то происходит, не знаю, что именно, но… сам подумай. Зачем тащить тебя обратно в Англию? Да ещё под таким нелепым предлогом, как возвращение к корням? Гарри, мне не хочется нагнетать или пугать тебя, но ты в опасности.

 

— В опасности? Но Хогвартс -- одно из самых защищенных магических мест Британии. К тому же директор Дамблдор…

 

— Да, он наговорил много правильных вещей, но в них не было и капли смысла. Дамблдор -- очень сильный волшебник и очень влиятельный политик, мы с… нам пришлось бы отпустить тебя в любом случае. Мы отдали тебя мирно, потому что понимали: иного пути нет. Будь у нас выбор, ты вообще никуда бы не поехал. Понимаешь, мой мальчик?

 

— Смутно… — Гарри вздохнул и потёр лоб, обдумывая слова наставника. — Что же мне делать?

 

— Верь знакам и не игнорируй предчувствия. Я беспомощен, и это причиняет боль…

 

— Я… вы… — слова никак не хотели складываться во что-то связанное. Гарри беспомощно оглянулся, понимая, что влип в то, что он сам полностью не осознавал. Наставник прав: без необходимости Гарри и не тронули бы. — Спасибо. И… у меня есть просьба.

 

— Просьба? Если ты хочешь, чтобы я перестал есть те бургеры, то знай: это не случится!

 

— Конечно, это было бы отлично, — Гарри смог расслабиться и улыбнуться семейной шутке, — но мне очень нужен учебник по защите от тёмных искусств, а лучше несколько. У нас очень странный преподаватель — Долорес Амбридж. Буду практиковаться самостоятельно, иначе завалю СОВ.

 

— Похвально, Гарри, похвально! Я подыщу подходящий материал и подумаю, каким образом передать его тебе. Знаешь, иногда я всерьёз подумываю о том, что нам всем стоит перенять некоторые изобретения не-магов. Например, в последний год я всё чаще слышу про «Интернет». Мне рассказывали, что с его помощью можно мгновенно пересылать информацию в любую точку мира. Невероятно, но, кажется, не-магические технологии скоро смогут перещеголять наши. Всему магическому миру надо научиться мыслить шире… — на несколько секунд лицо наставника пропало из камина, и Гарри побоялся, что не успел попрощаться. — Ну вот, меня ругают, что я отвлёкся, а значит, пора заканчивать. Ты не представляешь, Гарри, как я был рад поговорить с тобой. Боюсь, следующий сеанс связи будет нескоро… Я люблю тебя, мальчик мой.

 

— И я вас…

 

            После этого лицо пропало окончательно. Гарри замер на ковре, пытаясь унять сумбур в голове, успокоиться, причесать чувства. Он чуть не закричал от испуга: на плечо опустилась прохладная ладонь Малфоя.

 

— Закончил, Поттер?

 

— А… да, — Гарри посмотрел на уже привычного бледного Драко под новым углом. Он кивнул, не теряя установившегося зрительного контакта. Почему-то сейчас было совсем всё равно, что тот мог слышать весь разговор до последнего слова. Малфой подал руку, помогая встать, а Гарри крепко обхватил ладонь, поднимаясь на ноги. Он не отпустил ладонь сразу, сжав её. — Правда, спасибо тебе большое.

 

— Я чуть не уснул, Поттер! Кажется, ты обещал, что не будешь затягивать. Если я просплю завтрак, то это будет лишь твоя вина -- и ничья больше, — привычно возмущался Малфой по дороге к спальням.

 

— Ты всё равно не завтракаешь, только поглощаешь тыквенный сок чуть ли не литрами. Невелика потеря, если вместо этого попьёшь воды из фонтанчика в коридоре.

 

            Гарри встал у своей двери и обернулся к недовольному Малфою, улыбнулся легко и счастливо, зачем-то подмигнул и скрылся в комнате, чтобы упасть в кровать и сразу уснуть, даже не переодеваясь в пижаму.

 

* * *

 

 

            То, что Поттер придёт к нему с просьбой, было так очевидно, что даже Гойл спросил у Малфоя об этом. Всё началось со странного письма. Что сова, что письмо — оба пахли океаном и выглядели довольно потрёпанно. Очевидно, что письмо прилетело из Америки, но Поттер не спешил делиться его содержанием, только перечитывал весь день, таская несчастную бумажку между учебниками. Драко пытался не злиться и не ревновать, да и вообще не лезть с неуместным любопытством. Он решил воспринимать это как своеобразное испытание и весь день копался в себе, пытаясь разобраться в чувствах. Под самый вечер он извёл себя так сильно, что решил отложить задания на выходные и лечь спать раньше. Он расстроился, что чутьё подвело, поэтому решил закончить несуразный день побыстрее.

 

            Тем неожиданнее оказалось появление Поттера на пороге комнаты. Кажется, он в первый раз стучал в дверь. Раньше он всегда подлавливал Малфоя в коридорах или гостиной, но сейчас, видимо, прижало. Драко внутренне восторжествовал, но виду не подал:

 

— Неужели это Поттер собственной персоной?

 

            А потом они пошли к камину. Почему Драко повёлся на уговоры? Потому что Поттер был любезен, он попросил, и отказать было невозможно. Тем более, что он выглядел так, будто у него чесотка, тик и корь одновременно. Драко побоялся, что Поттер шлёпнется в обморок от волнения, поэтому подхватил палочку и пошёл сторожить вход в спальни. Выход в гостиную на ночь надёжно запирали на несколько заклятий, а выйти и войти могли только старосты и декан факультета.

 

— Гарри! Как хорошо, что ты сообразил! Я безмерно соскучился по тебе.

 

            Драко слышал всё до последнего слова и звука. Он запоминал сказанное и пытался примерить на то, что знал, но загадочный собеседник из камина не говорил ничего конкретного, не называл имён, кроме Дамблдора, и лишь просил Поттера никому не доверять, особенно яро намекая на старого пердуна, возглавляющего школу. Совет, не лишённый смысла. Драко понял, что у него есть о чём подумать перед сном, и не сразу заметил, что Гарри сидит уже перед пустым камином, не двигаясь:

 

— Закончил, Поттер?

 

            Тот ответил что-то невразумительное, полез благодарить и никак не желал отпускать руку Драко. Только смотрел и смотрел в глаза. Малфой бессвязно отвечал и пытался вспомнить слова отца про ошибки юности, но они совсем не вязались с тем, что творилось внутри. Когда Поттер улыбнулся ему так искренне и открыто, как прежде никто, кроме родителей, не улыбался, Драко понял, что пропал, и что отцу придётся смириться.

 

* * *

 

 

            Они с Луной привычно сидели в библиотеке и занимались каждый своим делом. Луна рисовала в альбоме, а Гарри читал очередной учебник, в этот раз по зельям. Почему-то именно с профессором Снейпом отношения складывались хуже всех, хотя Гарри справлялся с заданиями на уроках, варя почти все зелья без осечек. Язвительные замечания и придирки не могли задеть Гарри, он не обращал на такую ерунду внимания, да и вообще злиться и раздражаться по пустякам привычки не имел. От чтения и записей его отвлёк деликатный кашель. Гарри поднял голову и удивлённо посмотрел на девушек перед ним: одну, Гермиону Грейнджер, он знал по рассказам Луны, а другую, очень красивую, видел впервые.

 

            Взгляд Гермионы был таким твёрдым и упрямым, будто Гарри ходил у неё в должниках. Её спутница вообще не обращала на Гарри внимания, только грустно смотрела раскосыми глазами в пол и будто хотела уйти.

 

— Луна?.. — тихо попросила Гермиона, потому что молчание затягивалось.

 

— Ах да! — та оторвалась от набросков и тут же поднялась на ноги, вставая рядом с подругами и представляя их. Гарри отложил книгу и тоже встал, здороваясь. После церемоний они так и остались стоять, опять выжидая чего-то. — Гарри, я знаю, что тебе надоели бесконечные просьбы погадать, но здесь то самое «серьёзное намерение», про которое ты говорил.

 

            Чжоу подняла грустные глаза на Гарри, посмотрела недолго и отвернулась, тяжело выдыхая. Она уже хотела уйти, когда Гермиона удержала её за локоть:

 

— Погоди! Он ведь не отказал! — она опять чрезвычайно строго и серьёзно посмотрела на Гарри и продолжила. — Мы все отлично знаем, что ты не желаешь заглядывать в будущее или чужие головы из этических соображений. Это похвально и весьма ответственно. Но! Но наша просьба будет отличаться от других. Чжоу, давай, скажи ему.

 

            Гермиона обернулась на подругу и намного мягче попросила продолжить, заглядывая в лицо.

 

— Гарри, мне очень неловко просить тебя об этом, но… Не мог бы ты заглянуть в прошлое и узнать, что стало с одним дорогим мне человеком?..

 

— Некрасиво лезть в личную жизнь и голову другого человека, — Гарри начал привычную речь про гадания о любви, — ведь можно просто по…

 

— Она хочет знать, как умер её парень — Седрик Диггори, — Гермиона явно была самой решительной из троицы. — В прошлом году в Хогвартсе проходил Турнир трёх волшебников…

 

— Да, я слышал эту историю, — прервал их Гарри. — Но разве не было расследования? Магические следы? Экспертиза? Или вы думаете, что вам соврали?

 

— Ничего не было. Совсем ничего. Министерство Магии замяло эту историю, хоть огласку она и получила, ни расследования, ни экспертиз, ничего, — Чжоу совсем погрустнела, а Гермиона, напротив, разозлилась, — поэтому нам так важно узнать правду!

 

            Вся компания погрузилась в мучительную тишину. Гарри смотрел на девчонок, думая, как отказать. Когда он говорил всем про серьёзный повод для прорицания, он не врал, скорее недоговаривал. Другая часть заключалась в том, что он был таким себе прорицателем. Наставник говорил, что предрасположенность у него есть, но этот талант надо развивать, как и любой другой. Гарри знал ритуалы, потому что магия индейцев привлекала его, но не практиковал их. И тут такая просьба… Чжоу было ужасно жаль. Гарри вздохнул и поправил очки:

 

— Ладно. Но я не могу гарантировать успех, извините. И ещё: мне надо будет подготовиться к ритуалу. У вас есть личная вещь Седрика? Без неё точно ничего не получится.

 

— У меня есть его шарф, — улыбнулась Чжоу, становясь бодрее прямо на глазах.

 

— Лучше, что-то более личное, — ответил Гарри после заминки.

 

— У меня есть его майка, которая, ну… — Чжоу покраснела, показывая пантомимой, какая именно майка.

 

— Пойдёт, — Гарри уверенно кивнул. — Где можно достать костяную муку, глаза птицы и щепки сосны, росшей на погосте? И ешё надо найти место, где нам никто не помешает и можно развести костёр.

 

            Девушки переглянулись растерянно, но Гермиона твёрдо кивнула, всем видом показывая, что за ними дело не станет.

 

* * *

 

 

— Слушай, раз твой Поттер опять пропадает в библиотеке, то, может, подерёмся? — Креббу стало слишком скучно просто сидеть и чесать языками.

 

— Я не в настроении, —Драко лениво дёрнул плечом. — Но если кто-то ещё хочет…

 

            Оказалось, что многие. Пока двигали столы и диваны, из комнат подтянулись и зрители, и участники. Драко, хоть и отказался, не ушёл и развалился на диване в первом ряду, подперев голову кулаком. На прошлых курсах они развлекались таким образом куда чаще, но с приходом Поттера порядки пришлось пересмотреть. «Твой Поттер», — Драко прищурился, думая, припомнить это Креббу потом или нет. С одной стороны, Поттер по-настоящему был «его», и делиться он ни с кем не собирался. С другой стороны, прощать наглость не стоило. Драко подумал ещё немного и решил, что не будет. Из-за Поттера все терпели неудобства, даже сам Малфой.

 

— Я первый! — Забини перемахнул через диван, вырываясь на импровизированный ринг и вставая напротив Кребба. Они оба уже кинули форменные жилетки и рубашки.

 

            После начала боя рядом с Драко устроилась Паркинсон и девчонки-первогодки. Панси долго молчала, прямя спину и внимательно смотря на драку — Забини и Кребб мяли друг другу бока с небывалым энтузиазмом. Всё-таки её прорвало:

 

— Твой Поттер вляпается в неприятности, а отвечать придётся всем нам. Он мне не нравится.

 

— Ой, а мне кажется, он очень милый. И добрый! Он помог мне с домашним заданием позавчера… — влезла в разговор одна из девочек и подпрыгнула на диване, потому что Блейз рухнул как раз к её ногам. Тот легко подскочил и ринулся обратно в бой.

 

— Я считаю, что он очень красивый, — уверенно заявила её подружка, поправляя юбку.

 

— Малфой тоже считает, что Поттер очень красивый, Софи, — Панси рассмеялась. — Ты опоздала.

 

            Драко лениво оскалился. Его беспокоило, что весь Слизерин так легко уловил его симпатию, хотя её только слепой бы не заметил. Но слизеринцы в основном молчали, лишь изредка позволяя себе колкие замечания по этому поводу. Они все понимали: с ними может случиться что-то похожее, поэтому особо не выпендривались.

 

— Я отвечаю за то, чтобы Поттер не вляпался в дерьмо.

 

— Его сегодня видели в компании Лонгботтома и гарема. Шептались о чём-то с серьёзными лицами… — Панси всегда была в курсе последних слухов. Драко подозревал, что она не гнушалась подкупать студентов других факультетов. Ну не общалась же она с ними добровольно?..

 

— Неужели беспокоишься? — хмыкнул Малфой.

 

— За себя -- и только.

 

            Драко хотел заверить её, что держит ситуацию под контролем, когда в гостиную ворвались двое первогодок, которых поставили сторожить у входа в подземелье. Они сообщили, что Поттер скоро вернётся, поэтому Малфою пришлось влезть между Креббом и Забини, разнимая их. Собравшаяся толпа зевак запротестовала, но сильно не возмущалась. Не то, чтобы Драко боялся, что Поттер увидит драки слизеринцев, но порой некоторые теряли голову и могли полезть в толпу за новым противником.

 

— Малфой! — Поттер вернулся чуть раньше, чем предполагалось. Он раскраснелся от бега и выглядел серьёзней, чем обычно. — А где можно достать ингредиенты для зелья? Мне срочно надо!

 

* * *

 

— Поттер, почему тебе приспичило идти в Хогсмид так резко? — Малфой сидел на кровати Гарри, мотал ногой и смотрел на хаотичные сборы. — У тебя есть разрешение от опекунов? Без него никуда не пустят. Кто вообще твои опекуны?

 

— Опекуны? — Гарри замер посреди комнаты, пребывавшей в катастрофическом состоянии: везде были разбросаны и расставлены книги, учебные или из библиотеки, вперемешку с ними валялась чистая и не очень одежда, комиксы и просто мусор. Ответ на этот вопрос они отрепетировали ещё перед зачислением в Ильверморни. — Мои тётушка и дядюшка, Дурсли. Петуния — мамина сестра, она приняла меня в семью. Они не-маги, но из-за обстоятельств узнали про волшебный мир.

 

— Что же они забыли в Америке? — Малфой заметил несостыковку и тут же задал неудобный вопрос.

 

— Дядюшке предложили хорошую работу в Нью-Йорке, когда мне было пять, — опять соврал Гарри и попытался сделать вид, что его нисколько не смущает пристальный взгляд Драко.

 

— Маггловская возня, — фыркнул Малфой высокомерно и кивнул на плакат AC/DC на стене. — Это что такое?

 

— Музыкальная группа, мне очень нравится. Я даже плеер со всеми альбомами притащил, но он здесь не работает, — Гарри огляделся и выудил из-под горы тетрадей и свитков неработающий сувенир, показав его Малфою. — Я ведь запас батареек с собой взял, но выходит, что зря. И моя Нинтендо тоже не работает…

 

— Какой ужас. Никогда бы не подумал, что окажусь в одной комнате с околочистокровным магом с принадлежностью к древнему роду, который бы нахваливал маггловские изобретения и при этом не был Уизли, — Драко скривился, будто вместо его мантии ему подсунули мантию Гриффиндора.

 

            Гарри фыркнул на это заявление и продолжил свои сборы. В тот день, когда Чжоу попросила заглянуть в прошлое, они решили не затягивать с ритуалом. Через несколько часов Гарри тоже воодушевился предстоящим событием, радуясь, что он не только сможет помочь, но и наконец-то применит знания на практике. Ритуалы коренной Америки восхищали его. Если бы Гарри остался в Ильверморни, то на пятом курсе выбрал бы именно эту специализацию. Да и с волшебной палочкой у него отношения не складывались. Она выбрала владельца сама, но так просто не давалась и чудила.

 

— Почему ты раньше не рассказывал мне про Хогсмид? — Гарри забрался в шкаф чуть ли не полностью и нашёл чистую футболку, рубашку и толстовку. Мотаясь по комнате голым по пояс, он изрядно подмёрз.

 

— Ты не спрашивал, — Малфой нагло повёл бровями, веселясь.

 

— Как я мог спросить о том, чего не знаю?! — возмутился Гарри, продев голову в толстовку и выуживая очки из её недр. Он поправил на себе слои одежды, попытался сковырнуть ногтем пятно на джинсах, пригладил волосы и уставился на Малфоя, который молчал и глаз с него не сводил. — Ну? Как я выгляжу?

 

— Как Уизли, — Малфой выдал самое страшное оскорбление.

 

— Как тебя клинит на них… это нездорово, Драко. Тебе бы поговорить на эту тему с психоаналитиком. Я даже не знаю, у вас есть тут психоаналитики? В Америке они очень популярны… — Гарри обернулся к зеркалу, разглядывая себя и не понимая, что не так. Он попытался пригладить волосы, но ничего не изменилось. — Нормально я выгляжу, у нас все так ходили…

 

            Малфой поднялся с кровати, на которой сидел недвижимым изваянием с тех пор, как пришёл, и встал позади Гарри:

 

— Ты в Англии, Поттер, — почему-то Гарри очень нравилось, как Драко произносил его фамилию. Он даже пытался повторить со схожей интонацией, но выходило не так. — И ты в Слизерине. Будь добр, соответствуй.

 

— Из-за меня с факультета ни разу не снимали баллы. Я ни с кем не ссорюсь и стараюсь быть приветливым. Разве этого мало? — Гарри с упрёком посмотрел в светлые глаза.

 

— В тебе нет духа факультета, Поттер.

 

— Во мне нет вашей заносчивости и снобизма.

 

— Ты не аристократ. Хоть ты англичанин, но всё равно янки.

 

— Я демократ и горжусь этим.

 

— Я не собираюсь тебя переубеждать, Поттер, — Малфой встал ближе и забрался своими вечно холодными пальцами Гарри под одежду, неспешно и обстоятельно выправляя сбившуюся футболку, а затем и рубашку, чтобы она не мешалась под толстовкой. — Но -- сам подумай, если тебе достались некие привилегии, неважно каким образом, легко или сложно, глупо ими не пользоваться. Не находишь?

 

— Согласен, глупо, — Гарри смотрел, как Малфой выправляет воротничок рубашки из горловины, аккуратно разглаживая. Его руки порой касались горячей кожи шеи и заставляли вздрагивать. — Но не менее глупо считать тех, у кого нет таких привилегий, ниже себя. Не находишь?

 

— Может быть, — уклончиво ответил Малфой. — Но как мне относиться к тем, кто мог бы иметь всё то же самое, что и я, но профукал шансы и возможности по глупости?

 

— Опять мы о Уизли? Ты совершенно точно их ненавидишь? Может быть, тебе нравится кто-то из них? — после этих слов Гарри крепко задумался, а есть в этой семье девочки или девушки, потому что обычно все разговоры Драко крутились в основном либо вокруг главы семейства, либо Рона.

 

— Теперь мне интересно, кого ты имел в виду, — Малфой усмехнулся тут же смутившемуся Гарри и занялся рукавами, выправляя рубашку и закатывая их у кофты повыше, почти до локтей. — Ну? Поделишься догадками? Неужели думаешь, что я влюбился в Джинни?

 

— А кто это? — ляпнул Гарри быстрее, чем подумал. А если бы он смолчал, то мог не отвечать на смущающий вопрос! Теперь Малфой его замучает.

 

— Ты просто потрясающий, Поттер! — Драко рассмеялся в голос, так и не закончив со вторым рукавом. — Серьёзно? Как ты мог вообще допустить мысль, что я мог влюбиться в кого-то вроде Рона Уизли?!

 

            Гарри сделалось совсем неловко и неудобно, он молча позволил Малфою закончить со своей одеждой и отступил на шаг, разворачиваясь лицом. Тот тоже молчал и ждал:

 

— Если тебя задело то, что я принял тебя за гея, то извини. В Америке с этим несколько проще…

 

            Малфой на это многозначительно промолчал, задумчиво посмотрел в окно и опять прошёлся по Гарри внимательным взглядом:

 

— Раз уж мы заговорили о соответствии своему положению… Как только ты сделаешь все свои дела в Хогсмиде, то я отведу тебя на стрижку. Ты когда вообще расчёсывался в последний раз, Поттер? У тебя в горе этого бесполезного хлама вообще есть расчёска? Если нет, то ты знаешь, что я подарю тебе на Рождество.

 

* * *

Драко сидел на кое-как заправленной кровати Поттера и лениво следил за его метаниями из угла в угол. Тот называл это сборами и постоянно копался в разных кучах хлама, ища непонятно что. Оставалось загадкой, откуда у Поттера появилось столько вещей: такое количество барахла в двух чемоданах не утащить. Помимо горы книг на всех поверхностях, везде валялись записи Поттера самого разного содержания, раскрытые номера комиксов, футболки с яркими рисунками, огрызки и обёртки от шоколадок. По этому беспорядку Поттер как личность вырисовывался чётко и ясно, поэтому Драко задумался о своей комнате и своих вещах.

 

С самого детства он привык к порядку, который постоянно наводили эльфы-домовики. Что дома, что здесь, у него всё лежало на своих местах. По комнате Драко можно было понять только то, что он играет в квиддич и прилежно учится, иногда интересуясь свежими новостями. Собственно, этим он и занимался, постепенно вникая в дела отца. У Поттера имелась гора увлечений, о которых он упоминал время от времени. Все, как одна, магглловского происхождения, и потому не слишком интересные для Малфоя.

 

— Поттер, почему тебе приспичило идти в Хогсмид так резко? У тебя ведь есть разрешение от опекунов? Без него никуда не пустят. Кто вообще твои опекуны?

 

Разумеется, в ответ Драко получил ложь, Поттер совсем не умел врать, делал слишком беззаботное лицо, а его сердце начинало колотиться, как птичка в клетке. Расспрашивать дальше смысла не было, Поттер бы закрылся и насторожился, а ответов всё равно не дал. Взгляд привлёк странный пергамент на стене с загадочными буквами. Драко понадеялся, что это какой-то американский магический символ, но Поттер опять завёл свои магглловские разговоры. Он даже умудрился притащить с собой технику. Драко трогать эти предметы побрезговал.

 

— Почему ты раньше не рассказывал про Хогсмид? — видимо, Поттер решил вспомнить про стыд, поэтому прикрыл свою наготу и неожиданно крепкий торс слоями ярких и мятых тряпок. Драко немного расстроился, потому что полуголый Гарри был единственным, на что он желал смотреть в этой комнате.

 

— Ты не спрашивал, — Драко не удержался от подколки.

 

— Как я мог спросить о том, чего не знаю?! — возмутился Поттер, цепляя на нос свои несуразные очки. — Ну? Как я выгляжу?

 

— Как Уизли, — опять поддел Драко, пропуская последующее ворчание мимо ушей.

 

Поттер встал перед зеркалом, безуспешно приглаживая непослушные волосы и будто бы расстроившись. Желание обнять и утешить подняло Драко на ноги и заставило встать слишком близко. Он, пытаясь заглушить волнение, опять нёс какую-то ерунду, которая сейчас вообще не имела никакого значения. Руки вышли из-под контроля и полезли Поттеру под одежду. Драко нашёлся в последнее мгновение и ухватился за криво надетую футболку, как за спасательный круг. Правда, силы воли не хватило, чтобы просто поправить её. Драко провёл ладонями по животу, разглаживая складки, с самым бесстрастным лицом, на которое был способен.

 

На такие поползновения в свою сторону Поттер отреагировал до странного спокойно. Наивный простак, как он есть. Поэтому Драко продолжил, поправляя ещё и рубашку. Не задевать кожи Поттера оказалось сложнее всего, но Драко не избежал и этого искушения. Пока он выправлял воротничок, успел коснуться несколько раз, вздрагивая от того, какой Поттер непривычно горячий. А ещё Драко понадеялся, что запах его кожи выветрится с рук не сразу и продержится хотя бы до вечера.

 

* * *

            Гарри брёл на условленное место -- опушку Запретного леса -- придерживая лямку рюкзака и рассеянно думая о прогулке в Хогсмиде. Малфой пошёл с ним, что оказалось очень кстати: Гарри не ориентировался в городе и обязательно потерялся бы сразу на входе. Одновременно чувствовалась неловкость после смущающего разговора, который окончился ничем. Но Малфой вёл себя как обычно, может, немного громче, чем всегда.

 

            Кроме магазина, где Гарри почти час мучился, подбирая замену щепкам кладбищенской сосны, они зашли в «Три метлы». Там Гарри удивился, как местные могут продавать пиво несовершеннолетним. После они отправились в парикмахерскую, где Гарри подстригли. Малфой всё это время стоял над душой и ревностно следил за ходом процедуры, а потом сам заплатил за стрижку. Он и в баре заплатил:

 

— Позволь угостить тебя, сиротка Поттер.

 

            Гарри сиротой считать себя не привык, да и карманные деньги у него всегда имелись в достаточном количестве, но молча решил: пусть Малфой заплатит за крайне невежливое замечание хотя бы несколько монет. В парикмахерской Гарри попытался было вернуть Драко деньги, но тот сделал ужасно оскорблённое лицо и велел придержать эти жалкие гроши на чёрный день.

 

— Как прошло свидание с Малфоем? — насмешливый голос Рона выдернул его из воспоминаний. Гарри уставился удивлённо, скорее не потому, что вопрос загнал его в ступор, а потому, что он никак не ожидал увидеть Рона сегодня.

 

— Не слушай его, — Гермиона недовольно пихнула приятеля в бок.

 

— Откуда ты знаешь, что мы с Малфоем были в Хогсмиде?

 

— Издеваешься? Вся школа знает! Все разговоры только об этом!

 

— Вам больше нечем заняться, что ли? — Гарри опустил рюкзак на землю, бросая замечание скорее себе под нос, чем Рону в лицо.

 

            Гермиона прыснула, Рон оскорбился, а Чжоу будто и не услышала небольшой перепалки, так и стояла, поглощённая эмоциями. Гарри осмотрелся и присел на корточки, выкладывая заготовки.

 

— Так… пока я тут вожусь, можете разжигать огонь. Чжоу, ты принесла личную вещь?

 

— Д-да, вот, — та робко кивнула и достала из-под мантии свёрток.

 

— Хорошо, — Гарри кивнул, вытащил все припасы из рюкзака и подошёл к Чжоу, беря её за руку и смотря в глаза. — Я не знал Седрика, поэтому буду настраиваться на него через тебя. Сосредоточься, держи в голове то, что хочешь узнать, и не отпускай мою руку, пока не разрешу. И не бойся костра. Огонь прорицания не обжигает.

 

— Х-хорошо, спасибо, Гарри, — у Чжоу глаза были на мокром месте.

 

            Гарри кивнул и улыбнулся так же, как улыбался ему наставник в плохие дни. Кажется, на Чанг это сработало: она робко улыбнулась в ответ. Когда небольшой костерок уверенно разгорелся и бодро затрещал, Гарри уселся на жухлую траву, отдавая Чжоу свой пустой рюкзак. Он подобрал ноги под себя и снял очки, чтобы видеть огонь ясно и без помех.

 

 Незримые линии времени протянулись через пламя, а сам костёр будто застыл; он кинул в пламя костной муки вперемешку с дорожной пылью, собранной год назад.

 

— Мне надо оглянуться.

 

Костёр дрогнул и изогнулся в сторону прошлого. Затем в ход пошли опилки дерева, из которого делали гробы, и майка Седрика.

 

— Чтобы увидеть смерть этого человека.

 

Костёр опять зашевелился, складываясь в причудливую фигуру. Вернее, так его меняли нити времени. После в ход пошли глаза воронов и волос Чжоу, который они предусмотрительно выдернули до начала ритуала.

 

— И показать ей, — Гарри схватил ошарашенную Чжоу за руку и крепко сжал, он, не мигая, всматривался в огонь, который по его просьбе временно пожрал время и пространство, чтобы показать то, о чём просили.

 

            Перед ним предстало кладбище -- старое, заброшенное и тёмное, а посреди него — котёл с варевом, короткий уродливый мужчина -- и Седрик, замерший в отдалении от них. Над котлом парил кто-то… Гарри не назвал бы его человеком при всём желании. Этот кто-то был лыс, сер и напоминал змею почти полным отсутствием носа и узкими глазами.

 

— Он выиграл, господин… Значит, в нём много магии и сил… — коротышка подобострастно лепетал, не поднимая глаза на мага в воздухе. — Вас устроит… Устроит такая жертва?

 

— Ах… Юный талантливый волшебник… — прошелестел уродливый маг, растягивая губы в жуткой улыбке. — Хорошо… очень хорошо, Петтигрю…

 

— Я не знаю, кто вы такие, но просто так не сдамся! — Седрик храбро выставил палочку, но его вмиг разоружили.

 

— Круцио! — выкрикнул коротышка Петтигрю, но его голос потерялся в крике боли Седрика, затопившем тихое кладбище.

 

— Не замори его до смерти, болван! Я должен сам выпить из него жизнь до капли.

 

            Маг медленно опустился на землю и заскользил в сторону своей мучающейся от боли жертвы, постепенно приближаясь и к точке, откуда наблюдал Гарри. Чем ближе они становились друг к другу, тем сильней жгло проклятый шрам в виде молнии. Когда маг склонился над потерявшим сознание Седриком, Гарри не смог терпеть, разорвал их с Чжоу контакт и махнул рукой, сбивая пламя и видение. Гарри завалился на бок и прижался пульсирующей кожей к холодной осенней земле.

 

— Что вы видели?.. — Гермиона осторожно трясла ревущую и ошарашенную Чжоу. — Что там случилось?

 

— Лорд Волдеморт вернулся, — кое-как выговорил Гарри, постепенно приходя в себя. — Это он…

 

            Над полянкой повисла тишина, костёр затух, будто ему не хватило воздуха и дров. Гарри лежал, уткнувшись лицом в землю, и лихорадочно соображал.

 

— Надо немедленно сообщить директору! — Гермиона обернулась к громаде Хогвартса.

 

— Не надо, — Гарри прикрыл глаза и медленно вдохнул, пытаясь вернуть самообладание.

 

— Что значит -- не надо?! — вспылила Гермиона, подлетая к нему и отчаянно паникуя.

 

— Он и так знает.

 

            Теперь до Гарри дошло, почему его так срочно выдернули из Америки и размеренной жизни. Домой захотелось ещё сильнее, чем во время каминного разговора с наставником.

 

* * *

 

В это утро Драко позволил себе поваляться в кровати чуть дольше, чем обычно, наплевав на завтрак и мелкие планы. Он смотрел в потолок, чувствуя себя самым настоящим идиотом и влюблённым придурком после вчерашнего вечера в Хогсмиде. Они с Поттером увлеклись и чуть не опоздали на закрытие ворот, пришлось бежать.

 

Драко закрыл лицо руками и жадно вдохнул. Перед глазами сразу появилась довольная физиономия Гарри и то, как он радостно благодарил за компанию. Ничего удивительного, что его впечатлила эта деревушка, ведь, судя по рассказам, он почти всю жизнь провёл среди магглов. Наверное, так его скрывали от посторонних глаз и посягательств.

 

Главную цель их похода Поттер раскрыл только на пороге аптеки. Сказал, что ему надо погадать для Чжоу: она очень просила.

 

— Прежде ты ни для кого не гадал. Она тебе нравится? — Драко еле сдержал раздражение.

 

— У неё серьёзный повод, я не мог отказать, — Поттер поколебался, подошёл ближе и почти на ухо Драко прошептал, постоянно косясь на прохожих. — Она попросила узнать, как умер Седрик Диггори. Ты слышал эту историю? Не знаешь, почему никто не стал расследовать его смерть?

 

— Там всё мутно... Тела не нашли, а отцу Диггори подсунули пустышку, иллюзию. Он был так безутешен, что даже не заметил, похороны устроили быстро. Никто не знает, куда пропал Седрик и как умер… Расследование зашло в тупик, магические следы ловко подтёрли, — Драко нахмурился, наконец осознавая, что задумал Поттер. — Подожди, ты можешь это прояснить?

 

— Ну… Попробую. У меня мало опыта, но я очень хочу помочь Чжоу и, ну, у меня предчувствие, понимаешь? Я сначала сомневался, как ты, но потом… Я долго обдумывал и понял, что должен помочь.

 

            Драко взглянул в воодушевлённое лицо Поттера и немедленно сдался. Как с ним можно спорить или отговаривать от провальной затеи? Да и зачем? Поттер вернулся к изучению полок с ингредиентами, бодро советуясь об альтернативах и свойствах некоторых веществ, успев измотать Драко за час метаний между практически одинаковыми по свойствам порошками.

 

            Зато после этого они здорово провели время, шатаясь по вечернему Хогсмиду, Гарри накупил себе сладостей так много, что Драко пришлось убрать часть в свою мантию. Поттера сначала безумно удивило, а потом и разочаровало сливочное пиво, да и в Трёх Мётлах ему не очень понравилось: сказал, что скучновато. После парикмахерской они дошли до Воющей хижины.

 

— Может быть это не дом выл, а кто-то внутри него?

 

— Пять очков Слизерину за невероятную догадку, — фыркнул Драко, — разумеется. Мне любопытно, как этот кто-то попадал внутрь.

 

— Жаль, нельзя побродить здесь подольше, — Поттер огляделся и повёл плечами, явно замерзая, солнце почти село. — Мне понравилось.

 

— Сходим перед Рождеством, зимой здесь красивее.

 

— Спасибо, что прогулялся со мной, — сказал он в коридоре, стоя у двери своей комнаты.

 

— Обращайся, — Драко достал последнюю шоколадную лягушку из кармана и протянул Поттеру.

 

            Тот помотал головой и вернул лягушку обратно, смущённо улыбнувшись. Они постояли, молча разглядывая друг друга; Поттер первым широко улыбнулся, ещё раз поблагодарил и так и оставил Драко в полном ступоре и лягушкой в руке, которая недовольно барахталась внутри коробки. Если бы они сейчас поцеловались на прощание, то это точно было бы свиданием. От одной мысли, что они могли касаться друг друга таким образом, у Драко пальцы свело. Он сцепил зубы и кое-как уговорил себя не ломиться в дверь напротив, чтобы совратить глупого и наивного Поттера немедленно.

 

* * *

 

            Они всей толпой поспешно шли к кабинету Дамблдора. Вернее, дружная компания, как на буксире, чуть ли не силой тащила Гарри в ту сторону. На полдороге к ним присоединились Луна с Невиллом. Гермиона поспешно и полушёпотом пересказала им, что видели Гарри и Чжоу.

 

— Надо всем сообщить, что Тёмный Лорд воскрес! — Рон метался на пятачке пролёта между лестницами. — Весь магический мир в опасности! Замалчивать о таком будет преступлением и предательством!

 

— Ты прав, мы не можем бездействовать, — согласился Невилл. Тут он обернулся на Гарри, который стоял в стороне молчаливый и недовольный. — Ты хороший прорицатель. Не каждый смог бы…

 

— У меня получилось посмотреть в прошлое, потому что увиденное касалось меня в большей степени, чем Чанг, — шрам всё ещё болел и пульсировал. Гарри не решался касаться его пальцами, боясь, что там ожог.

 

            Невилл растерялся и замолчал, а Гермиона упрямо потянула всех на подползшую лестницу. Гарри остался на месте, не собираясь никуда идти. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось побыть одному, успокоиться и на холодную голову обдумать произошедшее.

 

— Гарри! Идём! Медлить нельзя! — настаивала Грейнджер, глядя строго, как преподавательница по трансфигурации.

 

— Нельзя рубить с плеча, — Гарри позволил себе немного грубости в голосе, чтобы хоть как-то выпустить эмоции, бесновавшиеся внутри него. — Сама подумай! Если бы директор не знал о возрождении Волдеморта, он не перевёз бы меня в школу! Надо понять, зачем Дамблдор притащил меня сюда прежде, чем выдавать ему свою осведомлённость!

 

— Что непонятного?! Ты избранный, Гарри! Мальчик, который выжил! Дамблдор захотел тебя защитить, поэтому перевёз в Хогвартс! — Рон влез в спор, горячась больше всех. Он подошёл к Гарри и попытался схватить за локоть, подтолкнуть вперёд, но безуспешно.

 

            Гарри вырвался и отступил назад, не желая быть ведомым. Повисла неловкая и вязкая тишина.

 

— Если бы он хотел защитить Поттера, то не позволил бы ему попасть в Слизерин, — мрачно произнёс Невилл, глядя на злую и недовольную Гермиону.

 

— Да что такого в слизеринцах ужасного?! — взорвался Гарри, прикрывая затем глаза и пытаясь хотя бы не кричать, но нервы не выдерживали. Сейчас его бесило абсолютно всё.

 

            Гриффиндорское трио обернулось на него и посмотрело так удивлённо, что Гарри сделалось неловко. Гермиона смягчилась, по крайней мере, внешне, спустилась с лестницы и участливо заглянула в лицо:

 

— Гарри, все Пожиратели Смерти, верные слуги Тёмного Лорда, были слизеринцами…

 

— И среди них — отец обожаемого тобой Драко Малфоя, Люциус! И куча их родственников! — Рон возмущался слишком громко, но Гарри слышал его, как через вату. Эта информация загнала его в больший ступор и раздрай, чем видение о Лорде Волдеморте.

 

— Гарри, что ты вообще знаешь о Первой магической войне?.. — перешла на спокойный тон Гермиона, окончательно растеряв запал.

 

* * *

 

            Стоило перестать фантазировать и подняться с постели: близился полдень, а Драко не вылез из пижамы и не привёл себя в порядок. Надо было выбраться в гостиную, чтобы первым перехватить Поттера, когда тот вернётся. Безумно любопытно, чем закончилось гадание, смог ли Поттер хоть что-то увидеть и что именно. Отец рассказывал, что многие из Министерства пытались узнать правду самыми разными способами, но кроме того, что кубок оказался порталом, так ничего и не узнали. Драко нарочно не сказал Гарри об этом, думая проверить.

 

            Зеркало у двери отразило немного помятого и не очень довольного Малфоя с растрёпанными волосами. Драко оскалился, вздохнул и ушёл чистить зубы в общие душевые, которые на удивление пустовали. Наверное, стоило принять душ, но запах Поттера на коже всё ещё чувствовался. Одна эта мысль здорово успокаивала и помогала сохранять равновесие.

 

            Драко замер с ртом, полным пены, и недоверчиво посмотрел на своё отражение. Он так забылся в нахлынувших его чувствах, что совсем не подумал: что к нему чувствует Поттер? Драко продолжил чистить зубы, осторожно размышляя и не желая оглушать самого себя неприятными выводами и мыслями.

 

            Они вдвоём проводили много времени, даже очень много. Сидели на уроках, выполняли домашние задания, ужинали, обедали и завтракали почти всегда в компании друг друга, коротали вечера в гостиной. Стал бы Поттер проводить с Драко так много времени просто из вежливости? Вряд ли: он всегда ясно давал понять, чего хочет, а чего нет. И если бы компания Малфоя ему наскучила, то Поттер выписал бы одну из дежурных пустых улыбок и вежливый отказ.

 

            Тут же вспомнилось, как Гарри подмигнул ему на прощание. Драко забылся, поплыл и бездумно улыбнулся зеркалу, забывая, что во рту зубная щётка. Хорошо, что у умывальников никого не было, иначе сразу подняли бы на смех за такое тупое выражение лица. Малфой прополоскал рот и умылся, возвращаясь к мыслям о Поттере. Были ли другие знаки, кроме улыбок? Может быть, он так дружит? Слишком… искренне. Если так, то это совсем грустно и печально, потому что Драко быть приятелями долго бы не смог: рано или поздно всё бы испортил.

 

            Мысль, что какая-нибудь Лавгуд или Чжоу интересуют Поттера больше, чем Малфой, оставила на языке неприятную горечь и раздражение. Зачем тогда он будто случайно обронил этот оборот -- про то, что Драко нравятся парни? Драко не нравились парни, Драко нравился конкретно Поттер! И будь он хоть женщиной, хоть мужчиной, да хоть выдрой… Хотя, если бы Поттер обернулся выдрой, не было бы и шанса устоять перед ним таким: тот стал бы невыносимо милым...

 

            Драко кое-как собрался с мыслями, причесался мокрым гребнем и ушёл переодеваться, не поддаваясь искушению провести весь день в пижаме. Как бы Поттер к нему не относился, вызнать у него итоги индейских гаданий стоило однозначно, и поэтому Драко решил занять стратегическую позицию на диване, откуда открывался вид на всю гостиную. Однако, стоило выйти к компании, что устроилась там же, Малфой понял: так просто его не отпустят. Отступать было поздно, да и некуда, поэтому он нацепил самое высокомерное выражение лица, которое имел, слабо надеясь, что от него отвалят.

 

— Тут по школе с самого утра ходит интересный слух, что вы вчера с Поттером весь день гуляли по Хогсмиду, — Блейз обрушился на диван всем весом, и Драко пихнул его в плечо, отодвигая. — Вдвоём. Как па-роч-ка.

 

— Чего это вы к мадам Паддифут не заглянули? — язвительно спросила Пэнси, присаживаясь рядом. — Могли бы кормить друг друга мороженым с ложки и выглядеть омерзительно.

 

— Вы хоть позажимались? Или поцеловались? — не унимался Блейз.

 

— Я видел, как ты накупил Поттеру гору сладостей, — Крэбб туповато оскалился.

 

— Вы охренели? Какое ещё свидание?! — Драко немедленно вспылил, хмурясь. — Он попросил проводить его, я не стал отказывать, потому что не был занят, не говоря о том, что я староста и обязан помогать студентам. Вот и вся история.

 

— Только ты забыл упомянуть, что перед тем как уйти, вы оба провели в комнате чуть ли не час… И когда вы вышли, то рожи у вас были слишком уж задумчивые. А ещё, — Пэнси замолкла, привлекая внимание всех, кто сидел в гостиной. — Ты пах Поттером, что неудивительно. Удивительно другое. Он пах тобой, Малфой. Ну? Чем вы там занимались? Признавайся.

 

            Драко ошарашено огляделся. Он собрал на себя внимание чуть ли не половины факультета. И главное, его зажимали к стенке, будто он совершил невероятное преступление.

 

— Всего лишь подал ему его рубашку, Паркинсон. Даже думать не хочу, что ты там себе нафантазировала.

 

— Так он не стесняется появляться при тебе полуголым? Интересно…

 

— Драко, не отрицай очевидное. Вы друг на друга запали, — начал Блейз примирительно. — Вся школа гудит на ваш счёт. Я считаю, что мы, как твои товарищи и однокурсники, обязаны знать всё в первую очередь! И если Поттер туповат, то ты уж точно всё знаешь и за себя, и за него. Признавайся! Что между вами? Есть же что-то! С «просто друзьями» так себя не ведут. С Гойлом ты так не цацкаешься, — Блейз расхохотался, довольный шуткой, а Гойл скривился одновременно с Малфоем.

 

— Вообще-то, я по девочкам, Забини, — недовольно прорычал Грегори.

 

— Никто не знает, как судьба распорядится, — Пэнси поправила юбку. Слишком умная сучка. — Мы не узнаем своего избранника, пока не встретимся с ним лицом к лицу.

 

            После этого гостиная погрузилась в тишину, а Драко ловил на себе удивлённые и любопытные взгляды. Говорить ничего не хотелось, ни подтверждать, ни отрицать, но одно озвучить стоило:

 

— Дальше этой комнаты ничего не идёт. Поняли? Иначе я разберусь с каждым болтуном лично, — Драко обвёл всех строгим взглядом, показывая, что он не шутит. — И до Поттера докапываться не смейте, — слизеринцы нестройно покивали. — Я рад, что мы друг друга поняли, господа. Ну что? Есть интересные новости?

 

* * *

 

 

            Пароль от входа вспомнился лишь со второй попытки. Гарри рванул внутрь, ворвался в гостиную, в которой расположилась большая часть факультета. Кто-то сидел у камина, кто-то учился, кто-то болтал, кто-то пил тыквенный сок, притащенный с завтрака. В голове мелькнула мысль, что сам он завтрак пропустил, но тут же споткнулась о Малфоя. Тот развалился на одном из диванов в центре комнаты и весело слушал, как Гойл рассказывал анекдот или историю. Гарри было плевать. Он лишь прижал к себе ближе книгу по истории магии из личных запасов Гермионы, совладал со ступором и рванул в комнату, споткнувшись по дороге и задев локтем старшекурсника, чьего имени он не помнил. Кажется, Малфой окрикнул его, заметив, но Гарри не обернулся.

 

            Он рухнул на не заправленную кровать лицом в подушку и зашипел от боли в шраме. Паника и страх захлёстывали его волнами, то отпуская, то накатывая снова. Это плохо, совсем нехорошо. Гарри зажмурился до боли и попытался рационализировать свой страх, привести мысли в порядок, понять, чего именно он боялся. Докопаться до самой сути, как учил наставник.

 

— Поттер, что с тобой? Выглядишь так, будто боггарта увидел, — Малфой хотя бы постучался, прежде чем открыть дверь.

 

— Проваливай! — крикнул Гарри в подушку. Получилось тихо, жалко и совсем не грозно.

 

— Позволь мне войти, — спокойно ответил Малфой.

 

— Иди нахер! — Гарри вскинулся и запустил в мнущегося на пороге Драко подушкой. Тот от снаряда увернулся легко и даже грациозно.

 

— Какие слова ты знаешь, Поттер! Удивительно! — Малфой усмехнулся, внимательно оглядел обеспокоенно и встрёпанного Гарри и тоже перестал улыбаться. — Вижу, у тебя претензия конкретно ко мне. Позволь войти, чтобы поговорить.

 

— Будто мой запрет тебя остановит.

 

— Кажется, я говорил, что слизеринцы уважают личное пространство. Без твоего разрешения я не войду.

 

— Это какая-то древняя магия? — растерялся Гарри, потому что Малфой упорно стоял у порога, привалившись к косяку плечом по своей привычке, и даже не делал попыток прорваться внутрь.

 

— Древнее, чем ты предполагаешь.

 

— Не говори так, будто знаешь, о чём я думаю! — Гарри опять вспылил.

 

— О, Поттер, я бы многое отдал за то, чтобы прочитать твои мысли! Ты такой скрытный и подозрительный, что…

 

— Не скрытнее тебя, Малфой! — Гарри опять запустил в него снарядом. В этот раз в Драко полетела книга Гермионы с закладкой на месте, где перечислялись имена всех Пожирателей Смерти.

 

            Драко поймал книгу так аккуратно, что та не растрепалась и не порвалась, а лишь легла в ладонь. Гарри моргнул, потому что даже по магическим меркам это выглядело слишком невероятно. Малфой недоумение проигнорировал и раскрыл учебник, пробегаясь глазами по строкам. С его лица пропала привычная лёгкая усмешка:

 

— Считаешь, я должен отвечать за преступления своей родни? Где же твоя хвалёная демократия, Поттер?

 

            Гарри отвёл взгляд, устыдившись. Малфой шумно захлопнул книжку и запустил её обратно. Правда, не в Гарри, а просто на пол, зло кривя губы:

 

— Ты считаешь, что я безжалостный сумасшедший убийца, который достоин провести остаток жизни в Азкабане? Или тебя кто-то на это надоумил? — Драко поморщил нос, глядя на книжку, что только что держал в руках. — Дай угадаю… грязнокровка Грейнджер промыла тебе мозги, да? И подпихнула вот это, да? Я чувствую запах этой заносчивой выскочки даже отсюда. А ты не думал, зачем она это сделала? Не думал, что она специально хочет настроить тебя против меня, ради личной выгоды? Поттер, я полагал, что ты умнее, что не поведёшься на очевидные провокации. Поттер, ты вляпался в гриффиндорцев. Не осуждаю, но соболезную. Теперь они так просто не отстанут.

 

            Малфой замолчал, а Гарри не знал, что ответить. Ему всё ещё было плохо, страшно и обидно, а голова отказывалась соображать.

 

— Что ж, если ты считаешь, что они для тебя лучшая компания, я возражать не собираюсь. Чтобы ты меня потом ещё в чём-нибудь не обвинил, — Драко дёрнул плечом и развернулся, собравшись уйти.

 

— Нет! Погоди! — Гарри почему-то перепугался того, что сейчас Малфой уйдёт, больше, чем всего остального случившегося за день.

 

            Тот замер, помедлил секунду, но обернулся и вопросительно вздёрнул брови:

 

— Можно мне войти, Поттер? — церемонно спросил он.

 

— Да, пожалуйста, — Гарри кивнул и опять упал на кровать, закрывая лицо руками. Он услышал, как щёлкнул замок, а потом почувствовал, как матрас прогибается под весом ещё одного тела. — Почему ты не рассказал мне раньше?

 

— Что я должен был тебе сказать? Что моего отца подчинили Империусом и заставляли совершать ужасные преступления? — Малфой вздохнул где-то справа. — Тем более, я думал, что тебя посвятили в это до меня.

 

— Н-нет… мне рассказали только в общих чертах, я не знал подробностей.

 

— Ну да, твои опекуны магглы, откуда им знать. Но как же школа? Там тоже молчали? — опять Малфой задавал вопросы, на которые Гарри не мог ответить.

 

— Это сложно объяснить, Драко, — Гарри вздохнул и отнял руки от лица, поворачивая голову. Малфой валялся на кровати рядом, подперев голову рукой и с интересом ожидая ответ. — Магическая война затронула всех, Америку в том числе, но… у нас там были свои проблемы и войны. С последствиями некоторых из них не разобрались до сих пор.

 

— Это не повод, — Малфой неловко пожал плечом и коснулся кончиками пальцев всё ещё ноющего шрама на лбу. Прохлада его вечно ледяных рук забрала остатки боли.

 

— Мне… мне нельзя сильно нервничать, особенно злиться, — Гарри неловко улыбнулся, смотря в светлые глаза. — Я становлюсь неуправляемым, крушить всё начинаю. То, что кидался в тебя вещами, -- цветочки.

 

— Ты поэтому ходил к маггловскому врачу?

 

— Да, магия не помогала. Вернее, помогала, но частично.

 

— Знаешь, было любопытно взглянуть на тебя такого. Обычно ты спокойный, задумчивый. А сейчас я понял, что у тебя есть настоящий характер, Поттер, а не только эти дежурные улыбочки, — Малфой заговорил тише, так и не убрав руку. Его пальцы осторожно обводили шрам, еле касаясь кожи.

 

— Со мной трудно справится, когда я не в себе, — Гарри почти не моргал и забыл, как дышать.

 

— Бросаешь мне вызов, Поттер? — Драко усмехнулся и всё-таки убрал руку, опять произнося фамилию с этим неповторимым акцентом, но чуть интимней, аж внутри всё сладко дрогнуло.

 

            Гарри замер и схватил Малфоя за руку крепко, растеряно посмотрел на неё и потянул обратно на себя, сам слабо понимая зачем:

 

— Мы ведь не друзья, да? Мы ведь совсем не друзья. Уизли сказал, что вчера у нас с тобой было свидание, — Гарри продолжал тянуть на себя не сопротивляющегося Драко. — Что это выглядело, как свидание. Это было свиданием?

 

— Что ты… Если бы это было свиданием, то нам стоило сходить в кафе мадам Паддифут и сидеть там, держась за руки и глупо хихикая, как делают остальные, — Драко удобно устроился на локтях по обе стороны от Гарри, нависал сверху и говорил привычно насмешливым тоном. Вот только смотрел неотрывно и пристально.

 

— А… ну... Малфой…

 

— Признаюсь, Поттер, — Драко поморщил нос, — предлагая дружбу, я вовсе не хотел с тобой просто дружить.

 

            Гарри замер с раскрытым ртом, соображая. Время шло, а в голову не приходило ничего дельного. Малфой покорно ждал. Гарри капитулировал, схватил Драко за лацканы пиджака и потянулся вперёд, прижимаясь губами к его губам. Сердце забилось, а к лицу прилила кровь так, что аж уши загорелись. Он никогда прежде не целовался и вообще не находился в подобных ситуациях; его до переезда в Хогвартс никто не интересовал в таком смысле.

 

— Сколько страсти, Поттер, — кажется Малфой пытался насмехаться, но его голос осип, поэтому подколка не удалась. — Если ты не знаешь, как что-то делается, то понаблюдай за более опытными товарищами и затем попробуй повторить.

 

            После этих слов, которые Драко почти шептал в чужие губы, он улёгся на Гарри всем своим весом, чтобы поцеловать самостоятельно, почти спокойно и размерено, мягко касаясь рта своим. Гарри стиснул одежду Малфоя сильнее и зажмурился, всё равно чувствуя взгляд серых глаз на себе. Драко молчал, целовал, целомудренно и страстно одновременно, и ждал. Гарри смог расслабиться только когда Мафлой снова огладил его шрам, а потом забрался в волосы, ероша их.

 

— Эм… Драко?..

 

— Я тебя слушаю.

 

— Я вроде как понаблюдал за более опытным товарищем… — Гарри открыл глаза как раз, когда тот довольно облизывался. От этого зрелища перед глазами поплыло.

 

— Пытаешься острить, Поттер? Это не твоё, лучше не начинай.

 

            Малфой чуть приподнялся на локте и нервно отвёл взгляд, пытаясь сделать вид, что всё как обычно, что ничего особенного не произошло. Гарри радостно улыбнулся, уже и забыв о неприятном разговоре, и снова притянул к себе, целуя сам. Оказывается, целоваться было несложно и ужасно приятно. Гарри отпустил себя, опять закрыв глаза. Драко над ним жадно выдохнул, отвечая, а Гарри осмелел и забрался языком ему в рот: он видел, как целуются в фильмах, и очень вовремя вспомнил, что можно и так. Рот Драко оказался горячим, влажным и мягким, Гарри повело от приятных ощущений, он стискивал плечи Малфоя сильнее, прижимался к нему теснее и почти что кусался.

 

— Боже мой, Поттер! Что ты творишь?! — Драко вырвался из хватки и упал на кровать обратно на место, где лежал до этого. Он растирал лицо, бросая жадные взгляды.

 

— А нельзя? — Гарри повернулся на бок и опять потянул руки к Малфою.

 

— Дай мне в себя прийти! — Драко шлёпнул по рукам недовольно и уставился в вышитый звёздным небом потолок кровати. — Ты не из скромников, хоть и прикидываешься одним из них.

 

— Это плохо? — Гарри растерялся, внутри всё пело, хотелось снова обнять Малфоя.

 

— Я не ожидал.

 

— Так это плохо или нет?

 

— Нет, неплохо, но, наверное, спешить не стоит, — Драко откашлялся и сел на кровати, поправляя сбившуюся одежду.

 

— Почему? — Гарри не понимал, что происходит. Реакция Малфоя его задевала и обижала. — Ты же сам сказал, что никогда не хотел просто дружить.

 

— Просто не понимаю, куда нам торопиться. Даже если ты уедешь после окончания школы в Америку, у нас есть неполных три года.

 

            Гарри нахмурился и тоже сел на окончательно разорённой постели. Эйфория от поцелуев улетучивалась слишком быстро, а холодность Малфоя беспокоила. Непонятно, то ли все англичане такие сдержанные, то ли сам Гарри сплоховал.

 

— Поттер, почему у тебя такой свинарник в комнате? Как ты вообще тут обитаешь? Почему твой домовик не может навести порядок? — Малфой возмущался с таким видом, будто ничего не произошло, только выкинул раскрытый комикс из постели на прикроватную тумбу.

 

— Драко, я сегодня видел, что Лорд Волдеморт воскрес, — серьёзно и тихо произнёс Гарри, перехватив поражённый взгляд. — Во время Турнира трёх волшебников. Он похитил Седрика Диггори и убил его для завершения ритуала. Драко, он придёт за мной рано или поздно, чтобы отомстить.

 

— Кто-то ещё в курсе? — Малфой нахмурился, переходя на деловой настрой. — Хотя я уже догадался… Гриффиндорцы, да?

 

— Я уверен, что Дамблдор тоже знает, но почему-то молчит.

 

— Не удивлюсь, — Малфой кивнул задумчиво, — этот старый хрен вечно себе на уме. Я пойду, мне надо всё обдумать.

 

— Может, ты обдумаешь всё здесь? — с надеждой спросил Гарри. Отпускать Драко и оставаться в одиночестве ему не хотелось совершенно.

 

            Малфой обернулся, будто бы очнулся и картинно вздохнул. После этого он не менее картинно стащил пиджак, который так старательно поправлял на себе, и аккуратно перекинул через спинку кровати:

 

— Учти, что жалобные глаза на меня не работают, Поттер. И не смей шантажировать меня своей возможной скорой кончиной, — Малфой строго повёл бровями. — Как я и сказал, мы не будем спешить.

 

— Хорошо-хорошо!

 

            Гарри ухватил сдавшегося Драко за рубашку, снова уронил на себя и утянул в долгий безумный поцелуй.

 

* * *

 

            Как Поттер умудрился хлопнуть дверью, которая закрывалась сама по себе, Драко не понял, но даже вздрогнул от шума. Гарри влетел перепуганным вихрем и уставился на него такими огромными и напуганными глазами, будто Драко только что превратился в дракона и обратно. Что такого он увидел в огне? Поттер не отозвался и, ударившись плечом об свод арки, скрылся в спальнях, хлопнув дверью так же громко. Слизеринцы удивлённо посмотрели на Драко. Пришлось молча пожать плечами в ответ и отправиться разбираться.

 

            Его появлению на пороге комнаты тоже не обрадовались: Поттер наорал, запустил подушкой в сердцах; выглядел он совершенно потрясающе. Если бы при этом он не злился на Драко за то, в чём тот абсолютно не виноват… Как же бесила эта выскочка Грейнджер!

 

— Ты считаешь, что я должен отвечать за преступления своей родни? Где твоя хвалённая демократия, Поттер? — Драко брезгливо откинул книжку на захламлённый пол. Как в этом бардаке можно было жить и ориентироваться?! — …Ты вляпался в гриффиндорцев. Не осуждаю, но соболезную…

 

            Поттер не имел права вести себя так, он ничего не знал про войну, он ничего не знал про то, кто и чем рисковал, он не понимал, что все выживали, как могли. Поттер лишь прочитал однобокие факты из тупой книжки, которая и половины обстоятельств не описывала, и судила так, как хотелось её автору и горстке его почитателей. Поттер вёл себя, как засранец, даже не подумав прийти за разъяснениями.

 

— Что же, если ты считаешь, что они лучшая компания для тебя, возражать не собираюсь. Чтобы ты потом меня ещё в чём-нибудь не обвинил, — Драко не смог сдержать обиду.

 

— Нет! Погоди! — лицо Гарри стало ещё более напуганным, чем по возвращению. Они смотрели в глаза друг другу и молчали почти минуту.

 

— Можно мне войти, Поттер? — Драко выдержал церемониал.

 

            Ответ был почти вежливым, кажется, Поттер наконец смог выдохнуть и заговорить нормально, а не обвинениями. Драко тоже сразу сдался его грустной физиономии и подавленному голосу, он аккуратно прокрался по заваленному полу и улёгся на незаправленную кровать прямо в одежде, Поттера такое пренебрежение гигиеной вообще не смущало; Малфою тем более было плевать. Рядом с ним лежал напуганный, потерянный, растерянный и требующий утешения Гарри, который смотрел взглядом побитого щенка. Драко сделал над собой неописуемое усилие, чтобы просто коснуться шрама на лбу, а не напасть на Поттера в порыве спрятать от этого мира навсегда и владеть им единолично и бесконечно долго. Вместо этого он вёл светские беседы и пытался вести себя прилично. Выходило до отвратительного ужасно, он обводил изгиб раз за разом, а потом и вовсе сорвался на жалкое и нелепое подобие комплимента, который больше выглядел, как издевательство. Поттер опять ничего не понял.

 

— Со мной трудно справиться, когда я не в себе, — он изводил Драко взглядами, шёпотом, дыханием, всем собой. Он специально это сказал?

 

— Бросаешь мне вызов, Поттер? — голос подвёл, Драко понял, что сейчас стоит отступить, и кое-как убрал пальцы. Внутри всё сводило от желания вернуть руку на место и повторять одно единственное имя вслух так долго, пока оно не потеряло смысл и не обрело снова.

 

            Он бы смог встать и уйти сейчас, чтобы остаток дня приходить в себя, метаться по комнате, мучиться от мыслей и фантазий, если бы Поттер всё не испортил:

 

— Мы ведь не друзья, да? — он валялся под Драко, рука горела от фантомного ощущения касания. Малфой нависал и чуть ли слюнями не капал, выжидая. Ему было очень важно, чтобы Поттер сам всё сказал, важно было знать, что тот чувствует, без чужих подсказок. — Это было свиданием?

 

            Это было сущей пыткой, Драко держался изо всех сил, выжидал. Поттер только смотрел в глаза и что-то мямлил.

 

— Признаюсь тебе, Поттер, предлагая дружбу, я вовсе не хотел с тобой просто дружить, — Драко решился и ждал ответа. То, что он сейчас сказал, было правдой, выведенной после недель самокопания и пережёвывания одних и тех же мыслей.

 

            Вообще, после сегодняшней ссоры, Малфой понял, что у Поттера есть темперамент, но только после первого их нелепого — разумеется — поцелуя, подкралась мысль, что этого темперамента намного больше, чем могло казаться. От Поттера несло жаром, как от камина, а его пальцы сжимали пиджак так сильно, что грозили порвать.

 

— Сколько страсти… — голос осип, а руки и ноги дали слабину. Драко опустился на горяченного Гарри всем весом и осторожно попробовал его сам.

 

            Отведал неспешно. Смакуя и дегустируя, как самое лучшее вино. Поттер смотрел огромными глазами, тяжело и жарко дышал приоткрытым ртом и был абсолютно невыносимо соблазнительным. Драко целовал его сам, чуть не умирая на месте, вернее, на Поттере, от счастья и облегчения. Целовал осторожно, чтобы не напугать ещё больше, а успокоить и дать понять, что с ним можно и нужно расслабиться. Постепенно Драко вошёл во вкус, забывшись, распустил руки и очнулся только от неуверенного голоса Поттера:

 

— Драко? — если бы тот сказал, что передумал или пошутил, то Малфой точно не смог бы достойно пережить это. Но нет, отступать Поттер и не думал. Наоборот, потребовал большего, чем поразил.

 

            Драко даже ничего сообразить не успел, как оказался в крепких объятиях, а язык Поттера уже был у него во рту. Это было слишком для него, не так много, не так сразу, Драко жадно выдохнул, позволил себе ненадолго отключиться от реальности и поцеловал Гарри именно так, как хотел уже больше месяца: прижимаясь всем телом, стискивая за рёбра, ероша волосы, чтобы губы болели, чтобы Гарри под ним стонал и тяжело дышал. Именно тихий и слишком томный стон Поттера заставил Драко отскочить и вспомнить о сдержанности. Сожрать его и признаться во всём хотелось немедленно, но явно не стоило.

 

— Что ты творишь?! — Драко решил выговорить Поттеру за его жадность, умолчав при этом о своей. На Гарри смотреть без пошлых мыслей не выходило, приходилось пялиться на гобелены и воспитывать волю. — Наверное, спешить не стоит, — сказал он скорее себе.

 

            Постепенно Драко приходил в себя, возвращая способность мыслить и замечать вокруг хоть что-то кроме растрёпанного, зацелованного и почему-то грустного Поттера. Тот даже ломаться не стал и выдал как на духу, что увидел утром. Его доверие оказалось до того большим и незамутнённым, что осознание этого факта показалось едва ли не слаще поцелуев. Если бы не новости, конечно… Стоило немедленно сообщить отцу. Разумеется, лишь о том, что Гарри Поттер и ещё несколько людей знают о возрождении Лорда. Драко нахмурился, думая, как лучше это подать.         

 

— Может, прямо здесь всё обдумаешь? — кажется, Поттер не догадывался, что в его присутствии Малфой в принципе терял способность думать о ком-то и чём-то другом, кроме самого Поттера. Не бросать же его наедине с такой пугающей новостью?

 

— Как я и сказал, мы не будем спешить, — Драко тяжело выдохнул, в очередной раз напоминая себе об этом и позволяя Гарри утянуть себя в бесконечные поцелуи.

 

            Они кое-как оторвались друг от друга почти под вечер, пропустив время ужина. Драко поспешно выскочил из комнаты Поттера как был -- помятый, встрёпанный, зацелованный и абсолютно счастливый. Сраная Паркинсон будто из-под земли выросла, смерила его чересчур довольным взглядом и ушла с таким видом, будто выиграла в лотерее. Запоздало пришла мысль, что с неё сталось бы принимать ставки, как делают в казино её папаши. Даже этот неприятный эпизод не выбил из него эйфорию, но краем сознания Драко подумал, что надо сделать ей отличный подарок на Рождество и при случае попросить отца или матушку пригласить родителей Панси на ужин.

 

* * *

 

 

            Гарри сидел на кровати, привалившись боком к резной спинке, и любовался светлой макушкой. Малфой переписывал главу из учебника, не разгибая спины почти час. Гарри успел закончить с этим, пока Драко тренировался с командой, поэтому сейчас покорно ждал и старался не отвлекать.

 

— Почему директор не уволит Амбридж? — спросил Гарри, стоило Малфою отложить перо. — Она ничему не учит!

 

— Её назначило Министерство Магии. С ним спорить сложно и опасно.

 

— А… — вспомнилось, как наставник критиковал МАКУСА за обязательными субботними семейными ужинами. Видимо, политики во всех странах мало различались. — Но как же ученики?

 

— Понятия не имею, Поттер, — Драко развернулся к нему.

 

— Не боишься завалить экзамен?

 

— Отец давно научил меня многим заклинаниям, только подтяну слабые темы, когда выдадут список вопросов. Если хочешь, могу натаскать тебя, всё равно придётся помогать Креббу и Гойлу. Третьим будешь.

 

            Гарри задумался. Компания его смущала, да и помощь бы не помешала, но не от слизеринцев. С них сталось бы «ради выработки рефлекса» пустить в спину заклинание, и Гарри понятия не имел, что тогда могло случиться. Лучше не рисковать. Вовремя всплыл сегодняшний разговор.

 

— Прости, Малфой, я уже обещал практиковаться с гриффиндорцами. Невилл очень просил присоединиться, я не смог отказать, — Гарри смутился, заметив недовольный взгляд Драко. Гриффиндорское трио всё-таки разболтало о возрождении Тёмного Лорда, но, поскольку Гарри упоминать о себе запретил, придумало какую-то нелепую историю. И пусть директор поддержал их, всё равно многие не поверили. Драко тоже не поверил бы безосновательной болтовне. — Они очень-очень просили… и Невилл сказал, что мой опыт иностранного студента может сильно пригодиться.

 

— Они думают, что смогут противостоять Тёмному Лорду? Кучка школьников? — Малфой презрительно скривился.

 

— Они могут помочь мне, Драко. Это… это ведь и моё дело тоже.

 

— Наплюй на этих неудачников, я сумею тебя защитить, — по лицу Малфоя было видно: он ужасно злился.

 

— Я хочу уметь сам себя защищать. А если тебя не будет рядом? А если защита понадобится тебе? Что тогда? Я не дама в беде, Драко.

 

— Я уже предложил помощь, но ты отказался! Предпочёл меня этим неудачникам!

 

— Ты даже не знаешь, почему я отказался.

 

— Так объяснись! — грубо потребовал Малфой. — Почему ты постоянно недоговариваешь и уходишь от ответов? По-твоему, я недостоин доверия?

 

— Если уж мы об этом, ты единственный во всём Хогвартсе, кому я вообще доверяю! И хотя Невилл просил меня никому не рассказывать про эти занятия и держать всё в тайне, с тобой я поделился! — Гарри подскочил, закипая из-за, по сути, ерунды. — Ты не понимаешь! Ты кучу всего не понимаешь! Я слишком многое должен скрывать! И не только ради себя! И если бы мог рассказать, то сделал бы это!

 

— Да что с тобой, Поттер?!

 

            Гарри дёргано огляделся и понял, что ему необходимо успокоиться. Руки подрагивали, а мысли путались. Драко поднялся следом, но ничего сказать или сделать не успел: Гарри молнией убежал к себе, прижался спиной к двери, выравнивая дыхание, и уставился на плакат на стене. Приятные воспоминания постепенно вытеснили тревогу и раздражение. Малфой не спешил идти следом, что Гарри даже обрадовало. Сейчас с ним не хотелось объясняться.

 

            Тут взгляд упал на свёрток, которого ещё два часа назад на кровати не лежало. Гарри осторожно подошёл ближе, забрался на кровать с ногами и подхватил письмо. Угловатый, неровный почерк наставника согрел душу:

 

            «Гарри, мальчик мой, мы долго думали, как прислать тебе учебники и сохранить анонимность. Поблагодари директора Дамблдора: он сам принёс их в школу. Надеюсь, эти книги будут полезны. Скучаем по тебе и ждём на каникулы».

 

            С горечью пришло осознание, что на каникулы приехать уже не получится. И вообще вряд ли наставники знают о возрождении Тёмного Лорда. Думая, как лучше предупредить о надвигающейся беде, Гарри вскрыл упаковку и прочитал названия книг. Властелин колец. Семейные реликвии династии Романовых. Унесённые ветром. Поваренная книга о вкусной и здоровой пище. Гарри усмехнулся и полистал некоторые, разглядывая картинки. Теперь он знал, как заставить книги показать их истинную сущность: провести ногтем по последней странице и пальцем по корешку. После этого морок слетал. Гарри не удержался и расколдовал их все, пропадая в заклинаниях и полезных знаниях на полночи.

 

* * *

 

 

            Ссора с Поттером вышла слишком внезапной и громкой. Да, Драко тоже был хорош, вспылил и полез туда, куда не следовало. Гарри и без того болезненно относился к любому посягательству на свои решения и личную, отдельную от Драко, жизнь. Сам Поттер объяснял это тем, что дома терпел слишком много запретов и ограничений от своей семьи, а здесь, в Хогвартсе, он мог поступать так, как хочется, без оглядки.

 

— Никто не расскажет наставнику, что я проспал несколько завтраков подряд или читал допоздна, — делился он. — Чувствую себя свободным! Я не сразу понял, как мне повезло, но потом обдумал твои слова…

 

— Тебя слишком сильно опекали.

 

— Ну, мне это довольно долго требовалось… Все привыкли, я тоже привык, -- выглядел Поттер при этом виноватым. Дальше Драко с расспросами не лез, стараясь не потерять то доверие, что имел.

 

            Но в этот раз, когда Поттер отказал ему в своей компании и предпочёл гриффиндорцев, Драко не выдержал и нагрубил. Предательство как оно есть! Чему он вообще мог от них научиться? Как нарушать школьные правила и нелепо попадаться? Собирать вокруг всякого рода сброд и отребье вместо полезных и приятных личностей? Перестать думать головой, принимать безответственные и импульсивные решения вместо взвешенных поступков? Драко обрычал Поттера за то, что его задвинули в угол по надуманной причине. Поттер в ответ наорал на Драко и сбежал. Ссора вышла наиглупейшая, но Малфой гордо не пошёл мириться первым.

 

            Над ним успел подшутить почти каждый из приятелей, гадая о причинах ссоры. Конечно, Панси разболтала всем, что Поттера часто видели в компании гриффиндорского трио. Слизеринцы два и два сложили и теперь донимали Малфоя догадками, к кому свалил от него Поттер: к Грейнджер или к полоумной Лавгуд. Гойл, весело гогоча, ляпнул про Уизли, после чего ему пришлось заживлять перелом руки в медпункте.

 

            Ещё эти «друзья» втихую ставили на то, кто уступит первым, думая, что Малфой ничего не слышит и не замечает. На самом деле, он мотался на грани: добровольная изоляция от Поттера давалась крайне тяжело. Именно в тот день, когда Драко хотел поговорить с ним после уроков, они почти всю лекцию по трансфигурации сидели, прижавшись друг к другу коленками, но так ничего друг другу и не сказали. Поттер почти сразу умчался к себе, а Драко неохотно пошёл на тренировку.

 

* * *

 

 

            Казалось, Малфой всерьёз на него обиделся. После того вечера они почти не разговаривали, пускай по привычке сидели вместе почти на всех занятиях. Гарри не знал, что делать и как завести разговор с Драко, он никогда ни с кем не ссорился — не с кем было. Потому и просить прощения он тоже не умел, хоть и чувствовал за собой вину. Без Драко было тоскливо и одиноко, несмотря на то, что гриффиндорцы чуть ли не каждый день таскали Гарри в Выручай-комнату практиковать заклинания. Он привык, что они с Малфоем обедали вместе, иногда учились и часто целовались. Теперь его очень не хватало.

 

            Через три дня молчания, которые Драко избегал и отказывался разговаривать, Гарри попробовал прижаться ногой к его ноге под партой. Малфой вздрогнул, ногу не убрал, но окатил в ответ высокомерным взглядом. Гарри понял, что так просто прощения не добьётся, но почти сразу придумал, что смогло бы смягчить Драко.

 

            В этот день собрания в Выручай-комнате не намечалось, Малфой по расписанию отправился на тренировку по квиддичу, а Гарри решил впервые за этот учебный год отложить домашние задания на другой день. У него нашлась более важная работа — уборка. Малфой с их первого поцелуя у Гарри в комнате не появлялся. Он говорил, что и носа не покажет внутри, пока Поттер не наведёт порядок в «хламовнике». Час пробил. И, тем более, он вычитал в книжке «Как разобраться в себе и окружающих», которую нашёл на полке в библиотеке, что уборка — важный духовный ритуал, позволяющий привести в порядок не только окружающее пространство, но и собственный разум.

 

            Гарри привык верить книгам, поэтому даже обед пропустил, чтобы управиться к вечеру. Правда, пришлось вызывать домовика и просить помощи. Вместе с горами вещей скопилась не меньшая гора пыли. Эльф ловил её и нещадно устранял, постоянно прося Гарри оставить всё на него, а не горбатиться рядом. Гарри увещевания стоически пропускал мимо ушей и сортировал накопившиеся вещи по стопкам. Оказалось, что он ужасный зубрила, потому что книг в комнате оказалось столько, что эльфу пришлось притаскивать дополнительную полку под них. Коллекция комиксов, чтением которой Гарри разбавлял вечера, тоже заняла почётное место на самом видном месте. Одежда перестала вываливаться из шкафа, а за письменным столом можно было работать.

 

            Вдвоём они управились гораздо быстрее, чем предполагалось. Гарри горячо поблагодарил эльфа за помощь и упал на кровать, выдыхая. Он очень надеялся, что на Малфоя произведёт впечатление уборка, для него старался. Время до окончания тренировки ещё оставалось, поэтому Гарри решил скоротать его за книгой и заодно узнать, что там должно быть после уборки. Сам он чувствовал ужасное облегчение и даже радость.

 

            Гарри уселся за стол, раскрыл на заложенной странице и не сразу понял, что его смущало. Он повертел нетипичную для хогвартской библиотеки книжку в мягкой пёстрой обложке, нахмурился и отложил в сторону, разглядывая. Как такое издание вообще могло попасть сюда? Только если кто-то из учеников привёз из дома и оставил в дар школе. Версия показалась неубедительной. Гарри откашлялся, поправил очки, провёл ногтем по последней странице и пальцем по корешку, слабо на что-то надеясь.

 

            Маскирующая магия поддалась нехотя и не сразу: видимо, книжку зачаровали очень давно. На месте прежней лежала совсем тонкая, почти брошюра. Гарри придвинулся ближе, чтобы разобрать пафосный готический шрифт.

 

— Краткий курс для начинающих охотников на вампиров…

 

            Гарри перечитал название раз пять, осознавая. Он ни разу не слышал про вампиров в магическом мире, ничего не читал про них и понятия не имел, существуют ли они вообще, или это лишь фантазия не-магов. Любопытство заставило открыть первую страницу: книжонка пестрела неизысканными рисунками для наглядности, да и текст автор сильно упростил. Видимо, писали её для очень спешащих начинающих охотников:

 

            «Вампиры — опасные кровожадные существа. Они застыли между жизнью и смертью, желая ухватить от каждого состояния свою выгоду. Жизнь даёт им внешний облик, по которому их сложно отличить от обычных людей, долгий срок существования, по несколько столетий, и право плодится, как и всякой твари на этой земле. Смерть предлагает им неуязвимость к хворям и недугам, небывалую силу, и жажду крови. Кровь — это и жизнь, и смерть. Для вампиров это символ существования и главная пища».

 

            Гарри усмехнулся. Пока что, всё совпадало с фильмами, которые он смотрел.

 

            «Вампиры могут очень хорошо маскироваться и жить среди обычного люда десятилетиями, пока те не заметят, что их соседи не спешат стареть. Умение вычислить — самый главный навык любого охотника. Вампиры:

 

\- могут удлинять свои клыки

\- бледны

\- хладны

\- порой красноглазы

\- привередливы в отношении круга общения

\- сильны физически, их не берут болезни

\- светятся на ярком солнечном свете

 

            Именно из-за последней особенности они стараются избегать тёплых земель и селятся в дождливых и туманных местностях. Британия и часть Восточной Европы стала для них вечной родиной».

 

            Рядом с этими словами был нарисован очень злой вампир, походящий на графа Дракулу из чёрно-белых фильмов. Гарри удивился, что эти вампиры не сгорают от солнечного света. С чего им вообще светиться на солнце? И как это должно выглядеть? Звучало абсурдно и даже смешно. Он решил, что верить ветхой книжице, написанной ещё столетие назад, следует с большой осторожностью, поэтому пролистал её, быстро пробегаясь по содержимому.

 

            Различий с выдуманными вампирами нашлось не очень много. Единственное, что заинтересовало Гарри — возможность продолжать род и делать маленьких вампирят, которые потом вырастали, хоть с возрастом процесс старения замедлялся всё больше. Чистокровные — так их называла книга. Полукровками она назвала тех, кого обратили. Гарри не мог не подумать о слизеринцах с их истерией по поводу чистоты крови.

 

            За любопытным чтивом время пробежало незаметно. Мысль о том, почему эту брошюрку спрятали от посторонних глаз, перебила другая, что Малфой уже должен был вернуться с поля. Гарри подскочил со стула, огляделся, убеждаясь в идеальности порядка, глянул на себя в зеркало, пригладил мантию и почти бегом отправился в гостиную, предвкушая примирение.

 

            Драко застрял у входа: мелочь с первого курса попросила его, как старосту, немедленно решить спор и ужасно галдела. Гарри помялся, вытер вспотевшие ладони о штаны и сел на диван. Рядом сидела, кажется, выпускница. Она закинула ногу на ногу и с бесконечным скепсисом изучала статью в свежей газете. В другой руке она держала кубок с тыквенным соком, который всегда стоял в достаточном количестве в гостиной. Побывав у гриффиндорцев в башне, он с удивлением обнаружил, что такая привилегия есть только у Слизерина. Его самого на эту вязкую дрянь не тянуло, жажду она никак не утоляла, да и запах у неё был тошнотворный. Гарри с сомнением посмотрел, как выпускница пригубила немного и облизала ставшие бордовыми губы.

 

— Чего?.. — он не смог сдержаться. Девушка посмотрела на него, как на душевнобольного и пересела на другой диван, а Гарри метнулся к кувшину, заглядывая под крышку.

 

            Руки дали слабину, и искусно выкованный сосуд с грохотом рухнул на каменный пол. Гарри смотрел на кровавую лужу перед ним и не знал, то ли кричать, то ли бежать в больничное крыло, чтобы его проверили.

 

— Поттер! Ты что творишь?! — вскрикнул Малфой, огибая первогодок.

 

— А я видел! Он нарочно уронил! — наябедничал один из толпы.

 

— Какая муха тебя укусила, Поттер?! — Малфой оказался рядом, оглядывая лужу. — Что за истерики?!

 

— Драко… это ведь… она ведь… — Гарри обернулся на удивлённую выпускницу. Он не верил своим глазам, но проклятая книжка слишком прочно засела в мозгу. И все описания из неё слишком хорошо ложились одно за другим, складываясь в стройную картину. — Драко, а правда, что все матчи Слизерина проходят в облачную погоду?..

 

— Да, уже никто и не помнит, когда во время матча было солнце, — Малфой с подозрением смотрел на Гарри, — к чему ты спрашиваешь?

 

— Получается… получается, не только она, но и ты… и вся команда… — Гарри огляделся. — Неужели все слизеринцы вампиры, Драко?

 

— Какие ещё вампиры, Поттер? Ты переучился? Или на тебя так маггловская семья повлияла? — Малфой улыбнулся не слишком уверенно, а все остальные присутствующие замерли изваяниями. — Слушай, давай-ка иди к себе в комнату. Я сейчас отнесу метлу и зайду поболтать. Мы, конечно, повздорили, но нести всякий бред, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание не стоит.

 

— Не заговаривай мне зубы! Я вижу, что на полу не тыквенный сок, а кровь! И… и если я неправ, то пойдём завтра прогуляемся по улице! Обещали солнечную погоду! И я видел, как одна из второкурсниц самостоятельно таскала этот диван по комнате, но подумал, что мне показалось! Малфой! Говори мне правду! Немедленно!

 

            Гарри не просто повысил голос, он кричал на Драко. Он уже и забыл, какой он в такие моменты, какой злой и неконтролируемый. Малфой смотрел на Гарри удивлёнными глазами и молчал, а тому пришлось заткнуться и сдержаться.

 

— Жду тебя с грёбанными объяснениями, — сквозь зубы бросил Гарри и поспешно ушёл к себе, хлопая дверью. Ему необходимо успокоиться, и как можно быстрее.

 

* * *

 

 

            Он почти дошёл до комнаты Поттера, но первокурсники обступили стеной и не давали проходу, требуя найти виновного немедленно. Пришлось вслушиваться в их крики и пытаться разобраться в ситуации. Поттер выскочил в гостиную, мигом привлекая всё внимание Драко. Первокурсники показались ещё более противными и назойливыми, чем секунду назад. Гарри выглядел очаровательно со своими вечно лохматыми волосами и в мятой одежде. Он уселся на диван к Глории Смитт, а Драко позволил себе углубиться в чужие разборки на некоторое время, чтобы вздрогнуть от грохота через минуту.

 

— Поттер! Ты что творишь?! — Малфой распихал детей, хмурясь. Специфический запах крови распространялся по гостиной, но Смитт ловко и быстро убрала пятно с ковра.

 

            Каким образом Поттер смог рассмотреть то, что никто чужой не видеть не мог, Драко только предстояло узнать. А ещё попробовать успокоить Гарри, может быть, переубедить и наплести какой-нибудь ерунды про розыгрыш или несмешную шутку. Сам Поттер успокаиваться не желал, кричал и быстро сменил испуг на злость. И что за тупица рассказал ему про солнечный свет?! Драко зло оскалился в пустоту, обвёл всех слизеринцев, что видели эту сцену успокаивающим взглядом: он всё решит тем или иным способом.

 

— Может, его это… того, — один из первогодок, Тим, клацнул зубами.

 

— Я сам разберусь, — Драко пришёл в ярость от одной мысли, что Поттера кто-то тронет. Кажется, на его лице очень живо отразилась эта эмоция, потому что Тим вздрогнул и попытался спрятаться за спинами товарищей. — Если он подойдёт с вопросами к кому-то кроме меня, захлопните рты и ничего не отвечайте.

 

            Драко не удержался от раздражённого рыка и нехотя рванул в сторону спален, думая, как вести разговор. Поттер слишком дотошный, не отстал бы, пока не узнал всю правду. Драко замер у двери, думая с чего начать, стоит ли сразу отрицать всё им увиденное. С другой стороны слышались странная возня и пыхтение. Малфой нервно подёрнул рукав пуловера и вошёл в комнату.

 

* * *

            Малфой заявился в комнату далеко не сразу: Гарри успел стащить форменные жилетку и галстук, расстелить коврик и уже три раза выполнить Сурья Намаскар. Это здорово помогало не только успокоиться, но и сконцентрироваться. Только Гарри обычно ленился.

 

— Что ты делаешь? — Малфой вошёл без стука. Ну да, его ведь пригласили. Эта мысль вызвала у Гарри усмешку.

 

— Йога. Помогает расслабиться, — Гарри фыркнул, отдуваясь и утирая лоб. Он успел вспотеть и раскраснеться с непривычки.

 

— Не думал, что ты такой гибкий, Поттер, — Малфой подошёл ближе, чтобы поправить сбившуюся рубашку на боках и груди. И даже не стеснялся того, что откровенно лапал товарища.

 

— А ты что делаешь?.. — Гарри смотрел на руки Драко и чувствовал его запах, так близко они стояли друг к другу. Дни ссоры сказались, хотелось срочно обняться, крепко поцеловать его… Но перед этим вытрясти всю правду.

 

— Ты такой растяпа, Поттер. Почему ты всегда расхлябанный и встрёпанный? Например, вот эта рубашка… её стоило поменять ещё вчера, — Малфой избегал смотреть в глаза, он дёрнул за воротничок и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу. — Она пахнет, Поттер.

 

— Эм… прости. Я не думал, что от меня так сильно воняет…

 

— Мне нравится, как ты пахнешь, но я не хочу, чтобы остальные тоже это чувствовали, — Малфой уткнулся носом в шею, придерживая за бока. Гарри покраснел ещё больше и занервничал — раньше Драко себе такого не позволял.

 

— Ну… меня не нюхают вроде… там более так близко…

 

— Им и не надо подходить близко, — прошептал Малфой ему на ухо.

 

— Так, значит, это всё правда?.. Ну, что вы…

 

            Вместо ответа Гарри оказался на кровати невероятно быстро. Драко подхватил его под зад и легко уложил на спину, нависая сверху. Он так и продолжил чуть ли не обнюхивать Гарри, водя носом по шее и ключицам и невесомо целуя.

 

— Ты меня сожрёшь?.. — сердце колотилось всё быстрее, но совсем не от страха.

 

— Хотелось бы, Поттер, очень хотелось бы, — Драко облизнулся жадно и голодно, отрываясь от кожи и смотря Гарри в глаза. Он деловито расстёгивал пуговицы на рубашке одну за одной. Рассказывать что-либо он не спешил или вообще не собирался.

 

            Гарри взбрыкнул, попытался подняться, но его будто камнем придавило. Малфой положил руку ему на грудь, заставляя лечь обратно. Ладонь он так и не убрал, да ещё и взгромоздился верхом, элегантно перекидывая ногу через растерянного Гарри. После он стащил себя мантию ловца, отбросил в сторону и вернул прохладные руки обратно, оглаживая голый торс неспешно и с плохо скрываемым наслаждением. Гарри еле дышал и ждал, что будет дальше.

 

— Ты в хорошей форме, Поттер, — наконец, заговорил он. Только тише, интимней.

 

— Ну… в Америке я часто бегал по утрам… — Гарри смутился и чуть не задохнулся, когда Малфой крепко сжал бока.

 

— Не хочешь в команду?

 

— Мне нельзя играть в квиддич… да и некуда впихивать в расписание…

 

— Почему нельзя? — Малфой заинтересованно посмотрел в глаза, а Гарри уже и забыл, что хотел соврать.

 

— Зрение же, — он кое-как собрался с мыслями, но тут увидел, как Драко расстёгивает пуговицу на его штанах. — Ты… ты говорил, что не хочешь спешить…

 

— Я соскучился, Поттер. Можешь не верить, но это так, — Малфой огляделся и довольно усмехнулся. — Навёл порядок для меня? Наверняка, и постельное бельё поменял.

 

— Эм… ну да, поменял… — Гарри покраснел ещё ярче, смущаясь. — И что мы будем делать?.. Ты ведь тоже разденешься? Да?

 

— Ну… если ты хочешь.

 

— Очень хочу!

 

            Драко даже рассмеяться не успел, как Гарри ухватил его за свитер и потащил на себя, чувствуя острую потребность в нежностях и ласке. Хотелось обнимать Малфоя, прижимать к себе, чтобы он обнимал в ответ и, желательно, чтобы это никогда не кончалось. Лампочка разума в голове погасла, все мысли ушли на задний фон. Они сцепились так, будто год не виделись, целовались, пока у Гарри не заболели губы, а дыхания окончательно перестало хватать. Малфой с него слезать не торопился, да и раздеваться тоже. Пришлось самостоятельно стаскивать с него свитер почти насильно. Растрёпанный и не очень довольный Драко остался в одной лишь нательной белой майке, так он выглядел ещё привлекательней и желанней.

 

            Гарри смотрел на не широкие, но рельефные руки, на острые плечи, потянулся и огладил пресс под майкой. Кожа Малфоя была привычно прохладной, будто он постоянно мёрз. Но это не пугало:

 

— Если мы будем обниматься пару часов, ты нагреешься? — Гарри поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее и тяня Драко на себя. Ему хотелось поскорее ощутить на себе вес его тела. — Тебе не будет жарко?

 

— Я не чувствителен к перепадам температуры, — ответил тот и поцеловал Гарри в ключицу, кажется, даже прикусив кожу. — Как ты пахнешь…

 

            Малфой не думал отрываться и покрывал такими поцелуями, что Гарри не смог сдерживать стонов. Он охал и цеплялся за простыни всё сильнее, чем ниже Малфой касался его. От мысли, что Драко порывался залезть ему в штаны минут десять назад, между ног ужасно потяжелело, а вся кровь будто прилила туда. Гарри задышал чаще и чуть не сбежал, когда Малфой поднял на него удивлённый взгляд. Если у него был этот вампирский супернюх, то он наверняка учуял возбуждение Гарри.

 

— Не смотри так на меня! — Гарри закрыл лицо руками, сгорая от стыда. — Это нормально, вообще-то!

 

— Да ты что, — нагло усмехнулся Малфой.

 

— Ты… ну… так все слизеринцы вампиры или только те, кто из благородных семей? Я прочитал и про укушенных. А разве можно обращать детей? — Гарри облизнул пересохшие губы и требовательно уставился на Малфоя: потерянность и испуг на его лице можно наблюдать нечасто.

 

            Вместо ответа он выпрямился, стянул и майку, а затем голым торсом прижался к разгорячённому Гарри, опять целуя так страстно, что у того все пробки повылетали. Он обхватил Малфоя за спину, жадно гладя спину и пытаясь потереться. Гарри даже обрадовался и чуть расслабился, почувствовав, что не один перевозбудился. В приступе жадности он ухватил Малфоя за задницу, сжал и с силой прижался, всё-таки ощутимо потираясь:

 

— Я щас сдохну, Драко… — Гарри застонал громко и совсем несдержанно, он даже не заметил, как перешёл на американский сленг, который в Хогвартсе толком никто не понимал. — Я щас в трусы спущу! Сделай уже чё-нибудь!

 

— Поттер, ненавижу твой акцент. Когда-нибудь, я тебя за него покусаю, — огрызнулся Малфой.

 

— А покажи клыки…

 

            Гарри переживал, что получит по шее за такие просьбы, но Драко оказался необычайно любезен, приподнялся на локтях, приоткрыл рот и показал удлинившиеся и ещё больше заострившиеся зубы. Гарри охнул, рассмотрел их очень внимательно, а потом полез вылизывать.

 

— Идиот совсем?! Порежешься! — Драко почти сразу отстранился и выглядел ужасно смущённым. — Не боишься меня?

 

— Неа… — Гарри мотнул головой и упал обратно на подушку, улыбаясь. — А надо?

 

— Следовало бы.

 

— Ты слишком красивый вампир.

 

— Поттер, ты… — начал было Драко, но запнулся и внезапно улыбнулся. — Ладно, что ты там говорил про штаны? Спустить их?

 

            Гарри закивал и завозился, пытаясь помочь, но Малфой цыкнул на него, сначала стаскивая обувь и носки и лишь потом приступая к брюкам. Он нарочно долго возился со старомодной застёжкой на пуговицах, задевая возбуждённый член и заставляя вздрагивать. Оставшись в одних боксерах, Гарри кивнул на Драко, показывая, чтобы тоже разделся. Малфой закатил глаза и со своими штанами расстался намного быстрее. На нём красовались самые обычные семейники в благородную клеточку. Почему-то они возбудили Гарри больше всего. Ортодоксальные вампиры, не признающие синтетические ткани, оказались намного более сексуальными, чем могло представиться.

 

— Драко… а что теперь?.. я не очень в этом разбираюсь…

 

— Ну и куда пропала вся твоя страсть? Ещё недавно хотел сожрать моё лицо, — Малфой небрежно скинул носок с кровати и на четвереньках пополз на Гарри, плотоядно скалясь.

 

— А нам не надо под одеяло залезать?

 

— Ты замёрз?

 

— Я в кино видел.

 

— Ты наивнее ребёнка, Поттер. Мне даже неловко.

 

— Мне тоже! У меня такое впервые, я волнуюсь, Малфой!

 

            По лицу Драко стало абсолютно непонятно, о чём он думает сейчас. Гарри, прежде чем возмутиться, оказался втянут в очередной поцелуй, от которого всё внутри пело. Непонятно, что такого было в губах Малфоя, что Гарри терял мозги так быстро и никак не мог контролировать себя. Да и не хотел. Меж тем, ладонь Драко огладила его руку, прошлась по боку, чуть царапнула живот и нырнула прямо под бельё. Он только поглаживал, а Гарри уже был готов кончить и еле держался. И как-то холодность рук Малфоя вообще не помогала.

 

— Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт… — Гарри зажмурился, прикусил губу и испачкал бельё, отчаянно краснея.

 

— Я даже в замешательстве, Поттер, — Драко смотрел на свою руку крайне задумчиво. — Я не знаток человеческой анатомии… так и должно быть? Что ты делаешь?

 

— Хочу сгореть от стыда, — Гарри поспешно закапывался под одеяло. — Это… это потому что всё в первый раз… и ты… я слишком…

 

            Остаток своей бессвязной речи он рассказывал подушке, с головой прячась в коконе. Малфой смог забраться к нему до обидного быстро и легко. Он прижался к спине грудью, на манер большой маленькой и ложки, и обнял за живот. Гарри ждал, что он заговорит, но ничего не происходило. Они просто лежали вдвоём в постели, и это ощущалось так правильно, так замечательно, что Гарри смог расслабиться и пересилить стыд. Он развернулся лицом к Драко и ткнулся лбом ему в плечо, обнимая в ответ:

 

— Не знаю, правильно ли это говорить сейчас… но я слишком быстро в тебя влюбился. Может быть, это вампирское обаяние?

 

— Оно действует только на магглов, — пояснил Малфой.

 

— Будет грустно, если ты бросишь меня ради симпатичной вампирши, — одна эта мысль отозвалась глухой болью в груди.

 

— В планах не было, но, если ты решишь погибнуть какой-нибудь абсолютно глупой смертью, например, спасая кого-то, тогда однозначно брошу.

 

— Даже, если спасать надо будет тебя? — удивился Гарри.

 

— Меня твой альтруизм не возбуждает, Поттер. Можешь ко мне его не применять.

 

* * *

 

 

            Пришлось делать вид, что Драко не заметил, как Снейп принюхивается -- вежливо, аккуратно, но принюхивается. В общей аудитории, заполненной запахами множества студентов, недоваренных зелий и ингредиентов, это не так чувствовалось, как наедине. От Драко несло Поттером слишком сильно, почти на грани приличия. Если бы Гарри не признался ему в своих чувствах, то, возможно, Драко смог бы сдерживаться, но теперь наедине они почти всё время проводили тискаясь. Его несло на волне эйфории от признания Поттера, а у того просто были шелудивые руки, которыми он вечно лез под одежду к Драко. Хотя бы при других у них хватало манер и такта вести себя прилично. Наверное, отец разочаровался бы в Драко, увидев такое недостойное поведение.

 

— Так значит вам надо зелье, стирающие запахи, — Снейп прищурился и задумчиво посмотрел на полки со склянками. Драко провёл языком по лезущим от злости клыкам: он только что вошёл и даже не успел ничего сказать. — С высоты своего жизненного опыта могу посоветовать ослабленную его версию, но более стойкую. Сейчас у меня её нет, но изготовление не займёт много времени. Не больше часа, во всяком случае.

 

— Вы общались с моим отцом? — Драко присел за один из столов, намереваясь подождать. Ему определённо надоело менять одежду порой по два раза за день, да и взгляды Панси, всё-таки устроившей тотализатор, терпел с большим трудом.

 

            Снейп привычно и заучено выставлял на стол коробки и выкладывал мешочки, выверенными движениями наполнял котёл и кипятил воду. Он будто не смотрел, что кидал внутрь:

 

— Ужинал у вас в гостях в прошлую субботу, — Снейп постучал палочкой по чугунной стенке котла, варево в котором немедленно и нестерпимо завоняло. — Поздоровался с некоторыми вашими родственниками, которых и не чаял увидеть.

 

— Я читал про побег из Азкабана, — Драко брезгливо прикрыл нос манжетом рубашки. — Весь Хогвартс гудит об этом до сих пор… Ну и как? Родители радовались встрече?

 

— Сами знаете, что лучшие гости это те, которые уходят вовремя, — Снейп опять постучал палочкой по котлу и накапал жабьей слизи. Запах постепенно пропал, а дым улетел в вытяжное отверстие в потолке. — Поместье Малфоев просторно и красиво, но слишком на виду. Гости решили остановиться с другом, более уединённом доме, где их никто не потревожит внезапным визитом.

 

            Они оба замолчали, пока Снейп остужал свежее зелье и разливал по флаконам. Пять из семи он отдал Драко, один убрал в свою мантию, а последний поставил на полку, подписав.

 

— У вас есть ко мне ещё какие-то просьбы или вопросы? — Снейп высокомерно глянул на Малфоя, который не торопился двигаться с места и доставал из внутреннего кармана брошюру, которую Поттер откопал в библиотеке и смог прочитать.

 

— Он узнал про… про то, что мы все так тщательно скрываем, — Драко нахмурился и поджал губы. Пособие для начинающих охотников он изучил очень внимательно, но так и не смог понять, где в отводящей магии взялся изъян. — Понятия не имею каким образом.

 

            Удивление на лице обычно равнодушного Снейпа проступило ярко и чётко. Он подхватил книжку, пролистал её крайне вдумчиво, поводил палочкой, бормоча себе под нос заклинания. Драко смотрел на него терпеливо и напряжённо, ожидая вердикта.

 

— Видимо, новые знания Поттера от вас не отпугнули, — не удержался тот от подколки. — Что он узнал?

 

— Многое, но без подробностей. На вопросы я отвечаю избирательно, — на самом деле Поттер замучил Драко своими бесконечными рассказами о маггловских вампирах и их сравнении с вампирами настоящими. Один раз даже пришлось обрычать его, чтобы унялся. — Некоторые студенты тоже знают, но я велел им придержать языки.

 

— Поразительно, как товарищи беспрекословно слушаются вас. Давно случился инцидент?

 

— На прошлой неделе, — Драко опять поймал на себе удивлённый взгляд и нехотя признался. — Я думал к кому стоит подойти в первую очередь.

 

— Мне было бы лестно, что вы выбрали именно меня, если бы не знание, что вас я не выдам, — Снейп отодвинул от себя книгу, зачарованную обратно. — Боюсь дело не в магии, а в самом Поттере, он особенный со всех сторон. Я пытался забраться в его мысли, но потерпел полную неудачу. Его магическая защита сильна, не могу даже предположить на сколько, да и её природа мне совершенно не ясна. Сейчас мне сложно сказать, к лучшему произошедшее или нет. С другой стороны, не может не радовать, что Поттера не пугает ваша истинная сущность. Он ключевая фигура в предстоящей войне, и его расположенность к тем или иным личностям сыграет немалую роль в её исходе.

 

— Сообщите отцу? У меня сейчас нет возможности, — Драко забрал книгу, пролистав её страницы. Он искал, чем занять руки. Не прятать же их в карманах? — А на счёт расположенности…

 

— Да, я отчётливо вижу, как вы трудолюбиво работаете над этим вопросом, — Снейп усмехнулся, а Драко поспешно капнул на себя содержимым одной из склянок. С Поттером он проводил столько времени не только поэтому. Вообще не поэтому! И ещё они часто делали домашку вдвоём, потому что Поттеру требовалась помощь в освоении материала.


	2. Chapter 2

            Гарри привычно огляделся, проверяя коридор, и вошёл в Выручай-комнату. Там уже собралась и отрабатывала заклинания часть Отряда Дамблдора. Такое название им предложила Чжоу.

 

— Ты припозднился сегодня, — заметила Гермиона.

 

— Мне постоянно казалось, что кто-то идёт за мной. Пришлось поплутать… почему мы должны прятаться? Что плохого в том, чтобы упражняться в заклинаниях и умении защитить себя? — Гарри вздохнул и скинул мантию на спинку стула. Он подхватил один из учебников, рассеяно листая его в поисках стоящих заклинаний, которые могли бы пригодиться ему в битве, если таковая случится. Многое он и так знал, а благодаря этим встречам, отработал почти до автоматизма.

 

— Ты не видел распоряжения Амбридж? — Гермиона села рядом и заглянула в книгу. — Она запретила собираться больше трёх человек, а все кружки, клубы и секции распустила, велев лидерам приходить с письменным запросом о продолжении деятельности. В трёх экземплярах и строго по форме. Вряд ли она согласовала бы наш клуб по интересам.

 

            Гермиона хмыкнула и поправила свой свитер. Гарри улыбнулся в ответ, но увидел кое-что заинтересовавшее его:

 

— Кто такие дементоры?

 

— Жуткие твари… — Гарри, посмотрел на рисунок и молча согласился. — Они высасывают из человека все хорошие воспоминания и счастье, что у него есть, обрекая на вечные страдания. Их используют, как тюремщиков в Азкабане, Министерство смогло как-то договориться с ними… И Тёмный Лорд тоже. Они были его союзниками в войне.

 

— Раз так… значит, нам надо научиться сражаться против них.

 

— Но… но это гораздо выше нашего уровня…

 

— Ну и что? А если на нас нападут? Сдадимся, потому что противник сильнее? Попросим их не использовать Непростительные заклинания? Или как?

 

            Гермиона смутилась такого серьёзного тона и замялась:

 

— Не припомню, чтобы ты прежде проявлял такое рвение в борьбе с Тёмным Лордом… Что-то изменилось?

 

— Я поменялся, — Гарри неловко улыбнулся. — Сначала мне стало страшно, я не был готов к тому, что узнал. Меня растили… ну, как обычного ребёнка, практически. А тут столько всего свалили на голову, что я испугался, понимаешь? Но потом подумал, успокоился и понял, что нельзя игнорировать всё происходящее. В Америке я был практически в изоляции, ничего не знал про прошлое своё и родителей, не знал про возможные угрозы… Сдаться Волдеморту в лапы без боя и умереть было бы очень глупо, согласись? Я не хочу, чтобы близкие и важные мне люди страдали из-за меня… Поэтому мне надо быть сильным, — Гарри договорил и смутился своей необычно длинной речи и внезапной откровенности. — Кхм, извини.

 

— Мы здесь по тем же самым причинам, Гарри, — Гермиона сжала его плечо и тепло улыбнулась, как не улыбалась прежде, удивив этим ужасно. После она забрала учебник и углубилась в чтение, разбираясь в тонкостях заклинания.

 

— Ну? Что думаешь? — Гарри не выдержал долгого ожидания.

 

— Будем пробовать. Кто первый?

 

— Раз предложил, то я.

 

            Выходя в центр залы, Гарри задумался над воспоминанием достаточной силы. Все дамблдоровцы смотрели на него с интересом и ждали. Первым полезли в голову недавние яркие вспышки о поцелуях с Драко, их валяниям по постелям, о том, как Малфой смотрел на него порой… Гарри тряхнул головой, улыбнувшись. Интуиция подсказывала ему, что пока это не те воспоминания. Он потянулся дальше в прошлое и с радостью вспомнил, как он с наставниками всегда гуляли по рождественскому Нью-Йорку, всегда выкраивали ради этого время, кто как, а потом пили какао и дома разрезали запечённого гуся, на утро всегда обмениваясь подарками. Гарри обожал Рождество.

 

            Патронус сам сорвался с палочки слепящим серебристым светом, заполняя всю залу и мягко оседая и исчезая в воздухе. Гарри проморгался, тряхнул рукой и расслабил запястье.

 

— Ну, вроде…

 

— Отлично! — Джинни Уизли не скрывала своего восторга. — Я не знаю, что это, но выглядит впечатляюще!

 

— Это заклинание против дементоров, — Гермиона широко улыбнулась и подошла к Гарри, опять кладя руку ему на плечо, — и ещё один шаг к победе над Тёмным Лордом.

 

            Рон ввалился в комнату, хмуро оглядываясь и совсем не разделяя радости сестры:

 

— Выпендриваешься, Поттер? Типа, самый сильный? Сильнее всех нас, да? Хочешь выбиться в лидеры?

 

— Я не претендую ни на что, — Гарри нахмурился, уходя в сторону. Иногда Уизли вёл себя так отвратительно, что приходилось признавать, что ненависть Малфоя не безосновательна. — И, кажется, Невилла выбрали предводителем Отряда единогласно. Я здесь при чём?

 

— Ты слизеринец, а это диагноз, — Рон оглядел удивлённых дамблдоровцев. — С чего вы все стали так легко доверять ему?! Он всегда может сдать нас той же Амбридж! А пока втирается в доверие, чтобы никто не подумал на него!

 

— Рон, успокойся, — вступилась Гермиона, чуть не рыча на друга. — Мы сами просили Гарри вступить в отряд! Уговаривали присоединиться! Мы все видимся каждый день! Неужели тебе не хватило почти месяца общения, чтобы понять, что Гарри не будет нас предавать?! Зачем ему это?!

 

— Он якшается с детишками бывших Пожирателей Смерти, — Рон будто не слушал и твердил своё. — Где гарантии, что он не переметнётся на их сторону, чтобы спасти свою жизнь?

 

— Ты говоришь абсолютную глупость! — Гермиона сорвалась на крик, взяла секунду перерыва и обернулась на Гарри. — Не слушай его…

 

            Поттер лишь мотнул головой, улыбнувшись:

 

— Ничего. Если многие здесь думают также, то я уйду.

 

— А давайте проголосуем?! — Рон вышел вперёд. — Кто за то, чтобы выставить Поттера отсюда?

 

            Все члены Отряда смотрели на него удивлённо и растеряно. Руку поднял только сам Рон, огляделся и растерялся, что никто не поддержал его.

 

— Грёбанный Поттер! Остолбеней! — тренировки сказались. Уизли бросил заклинание быстро и точно.

 

            Кто-то ахнул, но замолчал на половине. Гарри стоял как ни в чём не бывало, даже палочку не достал. Он вздохнул и постарался не встречаться ни с кем взглядом, продолжая неловко улыбаться.

 

— Это… это из-за… — Чжоу дотронулась до лба, намекая на шрам в виде молнии.

 

            Гарри потрогал свой лоб, опять вздохнул и устало соврал:

 

— Да, скорее всего.

 

            Он поспешно покинул Выручай-комнату, настроение ушло в такой минус, что хотелось забыть не только неприятные обвинения Уизли, но вообще больше не связываться с Отрядом Дамблдора. Гермиона выскочила следом:

 

— Он идиот. Просто идиот. Гарри, ты… ты нам нужен.

 

— Я не очень понимаю зачем? Вы и без меня справитесь, я в вас верю. Но я больше не хочу вносить смуту. И тем более… как я могу требовать от других сражаться, если сам неуязвим? Это гадко и лицемерно.

 

— Мы никому не скажем про это. И, Гарри, мы сами решились на риск. Все члены Отряда добровольцы.

 

            Они обменялись долгими взглядами.

 

— Я подумаю, Гермиона. Может быть, со следующей недели, я совсем запустил травологию.

 

* * *

 

 

            Все замечания по поводу гриффиндорских сборищ Драко держал при себе. Поттер не особо распространялся о том, что на них происходит, а где они собираются ему сообщили особо неуёмные первокурсники в первый день. Драко не сдал амбициозных неудачников только потому что Поттер расстроился бы. Он даже называл Грейнджер и Лавгуд своими друзьями, что Драко расценил, как небывалый прогресс в его социализации. Ревновать к этим девчонкам не получалось, хоть Драко регулярно чувствовал их запах на одежде Поттера. Наверное, потому что почти всё остальное время они проводили друг с другом. Поттер порой даже приходил на тренировки по квиддичу и активно болел за успехи Драко. Малфой немного смущался, но старательно выписывал пируэты на метле, чтобы потом слушать восторги Поттера по этому поводу.

 

— Точно не хочешь записаться в команду? — Драко как раз переодевался после тренировки, пока Поттер тискал и вертел в руках его метлу.

 

— Всё ещё нельзя.

 

— Почему? И не надо повторять про зрение, однообразная ложь утомляет.

 

            Поттер отложил метлу в сторону и обернулся, пряча взгляд и поправляя очки так неловко, чуть не роняя их на пол. Драко фыркнул и взял свою майку, обнюхивая и думая стоит ли её постирать: потом не пахла. Поттер забрал её, тоже понюхал и неловко покрутил в руках.

 

— Это из-за проблем со вспыльчивостью. Наставники исключили почти все занятия, во время которых я могу очень сильно разозлиться или расстроиться. Ну, и ещё у меня обе ноги левые. Они боялись, что я навернусь с метлы и сверну шею.

 

— Разумно, — Драко усмехнулся. — Хочешь после следующей тренировки мы останемся на поле и полетаем вместе? Со мной ты точно не упадёшь. И я смогу поймать тебя до того, как свернёшь шею.

 

— Было бы круто, — Поттер покраснел и подошёл ближе, утыкаясь лбом в ключицы и опять принюхиваясь, но уже к коже Малфоя. — Я ужасно неуклюжий.

 

— Это придаёт тебе ещё больше очарования. Для меня точно.

 

            Прежде чем они поцеловались, наглый Поттер откинул майку Драко куда-то в сторону, провёл своими невыносимо горячими руками по спине и так крепко схватил за задницу, что Малфой вздрогнул от неожиданности. Поттер от своей нахальности покраснел и стал ещё горячее, прожигая в Драко сквозные дыры, везде, где касался. Гарри оставил ему несколько ожогов в виде коротких поцелуев в шею, схватил за ладони и насильно завёл их под свои слои мятой и пёстрой одежды. Они постояли так немного, лениво тискаясь и целуясь, пока Поттер не подёргал Драко за пояс штанов, явно намекая, что пора. Драко только фыркнул, подхватил его под зад и уселся на кровать, усаживая Поттера верхом на себя.

 

— Покажи клыки.

 

— Ты порежешься! — он взял за моду целоваться именно так, наверное, щекотал себе нервы хотя бы так.

 

— Пока ни разу не порезался! — и это правда.

 

            Драко картинно выдохнул и приоткрыл рот, выдвигая клыки и не сводя взгляда с Поттера. Тот смотрел одновременно по-детски восторженно и слишком пошло. Когда Поттер полез вылизывать его зубы в очередной раз, Драко сдался, только прижал его к себе ближе и закрыл глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям. Язык Поттера скользил по клыкам, осторожно облизывая их, лаская губы, задевая язык Драко и творя что-то абсолютно непотребное. Малфой застонал громче обычного, хорошо хоть комнаты были достаточно изолированы. Такая реакция Поттера только подхлестнула, он набросился с поцелуями и ласками так жадно, будто вчера или день назад, или два не было ничего подобного.

 

            Жадность Поттера до ласк приводила Драко в замешательство. Он почти всегда целовался, будто в последний раз, стонал громко, перестал стесняться и сам первый приставал к Драко, домогаясь его при любом удобном случае. Неудивительно, что весь Слизерин пялился на них. Все вампиры отлично чувствовали запах Поттера на Малфое, а кто не мог, тому рассказали. Конечно, зелье помогало сократить количество таких излишне любопытных взглядов в разы и банально привлекать к себе меньше внимания, но всё равно все однокурсники знали в каких отношениях находятся Малфой и Поттер. Хорошо, у них хватало благоразумия молчать об этом и лишь иногда подшучивать: Драко мог разрушить жизнь каждого из болтунов одним письмом или разговором, благо влияния и связей хватало.

 

            Именно поэтому он позволял Гарри чуть ли насиловать свой рот ужасно бесстыжими поцелуями, тереться об себя и трогать везде и как угодно. Похоть Поттера была поистине неисчерпаема, непонятно откуда у человека могло взяться столько энергии. Драко стащил с него свитер и рубашку, уронил на кровать и прижался пахом к паху Поттера. Его заводили жадные поцелуи, так сильно, что Гарри хотелось трахнуть немедленно и прямо сейчас, разложить под собой абсолютно голого и взять. Он имел на это право! Тормозило пыл то, что Поттер до сих пор оставался человеком, хоть и исключительным.

 

— Правильно ли я помню, что у тебя в предках есть семья Блэков? — спросил Драко неожиданно даже для самого себя.

 

— А, ну, я читал, что да, но больше ничего не знаю. А что? Это важно?

 

— Обычно мы не влюбляемся в посторонних или простых смертных. Это исключительные случаи. Как правило, вампиры создают семьи только с теми, у кого течёт только вампирская кровь или хотя бы её часть.

 

— Так ты тоже влюбился в меня? — зацелованный Поттер покраснел ещё ярче, даже шеей.

 

— Разве это не очевидно?

 

            Тот лишь замотал головой растерянно и смущённо, а Драко услышал, как его сердце забилось ещё чаще. Не помер бы от счастья, дурак.

 

* * *

 

 

            С Отрядом Дамблдора не сложилось. Сначала Гарри в самом деле подтягивал предметы, которые основательно запустил из-за всех этих тренировок, отнимающих много времени и сил, а потом понял, что не горит желанием возвращаться. Он уставал от постоянного общения с таким количеством людей, от множества взглядов в его сторону, повышенного внимания. И начинал потихонечку ненавидеть своё имя. Хорошо хоть Драко обращался к нему по фамилии. Именно он больше всего радовался, что Гарри перестал проводить кучу времени непонятно где и общаться с гриффиндорцами в таких количествах. В своей радости он мог перещеголять даже Уизли, который теперь демонстративно игнорировал Гарри.

 

— Я здесь, а значит поводов для грусти у тебя не должно быть, Поттер.

 

            Малфой упал рядом на диван в общей гостиной, усевшись слишком близко. Тактичные и слишком воспитанные слизеринцы никак подобные выходки не комментировали и тем более не выносили на общее обсуждение. Только иногда отпускали какую-нибудь колкость или шуточку. Если шутка нравилась Гарри, то все смеялись. Если Малфой считал, что юморист наглеет, то скалил клыки, приструняя. Оказалось, что Драко из-за древности своего рода и положения в обществе негласно возглавлял факультет. Гарри приводило в полнейшее недоумение, что его слушались даже выпускники. Да что там… его слушался сам декан! Своими глазами Гарри этого не видел, но по болтовне Малфоя понял, что Снейп невзлюбил Поттера и относился более-менее сносно именно из-за покровительства Драко.

 

— Я только сейчас понял, что не смогу попасть домой на Рождество. Это… это особенное время… Я никогда прежде не пропускал его празднование. Но придётся остаться в школе. Интересно, Амбридж не запретит хотя бы ёлку?

 

            В последнее время она совсем разбушевалась и ходила по другим занятиям, чуть ли не срывая их своими замечаниями и доводя даже самых мирных преподавателей до белого каления. Трелони запустила в неё хрустальным шаром. Неделю как решался вопрос, останется несчастная прорицательница в Хогвартсе или будет с позором уволена и выставлена вон. На Гарри Амбридж смотрела особенно плотоядно. Хорошо, не находила к чему придраться.

 

— Мы можем отпраздновать Рождество в Уилтшире. Если захочешь, то ёлка будет стоять в каждой комнате.

 

— Вряд ли директор разрешит мне покидать пределы школы. Небезопасно, — Гарри мотнул головой и усмехнулся. — И я не готов знакомиться с твоими родителями. Извини.

 

— О, Драко, а ты сказал им про своего чудесного друга? — Панси словно из-под земли выросла. — До меня тут слухи дошли, что твой дражайший отец крайне осторожно выясняет имя твоего избранника.

 

— Держи язык за зубами, иначе у тебя не останется ни того, ни другого.

 

            Малфой огрызнулся и потащил удивлённого Гарри в свою комнату чуть ли не на руках. Он очень сильно разнервничался и метался по комнате, как животное по тесной клетке:

 

— Я объяснюсь, быстрее, чем ты успеешь поставить мне это в упрёк!

 

— Это из-за того, что я парень? — спросил Гарри спокойно. Он понимал, что в консервативной Британии более строгие нравы.

 

— Это из-за того, что ты человек! — выкрикнул Драко, замерев на месте. — И то, что парень тоже, но в меньшей степени… Я сказал отцу про тебя, но не назвал имени. Он будет в ярости, когда узнает, что ты не вампир. И матушка тоже! Ты не понимаешь, Поттер! — он будто сам с собой спорил и эмоционально размахивал руками. — Это же несмываемый позор! Кровь Малфоев была чиста почти тысячу лет! И тут я… подвожу всю семью! Всю, Поттер!

 

— Ну, брось меня и выбери себе подходящего вампира, — Гарри стало обидно и неприятно так сильно, что захотелось уйти. Будто он был виноват в том, что он именно такой.

 

— Я выбрал тебя, Поттер. Никто другой мне не нужен, — Малфой подошёл ближе и потянулся поцеловать, но Гарри отвернулся.

 

— Но ты меня стыдишься при этом.

 

— Не стыжусь… — Малфой вздохнул и опять отошёл. Выглядел он потерянно и разбито. — Я лишь думаю, как преподнести эту новость родителям так, чтобы они не полезли рвать тебя на части сразу, как только узнали бы.

 

— И ты предлагал провести Рождество у тебя?!

 

— Надеялся, что переговорю с отцом до этого времени…

 

            Гарри поджал губы, но потом посмотрел на страдающего Драко и сдался. Наверняка, всему были весомые причины, да и не факт, что он рассказал бы про него своим домашним так быстро. Гарри сам подошёл к Малфою, чуть привстал на цыпочки и поцеловал ласково, утешая и прощая:

 

— Не вижу особой трагедии в этом. Мы ведь подростки, ну, может станем взрослыми и скучными и разбежимся… — говорить это было неприятно, но сказать хоть что-то надо было.

 

— Мне девятнадцать, Поттер, — Драко обвил его руками.

 

— Эм… кхм… ну ладно… теперь хотя бы понятно, почему ты такой высокий.

 

— Не завидуй, Поттер. Я несу тяжкое бремя общения с полными идиотами и малолетками, терпя их пренебрежительное отношение ко мне. Порой просто невыносимо. — Драко выдохнул Гарри в висок и обнял крепче.

 

— Зачем тебе вообще ходить в школу?

 

— Дань традициям в основном. И хоть какое-то развлечение.

 

— Я тут подумал, ты слишком мало рассказываешь мне про твой вампирский мир. Это тоже нечестно, раз я прозрел, то имею право знать.

 

            Малфой отстранился с кислой миной, задумчиво огляделся и кивнул, соглашаясь. Гарри обрадовался, скинул обувь и по-турецки уселся на кровати, готовясь слушать и задавать вопросы. Драко тоже разулся и упал на кровать, разваливаясь на ней и хлопая по месту рядом с собой. Гарри покивал и устроился на подставленном плече, предвкушая.

 

— Что ты хочешь узнать? Только не всё сразу.

 

— На Слизерине учатся только вампиры? — спросил Гарри. Его этот вопрос интересовал особенно сильно, потому что проверить никак не получалось. Не спрашивать же у каждого, кто сидит в гостиной.

 

— Нет, не только. Есть маги, которые знают о вампирах, но сами остаются людьми. Вассалы, в некотором роде. Служат древним родам по тем или иным причинам. Всегда есть студенты, которые ничего не знают про вампиров и не имеют к ним никакого отношения. Но на них действует общая магия отвода глаз, которая наложена на всю школу. Вот Амбридж, например. Она училась в Слизерине, но ничего не знает про истинную сущность учеников. Правда, нынешний состав слизеинцев радует своим происхождением и осведомлённостью. Можно не шифроваться, — Драко во время своего неспешного рассказа успел забраться под форму Гарри, чтобы поглаживать живот.

 

— И хорошо. А то она бы всех перекусала…

 

— Вот именно, — Драко не постеснялся и задрал рубашку выше, чтобы дотянуться везде, где хотелось. — Нам не нужны нестабильные члены в нашем закрытом клубе. Тем более, нельзя кусать всех подряд, кого захочется. Кандидатов отбирают тщательно, вампиров не должно быть слишком много, иначе скрытность будет под угрозой.

 

Гарри уже тяжело дышал и старался не обращать внимание на руку Малфоя, которая гладила его так приятно по самым чувствительным местам.

 

— Поттер, тебе не жарко? Может, ты разденешься? Если замёрз, то тоже раздевайся и забирайся под одеяло.

 

— Ты специально меня отвлекаешь, чтобы я ничего у тебя не спрашивал! — возмутился Гарри, когда Драко снял с него очки и убрал на прикроватный столик.

 

— Тебе кажется, Поттер, — Малфой полез целоваться, а отказать ему в этом получалось редко.

 

* * *

 

 

            Отец передал письмо -- почта читалась вся, без исключений -- через Снейпа. Драко долго не решался открыть, переживая о содержимом. Поводов для волнений имелось достаточно. Начиная от мерзкой Амбридж, которая мешалась под ногами не только в школе, но и в Министерстве, заканчивая возрождением Тёмного Лорда. Конечно, про последнее отец писать бы ни за что не стал, но зато передал через Снейпа просьбу быть бдительным и не отпускать Поттера из школы:

 

— Я знаю, что вы благоразумны, Драко. Надеюсь, ваша рассудительность распространится и на мистера Поттера. Сами знаете, что некоторые его приятели…

 

— Они стали реже общаться, — огрызнулся Драко.

 

— И это ни разу не ваша заслуга. Я сделал вам одолжение и лишь упомянул, что мистер Поттер выделяет вас из всего своего круга общения в самой большей степени. Люциуса эта новость обрадовала, — Снейп отдал письмо, передав его двумя пальцами, чуть склонил голову и ушёл в сторону своего кабинета. — Доброй ночи, мистер Малфой!

 

            Новости от отца особо не порадовали, Тёмный Лорд затевал что-то важное и крупное, но делиться своим планом с Малфоями не пожелал. Кажется, их семья навлекла на себя тень подозрений и сомнений, что означало смертельную опасность. Драко нервно кусал ноготь, перечитывая строки о том, что стоит быть осмотрительнее и держать лицо. Остальные новости как-то меркли на фоне того, что семья и Поттер могут непоправимо пострадать из-за его, Драко, ошибки. Единственное, что он мог сейчас -- держать Гарри на расстоянии от гриффиндорского трио, которое просто притягивало к себе неприятности. Драко растерянно огляделся, думая, чем занять каждую минуту его свободного времени, наткнулся на кровать взглядом и вздохнул. Заниматься сексом с Поттером хотелось ужасно, но он сам себе обещал не торопиться с этим. В основном из-за самого Поттера, который оставался хрупким человеком.

 

* * *

 

 

            Бесполезный урок ЗОТИ на сегодня в расписании стоял последним. Гарри так отчаянно хотел его прогулять, что Драко пришлось обещать, что сегодня вечером он обязательно расскажет ещё подробностей про свои вампирские способности. Помимо неприятной Амбридж, на которую смотреть не хотелось, Гарри мучал недосып. Этой ночью он ужасно плохо спал: его терзал сон с тысячами огоньков, парящих в воздухе. Они то наплывали, то удалялись. Сон не отпускал его до самого утра, постоянно повторяясь и не дав отдохнуть.

 

— Поттер, вы не записываете, — недовольно поджала губы Амбридж, стукая указкой по его столу и заставляя подскакивать на месте.

 

— Извините, мадам, — ответил он, не поднимая головы. Пусть уж лучше думает, что он боится, чем в очередной раз смотреть на этот отвратительный мохнатый свитер и мерзкую улыбочку.

 

— Ничего-ничего. Я уже закончила лекцию.

 

            Пятикурсники удивлённо переглянулись. Обычно эти уроки затягивались, а Амбридж никогда не отпускала их раньше, чем через пятнадцать минут-двадцать минут, если ЗОТИ шло последним уроком.

 

— У меня есть одна небольшая тема для обсуждения с некоторыми из вас. Те, чьи имена я назову, сейчас поднимутся и будут отвечать на вопросы. Молчание будет наказано по всей строгости, — Амбридж вернулась к своему столу, деловито и показательно ища нужную запись. Она прервалась на секунду, окинула весь курс внимательным взглядом и сладко улыбнулась. — Сегодня я как раз составила декрет о допустимости использования телесных наказаний, который вступает в силу прямо сейчас.

 

            В кабинете повисла тишина, лишь Амбридж шуршала своими бесконечными бумажками. Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на Малфоя, но тот дёрнул плечом, тоже не понимая ситуации.

 

— Так-так… Слушайте внимательно, детишки!

 

            Она стала называть имена, поднимая учеников. У Гарри сон, как рукой сняло. Он смотрел, как один за одним поднимаются члены Отряда Дамблдора, то есть почти все, кроме тех, кто учился на курс младше. Имени Гарри так и не прозвучало, но зато вместе с дамблдоравцами подняли несколько ничего не знающих студентов с других факультетов. Кроме Слизерина.

 

— До меня дошла информация, что вы и ещё некоторые ученики, систематично, нагло и абсолютно безрассудно нарушали сразу несколько моих декретов, думая, что это сойдёт им с рук. Нет-нет-нет, детишки! Вы ещё слишком малы и глупы, чтобы пытаться соревноваться с умными опытными взрослыми. Взрослых надо слушать и неукоснительно выполнять всё, что они говорят. Вас, всех до единого, ждёт наказание, — Амбридж сладко пела, хоть её глаза были пусты и холодны. — Конечно… конечно есть способ его смягчить… вам всего лишь надо пальчиком указать на того, кто задумал нарушать школьные правила первым. И тогда, если ваши показания сойдутся, разумеется, я накажу лишь одного человека, а вас всех отпущу под обещание быть старательными и послушными ребятками.

 

            Малфой не скрываясь пялился на гриффиндорское трио и не скрываясь злорадствовал. Гарри пихнул его локтем, бледнея, и подскочил на ноги раньше, чем подумал:

 

— Вам не надо никого допрашивать, мадам. Это был я.

 

— Что?.. — Амбридж не ожидала такого. Да и Малфой перестал лыбиться. — Слизеринец?..

 

— Мне было любопытно, сколько человек будут так глупы, что не захотят соблюдать школьные правила даже под угрозой наказания, — Гарри дёрнул плечом, копируя манеру Драко. — Оказалось, что немало. И я был удивлён, что в мой клуб ввязались вроде не самые глупые люди. Потом я довольно быстро самоустранился и лишь со стороны наблюдал, как пойдёт моё дело. Хочу сказать, что разочарован… без меня они продержались совсем недолго.

 

            Гарри кивнул на хмурую Гермиону, которая, кажется, раскусила его план и теперь злилась не меньше Малфоя. От того во все стороны расходились волны гнева. Амбридж стояла с раскрытым ртом, глупо мигала и пыталась осознать происходящее.

 

— Надеюсь, я существенно облегчил вам поиски… — Гарри нагло улыбнулся, корча из себя непонятно кого. — И я готов понести наказание.

 

— Неужели, Поттер? — кажется, Амбридж пришла в себя. — Не боитесь?

 

— Мне любопытно.

 

            Гарри улыбнулся ещё нахальнее и получил пинок по ноге от взбешённого Драко. Тут прозвенел звонок, но никто не шелохнулся с места.

 

— Все свободны. Поттер, за мной, в кабинет, — Амбридж злилась не меньше Малфоя, но держала лицо, хоть и с трудом.

 

            Класс постепенно опустел, хотя некоторые, не спешили уходить и оглядывались на спину Гарри. Амбридж стояла в одной позе и ждала, когда они останутся наедине, и заклинанием заперла дверь, вешая на неё защиту от любопытных ушей.

 

— Что же, Поттер, я крайне удивлена вашим поступком. И крайне разочарована… но сначала я готова выслушать вас. Расскажите, Поттер, чем вы занимались на этих собраниях?

 

— Я рассказывал про маггловский мир в Америке. Не думал, что это будет кому-то интересно, но народу набралось достаточно. Потом, когда рассказы кончились, я поделился своей коллекцией комиксов. Они пришлись многим по вкусу больше, чем мои истории. Потом я покинул этот клуб, иногда только подкидывал им новые выпуски, если мне присылали их с совами.

 

— Комиксы?.. — Амбридж переваривала услышанное. — Магглы? Магглы и слизеринец?

 

            Гарри пожал плечами и равнодушно улыбнулся, не зная, что ещё сказать. Амбридж кое-как вернула самообладание и сладко улыбнулась в своей неповторимой манере:

 

— Что же… вижу, нам есть что обсудить. Предлагаю пройти в мой кабинет, выпьем хотя бы чаю. Ужин вам сегодня придётся пропустить, Поттер.

 

            Она кивнула и любезно указала рукой на дверь позади кафедры, приглашая. Гарри кивнул и нехотя пошёл первым. Внутри его глазам открылся сущий ужас: весь кабинет был розовым, без преувеличения — весь! На всём, что попадалось на глаза, красовался либо кокетливый бантик, либо котёнок. Как можно работать в таком кабинете? Амбридж точно была не в себе.

 

— Присаживайтесь, Поттер, — та указала на стул у своего слишком большого рабочего стола, а сама занялась чаем, возясь с чашками и сервировкой. Почему-то внутреннее убранство кабинета навело на Гарри жути, но отступать было поздно, да и не хотелось. — Вы пьёте чай с бергамотом?

 

— Да, спасибо.

 

            После некоторой возни перед Гари появилась невыносимо розовая и с котиком чашка с горячим чаем. Пить не хотелось совсем, но Амбридж смотрела на него так пристально, что пришлось сделать несколько глотков.

 

— Гарри Поттер, вы необычный студент сразу с нескольких сторон. Неудивительно, что привлекаете к себе внимание многих людей. И знаете… если бы вы не были из Слизерина, то я не стала бы акцентировать внимание… Но я сама слизеринка. Я знаю дух этого факультета, до сих пор общаюсь со многими выдающимися выпускниками, понимаю, что есть этот факультет для каждого из них. Но вы новенький, Поттер. Сегодня, после вашего признания, я окончательно уверилась, что Распределяющая Шляпа ошиблась на ваш счёт. Вы не слизеринец, в вас не уважения к власти и силе. Только неуместное бахвальство и бравада. Вам стоило попросить директора перевести вас в Гриффинддор. Я спрошу ещё раз, Поттер, и буду ждать честного ответа от вас. Что это были за сборища и чем вы там занимались?

 

— Читали комиксы про супергероев и обсуждали прочитанное, — Гарри повторил свою ложь абсолютно спокойно и даже отпил ещё глоток чая, чем взбесил Амбридж ещё больше. Она тряслась всем телом и очень плохо контролировала свои эмоции.

 

            Преподавательница резко поднялась, роняя стул и вырывая чашку из его рук, особо не беспокоясь, что проливает что-то на себя.

 

— Не хорошо врать, Поттер. Я знаю, что вы меня обманываете, хотя и не понимаю как. Но раз уж вы решили, что хотите понести наказание за всех, то будьте добры, закатайте рукав формы на вашей левой руке. И приготовьтесь писать.

 

* * *

            Дверь хлопнула негромко, но зло. Драко буравил её взглядом, стоя у прохода одного из коридоров. Все студенты огибали его за метр, боясь попадаться на глаза или вставать на пути злющего Малфоя.

 

— И что делать?  Я ничего не слышу, что там происходит, — Блейз осторожно подошёл и встал сбоку.

 

— Ждать, — еле разборчиво ответил Драко и резко повернул голову в другую сторону, услышав сдавленный шёпот Уизли совсем недалеко. Он еле удержался, чтобы не оказаться рядом за секунду, и дошёл пешком. Внезапно за его спиной оказались не только Блейз, но и Кребб с Гойлом, и Нотт, и Панси. — Ну и? Как вы собираетесь с этим разбираться?

 

            Гриффиндорское трио, Лавгуд, Джинни и Чжоу толпились в полутёмном коридоре и совершенно неподозрительно ругались полушёпотом. Стоило двум группам столкнуться в узком пространстве, как из мантий появились палочки. Драко не шелохнулся, презрительно оглядывая жалких и растерянных идиотов. Все выжидали, кто начнёт беседу первым, но стоило Рону раскрыть рот, как Драко заговорил:

 

— Ну и? Где ваше хвалёное благородство? Кто из вас сейчас храбро и самоотверженно ворвётся туда и скажет, что Поттер ни причём. М?

 

— Я могу… — тихо начала Чжоу, чуть ли не шагая в сторону кабинета.

 

— Да кто тебе поверит, дура? Ты себя видела? — влезла Панси, чуть ли не плюясь ядом. — С твоими тупыми оленьими глазами и дрожащим голосом, только полная идиотка поверит, что ты можешь быть лидером какой-то там подпольной группы!

 

— Я пойду туда, пока не поздно, — Лонгботтом героически закрыл Чжоу собой и направил свои отвратительные зубы в сторону кабинета Амбридж.

 

— Нет! Это глупо, — влезла Грейнджер, отпихивая приятелей назад. — Гарри уже там, у него есть план! Если хоть кто-то ворвётся туда, то усугубит и без того тяжёлую ситуацию! К сожалению, сейчас мы можем только ждать… Тем более, что бы с ним не делала Амбридж, он будет целее, чем каждый из нас.

 

— Она не тронет его и пальцем, а магическая защита отразит всё, как тогда! — обрадовалась Джинни Уизли. — Гарри гений!

 

— Магическая защита? Вы о чём? — Драко непонимающе осмотрел этих слишком рано обрадовавшихся идиотов. Слизеринцы тоже молчали в ожидании.

 

            Мерзкий Рон Уизли расплылся в торжествующей улыбке. Эта мразь знала что-то, чего не знал Малфой. Внутри всё вскипело от злости и ревности так сильно, что однокурсники за спиной неуверенно зашевелились, опасаясь, что достанется и им тоже. Кажется, все кроме Рона, заметили это.

 

— Поразительно, что твой такой близкий друг, Малфой, не рассказал тебе о такой важной подробности, — Уизли картинно рисовался и за своей бравадой даже не замечал нависшей над ним угрозы.

 

— Мы случайно узнали, что Гарри невосприимчив к магическим атакам, — Грейнджер пихнула своего дружка в плечо, пытаясь унять. Вид у неё при этом был самым обеспокоенным и виноватым.

 

 — Они отлетают от него как от щита, хотя он даже палочку не поднимает. Поэтому Амбридж ему не страшна. Очень странно, что ты этого не знал… Наверное, Поттер доверяет тебе только проверить свою домашку по травологии. И правильно делает! Такие, как ты, не достойны доверия!

 

            Уизли сам нарвался, Драко справедливо решил, что сорвать злость на этом напыщенном ничтожестве было отличной идеей. Он рванул его за ворот формы и приложил спиной и затылком к крупной каменной кладке, придавливая горло локтем и зло скалясь в самое лицо. Почти сразу ему в плечо вцепилась Грейнджер, пытаясь оттащить Малфоя в сторону от задыхающегося Рона.

 

— Не смей трогать меня, грязнокровка! — Драко отпихнул её в сторону, уронив на пол.

 

— Остолбеней! — выкрикнул Невилл.

 

— Протэго! — Панси быстрее всех накинула на Драко щит.

 

— Слагулус Эрукто, — прорычал Малфой, вытаскивая палочку и тыкая ей в щёку чуть придушенного Рона.

 

            Он отошёл вовремя, Уизли как раз скрутило, а из его рта вывалился огромный мерзкий слизняк. Приятное чувство мести чуть притушило огонь ярости внутри.

 

— Ты за это ответишь! — Джинни кинулась к брату, не зная, что делать и как ему помочь.

 

— Это вы все ответите, если с Поттером что-то случится! — Драко обвёл всех злым и решительным взглядом. — Каждый по отдельности и все вместе! И тогда вы пожалеете, потому что пытки Амбридж покажутся вам сущей ерундой по сравнению с моими!

 

            Очередной приступ злости заставил его немного прийти в себя и покинуть коридор и недотёп, которые не стоили защиты и дружбы Поттера. После того, как гриффиндорское трио и их гарем умчался в свои норы, Малфой разогнал слизеринцев, оставшись дежурить Поттера. Ему необходимо было побыть одному, успокоиться и подумать.

 

* * *

            Он даже умудрился пожелать Амбридж спокойной ночи на прощание. Она не ответила, но дверью хлопнула громко. Гарри хмыкнул и закрыл глаза на секунду, пытаясь справиться с головной болью и ужасной усталостью. Хотелось быстрее добраться до постели и крепко уснуть. Он поспешил по коридору в сторону подземелий, как за очередным углом его настиг Малфой.

 

— Ты больной? Зачем ты это сделал? Кто тебя просил? — он почти шипел и злился не меньше, чем перед уходом.

 

— Подумал, лучше я, чем кто-то другой… — Гарри смутился и растерялся. Сил на отпор осталось.

 

            Малфой прожёг его взглядом:

 

— После урока мне пришлось общаться с твоими гриффиндорскими дружками. За это я тебе отдельно припомню, но чуть позже. Грейнджер сказала, что ты неуязвим к заклинаниям и скорее всего поэтому вызвался в защитники сирых и убогих, — он сделал ужасно возмущённое лицо. — Почему я узнаю это от какой-то грянокровки?! Поттер, отвечай!

 

— Я… я не хотел никому про это говорить, но Уизли применил против меня заклинание, которое просто отскочило… И многие видели нас, — Гарри потёр глаза, задрав очки на лоб. — И я подумал, что если она будет применять ко мне какие-то заклинания, то со мной ничего не станет…

 

— Что я говорил про твой вшивый альтруизм, Поттер? Он никому не нужен! Не смей решать за других людей, как им будет лучше! — Драко почти орал, но умудрялся не повышать голоса. Вдруг он замолчал и принюхался. — Покажи свою руку, Поттер.

 

            Гарри нарочно завёл за спину правую, но Малфой всё равно ухватил его за левую ладонь.

 

— За кого ты меня держишь, Поттер? Я всё чую.

 

            Он обстоятельно задрал рукав мантии, и расстегнул манжет рубашки, на которой проступило несколько красных пятен. На предплечье красовалось воспалённое месиво, в котором проглядывались знакомые очертания букв. Драко сверлил руку почти стеклянным взглядом и не думал отпускать.

 

— Это… ну, наказание. Я никогда не буду врать. Тут это написано примерно… три или четыре сотни раз. Забавно даже…

 

— И что в этом забавного? — Драко осторожно коснулся прохладными пальцами воспалённых ран. Гарри прикрыл глаза от небольшого облегчения боли. Они простояли так, обнимаясь в пустом коридоре, довольно долго. Драко целовал израненную кожу и прижимался к ней щекой, не обращая внимание на то, что мог испачкаться в сукровице.

 

— Врать я всё равно буду, иначе никак.

 

            Мафой, если и хотел что-то сказать, то не стал, взял его за руку и повёл в сторону факультета. Гарри стало стыдно и совсем грустно, он заставил Драко переживать за себя, да и эта штука на руке… Выглядела она ужасно, кровила, хоть Амбридж наложила какое-то лечащее заклинание, и болела. Остро захотелось извиниться перед Малфоем. Гарри не заметил, как они попали в подземелья. Не смотря на поздний час в гостиной толпилось немало народу:

 

— Ну ты даёшь, Поттер. С чего вдруг вступился за этих неудачников? — Гойл смотрел на Гарри, как на конченного идиота.

 

— Может ты влюбился в Грейнджер? Она явно к тебе неровно дышит, — рассмеялся Забини, но резко прервался и будто прислушался, — чем это пахнет? От тебя, Поттер, пахнет.

 

            Гарри растерялся и огляделся. Почти все присутствующие начали, не стесняясь особо, принюхиваться и жадно пялиться на него, будто на кускок пирога. Запоздало он вспомнил про свою руку и впал в ступор. Он понятия не имел, что делать в такой ситуации:

 

— Отвалили от него, — прорычал Малфой, вставая ближе.

 

— Да ладно… чё такого-то… мы так, по чуть-чуть, — Кребб улыбнулся и сделал шаг вперёд, но отпрянул. Драко подался вперёд и зарычал, как зверь. Гарри, да и не он один, вздрогнул, а все слизеринцы расступились, чуть ли не пригибаясь от страха.

 

— Для тех, кто ещё не понял и туго соображает, — он говорил нечётко, наверное, из-за клыков, но властно, — Поттер мой. И если кто-то из вас его тронет, то поплатится за это немедленно. Ясно?!

 

            Студенты ничего не сказали, но по их виду читалось, что спорить не собирался никто. Малфой взял Гарри за здоровую руку и повёл к себе.

 

— Твой? Как это понимать?

 

— Как есть, — оборвал Драко, стаскивая мантию и ботинки. — Давай спать, Поттер? Я устал.

 

— Вместе?.. — Гарри растерялся ещё больше.

 

— Мне так будет спокойнее.

 

            Гарри задумался и кивнул. Ему тоже. Рядом с Драко всегда удавалось расслабиться, конечно, если он не лез целоваться. Сегодня они просто переоделись в пижамы -- Гарри надел малфоевскую -- и уснули в обнимку.

 

* * *

 

 

            Выход Поттера он проворонил, болтаясь по коридорам. От него пахло усталостью, болью и почему-то удовлетворением. Драко и хотел знать, что там произошло, и не хотел. Он боялся за Поттера, который еле стоял на ногах, был чуть ли не таким же бледным, как Малфой, и ещё пах кровью, что пугало сильнее всего. У Амбридж была богатая фантазия, а Гарри всё ещё был хрупким человеком. От одного взгляда на то, что стало с его рукой, у Драко болезненно сжалось сердце, которое он не чувствовал очень и очень давно, лет с семи.

 

            Наверное, не стоило так сильно издеваться на Поттером и зажимать его в коридоре почти полчаса, но Драко не смог двинуться с места. Убедился, что пострадала только рука, что Поттер в целом здоров, только сильно вымотан физически и морально. Он накрывал воспалённую кожу своими руками, прикладывал к щекам и целовал, надеясь забрать хоть немножко боли.

 

            Факультетские встретили чуть ли не полным составом и смотрели на них с нескрываемым любопытством, явно ожидая подробностей и полного рассказа от Поттера или хотя бы от Малфоя. Драко ничего не хотелось объяснять, особенно сейчас, ему хотелось спрятать Поттера от всех, защитить, утешить и прижать ближе к себе.

 

— Чем это от тебя пахнет? — Блейз принюхался слишком жадно и заинтересованно. Малфой даже не сразу понял, почему все вокруг так напряглись -- запах крови Гарри он сейчас совсем не воспринимал, его затопило чувствами Поттера с головой, до остального не было никакого дела.

 

— Отвалили от него, — Малфой прижал его к себе, закрывая от жадных взглядов. Только вряд ли запах свежей крови и жажду молодых вампиров могли притупить обычные слова. Драко зло огляделся, схватил Поттера крепче и зарычал так, чтобы всем напомнить, кто тут главный. Блейз рухнул в кресло, Гойл дёрнулся как от огня, Панси задрожала, а Кребб поспешно отошёл с дороги. Всё правильно, всё так и должно быть, Малфой здесь лидер и не просто так, а по полному праву. — Поттер мой! Всем ясно?!

 

            Ясно стало всем и сразу. Драко заперся с Гарри в комнате, выдохнул и только после этого наткнулся на внимательный и пытливый взгляд:

 

— Твой? Как это понимать?

 

— Как есть, — объясняться сейчас не хотелось. Да и что говорить он сам не знал, стоило отдохнуть, угомонить бурю в голове и уже утром разбираться со всем, что произошло. — Давай спать? Я устал.

 

* * *

 

 

            Ночь опять выдалась беспокойная и тяжёлая. Кошмары в виде розовой жабы мучали его вперемешку с той комнатой с огоньками. В этот раз удалось разглядеть, что огоньки лежали на бесконечных этажерках, мелькали бирки с именами, запомнилось число 97, множество дверей и ужасная необходимость попасть внутрь. На утро Гарри проснулся таким разбитым и вымотанным, что так и остался лежать в постели Драко до самого обеда, впервые пропуская занятия. Малфой принёс ему еду в комнату и заставил сходить к мадам Помфри, чтобы та проверила руку.

 

             В итоге Гарри опоздал на занятия по заклинаниям, получил выговор и снова опоздал уже на зельеварение. Снейп зыркнул недовольно и снял с Гарри его первые пять баллов. Гарри было всё равно, он чувствовал себя так, будто не спал неделю, руку под бинтами тянуло, а зелье получилось не зелёным, а неприятно коричневым, да ещё и осадок выпал.

 

            Гриффиндорцы перехватили его сразу после урока. Все трое перегородили дорогу им с Малфоем:

 

— Нам надо поговорить, Гарри, — Невилл был крайне серьёзен. — Ты вступился за нас всех. Это отважный поступок.

 

— Мы хотим поблагодарить тебя, — кивнула Гермиона, хмурясь. — Ты ужасно выглядишь… Что она с тобой сделала?

 

— Ничего такого… — Гарри потёр слипающиеся глаза, привычно задрав очки. — Мне второй день снится один и тот же навязчивый сон, никак не могу выспаться из-за него.

 

— Повторяющийся сон? Что в нём? — насторожилась Гермиона. — В магическом мире не бывает таких совпадений.

 

— Эм… будто комната, в ней много светящихся шаров на полках. И в эту комнату можно попасть из другой комнаты с множеством одинаковых дверей. Меня постоянно мотало по одному и тому же маршруту… — пожаловался Гарри без задней мысли.

 

— Это ведь Отдел Тайн и Зал пророчеств в Министерстве Магии! — охнул Уизли. До этого он стоял рядом с недовольным лицом и притворялся почти что копией Малфоя, только рыжей.

 

— Откуда ты знаешь?

 

— Мой отец работает там, он рассказывал про некоторые места, — Рон уверено вышел вперёд, все уставились на него. — Там хранятся все пророчества, которые были когда-либо произнесены. И если ты видел это во сне, значит там есть и пророчество про тебя.

 

— Драко, это правда? Твой отец ведь тоже работает в Министерстве, он не упоминал этого? — Гарри обернулся на молчащего Малфоя.

 

— Да, такая комната там есть. Но какое тебе дело до этого сна? Не пойдёшь же ты туда за этим пророчеством? — Драко недовольно оглядел всех присутствующих. — Мадам Помфри выдаст тебе настойку, чтобы сны не беспокоили. Это будет лучшим разрешением ситуации.

 

— Драко, а твой отец не может провести меня внутрь? Это моё пророчество, значит я имею право его узнать.

 

— Какой ты наивный, Поттер. Туда нельзя никому, кроме работников Отдела Тайн. Тебя не пустят даже на порог Министерства.

 

— Но почему?.. А вдруг там что-то и про Тёмного Лорда? Вдруг это важно? Я не зря увидел всё это, — Гарри вздохнул, задумавшись. Сон измотал его за две ночи, но новая информация пробудила интерес. Шрам на лбу зачесался.

 

— О, так всемогущие Малфои не могут воплотить в жизнь все свои хотелки и капризы? Удивительно! — Рон не удержался от колкости.

 

— Уизли, тогда может твой отец поможет, м? —ответил Драко в схожей манере, кипятясь.

 

            Эти двое сцепились взглядами, а Поттер напряжённо думал, кусая губы. Наставник велел ему слушаться интуиции, а та говорила, почти вопила, что ему необходимо попасть в эту комнату. Гриффиндорцы для этой затеи годились, как никто лучше: авантюристы, умеющие сражаться и желающие победить Волдеморта во чтобы то ни стало. Гарри поднял на них глаза.

 

— Нам надо добраться туда раньше Тёмного Лорда. Если мы узнаем пророчество, то это будет большим преимуществом в битве, — Гермиона хмуро и решительно посмотрела на Гарри. Она была настроена серьёзно, поэтому повторилась. — В магическом мире не бывает случайностей, особенно повторяющихся. То, что тебе снится этот сон, Гарри, значит, что Тёмный Лорд действует в том же направлении, вы ведь связаны.

 

— И как вы собираетесь попасть в Министерство магии? — Малфой насмешливо улыбнулся. — Кто вас пустит? Отец Уизли?

 

— Может быть, твой отец? — попробовал Гарри.

 

— Исключено.

 

— Я слышал, как Амбридж выговаривала кому-то из профессоров, что ей пришлось экстренно телепортироваться через камин по делам Визенгамота, — тихо сказал Невилл. — Скорее всего, камин в её кабинете не прослушивается и подключён к одному из каминов Министерства…

 

— Вы психи. Поттер, ты хочешь с ними идти на преступление?! — Малфой ушам своим не верил.

 

— Да, это важно. Я чувствую, что это очень важно.

 

— Я запрещаю.

 

— Я всё равно пойду.

 

— Тогда я пойду с вами, как бы мне не претили твои приятели, Поттер. Будет до грустного нелепо, если ты потеряешься на одном из уровней или попадёшься в руки охране, — Драко пытался делать вид, что он контролирует ситуацию. — Тем более, я тоже немного знаю про устройство отделов.

 

— Очень удачно, — промямлил Уизли.

 

            Спорить с присутствием Малфоя в их приключении никто не стал, на радость Гарри. Драко тоже не пылал энтузиазмом, но и сильно не протестовал при этом. Наверное, понял, что с упрямым нравом Поттера сделать ничего не сможет. Он замер изваянием рядом и обливал лучами презрения гриффиндорцев.

 

— И как мы попадём в кабинет? — спросил Невилл.

 

— Я могу попросить братьев, чтобы они устроили что-нибудь яркое и достаточно отвлекающее, — предложил Рон.

 

— Я постараюсь вызнать, какие охранные заклятия Амбридж вешает на замки, чтобы тихо их обезвредить, — кивнула Гермиона. — Но надо действовать в ближайшие дни.

 

— Завтра? — предложил Рон.

 

— Да.

 

— Отлично, гении. А как вы предлагаете возвращаться? Тем же путём не выйдет, — заметил Драко очень вовремя.

 

— В кабанью голову! Там нас не сдадут, если подкинуть денег владельцу, — усмехнулся Рон. — И вернёмся в Хогвартс незамеченными. Я знаю тайный лаз.

 

* * *

 

 

Поттер занимал всё внимание и мысли Драко. Сначала он ужасно спал, возился и ворочался всю ночь, потом проснулся совершенно разбитым и с огромными синяками под глазами, нянчил опухшую руку и выглядел очень больным. Драко мало что знал про человеческие болезни, поэтому перепугался ужасно, сам принёс Поттеру еду, а в обед заставил сходить в медпункт, понадеявшись, что мадам Помфри не только уберёт боль и воспаление, но и заметит недомогание Поттера, если оно критично и опасно.

 

После посещения врача лучше не стало. Гарри так и остался варёным, опоздал на Заклинания, задержался на них и потом выслушал нотации от Снейпа. Драко мог бы защитить Поттера, но они довольно давно решили, что перед всем курсом свои отношения не выпячивать (сам Поттер покраснел на слове "отношения"), поэтому пришлось прикусить язык и молча выслушивать подколки Снейпа. 

 

Этот день не мог стать хуже, но, когда Драко хотел утащить Поттера прочь от шума и чужих глаз, гриффиндорское трио напало на них с бесполезными и никому не нужными извинениями.

 

— Мы хотим поблагодарить тебя, — Драко подумал, что Грейнджер может запихнуть свою благодарность Уизли в задницу. — Ты ужасно выглядишь… Что она с тобой сделала?

 

— Ничего такого… — Гарри потёр слипающиеся глаза, привычно задрав очки. — Мне второй день снится один и тот же навязчивый сон, никак не могу выспаться из-за него.

 

Если бы он сказал об этом раньше, то Драко и близко не подпустил гриффиндорцев к Поттеру. Нельзя рассказывать такие вещи тупым авантюристам, которые дальше одного шага продумать не могут! Ведь именно про это писал ему отец, предостерегая.

 

— Да, такая комната там есть. Но какое тебе дело до этого сна? Не пойдёшь же ты туда за этим пророчеством? — Драко попытался как можно непринуждённее отговорить Поттера от смертельной авантюры и при этом никак себя не выдать. В его голову не смогут забраться, но про его собеседников такого сказать было нельзя. — Мадам Помфри выдаст тебе настойку, чтобы сны не беспокоили. Это будет лучшим разрешением ситуации.

 

Пока он ругался с Уизли, не желая упустить возможность лишний раз унизить его, Поттер всерьёз обдумывал возможность ворваться в Отдел Тайн, совершить кражу и уйти от наказания. На словах план звучал просто: всего лишь сломать защитные заклинания Амбридж, всего лишь пробраться в Министерство незамеченным, всего лишь подкупить хозяина паба, всего лишь до подъёма вернуться в Хогвартс. На дельные замечания Драко слишком легко находились возражения и чересчур простые ответы. Он ушам своим не верил! И ещё не верил, что осторожный и тихий Поттер чуть ли не сам подбивал приятелей на эту авантюру. Наверное, на нём сказывался недосып. С другой стороны, Драко не мог не согласиться, что пророчество было бы преимуществом в войне, причём весомым. Если бы у него имелось в запасе чуть больше времени и возможность посоветоваться с отцом, то они провернули бы это мероприятие гораздо грамотней и безопасней... и без гриффиндорцев.

 

* * *

            Гарри смотрел на Драко и старался не ржать в голос. Малфой поправлял свой абсолютно точно пижонский чёрный пиджак и делал вид, что не замечает реакции Гарри. Он взорвался через три минуты:

 

— Что смешного, Поттер?!

 

— Ты в этом пойдёшь? А тебе будет удобно в ботинках? Костюмчик не жмёт? Ты галстук не забыл?

 

— Вся моя одежда выглядит представительно и соответствует моему статусу. И по крайней мере я не выгляжу так, будто вытянул случайные вещи из шкафа.

 

            Гарри оглядел себя и пожал плечами. Зато ему было удобно в просторных джинсах, любимых сине-оранжево-серебристых кроссовках и куртке с символикой бейсбольной команды Детройта. Палочка удобно устроилась во внутреннем кармане.

 

— Ты не передумал?

 

— Если ты не передумал, Поттер, то я тоже. Я не доверяю этой безмозглой тройке, они бросят тебя при первой же опасности, поэтому я должен быть рядом.

 

— Не говори ерунды, Драко, — Гарри подошёл ближе, поколебался, но поцеловал Малфоя коротко, — мне нравится твой костюм.

 

— Идём, Поттер, — Драко быстро забрался пальцами под футболку Поттера, огладил голую кожу и отступил. — Время.

 

            Гостиная Слизерина пустовала, но они всё равно прокрались быстро и почти бесшумно, не без помощи Малфоя, конечно. Стоило им выйти к основным лестницам, как со стороны Большого зала послышался невыносимый грохот, отдавшийся в каждом уголке громады замка. Не обратить внимание на непрекращающиеся раскаты было невозможно. Гарри с Драко прошли обходной дорогой, на всякий случай игнорируя прямой и более короткий путь до кабинета ЗОТИ. Гриффиндорское трио уже разбиралось с замками и заклинаниями. Гарри обернулся на окно в конце коридора, увидел яркие вспышки в небе и не смог не улыбнуться.

 

— Рон, сколько у нас есть времени?

 

— Фред и Джордж могут развлекаться очень долго, но лучше поспешить.

 

— Готово!

 

            Гермиона обрушила последнее заклинание, а Невилл высадил хлипкий замок на двери плечом. Все впятером осторожно вошли внутрь. Гермиона взялась за дверь в кабинет Амбридж, пока Гарри с Малфоем накладывали запирающие заклинания обратно на вскрытую дверь. Больше для отвода глаз.

 

— Фу… нет, я не имею ничего против девчачьего, но это перебор. Её саму не тошнит от этой слащавости? — Рон поморщился, с ужасом оглядывая коллекцию декоративных тарелочек.

 

— Очень странная страсть к розовому, — согласился Невилл. — Вы готовы?

 

— Да. Я пойду первым, — Драко распихал всех в стороны и влез в камин. Он, как и все остальные, прихватил личный летучий порох.

 

            Следом за ним пошёл Невилл, потом Гарри, потом Гермиона. Замыкающим вызвался Рон. Перемещаться через незнакомый камин было неприятно, жарко и немного страшно, зато быстро. Гарри чуть ли не вывалился наружу, но Малфой успел поймать его за шиворот куртки, ставя на ноги.

 

— Подозрительно. Нет охраны. Нет дежурных. Никого, — Гарри заметил, как он принюхался. — Я знал, что эта затея достойна гриффиндорцев, но сейчас уверен, что лучше нам всем убраться отсюда немедленно.

 

— Ты что-то чувствуешь? — тихо спросил Гарри.

 

— Большие неприятности, Поттер, — Драко оглянулся на гриффиндорцев. — Уходим, это такая очевидная ловушка, что даже Уизли не станет спорить. Перемещаемся, пока кто-нибудь не заметил нас.

 

— А если Волдеморт уже здесь? — встрял Гарри.

 

— Тогда тем более надо уходить. Неужели ты думаешь, что он упустит шанс отомстить за своё забвение?

 

— Мы должны опередить его и получить пророчество первыми, — настоял Гарри. — Надо хотя бы попробовать!

 

— Если ты не ценишь свою жизнь, то подумай об стальных, Поттер!

 

            Гарри нахмурился и отступил на шаг назад, кипятясь. Он знал, какой поступок будет правильным, но не мог… Прошлой ночью сон опять повторился так чётко и подробно, что удалось прочитать бирку на шаре пророчества. И вот сейчас он был так близко, чтобы узнать его смысл, чтобы понять, что вообще произошло с ним в младенчестве, что поменяло его жизнь на корню, отступать не хотелось ни при каких обстоятельствах.

 

— Я пойду один, — ничего лучше ему в голову не пришло.

 

            Первой очнулась Гермиона и фыркнула, подходя ближе и хлопая по плечу:

 

— Раз уж мы здесь, то стоит хотя бы попытаться. Рон, где лифт?

 

— В середине фойе. Его не пропустить, — Уизли нагло усмехался и не думал отступать.

 

— Гарри, ты помог нам, а мы поможем тебе, — Невилл кивнул и пошёл первым искать злополучный лифт.

 

            Малфой смерил Гарри недовольным взглядом, достал палочку из пиджака и пошёл замыкающим. Опять по его лицу читалось всё отношение к ситуации, но Драко молчал, а Гарри радовался. Даже сейчас что-то глубоко внутри него пело, что Малфой рядом, что остался и пошёл с ним, несмотря ни на что.

 

            Лифт вместил их всех и сам закрыл за собой золочёные створки. Рон осторожно потянул рычаг, оставляя его на уровне девять, подписанным Отделом тайн. Кабина вздрогнула и плавно двинулась вниз, внезапно проигрывая ненавязчивую тихую мелодию и звякая при остановке.

 

— Девятый уровень. Отдел тайн. Доступ только для разрешённого круга лиц. Представьтесь, пожалуйста, — мелодичный женский голос почти пропел эти сообщения.

 

            Горе-приключенцы переглянулись, не ожидая такого поворота. Всех опять выручил Драко. Он откашлялся и чужим голосом произнёс:

 

— Люциус Малфой.

 

— Добро пожаловать, — пропел голос, а лифт распахнул двери.

 

— Повезло… — прошептал Рон, вываливаясь наружу.

 

— У твоей удачи есть имя, Уизли.

 

            Драко вышел вперёд и оглядел тёмный коридор. Гермиона зажгла свет на конце палочки, поднимая её выше. Темнота, тишина и древняя магия давили на всех них. Не хотелось даже говорить лишний раз. Они бы так и стояли у лифта, если бы Гарри не потянуло вперёд. Будто бы кто-то шептал ему в уши, но так тихо и неразборчиво, что не поймёшь, сколько не прислушивайся. Он даже раздумывать не стал — пошёл на звук. Остальные двинулись за ним без возражений и вопросов. Спустя некоторое время Гарри понял, что узнаёт эти места. Он ходил по ним во сне и угадывал путь.

 

— И какую дверь выбрать? — они столпились гурьбой на входе в странную комнату с множеством одинаковых дверей. — Вряд ли стоит соваться в каждую, мало ли что за ней скрыто…

 

            Гермиона зашла последней и уже хотела закрыть за собой, как Гарри остановил её:

 

— Нет, не надо. Во сне она была открыта. Лучше не рисковать, — Грейнджер согласилась, оглянулась и стянула резинку с волос, ловко навязывая её так, чтобы дверь не захлопнулась сама по себе. — Нам в ту, что напротив.

 

— Мы ещё можем отступить, — тихо сказал Малфой.

 

— Мы близко. Заберём и уйдём, — Гарри прислушался к неразборчивому голосу, что пел в уши всё громче.

 

— Надеюсь.

 

            Они не стали пересекать залу через центр, страшась неизвестно чего, а обогнули, пройдясь мимо закрытых дверей к той, на которую указал Поттер. Он осторожно повернул ручку, удивляясь тому что не заперто, и вошёл внутрь, раскрыв рот:

 

— Потрясающе…

 

— Я даже не вижу стен и потолка, — прошептал Невилл восторженно. — Куда нам?

 

— Девяносто седьмой ряд, — Гарри огляделся и выбрал сторону со светящимися шарами, а не с потухшими. Голос в ушах пел всё громче. Теперь ясно, что пророчество призывало его к себе, как одного из владельцев.

 

Шар приятно грел руку, неярко светился и мутнел неясными образами внутри себя. Гарри вглядывался в них, но никак не мог разобрать. Да и шёпот в голове понятнее не стал.

 

— Как этим пользоваться?.. — он не очень уважительно потряс шар, а затем и вовсе запихнул в карман.

 

— Потом разберёмся. Не хочу задерживаться тут надолго, — Малфой пихнул его в плечо, кивком показывая на выход.

 

Они тихо и так же осторожно проделали обратный путь, почти не разговаривая и держа палочки наготове. Гарри смотрел на своих путников и понимал, что неприятная атмосфера давит на них всех одинаково сильно. Лифт звякнул и объявил атриум.

 

— Ну? Вроде получилось, — улыбнулся Рон, но подавился своими словами.

 

— Гарри Поттер... Как любезно, что ты принёс мне пророчество, — Волдеморт хрипло рассмеялся. Он стоял у фонтана в окружении Пожирателей Смерти и чувствовал себя победителем. Гарри смотрел на него, злился и пытался не обращать внимания на саднящий шрам. — Драко, и ты тут! Неожиданно! Так-так... Опустившиеся Уизли, многострадальный Лонгботтом и грязнокровка Грейнджер. Ты выбрал странную компанию, Драко.

 

— Поттер попросил провести его в Министерство, надежды на Уизли было мало, — Малфой легкомысленно пожал плечом. — Отец поручил мне приглядывать за ним.

 

— Похвально, Драко, — Волдеморт улыбнулся жутким ртом. — Пророчество у него?

 

— Не знаю, я стоял у двери. Эти, — он кивнул на гриффиндорцев, — не дали мне пройти дальше.

 

Волдеморт не поверил, хмыкнул и сделал что-то, из-за чего Малфой охнул и еле устоял на ногах, мотая головой. Гарри дернулся, но Малфой выпрямился и встал почти ровно.

 

— Люциус, ты хорошо обучил сына, я не смог забраться ему в разум, хоть и старался.

 

— Благодарю, мой повелитель, — ответил мужчина по левую руку от него, в богатых одеждах, с тростью и напускной холодностью на лице. Гарри подумал, что Драко с отцом не очень повезло. 

 

— Тогда посмотрим на самого Поттера, — Волдеморт обратился к своим последователям, а потом устремил взгляд на Гарри. — Это я насылал тебе сны, чтобы ты принёс мне пророчество лично в руки и умер после, — он опять сухо рассмеялся, резко замолчал, а затем нахмурился. — Что это? Это защита? Белатрисса, у тебя должно получиться.

 

Женщина слева кивнула, картинно вытянула правую руку перед собой, а через пару секунд зло зарычала и виновато покачала головой.

 

— Ничего. Он скажет сам. Начинай, — Волдеморт кивнул на Невилла, а Белатрисса расхохоталась счастливо и громко.

 

— Круцио! — Лонгботтома скрутило. Он рухнул на пол, стоня и мучаясь от боли, Гермиона кинулась к нему на подмогу, точным заклинанием выбивая палочку из рук мучительницы. — Маленькая сучка!

 

Кто-то ещё послал в Гермиону безмолвное заклинание, отшвыривая в стенке. Та потеряла сознание и кулем рухнула на пол. Рон дёрнулся было к ней, но его тоже скрутило от боли, а крик пронесся по всему атриуму.

 

— Перестаньте! — потребовал Гарри. Всё произошло так быстро, что он даже не успел ничего сделать. Он смотрел на своих раненых товарищей в ужасе. Они пострадали из-за него. Это он потащил их сюда. Это он проигнорировал предупреждение Малфоя об опасности. Это он виноват! Значит ему и расхлёбывать.

 

Гарри шагнул вперёд, доставая палочку. Волдеморт улыбнулся и раскрыл руки шире:

 

— Ну давай.

 

— Поттер, ты головой ударился? Ты вообще думаешь против кого выходишь?! — Драко шипел на него, хмурился, но не двигался с места. 

 

— Это всё равно случилось бы рано или поздно, — Волдеморт тихо посмеивался, а Белатрисса широко улыбалась. Люциус равнодушно наблюдал за всем.

 

— И ты думаешь, что сможешь выиграть в магической дуэли? Ты думаешь, что сможешь хотя бы достать своими заклинаниями?! Ты идиот, Поттер!

 

— Помолчи, Драко.

 

Люциус вытащил палочку из трости и легко выбил сына из сознания. Гарри обернулся, посмотрел сначала на Малфоя младшего, а затем прожёг злым взглядом старшего. Только сейчас он понял, как сильно он взбешён, почти на грани. Гарри прикрыл глаза и решил, что терять ему нечего, его все равно убьют сегодня, да и вытащить друзей он не сможет, но хотя бы с Драко ничего не случится. Он вскинул палочку и осыпал Волдеморта всеми заклинаниями, что знал. Тот только улыбался и отшвыривал каждую атаку. Гарри выдохся и замолк.

 

— Мило. Очень мило! Теперь наша очередь, — Волдеморт кивнул в сторону.

 

Белатрисса рассмеялась:

 

— С удовольствием, мой Лорд! Круцио!

 

Гарри прикрыл глаза от слепящей вспышки ладонью и чуть сам не рассмеялся от вытянувшегося лица безумной женщины.

 

— Как это возможно?! Что происходит?! Авада Кедавра! — выкрикнула она в гневе.

 

Гарри отряхнулся и от этого. Его позабавили лица Пожирателей Смерти. Такого не ожидал никто из них. За спиной застонала Гермиона, приходя в себя. Белатрисса уставилась на неё плотоядно. Гарри нахмурился и встал, преграждая путь.

 

— На каждого найдётся управа. Даже на тебя, Поттер!

 

Она не успела договорить, как все камины в атриуме хором полыхнули зелёным цветом, выплёвывая самых разных людей. Гарри сам не заметил, как оказался за спиной длинноволосого кудрявого мужчины. Потом его дёрнули, толкнули и поволокли куда-то сквозь крики, вспышки и грохот.

 

— А остальные?! — он попытался вырваться из крепких рук и вернуться к товарищам. — Кто вы?! Куда мы?!

 

— В безопасное место, идиот! Твою шкуру спасаем! Где твоя благодарность, крестник?

 

Гарри запнулся и удивлённо посмотрел на мужчину. Это его крестный отец? Где же он шатался раньше? Гарри кое-как вырвал руку и опять побежал обратно к лифту, пригибаясь. Гермиона уже пришла в себя и вертела головой, пытаясь осознать происходящее. Рон проснулся от бодрящего заклинания, а Невилл поднялся сам. Вместе с ним Гарри подхватили бессознательного Малфоя под руки и поволокли к тому мужчине. Рон помогал идти хромавшей Гермионе.

 

— Куда теперь? — прохрипел Гарри, осипнув от запаха магии.

 

— Его нельзя, — кудрявый кивнул на Драко.

 

— Тогда я никуда не пойду. 

 

— Я заставлю, — кудрявый усмехнулся и не особо торопился, не смотря на происходящее за спинами.

 

— Чего вы мнётесь?! — к ним подскочил коренастый хромой мужчина с очень странным глазом.

 

— Без Малфоя не идёт.

 

— Грузи с ним! Потом разберёмся!

 

* * *

 

 

            Драко проснулся, но не торопился открывать глаза. Его укутывали тишина и запах Поттера — большего и не надо. Гарри лежал на плече, посапывая. Ему хватило наглости закинуть на Малфоя руку и ногу, чтобы устроиться удобнее. Не то, чтобы Драко был против. Он вдохнул запах Поттера глубже, забываясь в нём на некоторое время, нехотя раскрыл глаза и огляделся, не двигаясь: незнакомая комната, но обставлена со вкусом. Впрочем, если Поттер позволил себе так беспечно отрубиться, значит, они находились в относительной безопасности. Драко осторожно обнял его, аккуратно ощупывая и проверяя на повреждения. Поттер не был упакован в бинты, да и болезнью от него не пахло. Он завозился от прикосновений и полез обниматься в ответ.

 

— Даже не знаю, какой вопрос задать первым, — неожиданно хрипло произнёс Драко и откашлялся.

 

— Я рад, что с тобой всё в порядке, — Поттер ткнулся горячим носом ему в шею. — Я не понял, что заклинание наслал твой отец, думал, что ранил… но он лишь погрузил в сон. Мне кажется, он всё понял про нас, но не хотел, чтобы Волдеморт узнал…

 

— Возможно, — Малфой перебирал волосы на затылке Гарри и смотрел в потолок. Из-за двери слышались голоса, к которым не хотелось прислушиваться. И скорее всего за дверью ждали очередные проблемы, которые он решать не желал.

 

— Твой отец стоял рядом с ним.

 

— Это не значит, что он слепо следует.

 

— Я тебе верю, хоть и не знаю почему. Но остальные… — Поттер вздохнул и нехотя сел на кровати, поджимая под себя ноги и растирая лицо. Без очков и следом от шва рубашки на щеке он выглядел совсем беззащитным и слишком желанным. Поттер зевнул, разлохаматил волосы ещё больше и упал обратно к Драко. Он улёгся рядом на подушке и уставился в потолок. — Мы в доме Блэков. Это ведь твои родственники? Оказывается, Сириус Блэк мой крёстный отец… Он и Орден Феникса притащили нас всех сюда ночью, спасая. Дамблдор тоже был тут, но совсем недолго, я хотел поговорить с ним, но не успел. Он спешил обратно в Министерство и всё такое…

 

— Который час?

 

— Наверное, уже обед. Есть хочется… — Гарри обернулся, встрепенувшись. — А ты?

 

— Нормально. Я могу есть и обычную еду, — Драко правда не чувствовал жажды, да и умел её укрощать. Родители учили этому с малых лет. Орден Феникса — вот, что было настоящей проблемой. Драко мрачно размышлял, почему его не убили. Хотя, наверное, понадеялись, то смогут вытащить из отпрыска Малфоя что-то ценное. Наивные идиоты. — Я тут пленник? Комната заперта?

 

— А… — Гарри смутился. — Нет, ты не пленник, хоть многие и были против того, чтобы ты был тут.

 

— Ничего удивительного. Гиффиндорцы тоже здесь? — Драко раздражённо поднялся с кровати, обулся, надел пиджак, который кто-то аккуратно повесил на спинку стула, и проверил волшебную палочку. — Хотя… я их чую. Можешь не отвечать. Лонгботтом помогал тащить меня? Мило.

 

— Ты ведь не любишь Уизли, — Гарри улыбнулся неловко и смущённо. Неужели он помнил о таком даже во время их побега из Министерства?

 

            Драко не смог не улыбнуться в ответ. Поттер был для него самым настоящим чудом. Он так легко принял Драко в свою жизнь… Малфой поймал себя на том, что любуется зелёными глазами, поэтому поспешно перевёл взгляд:

 

— Тебе хоть что-нибудь рассказали?

 

— Неа, — Гарри улыбнулся ещё беззаботней, — побоялись, что я выболтаю тебе что-то важное.

 

— Смотрю, ты не воспринял их слова хоть сколько-нибудь серьёзно.

 

— Я видел вчера Волдеморта… знаешь, я думал, что испугаюсь, а я не чувствовал ничего. Только когда он начал нападать на вас всех, я разозлился… Знаешь, если бы мы дрались с ним один на один, то я победил бы! Я чувствовал это!

 

            Малфой не удержался и рассмеялся, подошёл к двери и дёрнул ручку:

 

— Прогуляемся?

 

            Они прошлись по узким коридорам, не блещущим чистотой и порядком, и вышли в пустующую гостиную. Все голоса слышались ниже, видимо, на кухне. Драко не спешил туда и задержал взгляд на одной из стен. На ней раскинуло свои ветви родовое древо, ведущее сквозь века и поколения. Малфой встал напротив, разглядывая имена и годы жизни. Он знал почти всех, многие приходились ему не близкой, но роднёй.

 

— Они все были ва… как ты? — Поттеру явно надоело молчать.

 

— Не все. Некоторые семьи выродились, некоторых убили, — Драко вспоминал рассказы матери. — Именно поэтому так важно держать всё в тайне. Выживание и только оно.

 

— Выродились?

 

— Связи с магглами, с чужаками… Наша кровь слабеет, если мешать её с грязью.

 

— Теперь понятнее, — ответил ему на это Поттер, чтобы после схватить за руку и отволочь к грязному окну, выдёргивая из невесёлых размышлений. — Я хочу посмотреть, не отходи.

 

            Он отодвинул видавшие виды занавеску, смахнув с неё шмат пыли, и заставляя Драко встать в образовавшийся луч света. Малфой поморщился, он отвык от яркого солнца, но остался на месте, позволяя себя разглядеть. Поттер смотрел на него раскрыв рот. Драко пощурился и уставился на свои руки, которые блестели и переливались, будто это была не кожа, а драгоценный камень с миллионами граней. Выглядело слащаво, Драко не любил себя таким:

 

— У тебя крайне глупое выражение лица, Поттер. Насмотрелся?

 

— Драко… ты такой красивый…

 

            Эти слова выбили из равновесия и заставили растеряться. Красивый? Поттеру явно нравилось. Он стоял, раскрыв рот и не отрывая восхищённого взгляда. И руки распустил, даже не спрашивая разрешения. Только гладил осторожно по щекам и лбу, а Драко недоумевал. Ему даже в голову не приходило, что такой он может кому-то нравится. Для него вообще было удивительно, что Поттер так искренне любил в нём то, что сам Малфой считал уродством или чудовищным недостатком: слишком бледные даже для вампира кожу и глаза, высокомерие или холодность, например.

 

— Сюда идут, — Драко отошёл от окна, осторожно отстраняя руки Гарри. Зря они вышли из спальни. Надо было запереться и оставаться в ней как можно дольше.

 

— Как раз шёл за вами, — Рон вошёл к ним, смотря исподлобья и хмурясь. — Надо кое-что обсудить со всеми остальными.

 

— Так подозреваю, что от обязанности принимать участие в этой беседе я освобождён. Большое облегчение для меня, — Драко поправил пиджак и отошёл подальше от Уизли. Его запах раздражал.

 

— Как там Невилл? — спросил Гарри участливо, а Малфой понял, что он так и не узнал, что произошло после того, как его оглушили.

 

— Наконец-то лёг отдыхать, — Уизли кивнул и шмыгнул носом. — Мы уже обговорили, как будем действовать дальше. Пришли новости, что Фадж всё-таки признал возрождение Тёмного Лорда. Наконец-то!

 

— Кто такой Фадж? — спросил Поттер незатейливо.

 

            Драко не смог не рассмеяться в голос. Его повеселили сразу две вещи: непосредственность Гарри, который даже не пытался интересоваться теми, кто окружает его, и тупое удивление на роже Рона, которого такой подход к важным делам поразил в самое сердце.

 

— Что ты ржёшь, Малфой?! — сразу обозлился Уизли. — Думаешь, что мы дадим Тёмному Лорду победить?! Ты думаешь, что будешь победителем?! Ты такой же тупой, как и твой отец! Вы оба думаете, что ваша фамилия защитит вас от всех катаклизмов?! Ты здесь пленник, Малфой! Ты должен не смеяться, а благодарить, что тебя не приковали цепями в подвале, как опасное животное!

 

            Драко и не думал воспринимать эти жалкие угрозы серьёзно, а вот Гарри нахмурился и хотел лезть в ссору.

 

— С чего это ты вспомнил про фамилии, Уизли? Уж не из зависти ли, что твоя потеряла весь вес и вообще всё что имела ещё в прошлом веке? — Драко высокомерно улыбнулся. — Если тебе захочется вернуть хотя бы часть, то я подумаю, как помочь тебе. Конечно, если ты приползёшь ко мне на коленях с мольбами. И, может быть, я сделаю тебе это одолжение.

 

            Он выпустил клыки, дразня Уизли. Как ему нравилось бесить Рона!

 

— Да мне противно находиться в одной комнате с тобой, тварь! — тот вспылил и выхватил палочку.

 

— Так уходи, — Драко пожал плечами, брезгливо касаясь палочки пальцем и отводя её от себя. — Если ты думаешь, что мне твоё присутствие приятно, то жестоко ошибаешься. От тебя воняет, Уизли. Очень сильно воняет. О, а вот и твоя грязнокровка спешит на помощь, — он первым увидел, как Грейнджер ворвалась к ним. Тоже злая и готовая рвать и метать. — Переживаешь, что я доведу его до слёз?

 

— Драко, да перестань нарываться, — вздохнул Поттер, качая головой.

 

— Нарываюсь? Я лишь предлагаю посильную помощь убогим, проявляю невероятную доброту и щедрость.

 

— Запихни свою помощь себе поглубже в глотку, — прошипела Гермиона, пытаясь испепелить Драко взглядом.

 

— А то что?

 

            Он упал лишь потому что не ожидал, что Грейнджер будет распускать руки. Она ударила ему кулаком в глаз — слабо, но метко. Драко качнулся, удивлённо моргнул и потерял равновесие, приземлившись задом на пыльный ковёр. Он даже не сразу понял, что произошло, но вздрогнул от громкого смеха Поттера. Тот потешался над Драко, не стесняясь, и соизволил подать руку, лишь просмеявшись. Малфой поджал губы, но помощь принял. Уизли и Грейнджер гордо удалились, не сказав ни слова. Видимо, почувствовали себя отомщёнными.

 

— Ты был засранцем и заслужил это, — Поттер приподнял очки, утирая слёзы веселья с глаз.

 

— Ещё скажи, что осуждаешь меня, — Драко фыркнул и брезгливо отряхнул брюки от пыли.

 

            Поттер не ответил и посмотрел в пустой проём двери, думая о своём. Он обернулся не сразу:

 

— Гермиона классная… Идём, нас ждут всё-таки.

 

— Гимиона квафная, — Драко не удержался и передразнил слишком уж восторженного Гарри. Тот усмехнулся в ответ, поцеловал в ни капли не пострадавший глаз украдкой и поспешил в сторону приглушённых разговоров.

 

* * *

 

 

            Суматоха поле побега из Министерства улеглась только к рассвету, когда у Гарри слипались глаза. Люди таскали его куда-то за собой, хватали за руки, кричали, спрашивали и просили о чём-то. Его только волновало, что случилось с Драко и в порядке ли гриффиндорцы. В Министерстве они выглядели не лучшим образом, но в доме Блэков их всех подлатали, а Гарри успокоили, что Малфоя просто усыпили. Драко уложили в верхней спальне, а все оставшиеся устроились на кухне внизу.

 

— Где пророчество, Гарри? — спросил Сириус тихо.

 

— У меня… — Поттер вынул светящийся шар из кармана куртки и выложил на пустую тарелку перед собой, разглядывая муть. Опять в голове запели чьи-то неразборчивые слова, но понять их не выходило. Гарри снял очки и устало потёр глаза, думая, что делать с этой штукой.

 

— Пророчество может открыть лишь тот, о ком оно, — сказал, очевидно, мистер Уизли, стоя чуть в стороне.

 

            Гарри устало кивнул и вздохнул. Люди вокруг него толпились, но пока молчали и не давали советов. Наверное, Дамблдор знал, что делать, но он исчез почти сразу, только убедился, что все добрались до Гриммо.

 

— Я Гарри Поттер, я хочу услышать пророчество, — нахмурился он, чуть разозлившись на капризный шар. Тот дрогнул и зашипел, исторгая из себя дым и свет. Грубый хриплый голос прогремел на всю кухню, не оставляя никому и шанса не расслышать. Дым складывался в надпись прямо над потолком, дублируя слова пророчества:

 

_«Грядёт тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Тёмного Лорда... рождённый теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов, рождённый на исходе седьмого месяца... и Тёмный Лорд отметит его как равного себе, но не будет знать всей его силы... И один из них должен погибнуть от руки другого, ибо ни один не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой... тот, кто достаточно могуществен, чтобы победить Тёмного Лорда, родится на исходе седьмого месяца...»_

— Получается, только я смогу убить Волдеморта?.. — Гарри скользил взглядом по буквам, осознавая. — Ну, или только он может убить меня. Как-то безрадостно…

 

— Мы поможем тебе, Гарри, — Гермиона оказалась рядом, кладя руку ему на плечо. — Ты не один на этой войне.

 

— Только не смей рассказывать суть пророчества своему скользкому дружку. Пока что это наше единственное преимущество, нельзя его прошляпить, — прохрипел грузный мужчина с крайне странным глазом. — Не знаю, что он тебе наплёл, но ты не должен доверять ему ни в коем случае. Ты не знаешь, что он за тварь на самом деле.

 

            Гарри оторвал взгляд от тающей надписи и недовольно посмотрел на говорящего. Его ужасно злило такое отношение и к Драко, и к нему самому. Будто он тупой и наивный ребёнок.

 

— По-вашему я должен доверять тем, кого вижу в первый раз в жизни?

 

— Скорее уж тем, кто спас тебя от Тёмного Лорда, — усмехнулся какой-то носато-усатый мужчина.

 

— Спасли? Я не знаю кто вы, я не знаю, как вы узнали, что я в Министерстве Магии, я не знаю ваших целей и мотивов. А Драко мой друг.

 

            Ненадолго на кухне повисла неприятная тишина. Только Рон пытался сесть удобней — боль от непростительного заклинания всё ещё мучала его отголосками во всём теле.

 

— Гарри, мы твои друзья, — тихо заговорила миссис Уизли, подходя ближе и грустно смотря на него. — А Малфои… ты не видел, на какой стороне отец Драко? Их семья не упустит выгоды… они предадут тебя… они же… Ты даже не подозреваешь, как много от тебя скрывает твой друг! — она всплеснула руками и покачала головой.

 

— Что он вампир? — бесхитростно спросил Гарри. Все взрослые нахмурились, переглядываясь между собой. Гермиона за спиной ахнула. — О, вижу, не вам попрекать его в недоверии и скрытности. Рон, ты ведь знал. Почему ты не сказал своим друзьям, что ты тоже вампир, хоть утративший свою силу? И нет, Драко не говорил мне этого прямо, но я и сам догадался. Уж слишком сильно вы друг друга ненавидите… Что ещё?.. — Поттер оглянулся и подскочил со стула, заводясь и злясь. — Что мне ещё не рассказал Драко? Что все Пожиратели Смерти тоже вампиры? Что Волдеморт такой же? Что он убил Седрика, выпив из него всю кровь?! До этого я тоже сам додумался. Или то, что на вампиров всегда велась охота?! Вы ведь из тех, кто хочет истребить всех вампиров, да?! Почему я должен доверять вам?! Принимать вашу помощь?! Чтобы вы потом убили Драко?! Да?!

 

— Гарри, ты не понимаешь! — Рон подскочил ближе, пытаясь угомонить Поттера.

 

— Так объясни мне, — Гарри зло уставился тому в глаза, выждал немного и отвернулся к камину, смотря на тлеющие угли и пытаясь успокоиться. Его срывы редко заканчивались чем-то хорошим.

 

            Все на кухне опять замолчали, не зная, что ответить, и явно не ожидая такой бурной реакции:

 

— Гарри, ты на взводе из-за произошедшего, может быть, тебе стоит поспать? — мягко предложила Гермиона, вставая совсем близко и касаясь рукой спины. — Ты сам говорил, что последние ночи почти не отдыхал из-за этого вещего сна.

 

            Он обернулся на Грейнджер и устало кивнул, понимая, что почти не спал четыре ночи подряд. Ресурс совсем закончился, когда он кидался всеми этими бесполезными заклинаниями в Волдеморта:

 

— Да… ты права…

 

— Я покажу тебе спальню.

 

            Сириус только поднялся с места, чтобы проводить, но Гарри уже спешил в комнату, где положили Драко. Было страшно оставлять его одного с этими людьми. Ещё больше хотелось убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке, но Драко крепко спал, спросить не вышло бы. А то, что он не дышал и был холоден — наводило жути. Гарри только недавно заметил, что Малфой не дышал, как и многие в Слизерине, только вздыхал картинно порой.

 

            Драко лежал на кровати такой безмятежный и красивый, что было неловко пристраиваться к нему. Гарри помялся, стащил с него туфли и пиджак, повозившись, повесил свою куртку на шишечку кровати и лёг на плечо Малфоя щекой. Он только прикрыл глаза, как сразу провалился в глубокий сон, чтобы проснуться от крепких объятий. Это было так приятно и радостно, что из головы ненадолго вылетело всё, что случилось ночью. Драко был в порядке, на всё остальное было плевать. Утренняя злость отступила, Гарри подумалось, что стоило хотя бы выслушать этих странных людей, ведь Дамблдор доверял им. С другой стороны, заслуживал ли директор доверия?

 

            Более-менее дружелюбный настрой не испортила даже стычка Драко и Рона. Гарри лишь догадывался из-за чего они так ненавидели друг друга, но лезть в их ссору не желал, понимая, что всё равно их не помирит. Спасла всех Гермиона, Гарри искренне считал её классной. И ему понравилось, как Драко приревновал к ней. Это тоже выглядело так искренне… Гарри не понимал, почему он не должен доверять Драко, если тот не скрывал от него никаких своих эмоций и говорил всё как есть? Драко ни разу не обманул его. Драко всегда помогал ему. Драко попытался защитить его от Тёмного Лорда. А ещё Драко так красиво блестел на солнце… Гарри тряхнул головой, приходя в нужный настрой, и пошёл вниз на злополучную кухню, хоть и не очень хотел.

 

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался он вежливо. Кто-то кивнул ему, кто-то поздоровался.

 

— Доброе утро, миссис Уизли, где ваш супруг? Подозреваю, что в Министерстве, как и мой отец, — Малфой прошёл на середину кухни, оглядывая всех пристально. — Гарри, ты знаком с моей двоюродной сестрой? Нимфадора Тонкс. О, как вижу вы живы, профессор Люпин. Неужели проклятие преподавателей ЗОТИ на вас не легло? Наверное, ваша волчья натура уберегла вас от смерти. Сириус Блэк, поделитесь, как вам удалось сбежать из Азкабана? Мне, право, любопытно. Доброе утро, Грозный Глаз. Гарри, ты знал, что этот магический протез позволяет ему видеть всё вокруг? Даже за спиной, — Драко огляделся и сел за стол рядом с тарелкой винограда. Он ещё раз бросил на всех высокомерный взгляд и небрежно закинул пару ягод в рот. — Где местный домовик? Ужасный приём. Даже чая не предложили, не говоря о горячем завтраке.

 

— Будто он тебе нужен, — зло огрызнулся Сириус.

 

— Не мне, — Драко пожал плечами, отщипнул ещё винограда и ногой подвинул ближайший к себе стул, явно приглашая присесть.

 

— Ничего себе, Драко!  Ты всё знаешь! — Гарри искренне восхитился и сел за стол. — И всех!

 

— Тебе стоит удивляться, если я не буду чего-то знать, Поттер, — Малфой очень умело игнорировал все недовольные взгляды в свою сторону.

 

— Наверное, — Гарри улыбнулся ему и вздрогнул от того, что миссис Уизли погладила его по волосам и поставила на стол тарелку с овсяной кашей. И даже фрукты в ней не спасали.

 

— Это очень полезно и вкусно, Гарри, — он так не думал, хоть и взял ложку, чтобы возюкать ей в каше, но никак не есть.

 

— Что теперь? Мы вернёмся в школу?

 

— Нет, Гарри. Ты останешься здесь ради своей же безопасности, — Блэк отрицательно покачал головой. — Тем более это твой дом. Я обещал твоему отцу, что позабочусь о тебе чтобы не случилось.

 

— Мой дом в Америке, а не здесь, — разозлился Гарри отпихивая от себя тарелку и буравя взглядом пошарпанный стол. — Ладно, а Драко?

 

— У меня на него есть планы, — недобро хмыкнул мужчина с всевидящим глазом. Малфой дёрнул ногой недовольно, и Гарри почувствовал его страх. — Мало того, что твой дружок просто кладезь ценной информации, так ещё и единственный урождённый вампир, который попадал мне в руки за последние несколько лет. Ценный экземпляр! Проведу на нём несколько тестов.

 

Мужчина азартно потёр руки, а Малфой оскалился, показывая, что просто так не дастся. Гарри поднял голову и удивлённо огляделся на взрослых. Те не выражали никаких эмоций.

 

— Вы будете его пытать?.. — он своим ушам не верил. — Вы сумасшедший?..

 

— Гарри, ты не до конца понимаешь с кем ты связался, — примирительно начал Люпин, поднимаясь со стула и пряча руки в карманы. — Ты не знаешь, какие зверства творили его отец и его друзья. Ты не знаешь сколько людей и магов они убили! Ты ничего не знаешь про войну! Мы действуем только во благо! И жертвы необходимы, Гарри. Тем более жертвы со стороны наших врагов. 

 

— Ваших врагов, но не моих...

 

— Что ты такое говоришь, Гарри?! Ты ведь слышал пророчество! — миссис Уизли всплеснула руками, охая. — Тебе грозит беда, а ты хочешь сдаться в руки Тёмного Лорда! Сам идёшь на погибель!

 

— Драко, ты хочешь, чтобы я умер? — Гарри исподлобья посмотрел на серьёзного Малфоя. Его ужасно колотило от злости, приходилось сильнее стискивать кулаки и зубы.

 

— Если бы я хотел этого, то давно отвёл бы тебя в Запретный лес, например. Или отдал тебя Тёмному Лорду ещё до того, как ты узнал о его возвращении, — Малфой усмехнулся, а затем резво поднялся со стула. — Поттер, иди ко мне и обними крепче. Мы трангрессируем отсюда, раз тебе эта компания настолько неприятна.

 

На это заявление на ноги подскочил ещё и Сириус, хватаясь за палочку. Гарри развернулся к Малфою лицом и улыбнулся. Его решительность помогла злости отступить на задний план.

 

— Но откуда ты это умеешь? — поразилась Гермиона. — Нас этому будут учить только на седьмом курсе!

 

— Вас — может быть. Меня уже научили всему необходимому, — Драко пафосно поднял палочку, готовясь произнести заклинание.

 

— Не то, чтобы я не хотел с тобой обниматься, но я не могу трансгрессировать. Иначе мне не пришлось бы лететь на самолёте почти десять часов...

 

— Об этом тебе стоило сказать раньше, Поттер, — Малфой поморщился и огляделся. — С каминами у тебя не было проблем, кажется. 

 

— Только пороха у вас нет, — рассмеялся Сириус злорадно.

 

Гарри поднялся и огляделся, понимая, что тот прав, задумался на секунду и усмехнулся:

 

— Здесь всё ещё есть входная дверь. Прогуляемся по Лондону?

 

— Хорошая идея, Поттер. Я уже знаю, куда мы направимся, — Малфой застегнул пиджак на верхнюю пуговицу. — Ты ничего не оставил здесь?

 

— Неа, идём.

 

— Да с чего вы решили, что кто-то вас отпустит?! — Грозный Глаз подорвался с места, взрываясь и громко крича.

 

— Мне интересно, кто нас остановит.

 

Гарри повернулся спиной ко всем и почти ткнулся лицом в шею удивлённого Драко. Вся эта ситуация бесила, выводила из себя, злила и не давала успокоится. Его бесил этот дом, его бесили незнакомые люди, которые требовали от него чего-то, угрожали и удивлялись, почему он не хочет с ними общаться и действовать сообща. Да в конце концов он был ужасно голоден, а ему подсунули какую-то идиотскую кашу! Терпение лопнуло, а вместе с ним и несколько чашек и тарелок на столе. Кажется, Гермиона вскрикнула от испуга.

 

— Знаешь, Поттер, твоя индейская магия напугала даже меня, — Малфой развернулся на каблуках и приобнял за плечо, отводя в сторону. — Очень впечатляет, конечно, но я не хотел, чтобы моя голова лопнула также как тот кувшин... Предлагаю покинуть это убогое жилище, пока ты не разнёс его в щепки, злясь. Тем более, если пострадают все эти сирые, то ты потом будешь грызть и корить себя.

 

— Идём, Драко... Я... Я обещал, что обязательно посмотрю на Биг Бен, — Гарри стиснул Малфоя за рукав.

 

— Что это такое? Какая-то очередная маггловская ерунда?

 

— Я тебе покажу! Тебе понравится!

 

Гарри с радостью уцепился за эту мысль, отвлекаясь, и, не оборачиваясь на явно недовольных людей за спиной, потащил Драко скорее прочь из мрачного дома. Пока никто не опомнился и не сделал их пленниками. 

 

            Они выскочили буквально за секунду, и Гарри не разобрал даже кто из них двоих больше хотел покинуть дом. Они почти бегом пробежали два или три квартала, пока Гарри совсем не запыхался. Малфой лишь стоял рядом и оглядывался, презрительно морщась:

 

— Неужели я оказался среди магглов? Ужас. Как низко я пал…

 

— Я удивлён, что нас отпустили, — Гарри наконец смог нормально говорить и дышать. Он задумчиво оглянулся в сторону улицы Гриммо.

 

— А я ни капли, ты не видел себя со стороны, Поттер. Я тебя таким злым ещё не видел. Навёл на всех жути. И сам по себе напрашивается вопрос, что это было. И я бы даже спросил, если бы не знал, что ты не ответишь мне. Правильно?

 

— Давай, ты и дальше будешь думать, что это магия индейцев?

 

            Гарри неловко улыбнулся и посмотрел Драко в глаза. Тот улыбнулся в ответ и мотнул головой, спрашивая про Биг Бен и другие места Лондона, которые он хотел посетить. Первая их проблема заключалась в том, что у них не имелось денег, но она разрешилась быстро: Гарри нашёл у себя во внутреннем кармане заначку в долларах, их поменяли на местные фунты в банке. Малфой сам выбрал контору, которая заслуживала хоть какого-то доверия. И ещё пообещал Гарри, что не будет возмущаться по поводу того, что они находятся в окружении магглов до конца дня.

 

            В итоге они вдвоём сидели на втором этаже красного автобуса, глазея на улицы Лондона с высоты. Гарри улыбался и подставлял лицо ветру, рассеяно думая, что сегодня очень странный день. Ночью он встретил своего заклятого врага, потом поссорился с тем, кто по идее должен был ему помочь, а теперь беззаботно ел сладкий попкорн. У них с Драко получилось почти что настоящее свидание. Они прогулялись по набережной Темзы, перекусили в какой-то кафешке, доехали до Биг Бена, где их чуть не обокрали, купили закусок и сели на красный автобус без цели и особого маршрута.

 

— Поттер, ты не устал? — спросил Драко, когда они сошли на очередной остановке.

 

— Немного… но куда возвращаться? Боюсь, что в школе Амбридж сразу сдаст меня в Министерство или будет оставлять у себя в кабинете каждый вечер, — Гарри вздохнул и одёрнул рукав куртки. Свежий шрам зудел и не желал заживать. — И на Гриммо я тоже не хочу возвращаться. Драко, ты ведь не скажешь никому этот адрес? Я понимаю, что эти люди хотели вроде как тебя пытать и убить, но… я не знаю… Я не хочу, чтобы хоть кто-то страдал. А Невилл и Гермиона вообще ничего не знали!

 

— Я подумаю, — Малфой повертел головой. — Но постараюсь использовать эту информацию лишь в крайнем случае, раз уж ты так просишь.

 

            Он прищурился и кивком головы велел следовать за ним, уверенно идя куда-то вперёд. Они отвлеклись от маршрута лишь раз: Гарри увидел магазин и не удержался от покупки Лаки Чармс. Он прижимал коробку к себе, как самое больше сокровище. Куда бы Малой не вёл его, Гарри собирался на завтрак съесть чашку хлопьев с молоком.

 

— А мы куда? — запоздало поинтересовался, когда они вошли в какой-то грязны тупик.

 

— Те не доверяешь мне? — Драко достал палочку и обратным концом начертил по плесневелому кирпичу треугольник.

 

— Доверяю, но знать имею право.

 

— Ко мне домой, — Малфой уверенно шагнул в образовавшуюся арку, которая затянулась за их спинами, стоило войти. — В Лютом переулке есть много каминов, которые Министерство, да и вообще кто-либо, отследить не в силах.

 

            Они стояли в закутке и шептались, обсуждая путь до дома. И если Драко мог сойти за своего в этом месте, то Поттер в своей яркой куртке, кроссовках и с коробкой хлопьев явно выбивался из толпы. Гарри предложил плащи с капюшонами, но идея отвергли сразу же из-за своей нелепости. В итоге Драко пришлось припоминать заклинание отвода глаз, сначала экспериментируя на себе, а потом и на Поттере. В итоге в грязной таверне на них не посмотрел никто, кроме хозяина, который продал две горсти летучего пороха.

 

— А если у тебя дома есть кто-то ну… не тот? — Гарри с сомнением смотрел на камин. В Америку захотелось ещё сильнее.

 

— Всё предусмотрено. Только не оплошай. Тебе надо попасть в парадный камин Малфоев в Уилтшире. Повтори.

 

— Парадный камин Малфоев в Уилтшире.

 

— Чёртов акцент! Нет, не так! — Драко почему-то разозлился и заставил его повторить название провинции раз пятнадцать, пока не остался доволен произношением. — Всё! Давай, на нас уже пялятся.

 

* * *

 

 

Их побег из дома на Гриммо Драко посчитал невероятной удачей. Себя везунчиком он назвать не мог, но Поттеру фортуна улыбалась. Никак иначе объяснить то, что он вышел целым после стычки с Тёмным Лордом, объяснить было нельзя. Наверное, стоило спросить про пророчество, но Драко не хотелось, хотя бы потому что он только что избежал чудовищных пыток и неизбежной смерти. Всё остальное могло немного повременить. Наконец-то они с Поттером остались наедине. По-настоящему наедине, а не в рамках комнаты. Вокруг них туда-сюда ходили какие-то люди, которым и дела не было до двух мальчишек, у них были свои заботы.

 

— Я удивлён, что нас отпустили, — Поттер с опаской обернулся, будто проверяя не увязался ли за ними кто. Никакого хвоста, Драко учуял бы.

 

— А я ни капли… — этот фокус с разбиванием посуды без заклинаний, палочки и лишь с помощью желания впечатлил всех. Драко рассеяно гадал правда ли это магия индейцев, но Поттер оборвал его размышления, затащив в ближайший автобус, везущий в центр города.

 

            Лондон оказался не так уж и плох, как показалось Драко изначально: архитектура впечатляла, присутствие магглов почти не смущало и не отвлекало, а Поттер постоянно держал его за руку и улыбался и радовался так, будто ничего особенного этой ночью не произошло. Они прогулялись по центру города, пообедали, послушали экскурсию для американских туристов, прибившись к группе минут на пятнадцать, а потом ушли есть мороженное с каким-то умопомрачительным количеством наполнителей и топингов.

 

            Пришлось признать, что развлечения Поттера оказались не такими ужасными, отчасти занимательными и в некоторой степени очаровательными. Разумеется, все плюсы являлись таковыми, пока Гарри находился рядом и тянул Драко в ту или другую сторону за собой.

 

— Поттер, ты не устал? — он спросил это лишь потому, что сам ужасно вымотался. Конечно, они могли бы остаться в местном отеле на несколько дней, но фирменная паранойя Малфоев передалась и Драко. Поэтому он желал поручить Поттера тем людям, которым доверял полностью и безоговорочно.

 

            Волнение за отца — вот, что грызло Драко с тех пор, как они покинули дом на Гриммо. Никто из Ордена Феникса не обмолвился и словом об итогах стычки и жертвах с той или другой стороны. Тот же Грюм работал мракоборцем в Министерстве очень много лет — отец выделял его, как особо опасного противника, предупреждая о всевидящем глазе и большом опыте дуэлей и битв — и мог выйти без потерь против двоих или даже троих Пожирателей Смерти. Но он не бравировал своими достижениями и не поспешил вывести Драко из равновесия, сообщив новость.

 

            Подвал в их поместье зачаровали особым образом ещё при строительстве. Матушка давно рассказала секрет: если двери внутрь закрыть плотно и надёжно, то никто не услышит и не учует происходящее внизу. Стены подвала гасили даже всполохи магии. Камин с помощью некоторой хитрости подключили к общей сети, но укрыли сведения о нём в дальних архивах, отец занимался этим лично. Про парадный камин знали единицы: сами Малфои, Снейп и теперь ещё Поттер.

 

* * *

— Люмос! — произнёс Драко, стоило огню в камине полыхнуть и потухнуть. Гарри стоял рядом и обнимал коробку хлопьев, не решаясь говорить что-то или делать: тёмный подвал пугал его. Палочка Драко осветила немного пространства вокруг: камин и правда был парадным, с лепниной и мозаикой, пускай и пыльными.

 

            Они замерли друг напротив друга в тусклом синем свете и прислушивались. Гарри не слышал ничего, но у него и не было суперострого слуха и нюха.

 

— Никого постороннего нет. Мы можем идти.

 

— Это твой дом, Драко? — Гарри занервничал.

 

— Да, родовое поместье.

 

— Эм… значит, тут все твои родственники?..

 

— Только отец и матушка.

 

— Может, мне стоит остаться здесь? Ну, чтобы они меня не видели. Я же не получал приглашения, а незваный гость хуже вора. И уже довольно поздно для визитов и знакомств, не находишь? Давай, ты поздороваешься со родителями, пообщаешься с ними, а я подожду тут… а потом… ну… я пока подумаю, куда потом я пойду. Как тебе такая идея? — Гарри шагнул назад, уходя от света, но Драко поймал его за локоть, удержав. — Мне кажется, так будет лучше всего.

 

— Испугался, Поттер? — усмехнулся он.

 

— До усрачки…

 

— Я не понял, что ты сказал, но… — Малфой помялся, привлёк Гарри к себе ещё ближе и поцеловал в губы. — Я тоже нервничаю. Ты… ты можешь доверять им, как мне.

 

            Гарри облизнулся, кивнул и сам поцеловал Драко, привстав на цыпочки. Как следует поцеловал, долго и сладко, пока страх не отступил. Они после этого ещё немного потоптались в темноте и поднялись по скрипучей деревянной лестнице, выходя в длинный помпезный коридор с множеством портретов. Люди на картинах никак не комментировали гостя, но морщились и воротили носы. Гарри мельком глянул на себя в зеркало и понял из-за чего. Он был перемазан в саже, волосы опять растрепались во все стороны, да и вид имел самый пришибленный. Просторы поместья давили на него.

 

— Драко, твоего визита, особенно в такое время, мы никак не ожидали. Да и гость не самый привычный для нашего дома, — Люциус поднялся со своего помпезного кресла у камина, опираясь на трость. Нарцисса тихо встала рядом, с ужасом смотря на мальчишек. — Представишь его нам?

 

— Разумеется, отец, — Драко откашлялся, чуть склонил голову и указал рукой. — Наш гость сегодня — Гарри Поттер. Он… кхм… мой близкий друг и эм… избранник. И ему нужна помощь.

 

            Сам Гарри такого признания не ожидал, заалел и очень сильно захотел быть сейчас где-нибудь в другом месте. Запоздало в голову пришла мысль, что наверняка вампиры учуяли на нём запах Драко и их поцелуя. От этого стало совсем неловко:

 

— Добрый вечер. Приятно с вами познакомиться. Драко отзывался о вас очень тепло, — Гарри кое-как собрал мозги в кучу и вспомнил о манерах. Пришлось поднять глаза и вежливо улыбнуться.

 

            Нарцисса неслышно ахнула, прикрыв рот ладонью. Люциус прищурился, изучая Гарри взглядом. Драко стоял изваянием и смотрел в окно. Ему было не по себе, но он хотя бы не мог так совершенно позорно краснеть.

 

— Нам тоже крайне приятно видеть у себя в гостях столь прославленную личность, — наконец выдал глава семейства, чуть склоняя голову в приветствии. — Надеюсь, пребывание у нас в гостях оставит у вас только самые лучшие воспоминания и эмоции. Вы голодны? Желаете принять ванну после дороги? Думаю, вам это необходимо. Домовик покажет ваши комнаты на время визита. Подозреваю, что этот день выдался для вас крайне волнительным, Гарри Поттер. Вам следует отдохнуть.

 

            Люциус стукнул по полу тростью два раза, явно отдавая распоряжение домовикам. Нарцисса поддержала слова супруга сдержанной улыбкой:

 

— Наш дом — ваш дом, Гарри Поттер.

 

            Честно говоря, он не понял, что означали все эти гляделки, в которые играли Малфои. У Люциуса после этой фразы лицо недовольно скривилось, а у Драко вытянулось от удивления. Нарцисса только повела бровью вопросительно, а Гарри захотелось убежать, но опять молчание слишком затянулось:

 

— Эм… спасибо большое, миссис Малфой, мистер Малфой.

 

— Тебя проводят в твои спальни. Драко, приведи себя в порядок, будь добр, а затем изволь пройти в мой кабинет. Как ты понимаешь, нам надо многое обсудить.

 

            После этой фразы разговоры закончились, а все присутствующие разошлись в совершенно разные стороны. Гарри всё прижимал к себе коробку с хлопьями и с ужасом думал, что предыдущая ночь в Министерстве Магии Британии была совсем нестрашной. То ли дело эта ночь…

 

* * *

 

 

Родной дом, в котором неуловимо витал запах Поттера, ощущался совсем иначе, чем на каникулах летом. Драко брёл по коридору к кабинету отца и боялся думать, о чём они будут разговаривать. Только одно он знал точно — Поттера не тронет никто и никогда, Драко не позволит. Он усмехнулся мысли, что запретил Поттеру жертвовать собой ради него, а сам думал о том же.

 

— Присаживайся, — отец указал на кресло напротив своего. Матушка стояла позади и беспокойно мяла обивку кресла. — Так об этом слизеринце ты говорил?

 

— Да, отец.

 

Повисла неловкая и гнетущая тишина. Драко всячески избегал взглядов родителей. Матушка явно не знала, что сказать. Отец до сих пор переваривал шокирующую новость.

 

— Он рассказал тебе пророчество? — внезапно спросил тот.

 

— Я и не спрашивал, — Драко дёрнул плечом и всем телом ощутил чужое осуждение и неодобрение. — Он скрытый, но мне доверяет. Он... Он расскажет, если в этом будет необходимость.

 

— Что он знает? — тихо спросила матушка.

 

— Почти всё, — Драко поковырял ногтем подлокотник. — Его не смущает наша сущность. Его вообще мало что смущает. Я не рассказывал ему слишком много, но отвечал на все вопросы. Поттер умный, хоть и наивный. Как я и говорил, он такой американец... У него совсем другое мышление, — Драко не смог не улыбнуться, но затем вернулся к деловому настрою. — Никто не знает, куда мы пошли.

 

— Почему Орден Феникса вас отпустил? — матушка напугано посмотрела на Драко, не удержалась и обняла его, в миг оказавшись рядом. — Когда твой отец рассказал, кто тебя забрал из Министерства, я боялась, что больше мы не увидимся... Ты не представляешь, как мы рады, что ты цел!

 

— Я рад, что отец тоже цел, — тихо ответил Драко, обнимая матушку в ответ. — Это из-за Поттера. Я не знаю, что он сделал, но нам позволили уйти. Его тоже хотели удерживать там.

 

— Там? — с интересом спросил отец.

 

— Штаб-квартира. Не знаю где она, стоило выйти, как нас телепортировало на оживлённую площадь, хоть из окна открывался совершенно иной вид, — соврал Драко довольно бодро.

 

Кабинет опять погрузился в тишину. Нарцисса присела на подлокотник кресла сына, успокаиваясь:

 

— Мальчик будет жить у нас? Это может стать проблемой.

 

— Выставим его нашим пленником, если потребуется, — Люциус задумчиво откинулся на спинку кресла. — Для Фаджа эта отговорка сойдёт. Дамблдору можно сказать правду — соображения безопасности, ведь никто из нас не сможет проговориться. Что же до Волдеморта... Хм... Будем импровизировать, но пока у него не было нужды появляться здесь. Драко, тебе придётся вернуться в школу. Заодно потребуешь у Снейпа зелье, нейтрализующее запахи. С запасом. Что ещё... Ах да, когда ты в последний раз утолял жажду?

 

— Больше суток назад.

 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Нет желания укусить нашего гостя? — полюбопытствовал отец.

 

— Я умею держать себя в руках, — оскорбился Драко.

 

— Отрадно слышать. Значит, обойдёшься без ужина в наказание за самоуправство.

 

— Ситуация была исключительная!

 

— Только поэтому я так мягок.

 

Люциус поднялся на ноги и прошёлся вдоль стола, зажёг ещё одну лампу заклинанием и вернулся к креслу, но садиться не стал. Его беспокойство стало намного заметнее:

 

— Почему Поттер, Драко? Ты уверен в своём выборе? Он же сын грязнокровки, хоть и от потомка Блэков. Это... У меня нет слов. А как же продолжение рода? Что скажут остальные семьи на этот конфуз?

 

— Люциус! — возмутилась Нарцисса.

 

— Если тебе так стыдно за меня, то я могу уехать с Поттером обратно в Америку, когда вся эта кутерьма закончится, — Драко подскочил на ноги, горячась. Руки пришлось спрятать в карманы брюк, чтобы не выдать нервной дрожи. — И я уже не уверен, было ли хорошей идеей приводить Поттера сюда. Я думал, что ему будет безопасней здесь, чем где-либо ещё, но явно ошибался. Мы переночуем, но утром, очевидно, придётся уйти.

 

— Не надо, сын. Мы позаботится о нём! — матушка волнительно поправила складку платье. — Все вопросы, заданные твоим отцом, сейчас абсолютно неважны. Мы уважаем твой выбор. И не стоит забывать, дорогой Люциус, что лояльность Гарри Поттера сейчас для нашей семьи важнее, чем твои сомнения не к месту. Не стоит так неразумно терять её из-за собственных предрассудков. Это вопрос выживания!

 

— Я не хочу, чтобы его судили по полезности семье! — рассердился Драко ещё сильнее.

 

— Раз он чужак, то и оценивать его будем именно так, Драко! — сорвался на крик Люциус. — Не веди себя так, будто не знал этого! Уходи. Поговорим завтра утром, сразу после твоих извинений.

 

Драко позволил себе лишь хлопнуть дверью, хоть на родителей хотелось нарычать. И не то, чтобы он в корне не был согласен с ними... Признавать их даже частичную правоту было больно и неприятно. Он боялся, что его чувства могли оказаться ненастоящими: вдруг он видел в Поттере не его самого, а что-то корыстное, как и его родители? Драко немного побродил по этажу, мучаясь от тяжёлых мыслей, а затем пошёл на запах. Он нуждался в Гарри немедленно.

 

* * *

Комната, куда его привёл домовик после ванной, была не в пример теплее, чем прежние коридоры, по которым они ходили с Драко. Наверное, это крыло отапливалось лучше, как раз для таких гостей, как Поттер. Или это грел его наряд — совершенно странный и непривычный. Домовики выдали ему шёлковую зелёную пижаму, тёплый синий бархатный халат и мягкие домашние мокасины. На Гарри он смотрелся до смешного нелепо, но спорить с местными домовиками не хотелось, уж слишком строгими те были.

 

— Собираешься спать? — Драко ввалился к нему без стука, что показалось слишком необычным. Прежде он всегда стучался и спрашивал разрешения. Видимо, в его доме древние законы не работали.

 

— Я не знал, что ты переговоришь с родителями так быстро, — Гарри помялся на месте, не зная с чего начать. — У тебя теперь проблемы, да?

 

— Ерунда по сравнению с твоими.

 

— А избранник? Ты это серьёзно? — спросил он быстрее, чем успел передумать. — Я думал, ты не будешь вообще ничего им говорить… или выберешь что-то попроще, ну, бойфренд или что-то такое… Мы же знакомы меньше полугода, не рано?

 

— Я сказал так, как чувствую, — Драко наконец-то отошёл от двери прислонился к изножью кровати.

 

            Гарри вздохнул, иногда он совсем не понимал Малфоя, а теперь их стало трое в его сумасшедшей жизни. С этим предстояло смириться и научиться жить. Серьёзность Драко немного пугала, но объяснять он явно ничего не собирался, а устраивать допросы не хотелось.

 

— Ты какой-то бледный, то есть, бледнее обычного, — Гарри смутился и стал расстилать очень уютную на вид кровать.

 

— Отец лишил меня ужина из-за моих слишком безответственных поступков.

 

— О… — Гарри растеряно замер, а потом протянул руку Малфою, — если так, то можешь попить моей крови. Ведь это я подбил тебя на все эти безумства. Ты не должен страдать из-за меня.

 

            Они замерли без движения почти на минуту, смотря друг другу в глаза. Гарри ждал решения, а Драко явно не понимал, как ответить. Он отмер, в секунду оказался рядом, крепко хватая за протянутую ладонь и прижимая к себе другой рукой. Гарри бросило в жар от того, как Драко его обнял и как посмотрел в глаза. Он поцеловал сначала в ладонь, а затем чуть нагнулся и лизнул в шею:

 

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что предлагаешь мне, Поттер? — прошептал он тихо и жарко, заставляя сердце биться ещё быстрее. — Ты мне себя предлагаешь. И даже не боишься, что я сожру тебя. Я ведь могу увлечься…

 

— Я тебе доверяю, — Гарри выдохнул и зажмурился. Ему было страшно и волнительно, но шею он всё равно выгнул, подставляясь.

 

— Потому что ты полный идиот, Поттер, — прошептал Драко ему ухо с усмешкой, чтобы затем поцеловать в щёку и отступить. — Спасибо, подожду до утра.

 

            Гарри почувствовал ужасное разочарование, что Малфой отказался от него:

 

— Ты боишься, что моя кровь будет невкусной?

 

— Я знаю, что он будет великолепна на вкус, но боюсь, что не смогу остановиться. Дело не в тебе, Поттер, не дуйся.

 

            Гарри покусал губу и отвернулся, понимая, что в словах Драко есть смысл. Он попытался не расстраиваться и продолжил возиться с постелью, откидывая декоративные подушки в сторону. И всё равно было обидно чуть ли не до слёз, ведь Драко сам назвал его избранником:

 

— Я… я спать буду ложиться…

 

— Поттер! — Малфой отчего-то разозлился. — Ты ничего не понимаешь и ещё смеешь обижаться! Не сам ли пять минут назад говорил, что слишком мы мало знакомы! И сразу предлагаешь попить твоей крови! Ты хоть понимаешь, что значит такое предложение?!

 

— Какое ещё предложение?! — психанул Гарри в ответ. — В Хогвартсе ты пил кровь постоянно! И даже не знал, чья она!

 

— Мне неважно чью я пью кровь для утоления жажды. Мне важно, что ты предложил испить твоей!

 

— И что?!

 

— То, что кровь избранника пьют, когда желают подтвердить союз на долгое время. Добровольно отдать часть себя, — Драко явно неловко было произносить это. — Поэтому ты уж определись чего хочешь: серьёзности или быть просто бойфрендом, как ты выразился.

 

— А ты чего хочешь? — Гарри разволновался и обернулся на Малфоя.

 

— На сколько надо быть тупым, чтобы не понять. Тебе стоит сменить очки, раз в этих ты так плохо видишь.

 

            Драко, не смотря на свою сверхъестественную бледность, сумел покраснеть, хоть и совсем немного. Он держал руки в карманах и любовался на разбросанные по полу подушки, говоря всё это. Гарри смотрел на него и не понимал, как так всё быстро сложилось, не понимал, как они вообще сошлись.

 

— Вампиры живут намного дольше, чем обычные маги, которые тоже могут быть долгожителями. Мы живы лишь наполовину, поэтому многие процессы в нас замедленны. Мы не любим перемен, потому что сложно их переживаем. Мы строим долгоиграющие планы. Мы стараемся находить себе пары раз и на всю жизнь, потому что разрывы и потери проходят для нас гораздо дольше и болезненней. Поэтому для нас важна семья, важнее даже всего остального, — продолжал Драко ровно и неспешно. — Поэтому, Поттер, не предлагай мне того, что не сможешь выполнить в будущем. Мы разные. Поэтому я настаивал на том, чтобы не торопиться. Всего лишь эгоистичное желание выйти из этой истории, если что, с меньшими потерями для себя. Потому что ты человек, я не могу довериться тебе, как доверился бы вампиру.

 

— Драко, ты… — Гарри вздохнул и стащил очки с носа, кидая на тумбочку у кровати. Кажется, он промахнулся. — Драко, я не хочу делать тебе больно. Честное слово! Но ты мой первый друг! Не приятель и не сосед по парте, а настоящий друг. И то, что я в тебя влюбился… да я даже не знал, что мне нравятся парни! Если нам придётся расстаться и больше никогда не видеться, не важно по какой причине, я буду скучать и страдать не меньше тебя. И мне тоже страшно, ведь ты вчера разговаривал с Волдемортом так спокойно и уверенно! Но я доверяю тебе, я здесь, в твоём доме сейчас. А ты мне довериться не хочешь…

 

            Он рвано выдохнул и понял, что почти кричал на Малфоя. За последние сутки он испытал столько эмоций, сколько не испытывал последние года четыре. Грудь распирало, и никуда от этих ощущений спрятаться не получалось. Гарри замер, вытер вспотевшие ладони о халат и осторожно посмотрел на Драко, опять протягивая ему руку:

 

— Если я буду задницей, то ты просто выпьешь меня досуха. Или сделаешь вампиром… посмотришь, как тебе больше захочется.

 

— Искусать бы тебя всего, чтобы места живого не осталось…

 

            Драко ухватил его за пальцы, они сблизились снова, обнялись и поцеловались. Сначала осторожно, будто в первый раз, потом всё уверенней, жарче, жаднее. У Гарри ноги подкашивались каждый раз, когда Малфой прикусывал его губу, а потом зализывал. Он еле как ногой нащупал начало кровати и повалился на неё, опрокидывая Дарко на себя и обхватывая одной ногой за талию.

 

— Я придумал, Драко. Ты можешь прикусить мне губу немного, мы всё равно целуемся, — Гарри еле успевал вставлять слова между их поцелуями и кое-как дышать. — Или на пальце… Хочешь?

 

— Ты серьёзно, Поттер? Тебе не страшно? — Малфой приподнялся на руках, удивлённо глядя в глаза. Гарри помотал головой, беззаботно улыбаясь. — Тогда палец, руку ты хотя бы сможешь отдёрнуть.

 

            Они завозились, усаживаясь на кровати удобнее, чтобы смотреть друг другу в лицо. Драко поджал под себя одну ногу, вытянув другую, и осторожно поднёс ко рту большой палец Гарри. Он выпустил клыки и сделал на коже небольшую ранку, которая засочилась алой яркой кровью.

 

— Ещё не поздно, Поттер… — Драко неотрывно смотрел на собирающуюся каплю, еле выговаривая слова из-за клыков.

 

— Давай уже.

 

            Малфою дополнительного разрешения не требовалось. Он размашисто и жадно слизал скопившуюся кровь, закрыл глаза и застонал так томно, что у Гарри потяжелело между ног. Через секунду он опять жадно смотрел на свежие капли крови:

 

— Ничего лучше в жизни не пил. У тебя какая-то особая кровь… сложно разобрать почему, — новую порцию он слизал чуть медленнее.

 

— А у тебя глаза покраснели, — заметил Гарри не сразу.

 

— Потому что я пью живую кровь.

 

— Красиво, — обычно бледные радужки Драко приобрели насыщенный бордовый оттенок и смотрелись впечатляюще.

 

            С позволения Малфой сделал порезы ещё на двух пальцах Гарри, облизывая их поочерёдно и смакуя. Это ужасно смущало и выглядело сексуально. Когда Драко додумался обхватить большой палец, который почти перестал кровоточить, губами и легко пососать, Поттеру в срочном порядке пришлось менять позу, надеясь, что Драко не заметит его стояка. Он поджал коленки, ёрзая и кусая губы.

 

— Что я чую… — и шанса не было, что не заметит.

 

— Поможешь? — Гарри неловко поднял взгляд.

 

— Ты вроде спать хотел.

 

— Уже не очень.

 

            Малфой взглядом показал на узел халата. Гарри пришлось развязывать его одной рукой, потому что вторую Драко отдавать не желал, пока все три ранки не затянулись. Вскоре халат полетел куда-то на пол к подушкам и очкам, а Драко с самым сытым выражением лица развязывал тесёмки на пижамных штанах Гарри, ни капли не смущаясь:

 

— Поттер, ты не представляешь, какой ты... Ничто не сравнится со вкусом твоей крови. В меру терпкая, яркая, с необычным привкусом и самой приятной консистенции, не говоря о температуре. Деликатес. Не знаю, что может сравниться с ней, — он деловито вытряхнул Гарри из штанов и уставился на его бельё. — Это мои трусы.

 

— Вся моя одежда в стирке. Пижама ведь тоже твоя. Жалко?

 

— Непривычно и только, — Драко дёрнул плечо и усмехнулся чему-то.

 

            Гарри даже спросить ничего не успел, как Малфой забрался носом ему под пижамную рубашку, обнюхивая и целуя напряжённый живот. Драко целовал всё ниже и ниже, повергая Гарри в шок и ужас, а когда поцеловал напряжённый член через гладкий хлопок белья, то пальцы на ногах поджались.

 

— Ты… ты чего делаешь…

 

— Хочу попробовать тебя на вкус, Поттер.

 

— Рехнулся?!

 

— Тебе понравится, а теперь заткнись и не мешай.

 

            Заткнуться не получилось. Стоило Драко стащить с Гарри ещё и трусы, чтобы вылизывать его член точно так, как и пальцы, комната сразу наполнилась самыми непристойными звуками. В основном за них был ответственен Гарри, который старался стонать тише, но выходило ужасно. Даже подушка почти не помогала. Малфой между ног порой пошло причмокивал или отпускал какое-нибудь ужасно смущающее замечание на счёт вкуса или запаха. Гарри на это только жалобно скулил и пытался прикрыться.

 

— Ладно, больше не буду тебя мучить.

 

            Сказал Драко и полностью взял в рот член Гарри. Если это было актом жалости с его стороны, то страшно представить, какие у него пытки. Гарри застонал громче прежнего, развёл ноги шире и подался навстречу влажному приятному рту и языку. Голова кружилась, живот и пах горели, ноги и руки сводило, а голос, кажется, охрип. Малфой двигал губами и языком уверенно и быстро, так же быстро доводя Гарри до оргазма.

 

— Я не выйду из этой комнаты к твоим родителям никогда и ни за что, — просипел Гарри, закутываясь под одеяло и сгорая от стыда.

 

— Не переживай, они вряд ли что-то слышали. Не зря поместье такое большое… Перестань смущаться.

 

            Гарри молча смотрел, как Драко раздевался, явно намереваясь улечься вместе. Хорошо, он боялся, что не уснёт здесь.

 

— Вернёшь мне свои-мои трусы?..

 

— Натягивай, — Драко запустил бельём ему в лицо, рассмеявшись.

 

* * *

 

 

            Под вечер нервы сдали окончательно. Драко обнимал уже мирно сопящего Поттера и смотрел в потолок без сна. Спать не хотелось то ли от нервного напряжения, то ли в силу возраста. Матушка с отцом во сне нуждались, но им и трёх-четырёх часов хватало, чтобы великолепно отдохнуть. Драко пока спал часов по шесть-семь, но заметил за собой, что раньше недосып влиял на него сильнее.

 

            Поттер под боком завозился, бормоча какую-то чушь про чаек, и устроился на плече, вызывая волну умиления и радости. Настала пора себя ненавидеть, решил Драко. Он никогда прежде не думал, что падёт так низко и будет мечтать о таких отвратительных вещах. Ему хотелось сходить с Поттером в кафе мадам Паддифут: там подавали отличный горячий шоколад. Хотелось, чтобы родители приняли его выбор без условий и сомнений. Ведь Поттер замечательный!

 

            Родителей тоже можно было понять. Мало того, что мальчишка, так ещё и человек. Но зато какой человек! В конце концов, Драко мог укусить Поттера после совершеннолетия, тогда многие вопросы отпали бы сами собой, кроме, разве что, продолжения рода… Но родители могли бы подсуетиться и сделать Драко брата или сестру, на которых можно было бы повесить столь ответственное занятие.

 

            Плавные мысли, постепенно скатывающиеся в сон, прервались, запнувшись за одну, довольно сомнительную. А согласился бы Поттер на укус? Драко точного ответа не знал, да и не был до конца уверен, что на него подействовал бы яд. В свете того, как избирательно действовала на него магия, позволяя лечить, но не позволяя вредить, неизвестно какими последствиями обернулся бы укус.

 

            Другая мысль, менее приятная, неприятно кольнула под ребро. Вдруг Поттер разлюбит его? Он же всего лишь человек, переменчивый, подверженный страстям… Пусть Драко разъяснил ему природу вампирской привязанности, не факт, что Поттер понял масштаб и серьёзность слов.

 

— Не воруйте мою еду, дурацкие чайки! — Поттер ужасно возмутился во сне, кое-как махнув рукой и врезав Драко в живот.

 

— Не будут, я их прогнал, — тихо ответил Малфой, осознал, что сделал, и тяжело вздохнул.

 

            Зато Поттер был его почти во всех смыслах. Драко провёл языком по зубам, припоминая вкус крови, и расплылся в улыбке. Единственной действительно серьёзной помехой на пути счастья с Поттером был Тёмный Лорд. Никакие Лавгуды или Грейнджер не сравнятся с великолепным Драко Малфоем, который идеален и хорош со всех сторон.

 

            На этой светлой мысли Драко Непревзойдённый расслабился, поправил одеяло, сладко зевнул и закрыл глаза, чувствуя ужасную потребность выспаться.

 

* * *

            Просыпаться и открывать глаза не хотелось совсем. Сверху окутывало приятное тепло одеяла, снизу мягкая простынь и почти голый Драко. Гарри шумно выдохнул и удобней устроился на его груди, думая о том, чтобы поспать ещё немного.

 

— Отдохнул? — тихо спросил Малфой, Гарри протестующе замычал и зажмурился. — Уже полдень, пора бы подниматься.

 

— Ты давно проснулся? — просипел Гарри.

 

— Примерно четыре часа назад.

 

— И ты ждал, пока я проснусь?..

 

— Я могу не шевелиться хоть двое суток, Поттер. И мне совершенно не в тягость побыть твоей подушкой, — Драко забрался пальцами ему в волосы, перебирая их и аккуратно царапая кожу.

 

— А можно не вылезать из кровати сегодня? Пожалуйста…

 

— Родители хотят пообщаться с тобой. Есть неотложные вопросы.

 

            Гарри застонал недовольно, всё-таки открыл глаза и подслеповато посмотрел на Малфоя. Он был… был. Одно это ужасно радовало и скрашивало неприглядное положение. Драко улыбнулся и поёрзал, укладываясь на кровати чуть ниже, вровень с Гарри, чтобы немедленно поцеловаться. Наверное, он сам забыл про время, потому что обеспокоенно дёрнулся от стука в дверь.

 

— Хозяева ждут вас в столовой через тридцать минут, — помпезно сообщил домовик через стенку и ушёл.

 

            Пришлось нехотя выбираться из тёплой кровати и из объятий нагревшегося Драко, натягивать его неудобную одежду, которую домовики оставили ещё с вечера. Хорошо, что выписали ему не брючный костюм, а свободные штаны и тонкий свитер с рубашкой. Очки нашлись рядом, а подушки оказались аккуратно сложены на тахте у кровати. Драко между делом порычал, что эльфы слишком наглые, привёл себя в порядок и после картинно закатывал глаза, смотря, как сонный Гарри возится с одеждой и умыванием. Через полчаса они вошли в неожиданно небольшую комнату с обеденным столом и пятью стульями. Во главе сидел Люциус, а Нарцисса по левую руку. Перед ними стоял только графин и помпезные кубки.

 

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался Драко, садясь на стул с правой стороны от отца. Гарри растерялся и сел рядом, забыв поздороваться. Домовик подсуетился и поставил кубок и перед Драко, а для Гарри выставил пустую тарелку и приборы, после чего пропал.

 

— Как вам спалось, Гарри?

 

— Замечательно. Спасибо, миссис Малфой, — он кивнул смущённо. Если ему хоть намекнут на то, что слышали из их спальни, то он сгорит от стыда.

 

— Отрадно слышать, — сказал Люциус и замолчал. Домовик с подносом на голове бесшумно вернулся в столовую и поставил перед Гарри чайник с чаем, чашку, сливки и сахар. На тарелку же он водрузил ещё одну тарелку с порцией Лаки Чармс, притащенных в Уилтшир. Кувшин с молоком расположился рядом. И всё это в абсолютной тишине. — Приятного аппетита.

 

— Спасибо, — Гарри под пристальными взглядами залил сухой завтрак молоком, налил себе чая, чтобы тот остыл, и ухватился за серебряную ложку. Его самый любимый завтрак в тонкой фарфоровой тарелке смотрелся странно, но голод и радость от вида привычной еды пересилили всё остальное. Правда, хруст в тишине поместья казался самому Гарри оглушительным, будто кто-то валил деревья неподалёку. Малфои смотрели на него не отрываясь и с нескончаемым любопытством.

 

— Ты про это ныл последний месяц? Выглядит несъедобным, — наконец сказал Драко.

 

— Это вкусно! Хочешь попробовать? — Гарри подвинул ему свою тарелку и протянул ложку, радуясь хоть какому-то разговору.

 

            Драко с сомнением посмотрел на хлопья, но ложку забрал. Он не спеша прожевал и удивился:

 

— Очень сладко. Разве людям полезно есть такое?

 

— Ну, тут же молоко… оно точно полезное, — Гарри задумчиво осмотрел свой завтрак.

 

— Мне рассказывали, что в Америке в шестидесятые годы подобные завтраки магглы пропагандировали по всей стране, думая, что это решит проблему подростковой мастурбации. Это рассказал мне один из знакомых, как пример бессмысленности жизни магглов и их мышиной возни, — опять заговорил Люциус, неспешно отпивая из своего бокала. — Драко, ты не голоден?

 

            Гарри чуть не умер от удушья, подавившись хлопьями и странны замечанием, но не успел и отвлёкся на младшего Малфоя. Тот даже не наполнил свой кубок.

 

— Нет, отец. Абсолютно.

 

— Ты искусал нашего гостя в первую же ночь? Это крайне невежливо, сын.

 

— Я сам предложил! — Гарри заступился и показал ранки на пальцах. — И он не кусал, совсем немного… Не наказывайте его, пожалуйста, сэр.

 

            Родители Драко с сомнением уставились на небольшие царапины, после чего Лициус спросил:

 

— Тебе хватило жалких капель? Не верю. Даже если это была добровольная жертва твоего так сказать друга, она бы не смогла заглушить жажду. Только если Гарри Поттер какой-то особенный и в этом плане, — он задумчиво прищурился. — Крайне любопытно. Может быть, это тоже из-за шрама?

 

— Эм… Ну, может быть… — Гарри смутился и уткнулся в тарелку, потерев лоб. Стоило проверить на сколько «сытная» его кровь и запомнить на будущее.

 

— Может быть, мне тоже стоит попробовать? — Люциус клыкасто улыбнулся и подался вперёд.

 

            Гарри спрятал руку под стол, вздрогнув. Почему-то вид Драко, даже пьющего его кровь, так не пугал. Драко вообще не пугал, в отличии от его отца. Люциус продолжил скалиться почти дружелюбно, а Гарри захотелось сбежать отсюда куда-нибудь подальше, сердце заколотилось быстрее, а спина пошла мурашками.

 

— Всего лишь шучу, — ответил тот уже нормальными зубами, а у Гарри до сих пор мутнело перед глазами. — Расскажите о себе, мистер Поттер. Хотелось бы узнать вас чуть ближе. В какой семье вы жили? Почему в Америке? Как вам давалась учёба? Почему вы пропустили первые три курса в Ильверморни? Где вы пропадали всё это время?

 

— Что? Откуда вы узнали? — Гарри стало ещё хуже. Он с ужасом уставился на спокойного Люциуса, чуть не опрокинув тарелку с остатками хлопьев на себя.

 

— Ночью не спалось, решил пообщаться с одним знакомым. Как раз из Америки. Очень удачно совпало, что он последние несколько лет работает преподавателем заклинаний в Ильверморни. Профессор Джеферсон преподавал у вас в прошлом году, не так ли? Он и поделился со мной некими наблюдениями на ваш счёт.

 

— Он должен был молчать об этом, — в ужасе прошептал Гарри. — Ди-директор отдал особое распоряжение…

 

— Джеферсон мой должник, а капля информации совсем небольшая плата за мои услуги, — Люциус вздёрнул нос, откидываясь на спинку высокого стула. — К сожалению, ему нечего было рассказать о вас, мистер Поттер. Тихий, флегматичный, способный и усидчивый, в дружбе ни с кем не замечен, подробностями жизни не делился, в школе дольше нужного не задерживался. Я правильно понимаю, что в Ильверморни свободное пребывание, включающее и полный пансион, и лишь время занятий? Занятная система. Кто вас обучал основам магии, что вы без проблем влились в учебный процесс, мистер Поттер? Нам всем это интересно услышать, ведь Драко тоже не был посвящён в вашу небольшую тайну, верно?

 

            Гарри перепугано обвёл всех взглядом и попытался дышать ровнее. Как учил наставник, он пытался рационализировать свой страх. Чего он именно боялся? Что его прижали к стенке. Что от него потребовали прямых ответов. Что секрет не получилось сохранить, хоть он и обещал. Гарри посмотрел на Драко, который пытался делать вид, что ему всё равно. Выходило скверно. Надо было срочно решать, что делать и как выходить из ситуации с наименьшими потерями. Соврать? Гарри не знал, сможет ли сделать это убедительно, да и не хотел. Тут же зачесался не до конца заживший шрам на руке, как напоминание. Малфои всё ещё ждали и, наверное, смогли бы прождать вечность.

 

— Да, в предыдущей школе было именно так, я ходил только на занятия. Так многие делали, кто мог позволить себе прикупить летучего пороха. В моём случае это было необходимостью, потому что я только привыкал к школе… под конец года я часто оставался ночевать, когда готовился к заключительным тестам, — неспешно начал Гарри с более-менее безопасной темы. — Я говорил Драко, что у меня есть проблемы с гневом. Становлюсь совсем неуправляемым… поэтому припозднился со школой. Часто срывался, не мог контролировать себя. Когда мне было двенадцать никто о школе даже не заикался, — Гарри замолчал и вспомнил, как наставник крепко обнимал его после очередной истерики и плакал сам. В груди закололо от тоски и грусти. — Но потом как-то выровнялось… Мне сказали, что я повзрослел. До меня дошло, что мне говорили прежде. Ситуация выровнялась, и мне разрешили попробовать пойти в школу вместе со всеми, где оказалось не так плохо, как я думал. Вот.

 

— Очень интересный рассказ, мистер Поттер, — Люциус склонил голову, будто бы благодаря. Гарри нервно улыбнулся и немного расслабился. С одной стороны, он не соврал, с другой и не сказал ничего толком, — так значит вы всё-таки росли в семье магов. Потому что то, что говорила семья Дурслей про вас было абсолютной нелепицей. Представляете? Они утверждали моему доверенному лицу, что вы прожили у них до одиннадцати лет, потом к ним пришло письмо из полиции и вас, мистер Поттер, осудили и забрали в приют для сложных детей, уличённых в особо тяжёлых преступлениях.

 

— Ну-у-у… — Гарри почесал затылок и широко и немного виновато улыбнулся. — Поймали меня, мистер Малфой. Да, я жил в семье волшебников, они меня обучали, поэтому со школой проблем не было. А с Дурслями… мне сказали, что лишать мою тётушку памяти обо мне, моих родителях и всем этим связанным не очень разумно. Поэтому им внушили ложные воспоминания, которые не стали бы вызывать у них в будущем вопросов.

 

— Кто эти волшебники? — просил Люциус без церемоний.

 

— Моими наставниками.

 

— Это было их единственным занятием?

 

— Не единственным, но основным.

 

— Они справлялись?

 

— Как видите, — Гарри опять улыбнулся, страх отступил, но теперь волнами накатывала злость, — иначе тут бы камня на камне не осталось ещё минут десять назад.

 

— Стихийная неконтролируемая магия? — Люциус заинтересованно дёрнул бровями.

 

— До конца неясно, но очень похоже, — ответил Гарри.

 

— Теперь ясно, почему же Дамблдор так цепляется за вас, мистер Поттер. Раз вы были с нами честны и откровенны, то я тоже поделюсь некоторыми мыслями и планами. Мой сын доверяет вам, я постараюсь разделить его чувства. Наш уважаемый директор никому ничего не сказал про ваш перевод, хранив его от Попечительского совета до самого крайнего срока. Затем он сделал всем профессорам и учителям крайне серьёзное внушение, чтобы вас, мистер Поттер, берегли и приглядывали по мере возможности. Видимо, он был осведомлён о проблеме с управлением гневом лучше, чем кто-либо. Он же, в письме, попросил о подобной любезности и Драко, хотя это было лишним. Видимо, Дамблдор очень сильно рассчитывал на вашу поддержку в этой магической войне, мистер Поттер.

 

— Я с ним даже не разговаривал ни разу! — удивился Гарри.

 

— Совсем?.. — растерялась Нарцисса.

 

— Ага. О переводе он разговаривал с наставниками, встречала меня профессор Макгонагал, а после я его видел только на ужинах в Большом зале и то не каждый день.

 

— Это очень странно.

 

            Гарри покивал и хватил чашку с остывшим чаем, запивая сухость во рту. Все Малфои разом уставились на него, как на прокажённого, он даже не сразу понял, что случилось. Только через секунду Гарри увидел, что по привычке обхватил красивую чашку из голубого фарфора всей пятернёй, а не взял за ручку. Видимо, в Уилтшире за такое могли четвертовать, поэтому Гарри поспешно исправился.

 

— Л-ладно… а что будет теперь? Надолго я здесь? — спросил он, чтобы перебить неловкость.

 

— Угадаю мысли Драко и предположу, что надолго, — ответил Люциус задумчиво. — Пока ваше пребывание здесь не будет нести угрозу жизни вам и нашей семье. Возможно, даже до самого окончания войны.

 

— Не получится, — вздохнул Гарри, качнув головой. — Войну должен закончить я. Вернее, если мы не хотим, чтобы Волдеморт выиграл эту войну, то убить его должен я. Так сказано в пророчестве. Один из них должен погибнуть от руки другого. То есть либо он, либо я. Мне, честно говоря, умирать не очень хочется… Но прошлой ночью я понял, что боевой маг из меня никудышный, — он улыбнулся неловко. — И пока мыслей, как быть, у меня нет.

 

— А вот это уже любопытно, — ответил Люциус, погружаясь в размышления.

 

* * *

 

 

            Возвращаться в Хогвартс пришлось обходными путями через три камина и потом на метле. Снейп встретил Драко у ворот и провёл по коридорам к себе в кабинет, не встретившись по дороге ни с кем. Настроение стало совсем скверным, хотелось запереться где-нибудь наедине с собой или обрычать первого встречного. Мысль, что они с Поттером не увидятся до самого Рождества, вгоняла в тоску и уныние.

 

— Уже скучаете по своему другу? — Снейп зажёг огонь под большим котлом в камине. — Вы принесли то, о чём я просил?

 

— Принёс, — Драко скривился, но грубить в ответ не решился. Он положил склянку с прядью волос Поттера на столик с ингредиентами и отошёл, чтобы не мешаться под ногами. — Вместе с зельем в поместье надо будет отправить часть его вещей. Вы сможете это сделать?

 

— Только немного. Я вам не почтальон, — Снейп колдовал над зельем, а Драко неловко топтался рядом, не зная куда деться. Северус недовольно покосился на него, выдал своего личного нейтрализатора и велел идти в подземелья и собирать вещи, чтобы не терять времени зря.

 

            Парочка шестикурсников страдала бессонницей и поэтому тискалась на диванах гостиной Слизерина. Драко практически пролетел мимо них, чтобы не нарваться на разговор или вопросы. Сейчас он был не в настроении любезничать и уж тем более удовлетворять чьё-то любопытство. Комната Поттера встретила его чуть ослабевшим запахом и чистотой. Домовик воспользовался отсутствием и навёл порядок, стерев везде пыль и постирав всю одежду. Драко чувствовал запах мыла и страдал от того, что не мог жить тут. Да и запах Гарри скоро выветрился бы сам по себе.

 

            Немного вещей — Драко задумался о том, сколько это. Рюкзак показался недостаточно большим, а вот чемодан в самый раз. В него влезло несколько пёстрых футболок, свитера, две рубашки, три пары джинсов, куртка, кроссовки, бельё. Драко хотел уходить, как наткнулся взглядом на плакат на стене, выругался себе под нос и полез искать плеер Поттера. В одном ящике к ним нашлись и коробки с дисками для него, и батарейки. Драко представил, как отец поморщился бы при виде этой штуковины, улыбнулся и с чемоданом ушёл к себе, чтобы наконец лечь спать. Даже переодеваться он заставил себя неимоверным усилием, забрался под одеяло и отключился, чтобы утром обнаружить отсутствие чемодана и безымянный флакон на письменном столе.

 

            Новый день обещал быть тяжёлым, Драко не был готов к нему. Слизеринцы смотрели на него пристально и с предвкушением, ожидая хоть какого-то рассказа или неизвестных подробностей. Где он пропадал три дня? Где Поттер? Что они вообще забыли в Министерстве Магии? Есть ли у Драко метка Пожирателя смерти? Жив ли ещё Поттер? Все эти вопросы Драко слышал от других студентов. Они или перешёптывались между собой, или бесстрашно спрашивали Малфоя в лицо. Драко только фыркал в ответ и отпихивал наглецов, либо игнорировал.

 

            Слизеринцы терпеливо дождались вечера, когда Драко сам сел в кресло в самом центре, одним своим видом показывая, что открыт для непринуждённой беседы. Панси не выдержала и первой ехидно поинтересовалась:

 

— Скажи своим друзьям по секрету — ты сожрал Поттера? Я помню, как пахла его кровь… Мы поймём и не осудим тебя, Малфой.

 

— Ой, да отвали ты! — влез Блейз. — Так где он? И где ты был? Как вообще там всё прошло? Конечно, гриффиндорцы всё разболтали, но я им не верю. Вас правда спас Дамблдор? Наверняка, это он прячет Поттера где-нибудь у своих друзей. Ну расскажи уже хоть что-нибудь! Мы тебе товарищи или кто?!

 

            Драко благосклонно улыбнулся, жестом показал, что удовлетворит их любопытство, сел в кресле удобнее и подался вперёд, чтобы заговорить приглушённым голосом:

 

— Не знаю, что вам наплели эти идиоты, но я скажу одно: толку от них было чуть. Но я понимаю, почему Поттер попросил именно их сопроводить в Министерство. Какая-никакая охрана и пушечное мясо, годное лишь для отвлечения внимания. Я позволил им заняться грязной работой, чтобы везде остались только их магические следы, даже Поттеру велел придержать палочку. Без меня они не смогли бы пройти дальше атриума, — Драко весело посмотрел на компанию вокруг него. Все ответ заулыбались, понимая о чём он говорит. — Цель нашего визита раскрыть не могу, сами понимаете, господа. Но смотреть, как каждого из этой нелепой тройки впечатывают в стену или пол, было сущим наслаждением! Я вступился за них, но лишь потому что Поттер полез бы спасть этих недотёп любой ценой.

 

— Ну и? Чем всё закончилось? Тёмный Лорд убил Поттера? — влез нетерпеливый Гойл.

 

— Ты идиот, на нём магическая защита! Иначе Поттер умер бы в первый раз! — Панси закатила глаза, злясь. — Наверное, Дамблдор прилетел раньше, чем что-то решилось. Верно? После переполоха от Уизли Амбридж почти сразу заметила взлом кабинета, все факультеты подняли на уши, не досчитались вас пятерых. Лучше скажи другое, где ты был всё это время? У Тёмного Лорда в логове? Что ты там делал? Там много соратников? Почему тебя не сразу отпустили? Они узнали про твои шашни с Поттером?

 

            Вот почему-то на эти вопросы никто не торопился отвечать и додумывать вместо Драко. Пришлось откидываться в кресле и напускать на себя задумчивый вид. Он надеялся, что это выглядело так, будто он решал достойны ли его друзья информации, а не как жалкая потуга держать лицо при плохой игре:

 

— Я общался с Тёмным Лордом, но совсем немного. Я пока не заслужил такого доверия и уважения, как мой отец. Про Поттера не знает никто и не должен узнать, — Драко тихо прорычал это сквозь зубы. — Я понятия не имею, где он сейчас, но постараюсь выяснить. Это похищение испортило мне все планы…

 

— Так у тебя с ним не взаправду всё это? — удивлённо просил Крэбб. — Ты его специально того… да? Охренеть ты умный, Малфой! Мне бы и в голову такое не пришло!

 

            Вся компания увлеклась обсуждением отношений Драко и Гарри, рассуждая о том, настоящими они были или лишь вероломным планом Малфоев. Драко слушал чушь со снисходительной улыбкой, старался не злиться и не отвечал ни на какие вопросы однозначно. Пусть заблуждаются сколько угодно, так даже лучше.

 

* * *

Библиотека в поместье поражала воображение своими размерами и разнообразием. Конечно, она была меньше, чем в Хогвартсе, но всё равно большой. И книги здесь были другие. Мистер Малфой разрешил читать всё и снял морок с части фонда, поэтому Гарри пропал в книгах почти на неделю, забывая про еду и порой засыпая в кресле. Домовики только таскали ему обеды в библиотеку, ни Нарцисса, ни Люциус не говорили не слова и даже не заходили к нему. Гарри немного смущался своего поведения, но оторваться от художественной литературы магов не мог никак. Внезапно, без уроков и домашних заданий свободного времени оказалось слишком много. Зато Гарри успевал прочесть по две книги за день.

 

— Хозяева велели привести вас в главную гостиную, — домовик уважительно шаркнул ножкой, поклонился и ушёл, а Гарри нехотя поднялся с места и потянулся. Оказалось, что он давно не менял позу, ноги ужасно затекли. 

 

Неровной походкой и натирая уставшие от чтения глаза, он вошёл в распахнутые двери:

 

— Добрый день, — поздоровался он с Малфоями, сидевшими в креслах у камина.

 

— Скорее вечер, — улыбнулась Нарцисса, — вы совсем пропали, Гарри. Неужели избегаете нашей компании?

 

— А... Э... Нет! Совсем нет! Просто книги... Они оказались очень увлекательными. И я... увлёкся, — Гарри стало стыдно и неловко. Он замолчал и виновато улыбнулся, — извините.

 

Подумалось, что Драко сейчас назвал бы его ботаником и занудой за такие развлечения. Сразу кольнула тоска по нему. Они ведь не расставались и видели друг друга почти каждый день прежде. Теперь его не хватало.

 

— Ничего, я сама часто перечитываю некоторые тома, откладывая дела на поздний срок, — Нарцисса улыбнулась и рукой указала на диванчик рядом. — Небольшой сюрприз для вас, Гарри. Нам удалось забрать часть ваших вещей из школы. Они уже в комнате. Надеюсь, они скрасят ваше вынужденное заточение здесь.

 

— Вещи? Какие вещи? Одежда? — встрепенулся он, усаживаясь на диван.

 

— Честно говоря, не знаю. Я не заглядывала в посылку. Думаю, её собирал Драко.

 

— Да? Драко? Когда он появится здесь? Только на каникулы? — Гарри и обрадовался, и сник одновременно.

 

— Как только представится удачный случай, — заговорил Люциус будто нехотя. — Нам хотелось бы сохранить тайну вашего пребывания здесь как можно дольше, мистер Поттер.

 

— Да-да, я понимаю...

 

— Скучаете? — с ехидцей в голосе поинтересовался Люциус.

 

— Немного, — вздохнул Гарри, смущаться Малфоев ему уже надоело.

 

— Тогда предлагаю вам заняться делом. Драко говорил, что вы и ещё некоторые ученики самостоятельно изучали боевые заклинания. Завтра вы покажете мне свои умения и навыки. Возможно, я смогу оказать вам посильную помощь в обучении, мистер Поттер.

 

— О... Спасибо, сэр.

 

— Согласна, что это будет к месту, — кивнула Нарцисса. — В свою очередь, я попрошу у вас Гарри почаще радовать нас своим обществом. Читайте книги здесь. Тем более, если вы увлеклись подборкой художественной литературы, то мы с моим супругом сможем дать ценные пояснения и комментарии, с которыми чтение будет более полным и увлекательным. И ещё я имею наглость настаивать на общих ужинах. Конечно, мы с Люциусом часто отвлекаемся на дела, но ввести такую милую традицию было бы чудесно. Как вы считаете, Гарри?

 

— Э-э-э... Да, я тоже так считаю, мэм, — Гарри не сразу продрался сквозь витиеватые формулировки и акцент, побоялся возразить и согласился на всё и сразу.

 

— Как великолепно, что мы единодушны в этом искреннем порыве, — Нарцисса улыбнулась. — Давайте начнём прямо сейчас? Приносите вашу книгу, Гарри, и устраивайтесь у камина. Вечера сейчас будут становиться всё холоднее.

 

Кто мог заподозрить что это будет началом конца? Гарри кивнул и вернулся обратно с почти дочитанным романом про похождения боевого мага несколько сотен лет назад. Первым делом с него потребовали пересказ уже прочитанного, затем попросили продекламировать самые интересные, на взгляд Гарри, отрывки и спросили, понимает ли он, как была важна прежде магическая дуэль. Гарри не понимал, поэтому нарвался на очень подробную лекцию от Нарциссы с очень содержательными ремарками от Люциуса. Они оставили Гарри в покое только ближе к ночи, велев ему как следует отдохнуть. 

 

Гарри и собирался так поступить, но в комнате его встретила часть родного сердцу барахла. Драко даже додумался запихнуть в передачку плеер вместе с запасом батареек. Гарри с предвкушением упал на кровать, впихнул первый попавшийся под руку диск и надел наушники. После нажатия кнопки в уши на полную громкость любимые полились гитарные запилы и рифы, а разум будто провалился в бездонную яму. Он не успокоился, пока не переслушал самые любимые песни и лёг спать почти в два часа ночи.

 

Как нарочно домовик разбудил его чуть ли не в восемь утра. Противным голосом он сказал, что хозяин будет ждать Гарри в комнате для дуэлей через час, а завтрак через полчаса. Пришлось подниматься и приводить себя в порядок. Хорошо хоть теперь у него были удобные джинсы вместо брюк и нормальная толстовка вместо тесной сорочки. Кофе на завтрак его немного взбодрил, но к Люциусу он всё равно опоздал. Банально не мог найтись в огромном поместье:

 

— Извините.

 

— Доброе утро, мистер Поттер. Готовы продемонстрировать ваши умения? — Люциус элегантно вытянул палочку из трости. Если бы Гарри не видел этого фокуса прежде, то наверняка удивился. Выглядело эффектно. — Мне крайне любопытно, чему вы смогли научиться за столь короткий срок. Драко говорил, что вы обучались вместе с ещё несколькими учениками, — Люциус поморщился, демонстрируя своё отношение к Отряду Дамблдора. — Я буду вашей мишенью сегодня.

 

— Вы уверены, мистер Малфой? — Гарри нервно поправил очки и достал палочку.

 

— Абсолютно. Я видел, как вы атаковали Тёмного Лорда. Начинайте. Можете в полную силу.

 

Люциус встал в боевую стойку, вскидывая руку с палочкой. Гарри откашлялся и встал в похожую, чтобы сразу получить россыпь замечаний и о позе, и о том, как Гарри держит палочку. В итоге Люциус не удержался и подошёл ближе, желая указать верный и более удобный хват:

 

— Если вы, мистер Поттер, будете придерживать палочку, направляя указательный и средний палец вдоль дерева, а запястье чуть вывернете наружу, то так будет не только удобней творить заклинания, но и сложнее выбить её из рук, — Гарри внимательно смотрел, как отец Драко аккуратно ставил его пальцы нужным образом и чуть поворачивал запястье, касаясь такими же холодными руками, и пытался приспособиться и запомнить. Самого дерева он умудрился не коснуться ни разу. Наверное, у чистокровных волшебников существовали на подобный случай правила, о которых Гарри мог только догадываться. — У вас интересная палочка. Не встречал таких прежде. Она коротковата.

 

— Её делала американская мастерица Виолетта Бове из болотного боярышника. А внутри шесть ругару. Это… это сложно объяснить кто это, вроде оборотня, — Гарри вздохнул и покрутил палочку между пальцев, думая говорить или нет. Но в итоге решил, что он и так в лапах Малфоев. Если его отдадут в руки Тёмного Лорда, то он ничего не сможет сделать в любом случае. — Она сломана, поэтому такая короткая.

 

— Когда вы умудрились её сломать? — Люцуис искренне удивился.

 

— Не я, — Гарри опять вдохнул и стушевался. — Это очень странная история. Когда мы стали искать мне палочку, то оказалось, что большинство из них мне не подходит. Они… они не работали.

 

— В каком смысле?

 

— В Ильверморни мы сначала учим заклинания и только потом, позже, практикуем их с палочками. Ну, когда я приходил к мастерам, то бывало так, что ни одна палочка не давала никакого эффекта после произнесения заклинания, — Гарри стало совсем неловко. Будто он был виноват в чём-то. — Когда мы приехали в Новый Орлеан, то ни на что не надеялись. Тем более палочки мадам Бове носят дурную славу тёмных магов. Она попробовала предложить мне что-то из того, что покупали все остальные, но ничего не вышло. И тогда, когда мы уже хотели уходить, то она вспомнила, что у неё есть одна очень необычная. Вот эта, — Гарри опять покрутил тёмно-красную палочку в руках. — Давно, до моего рождения, к ней пришёл волшебник и принёс сломанную палочку. Мадам Бове сказала, что помнила, как продавала её подростку. Тогда в ней было почти четырнадцать дюймов. Волшебник принёс ей только это, сказал, что утерял вторую часть, и попросил хоть как-то починить. Мадам Бове ответила, что попытается, и попросила зайти через несколько дней, но волшебник не вернулся. Поэтому она подарила палочку мне.

 

— Крайне занимательная история, мистер Поттер. Никогда не слышал ничего подобного. Вы исключительны со всех сторон, с какой не посмотри.

 

— Не то, чтобы я это радовался этому, мистер Малфой.

 

— И всё же. Разве можно колдовать сломанной палочкой? У вас нет с ней проблем?

 

— Гора! Но я привык. Главное — не спорить с ней. Иногда она сама лучше знает, как надо сделать, даже если это кажется неправильным.

 

— Вы раздразнили моё любопытство ещё больше, мистер Поттер. Начнём же нашу небольшую дуэль. Думаю, её правила со вчерашнего вечера вы не успели забыть.

 

            Люциус вернулся обратно на своё место, а Гарри откашлялся и сосредоточился. Ему подумалось, что сейчас даже если его и пощадят, то заставят выложиться по полной.

 

* * *

 

          Стоило отдать этой грязнокровке должное. Она выдержала почти неделю, прежде чем подкараулить Драко в одном из малолюдных коридоров. Не то, чтобы для него подобная засада оказалась сюрпризом, он давно ждал, когда хоть кто-нибудь из гриффиндорцев поинтересуется судьбой Поттера, но даже Дамблдор где-то пропадал и не вызывал на разговор.

 

            Грейнджер незатейливо встала на пути с самым строгим и злым взглядом, на который, видимо, была способна. Драко остановился в метре от неё, строя из себя дурачка, дождался кивка и отошёл в темноту одного из тупиковых коридоров.

 

— С Гарри всё в порядке? — тихо спросила Грейнджер, косясь в сторону.

 

— Откуда мне знать?

 

— Не держи меня за дуру, Малфой! Ты отлично знаешь, где он! — злобно зашептала она. — Ты не стал бы его бросать!

 

— Думаешь, не стал бы? Это он притащил меня в логово охотников на вампиров. Спасибо, хотя бы позволил уйти оттуда, — Драко недовольно фыркнул. Грейнджер выхватила палочку, вспылив, и попыталась угрожать, тыкая ей в грудь. Пришлось делать вид, что напуган. — Ладно-ладно! Я серьёзно не знаю, где Поттер! Мы разошлись с ним через несколько часов, решив, что лучше никому пока не знать, где он находится. Он обещал подать мне знак, как только найдёт удачное укрытие среди магглов. Вряд ли Тёмный Лорд хорошо ориентируется в современном Лондоне.

 

— Тогда ему стоило вернуться на Гриммо! — тихо зашептала растерянная Грейнджер, так и не убрав палочку. — Там самое надёжное убежище! И там союзники!

 

— Не думаю, что Поттер считает Орден Феникса убежищем.

 

            Гермиона опять обозлилась, схватила Драко за пиджак и прижала к стенке, продолжая тыкать палочкой под ребро. Взгляд у неё был самый кровожадный:

 

— Это ты во всём виноват! Науськал его против нас, тех, кто вправду хочет ему помочь! Воспользовался его наивностью, чтобы привести в лапы Тёмного Лорда!

 

— Да ты что? Не я ли больше всех отговаривал вас от этой авантюры с Министерством? — Драко насмешливо улыбнулся смутившейся Грейнджер. — Если ты думаешь, что я не хочу…

 

— Не знаю, о чём ты думаешь, но я точно знаю, что ты врёшь! — она совсем растеряла деловой настрой. — И я точно знаю, кто ты! Ты отвратительный двуличный монстр!

 

— Такой ли отвратительный? — Драко заглянул в глаза мигом растерявшей весь свой запал Грейнджер, которая чуть ли не всем телом зажимала его у стенки. Пришлось включить всё своё обаяние и очаровательно улыбнуться смутившейся Гермионе, которая оторопела от такого поворота разговора. — Твои родители магглы, ты наверняка видела все эти бесконечные фильмы про вампиров. Уверен, что некоторые из, как ты выразилась тварей, нравились тебе в совершенно определённом смысле. Твой личный недовампир Уизли никогда не сравнится со мной. Ни в чём не сравнится.

 

            Драко опять проникновенно улыбнулся, в этот раз с клыками, потянулся к лицу перепуганной Грейнджер с намерением ни за что не целовать, но подразнить. Ещё и за талию придержал, чтобы не смогла вырваться так просто.

 

— Идиот! — она вскрикнула и отпихнула Драко от себя, отпрыгивая к противоположной стенке и тяжело дыша. На её крик очень удачно подбежали сёстры Патил, застав их в самой двусмысленной ситуации. Запыхавшаяся и раскрасневшаяся Гермиона и слишком довольный и немного встрёпанный Драко. Сенсация семестра и явно поинтереснее возрождения Тёмного Лорда или исчезновения Поттера. — Это не то, что вы подумали!

 

            Разумеется, такая фраза говорила, что это именно то самое, о чём должен узнать весь Хогвартс в ближайший час и мусолить не меньше недели. Драко усмехнулся и поправил свой пиджак, собираясь уйти и оставить недосказанность, как по всем коридорам школы разнёсся голос Амбридж:

 

— Прошу собраться всех учеников и весь педагогический состав в Большом Зале не позднее, чем через десять минут.

 

            Драко нахмурился, не понимая к чему срочность, наткнулся на удивлённый взгляд Грейнджер, дёрнул плечом и первым покинул тупик. Он прекрасно слышал, как Гермиона пыталась оправдаться перед сёстрами многословно и путано, поэтому обернулся, окрикнул её и, перехватив взгляд, подмигнул, чтобы сразу скрыться за поворотом. Драко понадеялся, что эта смачная сплетня будет держать Грейнджер на порядочном расстоянии от него довольно долго.

 

* * *

             Наверное, в поместье Малфоев неплохо жилось, если бы не куча правил и невозможность покинуть его хотя бы ненадолго. Гарри сидел в кресле в углу одной из гостиных и смотрел, как суетятся домовики, да и сами Люциус с Нарциссой тоже. С самого утра они собирались на званый ужин к какой-то влиятельной семье и давним друзьям заодно. Гарри смотрел за этой кутерьмой и не знал, куда деваться. Его тоже зачем-то дёргали. Нарцисса иногда спрашивала какое украшение больше идёт к её платью или жаловалась на каких-то людей, которых должна была встретить на приёме. Гарри только молча кивал, а с украшением даже и помочь не смог, зато посоветовал Люциусу шейный платок, который в итоге одобрили все.

 

— Получается, я останусь тут один? — вздохнул Гарри, когда чета Малфоев уже была готова к отбытию и выжидала некоторое время, чтобы благородно опоздать.

 

— Разумеется, нет. Скоро прибудет нянька, — Люциус усмехнулся, довольный шуткой.

 

— Я не собираюсь подтирать за ним сопли, — профессор Снейп вошёл совсем тихо и опёрся на камин локтем.

 

— Надеюсь, вы проведёте этот вечер с пользой, — Люциус встал в пол оборота, недовольно дёргая плечом. Снейп чуть склонился, приветствуя его. — Представлять вас друг другу не надо, но, думаю, стоит пояснить. Мистер Поттер, Северус Снейп многим обязан нашей семье. В основном своей вечной жизнью. Драко подарил ему укус, что есть великая честь. В благодарность Северус исполняет наши небольшие просьбы и поручения, вроде этих.

 

            Снейп болезненно поморщился и подёрнул мантию, отходя в сторону. Гарри смотрел на всех удивлённо и не понимал ровным счётом ничего:

 

— Великая честь? Почему?

 

— Думаю, у вас будет время обсудить это за чашкой чая. Нам пора, дорогая.

 

            Чета Малфоев взялась за руки, после чего Нарцисса трансгрессировала их обоих к месту вечеринки. Гарри уставился на профессора и подскочил с места, опомнившись:

 

— Добрый вечер.

 

— Возможно, Поттер. Давайте без этих социальных реверансов? Палочка у вас с собой? Тогда идёмте в дуэльную, я научу вас одному крайне опасному, но поэтому эффективному заклинанию.

 

            После череды занятий с Люциусом Малфоем Гарри догадался, чем особенна дуэльная комната, кроме небольшого помоста для дуэлянтов и дефицита мебели. На неё наложили особые чары неразрушаемости и поглощения магического вреда. Чтобы сломать или разбить в ней что-то необходимо было приложить значительные усилия. Каждый раз, когда они с Люциусом заканчивали их занятия, тот не уставал повторять, что в реальном бое не будет очерёдности, вежливости или хоть каких-то поблажек.

 

— Я наслышан про вашу устойчивость к магии, но всё же не буду проверять. Потренируемся на мишенях, — профессор повёл рукой и тут же из стенных шкафов вылетело несколько ватных чучел. — Я научу и заклинанию, и, так и быть, защите от него. Повторяйте за мной, Поттер: Сектумсепра.

 

            Тканевая оболочка чучела шумно треснула от множественных порезов и выпятила своё ватное нутро наружу. Гарри вздрогнул, не ожидая такого эффекта:

 

— Это…

 

— Тёмная магия. Но не вы ли, Поттер, решили тягаться силами с Тёмным Лордом? Он быстро поймёт, что при всей вашей магической неуязвимости, вы всего лишь хрупкий человечек, которого легко сломать, лишь ударив сильнее, — Снейп схватил Гарри за руку, на которой остался тонкий шрам в виде надписи, и вывернул её так, что плечо пронзило острой болью: до слёз и громко вскрика. Впрочем, он сразу отпустил и залечил вывих, даже не произнося заклинания. — Согласны ли вы, Поттер, что при таком раскладе вам необходимо иметь в запасе один-два неожиданных хода?

 

            Гарри выдохнул, погладил плечо и отошёл на шаг в сторону, хмурясь. Почему-то факт, что все вампиры сильнее и быстрее обычного человека, обходил его стороной. Стало обидно и немного страшно, но опускать руки, особенно, перед Снейпом не хотелось:

 

— Повторите, пожалуйста, формулу ещё раз. Я не очень чётко расслышал.

 

Снейп усмехнулся и встал в стойку, а Гарри настроился на серьёзный лад. Стоило научиться всему, что ему предлагали, даже если это тёмная магия. Он достал палочку и сконцентрировался на магии внутри себя.

 

Уже поздним вечером они сидели в малой столовой — оказалось, что существовала и большая, для приёмов — и ужинали. Снейп потягивал кровь из бокала, а Гарри орудовал приборами, расправляясь со стейком.

 

— Вижу, в этом доме вам смогли привить манеры, Поттер. Один раз случайно я увидел то, как вы ели за ужином. Это зрелище так впечатлило меня, что впредь я избегал смотреть в вашу сторону.

 

Гарри замолчал обиженно, но и возразить ничего не смог. Это правда, что Малфои заставили его освоить часть этикета. Порой они смотрели на Гарри, будто это он был вампиром, пьющим кровь, а не наоборот. Нарцисса научила его пользоваться большинством приборов и бокалов, что выставили перед ним одним утром. По дороге в дуэльную комнату и из неё Люциус как бы между делом рассказывал про людей на портретах, представляя Гарри им, как друга семьи и Драко в отдельности. Приходилось расшаркиваться перед многочисленными Малфоями и учиться подглядывать имя на портрете так, чтобы изображённый не заметил и не оскорбился. А ещё плеер можно было слушать только в своём крыле, подальше от чувствительного слуха вампиров, которые маггловскую аппаратуру не одобряли и кривились от одного её вида. Гарри даже задумал подарить им магнитофон и подборку классической музыки, чтобы эти снобы наконец поняли, что магглы ничем не хуже магов и могут творить не меньшие чудеса, пусть и иного рода.

 

— Драко не рассказывал, что кусал вас.

 

— Тем, кто знаком с этим миром дольше, такие вещи очевидны и не нуждаются в пояснении, — Снейп поправил мантию и откинулся на спинку стула, высокомерно оглядывая Гарри. — Только этим я могу объяснить его молчание по этому поводу.

 

— Может быть. Но почему именно он, а не мистер Малфой, например? — домовик принёс всё для чая и аккуратно расставлял на столе. Снейп заинтересованно посмотрел на чайник и жестом приказал принести чашку и ему. Домовик пискнул и убежал выполнять.

 

— У него достаточно людей, обязанных ему таким образом. Он посчитал, что для Драко это будет хорошим презентом и вкладом в будущее. Все укушенные обязаны вампирам, подарившим им укус. Чем сильнее вампир, тем больше долг, — чуть более живым, чем во время лекций, голосом пояснил Снейп.

 

— Драко сильный? Потому что их род не смешивал кровь более тысячи лет? — Гарри припомнил самую старую дату на портретах. — На сколько он сильный? Сильнее родителей? А Волдеморта?

 

Снейп поморщился от имени Тёмного Лорда и пригубил чашку, смакуя напиток. Гарри тоже попробовал чай — обычный жасминовый, как и всегда по вечерам.

 

— Как вампир — да. Уже сейчас, хоть и не вступил в полную силу. Предвосхищая ваш вопрос, в двадцать пять. Его родители тоже. Они сильнее физически, быстрее, их обоняние и зрение острее, их разум полностью закрыт от чужого вмешательства, а тело выдерживает больше нагрузок и, по необходимости, ран.

 

— А летать они могут? Или обращаться в стаю летучих мышей? — с восторгом спросил Гарри. Глупо конечно, но вдруг? По вытянувшемуся лицу Снейпа стало понятно, что мыши точно отпадали.

 

— Левитационные чары доступны им ровно так же, как и всем остальным магам. Ещё вопросы, Поттер?

 

— Ну... Вы скажете, что они глупые...

 

— За свою карьеру преподавателя я услышал немало глупых вопросов, — Снейп отпил ещё чаю и замер статуей в ожидании. Вид у него при этом был самый отрешённый.

 

Гарри вздохнул и задумался. Когда ему ещё мог выпасть шанс поговорить в неформальной обстановке? Стоило узнать что-то важное, но про школу и дела там спрашивать не хотелось. Его даже немного радовала эта отстранённость от внешнего мира и проблем.

 

— Вы знали моих родителей?

 

— Я учился с ними на одном курсе, — будто нехотя ответил Снейп. — Имел неудовольствие общаться с вашим отцом, Джеймсом. И его друзьями тоже. Вы уже познакомились с Блэком?

 

— Да, — Гарри нахмурился, понимая, что услышит не самое приятное воспоминание об отце. — Он мне не понравился. Он хотел пытать Драко и... и удивился, когда я сказал, что мой дом в Америке. Но... но я ведь впервые его видел! Мистер Малфой сказал, что его ложно осудили за убийство моего отца. Но всё равно…

 

— Сириус всегда был таким. Самодовольным, упрямым и эгоцентричным. Не удивлюсь, если ваш отказ от родства с ним, оскорбил Блэка до глубины души. И не удивлюсь, если теперь он будет преследовать вас наравне с вампирами, — Снейп высокомерно фыркнул. — Их было четверо друзей, называли себя Мародёрами. Творили, что вздумается, и думали, что ничего за это с ними не станет. Но всему есть цена, Поттер. Порой самая суровая. Джеймс был гордецом, не видел рамок и бежал впереди своих несбыточных мечт. Вы, Поттер, абсолютно на него не похожи. Ваше счастье.

 

— А мама? Лили? Она была такой же? — осторожно спросил Гарри. Рассказ разбил ему сердце, несмотря на то, что родителей он не знал.

 

— Не представилось случая общаться с ней. Со стороны была вполне порядочная, всё портила маггловская кровь. 

 

— Спасибо вам, профессор... — Гарри кивнул, тяжело вздыхая. — Драко говорил, что дети не обязаны отвечать за поступки родителей, но... Если мой отец задел вас чем-то, то я прошу прощения вместо него.

 

Снейп слишком непонятно посмотрел на Гарри, открыл было рот, но так ничего и не ответил. Через минуту тягостного молчания к ним зашли неожиданно весёлые Нарцисса и Люциус.

 

— Как провели время?

 

— Крайне продуктивно, — сдержанно ответил Снейп, поднимаясь с места. — Люциус, на пару слов?

 

— Разумеется.

 

— Всего хорошего, Поттер, — попрощался Снейп и ушёл раньше, чем получил ответ.

 

* * *

 

 

— Вы зачастили ко мне, Драко.

 

            Снейп сидел за столом в кабинете и занимался письменной работой, заполняя кипу свитков. От директорства Амбридж взвыли все: слишком много правил, дополнений к уставам, ограничений и поправок. Драко видел, как Снейп проводил вечера за стопками бумаг, которые никогда не кончались.

 

— Здесь тише всего, — а ещё в кабинет профессора не приходили незваные посетители.

 

— Страдаете от вашей популярности, мистер Малфой? — Снейп поддел почти беззлобно, даже сдержано улыбнулся.

 

            Драко страдал и ещё как! Сплетня о поцелуях с Грейнджер по тёмным углам облетела Хогвартс четыре раза и каждый раз, доходя до его ушей, обрастала всё новыми подробностями. Панси ухохатывалась до слёз, пересказывая эту чушь Драко. Тот терпел, сцепив зубы, выходил из гостиной и спрашивал у какой-нибудь Лаванды, не видела ли та Гермиону. Вид при этом он делал самый загадочный и задумчивый. Драко уже всерьёз подумывал забросить все свои политические амбиции и податься в актёры.

 

            Вообще-то, не он один был повинен в такой почти повальной истерии. Грейнджер тоже хороша. В тот вечер Амбридж собрала всех в Большом Зале и объявила шокирующую новость: директор Дамблдор пожертвовал своей должностью, чтобы спасти идиотов-школьников от серьёзного наказания и исключения из школы. Даже Драко эта новость потрясла своей внезапностью, что уж говорить о гриффиндорцах, которые никак не ожидали, что их импульсивность аукнется самым серьёзным образом. Амбридж дала ровно минуту, затем милым голосом сообщила о своём назначении на пост директора, чем ввергла в ещё больший шок.

 

— И третья, последняя на сегодня, новость. Чтобы не допустить таких вопиющих случаев нарушений школьной дисциплины в будущем, я хочу организовать специальный отряд — инспекционную дружину. У этих ответственных ребят будет много задач и полномочий, я побеседую с каждым кандидатом лично, чтобы оценить его пригодность к такой работе, — Амбридж потрясла предполагаемым листом для записи желающих и заставила его висеть в воздухе у всех на обозрении. — Записаться на собеседование может записаться любой желающий до завтрашнего ужина.

 

— Да какой идиот туда запишется?! — сдавленно и тихо спросил Уизли у Гермионы.

 

            Драко в это время уже поднимался с места, чтобы его имя красовалось в списке первым. Стоило сделать шаг вперёд, как Грейнджер подскочила с места, буравя Драко злым и почему-то обиженным взглядом. Малфой так и не понял, чего она вообще от него ожидала, но растерянности не выказал, задержал на Грейнджер взгляд и вывел свою подпись на пергаменте. Сёстры Патил уже вовсю распускали вокруг себя сплетни, давая поведению Драко сразу пачку объяснений и выбирая самую, на их взгляд, романтичную.

 

— Тогда займитесь делом и проверьте домашние работы первокурсников. Как видите, мне некогда разбирать их каракули, — Снейп зло откинул очередной свиток и заставил перо переписывать уже написанное, а сам занялся другим документом.

 

            Сидя со стопкой тетрадей перед собой, Драко чувствовал себя очень уставшим и одиноким. Он лениво скользил взглядом по строчкам и легко по почерку определял, кто родился у магов, а кто у магглов: к письму пером и чернилами нужно приноровиться. Поттер очень ругался на Хогвартс по этому поводу, в Ильверморни все писали карандашами и ручками и не выпендривались. В груди потеплело, стоило припомнить бурчание Гарри во время их занятий. Без него жизнь в Хогвартсе стала пресной и серой, Драко откровенно хандрил, но скрывал свои эмоции ото всех, давая себе свободу только в кабинете зельеварения и у себя в комнате.

 

— Профессор, чувства вампира отличаются от чувств обычного волшебника? Вы заметили разницу после обращения?

 

— К чему этот очевидный вопрос? Разумеется, — Снейп оторвался от записей, не сразу понимая сути вопроса. — О каких чувствах идёт речь?

 

— Вы любили до того, как стали вампиром? Вы помните, что именно испытывали? Как вы это чувствовали?

 

— Переживаете, что Поттер любит вас меньше, чем вы его? — Снейп поднялся со стула, откладывая перо в сторону. Драко смутился, но не успел оправдаться любопытством. — Люди любят иначе, для них это больше похоже на болезнь. Одержимость объектом любви, приступы жара, дрожащие руки, потеря сна и аппетита, неспособность думать рационально и здраво… Вот на что похожа человеческая любовь. Со временем она видоизменяется и либо как всякая болезнь проходит, либо перерастает в нечто более глубокое, чем желание позажиматься в коридоре на виду у всех.

 

            Драко не выдержал и подскочил с места, желая напомнить, кто и кого должен слушаться, но Снейп в миг оказался рядом и силой вернул на стул, продолжив:

 

— Чтобы любовь не прошла за неделю, как насморк осенью, над ней надо трудиться, Драко. К сожалению, я понял это далеко не сразу, только через много лет, как упустил свой шанс. Люди, в отличии от вампиров, переменчивы. Не знаю, предупреждал ли вас отец об этом, но с Поттером вы ещё натерпитесь, он будет расти, меняться, взрослеть, а вы, Драко, будете страдать и не успевать за ним. Я уже вижу разительные перемены между тем, какой он сейчас, и тем, каким он только приехал сюда. Задумайтесь, ваши предки не зря избегали браков с посторонними, не всегда брезгуя, но постоянно держа в голове разницу видов. Вы, Драко, ещё юны и малоопытны, вас терзают обоснованные сомнения и страхи… Я бы посоветовал вам закончить эту историю с Поттером как можно скорее, ради собственного же блага, но настаивать не буду. Я сам профан в подобных делах.

 

            Сейчас Драко терзало только то, что Поттер был в недосягаемости. Слова Снейпа дали пищи для размышлений, но сомнений в выборе не подкинули. Если на то пошло, Драко даже ничего не решал, он увидел Поттера и понял, что хотел бы разделить с ним вечность. Отсутствие выбора его никак не тревожило, потому что Гарри с первого, со второго и третьего взгляда избранником виделся самым идеальным. Не без огрехов или шороховатостей, но и родители порой ссорились. Драко откинулся на спинку стула, выдыхая часть своего беспокойства. От этого бестолкового разговора ему немного полегчало.

 

— Я рад, что выбрали меня поверенным в таких деликатных делах, но тетради до сих пор не проверены, — Снейп позволил себе улыбнуться уголком губ и вернулся за свой стол.

 

* * *

 

 

Они опять шли в дуэльную, Гарри уже смог бы добраться сюда и с закрытыми глазами. Изредка они здоровались с портретами, которые соизволили обратить на них внимание.

 

— Сегодня вас ждёт особый урок, — сказал Люциус, плотно закрывая дверь изнутри и добавляя заклинание сверху. — У нас с вами, мистер Поттер, хороший опыт дуэлей. Но прежде мы не были серьёзны, и никто из нас не стремился одержать победу. В этот раз я буду атаковать, мистер Поттер, и ваша магическая защита не будет мне помехой.

 

Люциус подошёл к стулу и кинул на него свою сковывающую движения накидку. Гарри растеряно смотрел на него. С одной стороны, полезно, а с другой — очень страшно. Гарри помялся, но всё-таки сказал:

 

— Мистер Малфой, я не уверен...

 

— А должны быть! — первый случай на памяти Гарри, когда Люциус повысил голос так сильно. — Вам пора осознать, что Тёмный Лорд не миндальничает со своими врагами, да и с союзниками, и не рассыпается в реверансах. Он не будет соблюдать правила дуэлей и ждать, когда вы подниметесь с пола после атаки. Сегодня у нас будет почти реальный бой, мистер Поттер. Я хочу немедленно убедиться, что не зря тратил на вас своё время и силы. Или вы желаете быть обузой для Драко и всех остальных? Вас устраивает роль дамы в беде?

 

Серьёзный настрой Люциуса пугал. Будто бы он знал что-то, чего Гарри пока знать не следовало. Неужели угроза ближе, чем он думал? Или от него захотели избавиться под благовидным предлогом? Или что? Гарри достал палочку из-за пояса, разглядывая её обломанный и отшлифованный кончик. После всех этих уроков он заметил, что палочка лучше слушалась именно при произнесении боевых заклинаний, а Протего, например, колдовала совсем неохотно. Как там говорила Гермиона? В магическом мире совпадений не бывает. Если у него такая палочка, если он неуязвим к магии, если жизнь вынуждает его драться, то значит так и должно быть.

 

— Не жалейте меня, мистер Поттер. Я крепче, чем кажусь, — Люциус деловито закатал рукава белоснежной рубашки и достал палочку.

 

Гарри усмехнулся, встал в стойку и выкрикнул Мимбл Вимбл, здраво понимая, что противника это вряд ли остановит, но хотя бы задержит. Уже в процессе дуэли он понял, что поступил неразумно: Люциус отлично колдовал и без произнесения заклинаний, а Гарри лишился жалкой секундной задержки. То помост под ним норовил обвалиться или рассыпаться на мелкие щепки. То из ниоткуда на него обрушивался поток воды. То окружало в кольцо целым выводком змей. Люциус почти без перерывов осыпал Гарри атаками, изматывая и выдумывая всё новые и новые способы покалечить его. Гарри проседал и начинал паниковать. Он еле успевал творить контрзаклинания, а если их не предусматривалось, то вынуждать палочку творить щиты, крайне слабые и хилые.

 

— Сектумсепра! — выкрикнул он больше от паники, чем почему-либо ещё.

 

Люциус вздрогнул и пошатнулся, отходя на несколько шагов назад. Его рубашка порвалась, а на белой ткани выступила кровь. Совсем немного, но достаточно, чтобы Гарри испугался ещё сильнее.

— Интересно, но слабо. Я всё ещё на ногах, мистер Поттер, — Люциус клыкасто улыбнулся и послал в Гарри молнию, которая не повредила, но сбила с ног. И палочка отлетела куда-то в сторону.

 

Паника новой волной окатила его, а время будто замедлилось. Люциус шёл вперёд, направив свою палочку, с которой искрами слетала магия. Гарри попятился наобум, перебирая руками и ногами по гладким доскам, пытаясь нащупать палочку. Люциус откинул её ещё дальше заклинанием и продолжил идти:

 

— Ну? Что будете делать теперь, мистер Поттер? Вы безоружны и беспомощны. Вы напуганы так сильно, что ваш запах учует любой самый слабый вампир. Я легко могу убить вас прямо сейчас. И вы даже не поверите, как ваша смерть была бы к месту! Для Драко вы не самая лучшая партия, а я для Тёмного Лорда ваша кончина будет великолепным подарком на Рождество. Так что, мистер Поттер? Вы позволите себя убить?

 

Эти слова Гарри слушал будто через вату. Сердце колотилось, как бешенное, мысли роились, язык не слушался, а руки и ноги онемели от паралича.

 

— У... Уходите...

 

Прохрипел он кое-как, сам не понимая зачем предупреждал того, кто хотел с ним расправиться и неприкрыто угрожал. Ответа Люциуса он не услышал, лицо Малфоя исказилось от удивления, а потом и шока, после чего вся комната закружилась или Гарри закружился в ней -- было не разобрать. Сейчас им владели страх и желание сбежать, спрятаться, избежать угрозы. Он потыкался в окна, но рамы оказались слишком крепкими, только стёкла разбились, камин был фальшивым, зато заклинание на двери слетело в миг.

 

Гарри нёсся по коридорам, не зная куда бежать и деваться, роняя декоративные столики с вазами и часами, разбивая зеркала, разрывая паркет на полу и пугая картины. Страх загнал его в подвал с "парадным" камином, под скрипучую лестницу, где пылился всякий хлам. Он забился в щель между шкафом и побитой, грязной статуей, частично накрытой холщовой тканью, схватился за голову и разревелся. Гарри постепенно приходил в себя, но место первому страху уступил новый. Говорил ли Люциус правду? Хотел ли он навредить? Стоило ли вообще доверять Малфоям и приходить в их дом? Гарри мусолил эти вопросы в голове раз за разом и накручивал себя всё сильнее, угрожая сорваться второй раз за час. Или больше? Гарри совсем потерял ощущение времени, и это чуть отрезвило его.

 

Наверное, стоило вылезти из своего убежища, пойти проверить Люциуса, извиниться перед ним и перед Нарциссой. Спросить, как он может исправить бардак, что устроил... Нет. В тёмном, грязном подвале сиделось слишком уютно и спокойно, чтобы выходить из него. Гарри выдохнул и забился в щель глубже, подтянул коленки и ткнулся в них лбом, замирая.

 

Он так сильно забылся, что не сразу услышал, как лестница над ним заскрипела под шагами. Гарри вскинул голову и потянулся за палочкой, чтобы посветить себе, но понял, что оставил её в дуэльной. Шарик магического света спустился вниз, тускло освещая пустое помещение и Люциуса, идущего в его сторону. Гарри слеповато пощурился и замер, надеясь, что останется незамеченным.

 

— Даже если бы сюда не вела дорога в виде выломанных дверей, растёртых в пыль вещей и заикающихся от ужаса портретов, я бы нашёл путь по запаху. И без света. Это лишь вежливость, — Люциус встал ровно напротив.

 

Гарри поднял голову, с опаской разглядывая его. Старший Малфой выглядел... неплохо. Даже привычные к приступам наставники выходили с большими потерями. У Люциуса не виднелось ужасных ран, да и все конечности находились на своих местах. Только одежда в полном беспорядке, разбита губа и будто бы уже затянувшаяся рана на руке, в темноте не разобрать. Гарри осторожно поднял взгляд, не зная, что сказать.

 

— Вы меня удивили, Гарри... Я не увидел, как вы сотворили то, что сотворили... — Люциус осторожно и немного неуклюже опустился на пол, поджимая одну ногу под себя. — Но это было впечатляюще. Дуэльная комната нуждается в ремонте, капитальном ремонте, — он помолчал немного. — Драко упоминал о ваших приступах вскользь. Так понимаю, он с ними не сталкивался?

 

Гарри помотал головой, боясь поднять глаза. Он не сразу понял, что к нему обратились по имени.

 

— Вам не стоит бояться меня, — Люциус протянул правую руку, поднявшись. — Сделаем перерыв в наших занятиях, ведь скоро праздник. Займёмся подготовкой к нему. Вы любите Рождество, Гарри? Обычно мы проводим его в семейном кругу и отказываемся от посещений публичных мероприятий. И ёлку Нарцисса наряжает самостоятельно, считает, что у нас с Драко ужасный вкус и полное отсутствие познаний в композиции. Но, может быть, она допустит вас до этого серьёзного занятия.

 

— Мы... дома всегда наряжали ёлку все месте. И всегда ругались. Но всё равно было весело...

 

Гарри неуклюже поднялся, приняв помощь. Он осторожно оглядел Люциуса, убеждаясь, что тот цел. Скинув с себя клок пыли, он понял, что отсидел себе обе ноги. Пришлось переминаться и шипеть от неприятных ощущений и покалываний.

 

— Нам обоим надо привести себя в порядок, Гарри. Не находите?

 

Люциус почти тепло улыбнулся и снял с плеча Гарри ещё один пыльный комок, придержал за плечо и повёл прочь из тёмного подвала, рассказывая о том, что, в принципе, давно думал о небольшом косметическом ремонте, но никак не находил повод. Гарри шёл рядом, ощущал чужую ладонь на своём плече и молчал, стыдясь. Наверное, он очень сильно напугал Люциуса, раз тот резко переменил своё отношение и поведение. Так они дошли до ванн, где Гарри отдали на попечение домовикам и оставили приводить свой внешний вид и мысли в порядок.

 

* * *

 

 

            До Рождества оставалось совсем немного времени, Амбридж под натиском от других преподавателей разрешила студентам посетить Хогсмид в последние каникулы года. Она выпустила декрет, который велел согласовывать все отлучки из школы с директором. Наплыв радостных учеников был настолько велик, что заведения не справлялись с потоком, хоть их заранее предупредили о повышенном спросе. Драко, как и все, выбрался из стен подземелий, но больше за компанию, чем ради какой-то цели. В его жизни образовался застой, отец молчал, Снейп тоже, никаких новостей из других источников не поступало, поэтому единственным развлечением осталось подкидывание дров в огонь сплетен.

 

            За жалкий месяц в его «отношениях» с Грейнджер чего только не произошло. Даже с Поттером прогресс не был таким стремительным! С Гермионой их видели целующимися на совятне, у Чёрного Озера, в библиотеке, под лестницей у Большого Зала, на мосту, у поля для квиддича, в Астрономической Башне и гостиной Гриффиндора. Последнее уже ни в какие рамки не шло, Драко и близко бы не подошёл к этим комнатам. От них воняло.

 

— Смотри, твоя подружка здесь, — Крэбб кивнул на компанию Лонгботтома и гарема, которые только вошли в Три Метлы, отряхивались от снега и выискивали свободный столик. — Только не предлагай ей садиться к нам.

 

— Если я захочу, чтобы она сидела рядом, то ты подвинешься и слова поперёк не скажешь, — устало огрызнулся Драко. Всеми мыслями он стремился домой и последние дни ходил ужасно раздражённый.

 

— Ладно, ладно… Смотри, она сама к нам идёт.

 

            Грейнджер на ходу стянула шапку и шарф, а Драко поднялся, стоило ей подойти к столу. Они перекинулись острыми взглядами и ждали, кто первый заговорит. Крэбб сбоку тихо заржал, зажав рот руками, за что получил ещё более недовольный взгляд от Грейнджер:

 

— Драко, можно тебя на минуточку?

 

— Разумеется, Гермиона.

 

            Они с серьёзными минами отошли к окну. За приватность разговора можно было не волноваться, в баре галдело так много народу, что даже Малфой с трудом расчленял их на отдельные голоса и слова. Грейнджер завозилась и вынула из кармана куртки письмо:

 

— Я не дура, хоть ты усердно пытаешься выставить меня таковой. И ты знаешь, что надо делать с этим письмом.

 

— Не понимаю о чём ты.

 

— Всё ты понимаешь! Забери письмо и отдай тому, кому следует.

 

— Не боишься новых сплетен? — Драко поколебался, но забрал письмо, спрятав во внутренний карман пиджака. — Будут говорить, что мы пишем друг другу любовные послания или что-то в этом духе.

 

— Я скажу, что бросила тебя именно так, — Гермиона задрала нос и усмехнулась. — Потому что во время наших встреч ты всё время болтал и не давал мне и слова вставить. Пришлось писать письмо, чтобы ты прислушался.

 

— Нет уж, это я тебя бросил, — Драко поморщился. — Разговоры сплошь об учёбе, да и целуешься так себе.

 

— Что?! Если тебе не нравятся разносторонние личности, а лишь безмозглые куклы, то можешь проваливать к любой из них! И не смей потом просить меня о прощении! — Грейнджер сделала ужасно возмущённо лицо и специально повысила голос.

 

— Даже и не подумаю возвращаться к той, которая спит с книжками.

 

            Пощёчина, как венец их небольшой ссоры, оказалась очень к месту. Драко тоже состроил оскорблённое лицо и ушёл за свой стол, а гриффиндорцы удалились, лишь помявшись в проходах. Драко упал на своё место в гораздо лучшем настроении, чем поднимался и даже смеялся над шутками Крэбба.

 

            Они хотели уходить, как Драко поманил портрет у барной стойки. Чудо, что Малфой вообще заметил этот жест, а не просто хлопнул дверью. Дама с картины ничего не сказала, но указала на Воющую хижину. Драко всмотрелся в вечерний пейзаж, не заметил никого, но решил сходить проверить. К тому же Крэбб не заметил, что друг задержался, и ушёл вперёд, ведомый толпой студентов, спешащих обратно в школу.

 

            У Драко, как у главы Инспекционной дружины, имелись некоторые привилегии: своё опоздание он мог объяснить желанием проконтролировать все ли ученики вернулись в Хогвартс. Амбридж поощряла такую бдительность, поэтому слизеринцы, а именно они оставляли костяк Дружины, бодро писали ей доносы о том, кого они заметили после отбоя или нарушающим одним из десятков декретов. Так же бодро они снимали баллы со всех неугодных. Но вот о том, что гриффиндорцы продолжили свои занятия в Выручай-комнате, никто даже не заикался. Все ждали распоряжения от Драко.

 

            Идти на блуждающий огонёк в лес в преддверии ночи было безрассудно, но Малфой угрозы не чуял, зато чуял кое-кого другого. Дамблдор спешил, поэтому на социальные протоколы наплевал, лишь вручил письмо для Гарри Поттера:

 

— Драко, вам стоило известить меня об этой вылазке. Крайне прискорбно, что теперь в этих местах я персона нон грата, — он поправил очки и грустно вздохнул. — Разумеется, всё поправимо, но сами понимаете, сколько сложностей может возникнуть в связи с моим смещением с должности. Сейчас трудные времена… такие сюрпризы могут дорого обойтись всем нам, Драко.

 

— Вам не стоит переживать, профессор. Отец разберётся с этим, как только…

 

— Я переживаю не за себя, мистер Малфой! — Дамблдор повысил голос, всем видом выражая недовольство. — В ваших интересах не только вернуть меня на прежнюю должность, хоть я и рад небольшому отпуску, но и подсуетиться с более важными вещами. Не буду зря сотрясать воздух и напоминать о них линий раз. Вы должны не мне, а всем вашим товарищам. Это вопрос выживания, Драко. Передавайте привет родителям.

 

            Дамблдор склонил голову на прощание и трансгрессировал с места, оставляя Малфоя в одиночестве и ещё более дурном настрое. А что он мог сделать, сидя в этой проклятой школе целыми днями?! Лучше бы родители отдали его в Дурмстанг! Там директор давний друг отца и интересная школьная форма...

 

* * *

 

 

Ёлка, которую поставили посередине гостиной, была выше всяких похвал и превзошла все ожидания Гарри. Он догадывался, что Малфои не будут скромничать, но это дерево почти подпирало потолок, переливалось огнями и блестело шарами ручной работы. Нарцисса позволила помочь и доверила честь водрузить на макушку звезду. Всю ёлку они наряжали с помощью левитирующих чар, но именно эту игрушку следовало вешать только руками и с помощью лестницы. Традиции, как сказала Нарцисса. Люциус смотрел на это со стороны и никак не комментировал происходящее.

 

И вот сейчас Гарри сидел на диване, замотанный в клетчатый плед (в поместье все пледы были клетчатыми), смотрел на ёлку и вздыхал. Тоска накрыла его с головой, а мысли о Рождестве не приносили никакой радости. Ужасно хотелось почитать или написать письмо наставникам, хотелось прогуляться по яркому Нью Йорку, как и прежние года, хотелось выпить гоголь-моголя и на утро обменяться подарками.

 

Последние уже лежали под ёлкой. Конечно, он не смог устроить подарковый рейд и выбрать что-то стоящее... Для Нарциссы Гарри вышил семейный герб Малфоев — чем он только не занимался раньше, учась контролировать эмоции — а домовики нашли подходящую рамочку. Для Люциуса он трансфигурировал бронзовое пресс-папье с рукоятью в виде змеиной головы. Подарок для Драко он обдумывал долго, но в голове засела только одна мысль, не самая лучшая, на взгляд Гарри.

 

— У вас есть пожелания для праздничного ужина, хозяева? — спросил домовик, ответственный за кухню.

 

— Только если у нашего гостя, — Нарцисса кивнула на Гарри, но от чтения так и не оторвалась.

 

— У меня? Нет, наверное, нет особых пожеланий. Спасибо.

 

— Сделать вам ещё один напиток? — домовик кивнул на недопитую и остывшую чашку с какао. В Уилтшире было слишком холодно, а стоило подогреть чашку магией, как молоко сворачивалось.

 

— Нет, спасибо, — Гарри покачал головой и вздохнул, укутываясь в плед плотнее.

 

— Вы совсем сникли. Драко говорил, что вы любите этот праздник, — Нарцисса обернулась на него. — Впрочем, ничего удивительного. Я бы тоже затосковала, если бы жила в вынужденном заточении. Да и мы с Люциусом не самая весёлая компания для молодого человека. Мы старомодны, думаем иначе, интересы у нас другие.

 

— Что вы… я так не думаю... — Гарри спохватился и попытался отговорить Нарциссу, но поймал весёлый взгляд Люциуса. Сразу стало чуточку легче.

 

            Он не успел ответить, как за закрытыми дверьми — их теперь держали закрытыми, чтобы не выпускать тепло — послышались шаги, а затем ручки тихо скрипнули, впуская гостя.

 

— Добрый вечер, — Драко прикрыл двери и улыбнулся. — Хотел вернуться раньше, но пришлось задержаться с командой по квиддичу. У нас была последняя тренировка в году. Отец, Крэббы звали нас к се…

 

            Договорить он не смог, потому что с удивлённым лицом смотрел, как Гарри неуклюже выпутывался из пледа, пытался убрать книгу с ног, встать с дивана и всё это одновременно. Когда Гарри это удалось, он побежал к Драко через всю комнату босиком, споткнулся о кофейный столик, чуть не опрокинул его и не растянулся на ковре сам. Драко в мгновение ока оказался рядом, подхватывая в объятия. Гарри рвано выдохнул и вцепился в него, утыкаясь носом в шею и вжимаясь всем телом. Через секунду он ощутил ответные объятия и чуть расслабился.

 

— Хорошо, можете идти, — сказал им Люциус снисходительно.

 

            Гарри двигаться даже не хотелось. Он вцепился в Драко ещё крепче и даже не сразу понял, что его приподняли с холодного пола и понесли прочь.

 

— Боже, Поттер, ты, видимо, совсем отчаялся.

 

— А ты не скучал? — тихо спросил Гарри немного погодя, чувствуя тепло своей комнаты.

 

— Мы не виделись лишь месяц.

 

— Для меня как год прошёл, — еле слышно прошептал он в белую шею.

 

— Для меня тоже.

 

            Они рухнули на кровать, не разрывая объятий. Гарри позволил себе похандрить в полную силу: Драко был рядом, это успокаивало. Для него будто прошла вечность, так много всего случилось за жалкий месяц. Хотелось скорее всем поделиться с Драко и узнать, как у него дела. Он переживал за школу, за Луну и Гермиону, за Рона и Невилла. Больше всего он переживал за самого Драко. А ещё им надо было очень серьёзно обо всём поговорить! Они и так откладывали это важное дело слишком долго. Ощутив прохладные пальцы у себя в волосах, Гарри подумал, что все неприятные разговоры они перенесут на день или два. Окончательно портить праздник не хотелось.

 

— Надеюсь, мой подарок от тебя уже лежит под ёлкой, — Драко заговорил первым. — И очень надеюсь, это не открытка, которую ты нарисовал самостоятельно.

 

— Я не умею рисовать.

 

— Вот именно поэтому я и надеюсь, что это не открытка, Поттер, — Драко усмехнулся ему в ухо и забрался руками под свитер. — Раскроешь секрет сейчас? Не хочу сгорать от стыда перед родителями.

 

— Честно говоря, я не уверен, что это хороший подарок, но ничего лучше мне в голову не пришло, — Гарри поёрзал и забрался чуть выше, чтобы сказать Драко на ухо. — Это письменное разрешение входить ко мне, где бы я не жил. Пожизненное. Я даже не знаю, будет ли оно работать так, но очень хотелось бы…

 

— Будет, Поттер. Только не пожалей об этом.

 

            Гарри помотал головой, зажмурившись и ужасно горячо покраснев. В лицо Малфоя смотреть он боялся, вдруг тот над ним смеялся? Хотелось как-то перевести тему с нелепого подарка, лучше которого Гарри так и не смог придумать. У него в запасе осталась ещё одна идея, но она не казалась достаточно праздничной и больше смахивала на жертву, чем на милый сувенир:

 

— Я хотел подарить тебе что-то вещественное, но никогда даже не задумывался, что тебе может понадобится… Ну, а сцеживать с себя бутылку крови я как-то не рискнул. И я понятия не имею, как сделать так, чтобы она не сворачивалась. Вы пользуетесь особой магией для этого?

 

— Бутылка твоей крови была бы неплохим подарком.

 

— Ну, если что, я всегда в твоём распоряжении… — Гарри опять покраснел, тыкаясь лбом Драко в грудь.

 

— Поттер…

 

            От тихого рыка Гарри пробрало до мурашек, а в груди и животе стало горячо. Он ужасно скучал без Драко всё это время. Так скучал, что порой приходилось бегать в ванную, чтобы сменить трусы на чистые. Но дрочка под одеялом ни в какое сравнение не шла с тем, как его касались прохладные пальцы. Перед глазами всплыло воспоминание, как Драко отсосал ему перед отъездом в Хогвартс, и стало совсем жарко.

 

— От тебя разит теплом, как от печки, Поттер. Ты не заболел?

 

— Драко, я хочу тебя. Давай займёмся сексом, пожалуйста, иначе я с ума сойду, — Гарри осмелел и наконец посмотрел Малфою в глаза. Весьма удивлённому Малфою. — Я даже примерно знаю, как это делается. В Ильверморни проводили уроки полового воспитания. Миссис Литл рассказывала ужасно смущающие вещи, но полезные. Конечно, она не рассказывала про то, как это бывает у двух парней, но это… как бы… я уловил суть… И главное не торопиться, быть аккуратными… И по идее неплохо было бы разыскать презервативы, но вряд ли они завалялись в верхнем ящике твоей тумбочки.

 

— Ты всегда такой болтливый, когда нервничаешь, — Драко взял себя в руки и привычно уверенно улыбнулся. — Куда нам спешить?

 

— Разве тебе не хочется? — растерялся Гарри. — В чём проблема? Во мне?

 

            Драко нахмурился, отвёл взгляд и покусал губу недовольно. Ему, как и всегда, не хотелось ничего объяснять. Гарри пихнул его в бок, требуя ответа.

 

— Ладно-ладно! Я всего лишь переживаю за тебя, Поттер! Как бы тут не у тебя одного проблемы с контролем. Проблема в том, что ты хрупкий человечишка, которого слишком легко поломать. Я могу забыться и причинить тебе вред, не говоря о том, чтобы покусать ненароком, — Драко нехотя признался в своей несдержанности, явно недостойной потомка благородного дома. — Так что давай мы отложим вот такие разговоры на какой-то срок?

 

— На какой? — Гари тоже нахмурился.

 

— М-м-м…

 

— Я не согласен! — он не стал дожидаться ответа, разозлившись. — Я хочу сейчас!

 

— А я не хочу по-твоему?!

 

— Так давай!

 

— Нет! Если ты настолько безмозглый, что готов наплевать на своё здоровье, то тогда я побуду светочем мудрости и благоразумия!

 

— Вот именно! Это моё здоровье! Не тебе решать!

 

— Поттер! Ты тупой! Сам подумай!..

 

            Гарри в очередной раз не стал дожидаться ответа, решив действовать. Или хотя бы попробовать. Конечно, соблазнитель из него был никакой, но он ведь нравился Драко. И они дрочили друг другу. И целовались бесконечное количество раз. Значит, совершенно точно нравился. А значит стоило попробовать. Гарри перекатился так, чтобы оказаться сверху, поцеловал Малфоя в шею немного слюняво, но горячо, а потом уселся верхом на его бёдрах. Драко смотрел выжидающе и пока молчал. Поначалу Гарри забыл, что вообще хотел делать, потому что Малфой под ним, немного растрёпанный, немного удивлённый, в своём строгом костюме, выглядел слишком красивым. Он повёл бровью вопросительно, а Гарри уже стаскивал с себя свитер, в котором сразу потерялись очки.

 

— Ты схуднул? — Драко полез любопытными пальцами по бокам, ощупывая мышцы. Гарри возобновил занятия йогой от скуки и сам не заметил, как подтянулся благодаря им.

 

— Не трогай меня. Если ты не хочешь ничего, то я сам всё сделаю. Только не мешай мне!

 

            Драко поднял руки вверх, его глаза весело заблестели, а Гарри пожалел, что сказал так, но полез развязывать узел галстука. Пришлось делать это осторожно, потому что Малфой за порчу вещи и по рукам надавать мог. Поэтому галстук, а затем и пиджак пришлось аккуратно складывать на тахту у кровати. Чёрная рубашка, честно застёгнутая от верха до низа, далась с боем. У Гарри подрагивали руки и от волнения и нетерпения, а Драко только весело скалился и ждал, никак не помогая. Ремень на брюках расстегнулся не в пример легче, как и пуговицы на ширинке.

 

            Нельзя было медлить и давать себе хоть секунду замешательства. Гарри рвано выдохнул, слез с Драко, устраиваясь между его ног и тяня штаны вместе с бельём ниже, спуская их с задницы. Конечно, он волновался так, что сердце колотилось о рёбра, но отступать не собирался. Драко приподнялся на руках и заинтересованно смотрел на происходящее, всё так же молча. Видимо, это у него в понятие секса не входило, поэтому протеста не вызывало.

 

            Гарри посмотрел на пока ещё небольшой и мягкий член Драко, прекрасно зная, что в рабочем состоянии он очень даже приличного размера, подавил желание поискать линейку, и склонился, чтобы покрыть его поцелуями. Он уже думал, как будет это делать, фантазируя. Начинал он именно с таких поцелуев, а потом проводил языком по всей длине, чтобы потом взять в рот и пососать.

 

— Блядский Поттер… — Драко зашипел и запрокинул голову.

 

            Затем в фантазиях Гарри всегда сосал до тех пор, пока член во рту не становился твёрдым. Он чувствовал вкус Драко у себя на языке, всячески старался не задевать зубами и старательно двигал головой, хотя шея довольно быстро затекла. Через несколько минут затекла и челюсть, потому член стал слишком большим, приходилось шире открывать рот. Гарри с причмокиванием оторвался от Драко, сглатывая чуть горьковатую скопившуюся слюну и переводя дух.

 

— Ну как?.. Не совсем отстойно?

 

— Будет по-настоящему отстойно, если ты не продолжишь, Поттер, — почти прорычал Драко, посылая в него убийственные и крайне заинтересованные взгляды. У него ещё и клыки прорезались. Вид разморенного и такого красивого Драко заставил Гарри возбудиться ещё больше. Он поёрзал, пытаясь потереться об одеяло и думая, что делать дальше.

 

— Я… — Гарри поймал взгляд Малфоя и тут же отвёл глаза, понимая, что сказать в глаза то, что хотел сказать, просто не сможет. — Я ещё давно об этом думал… и мне стало любопытно немного. И я потрогал себя сзади… только немного, просто погладил, что-то ещё мне было страшно делать. И мне, ну, понравилось вроде как… И, наверное, хотя, я более чем уверен, что если бы меня там трогал ты, то это было бы ещё приятнее…

 

— Снимай штаны, Поттер, — почти интеллигентно нарычал на него Драко. — И с меня тоже. Пока я не передумал.

 

— Если ты меня укусишь, то я не буду против, если это не будет очень больно. Мне нравятся твои клыки, — протараторил Гарри, стягивая с Драко носки, брюки и бельё. Ужасно суетясь и радуясь, он упал на кровать рядом лицом вниз, справился с болтом на джинсах и одним движением стянул с себя всё сразу, чуть запутавшись в щиколотках.

 

            Сначала он ойкнул, потому что Малфой и правда укусил его, хоть и обычными зубами, за голую задницу, а потом подумал, что было бы здорово, если бы след от укуса остался на некоторое время. Драко тем временем положил ладонь ему на поясницу, чуть прижимая в кровати. Его рука чуть огладила спину и спустилась ниже, поцарапывая ногтями.

 

— Где ты там себя трогал, Поттер? Здесь? — Драко с силой сжал зад Гарри.

 

— П-почти…

 

— Здесь? — он провёл пальцами изнутри бедра, совсем рядом с пахом.

 

— В-выше… — Гарри уже сгорал от неловкости, но возбуждение не желало исчезать и только накрывало новыми волнами.

 

— Неужели тут? — Драко потёр вход, из-за чего хотелось приподнять задницу навстречу.

 

— А-а-ага…

 

            Пальцы Малфоя всё делали лучше. Они скользили то выше, то ниже, лаская. Гарри стеснялся показать своё краснющее лицо и изнывал от возбуждения. Драко явно мучал его, лаская только рукой и больше ничего не делая.

 

— Поцелуй меня хотя бы… — проскулил Гарри.

 

— Куда? — слишком задумчиво отозвался Малфой.

 

— Драко, ты идиот!

 

— Даже спорить не буду.

 

            Он убрал руки и куда-то пропал на секунду, а потом Гарри пришлось поспешно искать подушку, чтобы выть в неё. Драко улёгся в его ногах, чуть потискал задницу, раздвинул её и поцеловал. Поцеловал так, будто целовал в губы, мокро, жадно и с языком, так, что в глазах потемнело. Никакие пальцы не могли сравниться с этими ощущениями, было чуть щекотно и бесконечно приятно. Гарри прогнулся в пояснице, подставляясь и хныча, как девчонка. Он чуть не кончил, когда Драко опять цапнул его за задницу, сильнее, чем в первый раз, и отпустил.

 

— Ты там живой, Поттер?

 

— Почти… — Гарри выдохнул и перевернулся на спину, чтобы наконец посмотреть на Драко. — Ты не передумал?

 

— Ты мне и шанса не оставил, Поттер.

 

            Гарри радостно рассмеялся и повис на шее непонятно чем недовольного Малфоя, роняя его на себя и утягивая в поцелуй. Но просто так целоваться стало неинтересно, Гарри распустил руки, лапая Драко за плечи и спину и притискивая к себе ближе. Они переплелись ногами и покатались по кровати, разоряя её ещё больше, путаясь в одеяле и раскидывая подушки. Гарри громко охнул, когда Драко поцарапал его нижнюю губу клыками в двух местах. Они расцепились и бешено уставились друг другу в глаза:

 

— Я вот об этом и говорил, Поттер. И это только начало, — Драко облизнулся и уставился на свежие ранки. Гарри пожал плечами, не видя в этом особой трагедии и опять полез целоваться. Такая ерунда не могла помещать им заняться сексом!

 

            Вместо обычного поцелуя он получил что-то крайне неприличное. Малфой вылизывал его губы жадно и голодно, а вид его красных глаз заводил ещё больше, аж в яйцах заныло. Гарри смотрел на него и забывал, как дышать. Они опять встретились взглядами и замерли:

 

— Я нашёл заклинание, которым можно наколдовать масло. Не то, чтобы я его специально искал…

 

— Ты просто мелкий развратный человечишка, Поттер!

 

            Эту фразу Драко прошипел ему в лицо, выпустил клыки и прихватил горло Гарри, чуть прижимая кожу, чувствительно, но не больно. Потом укусил за плечо, поцеловал укус, и продолжил измываться, оставляя следы по всему телу. Почему-то это оказалось не менее возбуждающим, чем все остальные ласки. Стоило Малфою прихватить зубами кожу внутри бедра, как Гарри вздрогнул всем телом, бурно кончая себе на живот.

 

— Я не хотел…

 

— Забей, — Драко принюхался и размазал сперму по животу и своим пальцам, чтобы потом облизать их. — Какое там заклинание?

 

            Гарри подорвался с места, свешиваясь с кровати и вытаскивая палочку из кармана джинсов. Он быстро справился и поднёс её к протянутой ладони Драко, произнося «Олеументи» и наколдовывая прозрачное масло без запаха и вкуса.

 

— А ты знаешь, что надо делать? — запоздало спросил Гарри.

 

— Догадываюсь, — Малфой выглядел уверенным. — Только тебе будет неприятно, наверное. Или даже больно.

 

— В первый раз всегда больно. Ну, нам так говорили на уроке.

 

            В ответ Драко кивнул и жестом велел ложиться на живот. Гарри послушался, обнял подушку и сразу почувствовал скользкие и уже согревшиеся пальцы Драко у себя в заднице. Запоздало на него накатил страх, но отступать назад не хотелось. Вдруг Малфой в следующий раз не согласился бы так легко? Или вообще не согласился бы? За беспокойством он не заметил, как Драко начал его растягивать, протолкнув палец. Ничего особенного Гарри не почувствовал и чуть расслабился, а Малфой прошептал заклинание тихо и не очень довольно, выливая на спину Гарри ещё масла.

 

— Тебе не больно? — Гари обернулся и помотал головой отрицательно. — А так?

 

— Почти нет, — он даже не соврал. Непривычное давление беспокоило, но не более. Гарри выдохнул и ткнулся лицом в подушку, не в силах смотреть на сосредоточенного Драко. У того было лицо, будто зелье варил.

 

            Его пальцы осторожно двигались вперёд и назад, Гарри их чувствовал и не понимал, нравится ему или нет. Возбуждение почти ушло, а прохладный воздух хватал за вспотевшую спину, бодря. Драко почти не издавал звуков, только мерно растягивал Гарри, никуда не торопясь. В этот раз, добавив ещё палец, он предупреждать не стал, заставляя вздрагивать и напрягаться. Малфой уловил перемену и поцеловал между лопаток.

 

— Мне понравилось, когда ты кусал, — со стыдом признался Гарри.

 

            Драко на секунду замер, так и прижавшись губами к позвоночнику, а затем зарычал так, тихо и возбуждающе, что Гарри в миг забыл про холод. Через секунду Малфой прихватил его за загривок, продолжая рычать. Пришлось прогибаться и подставляться, потому что отпускать он не собирался, да и пальцы не думал убирать. Следующий ощутимый укус он оставил на шее, на самом видном месте, кожа там ныла и обещала налиться синяком, но Гарри было плевать на такую ерунду. Зубы Драко ужасно заводили его.

 

— Поттер, я когда-нибудь сожру тебя, — невнятно прошептал он. — Ты готов?

 

— Не знаю, но останавливаться точно не хочу.

 

            Они опять завозились, укладываясь удобнее лицом друг к другу. Под Гарри подпихнули подушку, Драко нависал сверху, опять бледнее, чем обычно, из-за волнения. Они коротко поцеловались, переживая всё больше и таки наколдовывая ещё больше масла, пачкая в нём окончательно всю кровать. Драко помог себе рукой, надавил и вошёл в Гарри неглубоко, хмурясь и кривя рот:

 

— Ты пиздец какой узкий… — просипел он, замирая изваянием.

 

— А ты пиздец какой большой! — застонал Гарри от вторжения и обхватил Драко за плечи, вжимаясь и пытаясь расслабиться. Это было реально больно.

 

— Тогда может…

 

            Гарри рассердился и извернулся, чтобы ударить Малфоя пяткой по заднице. Он и думать не хотел, чтобы останавливаться на полпути. Правда, из-за этого финта им пришлось начинать сначала, но во второй раз это оказалось проще и не так больно, как в первый. Кажется, у Драко ощущения были совсем другие, хоть он и всеми силами пытался держать бесстрастное лицо непонятно зачем. Он вошёл до упора и только после позволил себе расслабиться и ткнуться неожиданно потным лбом Гарри в грудь. Его острые лопатки торчали почти что крыльями, Гарри смотрел на них, пережидал вторжение и лохматил причёску Драко.

 

— Мне вроде нормально.

 

— Вроде? — хрипло спросил Малфой не поднимая головы.

 

            В голову подходящие слова так и не пришли, поэтому Гарри не придумал ничего лучше, чем повозиться и самостоятельно попробовать подвигаться. У него ничего не вышло, но Драко издал какой-то странный стон и крепко ухватил Гарри за бедро, удерживая на месте. Он выпрямился, опёрся на одну руку и, весь блестящий от пота, то ли своего, то ли Гарри, сам повёл задом плавно и внезапно красиво. Аж дух захватило, так грациозно он двигался, облизываясь и блуждая пьяным взглядом по покусанному Гарри. Сам Поттер мало что чувствовал, потому что боль отступила на задний план и почти не тревожила. Он любовался Драко, наблюдая как перекатываются сухие мышцы под кожей.

 

Они опять встретились глазами, в сотый раз поцеловались и опять повозились, прижимаясь друг другу. Гарри обхватил Драко ногами за поясницу и зажмурился, пережидая лёгкую боль от перемены позы. Малфой толкнулся ещё раз, а Гарри неожиданно, даже для себя, громко вскрикнул, вцепился в плечи сильнее и снова подался навстречу сам. Внезапное удовольствие накрыло его с головой, хотелось ещё и ещё, чтобы Драко не останавливался, двигался быстрее и глубже, чтобы это неповторимое ощущение не отпускало.

 

Очень хорошо, что крыло Люциуса и Нарциссы находилось в противоположной стороне дома, потому что Гарри никогда прежде не слышал, чтобы сдержанный Драко стонал так громко и много. Ему было так же хорошо, как Гарри, а может и лучше, он постоянно срывался на рычание, норовил укусить и даже прокалывал кожу в некоторых местах, пьяно слизывая кровь. Он двигался в одном ритме, не сбившись ни разу и не реагируя на бессвязные просьбы двигаться быстрее: то ли издевался, то ли правда не слышал. Гарри под ним извивался и потихоньку сходил с ума от возбуждения, пытаясь подставиться так, чтобы было ещё приятней или хотя бы пропихнуть руку между их животами и приласкать напряжённый член. Драко это сразу пресёк, с силой прижав за запястье к кровати и так не опустив.

 

— Ну, пожалуйста…

 

— Ещё рано, — опять почти прорычал он.

 

— Я щас взорвусь!

 

            На это Драко рассмеялся как-то совсем неожиданно, остановился и нежно поцеловал Гарри в губы, успокаивая. Они просто потискались и продолжили чуть спокойнее. Драко сам приласкал его член рукой, потерев голову большим пальцем. Этого хватило, чтобы Гарри вскрикнул, прогнулся и кончил, опять пачкая их обоих. Малфой застонал вместе с ним, спуская внутрь и срываясь на очередной низкий рык. Он вжался в Гарри всем телом и опять укусил за плечо, в этот раз до крови:

 

— Ты мой, Поттер. Только мой и больше ничей. Ты понял? Я никому тебя не отдам добровольно. Ты мой со всеми потрохами, — жадно шептал Драко, слизывая кровь, обнимая до хруста в рёбрах и обнюхивая уж совсем неприлично и неприкрыто.

 

— Хорошо, — неприкрытое собственничество отчего-то ни капли не пугало и только заставляло сердце сладко ёкать. Драко сейчас был таким искренним и открытым, и это подкупало сильнее, чем всё остальное, что он сделал хорошего для Гарри. — Я согласен.

 

— Придурок, — привычно ответил Малфой и тихо, но радостно рассмеялся.

 

* * *

 

            Домой Драко припозднился и прибыл налегке, с одной лишь сумкой, которую кинул при входе. В Уилтшир он трансгрессировал, поленившись возвращаться за порохом в комнату. Амбридж поставила запрет на перемещение во всех каминах, кроме одного в Хогсмиде, при котором постоянно сидел чиновник из Министерства. Драко лишний раз говорить ни с кем не желал, он и так припозднился из-за тренировки. Голоса родителей, а главное, Поттера слышались в глубине дома. Он не сразу смог войти к ним, собираясь с чувствами.

 

            Гарри всё испортил, он так сильно вцепился в Драко, что не осталось никаких сопротивляться. Да их и не было. Он вернулся выжатый, как лимон, хотя ничем особенным не занимался, только придавался унынию и слушал бесконечные сплетни о себе и Грейнджер. Драко осторожно вдохнул такой сладкий запах Поттера и сразу забыл о всех вокруг, стискивая его сильнее. Отец отпустил их, не став мучить.

 

            Зато сам Поттер знатно поиздевался над Драко, чуть душу из него вынул. Как вообще ему можно было отказать? Красивому, ласковому, жадному до нежности и любви. Драко и так еле держал себя в руках после довольно долгой разлуки, а ещё предложение заняться сексом… Он чуть не набросился на Поттера с укусом, наплевав на все правила и законы. Обратить его хотелось здесь и сейчас, к чёрту секс! Хотелось впиться клыками в его нежную ароматную кожу где-нибудь на шее или на запястье, выпить столько крови, чтобы Поттер еле двигался, тяжело дышал и побледнел как Драко. А потом он испил бы крови Малфоев… Конечно, помучался бы несколько дней в ужасных муках от перестройки тела на новый лад. Но зато после этого он точно и полностью был бы Драко, без всяких условий и препятствий.

 

            Драко так замечтался, что чуть не цапнул Поттера всерьёз, потому что тот слишком сильно просил его покусать. Поттер — извращенец, который своей похоти не стеснялся и требовал всего и сразу. Даже сопротивляться своим хищным и собственническим порывам казалось более простой задачей, чем уговорить не торопиться.

 

— Ты мой, Поттер. Только мой и больше ничей. Ты понял? Я никому тебя не отдам добровольно. Ты мой со всеми потрохами, — от незапланированного, но замечательного секса, от желанной встречи, от запаха крови Гарри Драко повело. Да он и не спешил сдерживаться, раз Поттеру нравилось.

 

            Последнее, чего Драко хотелось, это вылезать из кровати, чтобы домовики поменяли постельное бельё, и идти в душ. Но он знал, что пропах Поттером насквозь, а Поттер пропах им. Перед родителями в таком виде появляться не хотелось. Всё равно, что вслух сказать, каким образом они провели ночь. Гарри похныкал капризно, но согласился вымыться вместе. Драко стоило большой выдержки не трахнуть его и в ванне, но Поттер уже засыпал у него на руках. Усталость и сон навалились вместе с одеялом и Гарри, который улёгся поверх него, обняв и быстро уснув.

 

            Утро наступило слишком быстро, как бы не хотелось провести в постели весь день, пришлось вылезать и одеваться. Драко во второй раз в душ не пошёл, капнув на себя чуть нейтрализатора, и оставил записку в воздухе.

 

— Доброе утро, матушка. Доброе утро, отец, — он вошёл в гостиную к родителям и замер у кресла отца, не зная с чего начать.

 

— Доброе, Драко, — матушка поднялась с места, чтобы крепко обняться. — Я тоже по тебе скучала между прочим! И не меньше Гарри! Но он последние дни ходил совсем притихший, мы не стали мучить ни его, ни тебя светскими беседами на ночь глядя.

 

— Как вы тут? — Драко улыбнулся и расслабился, садясь на диванчик. От кубка с кровью он пока отказался, но взамен попросил принести чашку кофе.

 

— Опять искусал нашего гостя? Это невежливо, — усмехнулся отец, усаживаясь в кресле удобнее. — Думаю, Гарри обжился и освоился. Конечно, эта его маггловская штука мозолит мне глаза, когда он забывает её в библиотеке, но это, пожалуй, пустяк. Мне нравится его любознательность и страсть к чтению. Благодаря ему мы с Нарциссой тоже вспомнили любовь к этому занятию и освежили в памяти некоторые тома.

 

— Мальчик очень милый. Болтать с ним очень приятно! Смотри, как мы чудесно украсили ёлку. Сразу видно, что для него это радость, а не тяготящая обязанность, — матушка задумчиво осмотрела праздничное дерево и перевела взгляд на Драко. — Был бы он вампиром…

 

— Это поправимо, дорогая. Надо лишь набраться терпения.

 

— Я рад, что вы приняли его, — Драко не захотелось продолжать неприятный разговор. Неизвестно, куда бы он завёл. Домовик очень кстати принёс кофе.

 

— Что ты такое говоришь, милый? — матушка почти обиженно удивилась. — Как мы могли не принять твоего избранника?

 

— Тем более Поттер не самый худший вариант. Кровь Блэков, гибкий ум, талант к магии. Он очень способный ученик, скажу я тебе Драко. Не был бы он парнем… — отец задумался. — До меня дошли слухи, что ты обратил своё внимание на кое-кого другого. Грейнджер? Что тебе надо было от этой грязнокровки? Почему даже я в курсе такой ерунды?

 

— Я попытался отвлечь слишком любопытных личностей от инцидента в Министерстве. Тем более, почти всех слизеринцев я разубедил в своей связи с Поттером, а Грейнджер попалась под руку в очень удачное время. Решил воспользоваться шансом. Более того, для неё эта ситуация тоже обернулась самым положительным образом. Кажется, ей в симпатии признался Рон Уизли.

 

— Бедная девочка, — матушка скривилась. — Надеюсь, она достаточно умна, чтобы не связывать жизнь с ним… Что-то мы заболтались. Идёмте в столовую, скоро время завтрака.

 

* * *

            Проснулся он в одиночестве, от Драко остался только галстук и надпись в воздухе угловатым ровным почерком, что Гарри будут ждать к завтраку. До него оставалось совсем немного времени, поэтому пришлось идти в душ. Конечно, вчера вечером перед сном они оба хорошенько помылись, но Гарри решил сходить ещё раз, на всякий случай. Тем более за ночь, пока он ворочался в кровати, некоторые затянувшиеся ранки вскрылись, стоило отмыться от подсохшей крови.

 

            В зеркале отразился слишком довольный Гарри весь в укусах и синяках. Наверное, Драко говорил про это, когда боялся навредить и не сдержаться. Стоило подлечить себя хоть немного, чтобы не приходить на завтрак разукрашенным и не расстраивать Драко. Гарри покрутился, осматривая себя со всех сторон, лениво принял душ и вернулся в комнату голым. Палочка нехотя залечила саднящий зад и самые сильные укусы с синяками, но на этом остановилась и дальше работать не желала. Гарри плюнул, бросил бесполезную затею, поспешно оделся в свежую одежду и поспешил в малую столовую, надеясь, что и такой вид сойдёт за более-менее приемлемый.

 

— Доброе утро, — сказал он жизнерадостно и неожиданно хрипло.

 

— Доброе утро, Гарри… — ответила Нарцисса, хлопая глазами удивлённо.

 

            Не она одна смотрела на него, как на восьмое чудо света. Люциус тоже пялился на Гарри и принюхивался, даже не скрывая этого. Драко с ужасом схватился за край стола, а его брови уползли куда-то далеко наверх. Гарри стоял в дверях и не знал, куда деваться от смущения. Он всё это время недооценивал нюх вампиров, потому что все трое явно учуяли то, что не смылось даже после двух помывок. От него наверняка несло сексом, Драко и ещё чем-нибудь не менее ярким и специфичным. Да ещё и этот след от зубов на шее, который палочка не стала сводить…

 

            От неловкости всех спас домовик, который полез с вопросами про еду. Гарри на завтрак хотел провалиться сквозь землю, но кивнул невпопад и сел на своё место за столом. Тягостное молчание, которое держалось почти до самого конца завтрака, разбила Нарцисса. Она посмотрела, как Гарри бухнул себе в чашку с чаем четыре ложки сахара, опять моргнула удивлённо и заговорила со всеми сразу:

 

— Предлагаю после нашей трапезы пройти в мой кабинет. Я так ленилась написать поздравления некоторым нашим друзьям, что отложила до самого крайнего срока. Надо заняться этим немедленно. Тем более, раз Драко здесь, то его подпись в открытке в полной мере дополнит наши с Люциусом. Потом я займусь последними приготовлениями к ужину. Гарри, надеюсь, вам понравится угощение. Сохраню меню от вас в секрете в качестве сюрприза. После ужина я предполагала, что Драко сыграет нам на фортепиано в зале для танцев в честь Рождества, а затем мы обменяемся подарками. Тихий небольшой праздник. Конечно, отличие от наших прежних вечеров не слишком разительное…

 

— Вечер будет замечательным, миссис Малфой, — поспешно заверил её Гарри.

 

— Очень на это надеюсь!

 

            Вообще-то он не подозревал, что у Нарциссы есть свой кабинет. Тот был ничуть не меньше кабинета Люциуса, обставлен в схожей манере, но часть стеллажей с книгами заменили пейзажи и натюрморты. На столе стояли колдографии с изображением семьи, отдельно портрет ухмыляющегося Драко и, кажется, сестёр Нарциссы. Одну из них он видел в Министерстве Магии.

 

Мужчины расселись по креслам чуть в отдалении рабочего стола, а сама хозяйка деловито перебирала открытки, письма и конверты, подбирая для каждого надоевшего родственника или друга семьи подходящее изображение и слова. Гарри всё ещё чувствовал себя неловко и не решался что-то говорить или спрашивать.

 

— У меня есть для тебя кое-что, Поттер, — Драко вынул два конверта из внутреннего кармана пиджака, отдавая в руки.

 

— Что? От кого это?

 

— От чёртового Дамблдора и грязнокровки Грейнджер. Кажется, только эти двое во всём Хогвартсе ни на секунду не поверили моей лжи, хотя я очень старался. И если директор хотя бы из вежливости сделал вид, что верит, то Грейнджер просто пихнула мне своё письмо чуть ли не в лицо. Наглая девка.

 

— Ты читал? — Гарри с жадностью уставился на письма.

 

— Не рискнул. Не хотелось бы получить какое-нибудь проклятье в наказание за излишнее любопытство.

 

— Предлагаю вам, Гарри, ознакомиться с ними немедленно. Возможно, там есть важная информация, — неспешно сказал Люциус, устраиваясь в кресле удобнее и не сводя глаз с мальчишек.

 

            Гарри кивнул и повертел конверты в руках, выбирая. Первым он вскрыл письмо от директора и внимательно вгляделся в вензеля заглавных букв. Пришлось постучать по бумаге палочкой, подтверждая свою личность. Только после этого слова стали читабельными, хоть почерк разборчивее не стал. После словесной шелухи в виде поздравления с Рождеством, сожаления, что Гарри приходится встречать его так далеко от дома, и пожеланий всех благ в новом году, началась суть. Гарри пробежался по строкам взглядом, а затем решил зачитать вслух, скрывать их от Малфоев он смысла не видел:

 

— Дорогой Гарри, я лишь могу строить бесконечные предположения, что за мысли сейчас поселились в вашей голове. Я призываю не бояться нависшей над Вами угрозой, не отчаиваться и помнить, что Вы не одни. Помимо семьи, что осталась за океаном, у Вас есть друзья и здесь, в Англии. На мою помощь Вы можете рассчитывать в любое время и в любом размере. К тому же я чувствую себя бесконечно виноватым, что выдернул Вас из Америки в столь неподходящее время. Думаю, наш тандем сможет преодолеть все препятствия, какими бы тяжёлыми они не казались.

 

            От последней строки стало совсем гадко и неприятно. Какой ещё тандем? С чего Дамблдор вообще так решил? Чего он хотел?!

 

— Никак не возьму в толк, почему он так благоволит вам, Гарри? — протянул Люцуис, задумчиво щурясь. — Вы всего лишь ребёнок, хоть и особенный. У меня есть подозрение, что он знал полный текст пророчества ещё до воскрешения Тёмного Лорда. Хотя нет, даже до его падения! Я прекрасно помню, как он прятал всю семью Поттеров в Годриковой Впадине.

 

— Дряхлый пройдоха, — поморщился Драко.

 

— М-м-м… мне говорили, что именно он привёз меня в Америку, — осторожно признался Гарри. — И всегда интересовался моей жизнью. Значит, он строил на меня планы ещё давно? Практически, как только я родился, он уже понял, для чего я ему буду полезен.

 

            Не зря наставник предупреждал его на счёт Дамблдора. Тот вёл свою игру, в которой Гарри поручили роль самого главного элемента для победы. Роль того, кто должен победить Волдеморта. Иначе Дамблдор сделал бы это сам рано или поздно.

 

— Падение Тёмного Лорда в интересах многих людей, симпатия Альбуса никак не соответствует стремлению расправиться с серьёзной угрозой для всего мира. Он слишком заинтересован в вас, Гарри, — между делом произнесла Нарцисса. — Я могу только подозревать, что он знает о вас то, что неизвестно больше никому. Абсолютно не понимаю, как он собирается склонять вас в свою сторону. Разве что шантажом. Он может угрожать вашей приёмной семье, Гарри? Нам стоит позаботиться об этих волшебниках?

 

            Гарри вздрогнул на этих словах, нахмурился и замотал головой, пытаясь отодвинуть страх за наставников в сторону:

 

— Они сильные маги… И если их кто-то тронет, то я точно не захочу иметь ничего общего с этими людьми. Директор знает, что если с ними что-то случится, то… ну, неважно. Скорее всего они уже под его защитой, хоть и не подозревают об этом.

 

— Вам так важны эти люди, пусть и не родные? — удивился Люциус.

 

— Они сделали для меня намного больше, чем может показаться со стороны.

 

— Жаль, что Дамблдор не раскрыл своих ближайших планов, — поморщился Драко. — Открывай письмо Грейнджер. Может быть, она что-то выболтает тебе?

 

            Гарри не обратил внимание на командный тон. Своё письмо Гермиона зашифровала не хуже, чем директор. Оно в принципе оказалось пустым, только в середине стояла дата: четвёртое мая. Драко не удержался и сунул нос:

 

— До мая ещё долго. Она сошла с ума?

 

— Гермиона классная, — Гарри не удержался и широко улыбнулся от восторга. — Да прибудет с тобой сила.

 

            Драко уже хотел возмутиться, как чернильная надпись распалась на линии, сложилась в изображение шлема Дарта Вейдера и пропала, уступая место тексту.

 

— Она запомнила, хоть я всего лишь раз упоминал! Он потрясающая! И никто из урождённых магов в жизни не догадался бы, к чему это число! — Гарри радовался, как ребёнок.

 

— Смотри, не влюбись в неё, — проворчал Драко, отодвигаясь.

 

— Какой кошмар. Мир магглов всё ближе и ближе подкрадывается к нам… — Люциус разочаровывающе покачал головой. — Так что пишет ваша слишком сообразительная подруга?

 

— Секунду, — Гарри забрался с ногами в кресло и углубился в чтение. Гермиона написала обстоятельное послание, полное саркастических колкостей в сторону Драко. Гарри даже побоялся, как бы она не влюбилась в него, но быстро остыл. Гермиона ёмко и исчерпывающе описала ситуацию в школе: про Дамблдора, добровольно ушедшего с поста директора, чтобы выгородить их компанию перед министерством за вторжение; про Амбридж-директирсу; про ужасный настрой всех учеников после признания перед всей Британией о воскрешении Тёмного Лорда. — Драко, что такое Инспекционная дружина?

 

— Пустая трата моего времени. Пришлось вступить в неё, чтобы выслужиться перед Амбридж и усыпить её подозрительность. Шатаюсь по всей школе и штрафую всех подряд за всё подряд. Конечно, я и раньше придирался к кому хотел без повода и без, но когда это стало обязанностью, то веселье как-то быстро пропало. Знаешь, сколько теперь очков у Гриффиндора? Восемь!

 

            Гарри вздохнул и вернулся к чтению. Ничего важного Гермиона не написала, даже не попросила скорее возвращаться в Хогвартс. Она поделилась своей грустью и ощущением беспомощности от вынужденного бездействия. Всё, что она могла сейчас делать, это учиться ещё лучше и пытаться раскопать информацию про Тёмного Лорда. Рон поделился с ней почти всем, что знал вампирах, но явно однобоко, потому что Гермиона писала о них крайне категорично и не в лучшем ключе, призывая Гарри опасаться и быть бдительным. Она ничего не упомянула про Орден Феникса или Дамблдора, к разочарованию Малфоев, и к радости самого Гарри. Он переживал за Гермиону, а пока она была в Хогвартсе, то находилась в относительной безопасности.

 

            Именно это он и сообщил Малфоям, отложив письма в сторону. Люциус и Драко хотели вернуться к построению планов, обсуждению информации и политической обстановки, как Нарцисса очень недовольно оборвала их, запретив портить всем праздник разговорами не к месту. Вместо этого она велела супругу подобрать пару строф в письмо для Фаджа, а Драко усадила складывать конверты и запечатывать их сургучом. Гарри сидел рядом и лишь смотрел, как остальные работаю (дотрагиваться до бумаги ему запретили, чтобы она не пропиталась его запахом). Зато он с удовольствием слушал, как Люциус декламировал стихи, а Драко или Нарцисса заканчивали за ним строчки.

 

* * *

 

 

— Ты точно не голоден? — Поттер сидел на кровати и уплетал свой обед. Идти в столовую он отказался, поэтому еду подали в комнату Драко. Для разнообразия они решили побыть тут, а заодно выбрать подходящие к вечеру костюмы. Встречать Рождество в несвежей сорочке Драко считал неприличным. — Я не видел, чтобы ты завтракал.

 

— Я не знаю, что не так с твоей кровью, но её мне достаточно совсем немного. Я не чувствую жажды.

 

— Очень странно. Я видел, как ты в школе постоянно прикладывался к графинам. Да и остальные тоже, — Драко сделал вид, что не заметил, как Гарри уронил на постель кусок брокколи.

 

— Это лишь от изобилия и доступности. Тем более испытывать малолетних вампиров на прочность, не давая утолить жажду, не самая лучшая идея. Если бы хоть одного ученика покусали, сорвавшись от голода, такое происшествие нанесло большой удар секретности сообщества.

 

— Да уж, лучше не рисковать, — Гарри доел и отставил тарелку под кровать. — Ты выбрал?

 

— Да, и тебе, и себе, — Драко повесил два комплекта на дверцу шкафа и подсел к похлопавшему рядом с собой Гарри. — Наверное, наши традиции покажутся тебе скучными, по сравнению с твоими…

 

— Ничего страшного! Я всё равно рад, потому что ты рядом.

 

            Поттер улыбнулся мило и трогательно, пытаясь скрыть грусть. Драко не удержался и повалил его на кровать, обнимая и целуя в свой же укус на шее. Почему-то Поттер залечивать его не спешил, а Драко и не собирался напоминать, лелея эгоизм. Отметина просто орала, что к Гарри лучше не подходить, что он занят. Неудивительно, что родители так отреагировали на появление Поттера утром. От него не только несло счастьем, сексом и Драко. Сегодня утром он пах, как настоящий избранник. Перед родителями всё ещё было неловко, но не настолько, чтобы держаться от Гарри на расстоянии.

 

— Слушай, а может не надо? Мне до сих пор стыдно за то, что утром случилось… — Поттер не дал себя поцеловать, отвернувшись.

 

— Я оставил тебе зелье, нейтрализующее запахи, но, наверное, домовик сбил записку, поэтому ты его не заметил. Так что всё в порядке, расслабься, — Драко опять полез целоваться. — Родители переживут, они всё прекрасно понимают.

 

— Зелье? Откуда? Ты сам его готовил?

 

— Снейп сделал для нас всех, — пробормотал Драко, очень занятой вытряхиванием Поттера из штанов. Тот сопротивляться перестал, но и содействовать не спешил.

 

— Драко, а расскажи про него! Он сказал, что ты обратил его в вампира. Почему ты раньше не рассказывал? Давно это случилось? Он теперь твой слуга? Я замечал, как он тебя слушается. Ну расскажи!

 

            Пришлось оторваться от занятия. Драко сел и недовольно выдохнул, глядя на Поттера с его вопросами не к месту:

 

— Я обратил его давно, почти десять лет назад, когда Тёмный Лорд в открытую заявил о себе. Снейп узнал о вампирах, об истинной его цели и о разработках Ордена Феникса, — Поттер только раскрыл рот, как Драко понял, что стоит пояснить. — Тёмный Лорд хотел истребить всех грязнокровок, полукровок, сквибов и магглов, оставив лишь небольшую их часть, как источник еды, — Поттер понятливо покивал. — Умные маги примыкали к армии Тёмного Лорда, глупые вступали в Орден Феникса.

 

— Вообще-то, в нём мои родители тоже состояли, — обиделся Гарри.

 

— Вот именно, что состояли. Они подставились под удар сами, и подвергли угрозе тебя. Ладно, речь сейчас не об этом. Снейп узнал про вампиров и захотел присоединиться, попросив укус у самого Тёмного Лорда. Тот отказался делать это сам, понимая, что он не сможет породить сильного вампира, поэтому поручил обращение моему отцу.

 

— И мистер Малфой затем предложил тебе?

 

— Скорее поставил перед фактом. У него и матушки довольно много вампиров, обязанных им таким образом. Эти полукровки не совсем слуги, они не обязаны служить, помогать или слушаться приказов, но быть благодарным за укус от сильного вампира считается хорошим тоном. А если вспомнить, что все сильные вампиры — это члены богатых и влиятельных семей, то сотрудничество становится очень и очень выгодным. Я бы не сказал, что Снейп действует в ущерб себе и своим интересам, помогая нам.

 

            Драко улёгся Поттеру на грудь, прислушиваясь к биению сердца. Его отношения со Снейпом развивались очень странно, наверное, сказался возраст Драко. Северус относился к нему, как к племяннику, наставлял, помогал в учёбе и школе. Некоторые вопросы Драко мог обсудить только с ним, посоветоваться или даже пожаловаться. Снейп всегда выслушивал, отпускал колкое замечание и непременно помогал словом или делом, хотя Драко мог и не просить ни о чём. У него это был пока что первый обращённый человек, он не знал, правильно ли это.

 

— Я скучал по тебе. Твои родители клёвые, они всё время придумывали мне занятия и вообще старались чтобы я не заскучал, но без тебя было плохо, — Поттер забрался пальцами в волосы Драко, гладя по голове. — Жаль, что каникулы быстро закончатся.

 

— Да, жаль, — Драко не смог не согласится. — Я ужасно расстроен из-за этого, мне нужны твои утешения немедленно.

 

* * *

            К ужину все приоделись в парадную одежду. Даже Гарри без особых возражений упаковался в костюм и ботинки, повязав шейный платок вместо бабочки. Драко назвал его пижоном, но поправил платок так, чтобы потемневший укус не виднелся. Сам он был одет похоже, но в бабочке, а его ботинки чуть ли не скрипели при ходьбе. И волосы он зализал так, что они блестели в магическом свете ламп. Гарри расчесался и счёл это достаточным.

 

            Праздничный ужин ожидал их в парадной столовой. Большую часть стола занимали канделябры и рождественские композиции из свежей ели, веток клюквы, маленьких игрушек и снега, которому магией не давали таять. Гарри не знал, всегда ли Малфои праздновали Рождество именно так, но сильно впечатлился и проникся подходящим настроем.

 

            На ужин домовики запекли гуся с яблоками, который источал такой невероятный аромат, что даже Люциус выглядел голодным. Он разрезал дичь, уложив каждому на тарелку по порции так элегантно и художественно, будто репетировал заранее. В честь праздника они распили бутылку красного вина, от которого Гарри отказался, только попробовав. Он не пил алкоголь прежде, а пьянеть и портить всем праздник не хотелось абсолютно. Вместо этого, он воодушевлённо описывал предрождественский Нью Йорк, даже позабыв как Малфои относились к не-магам. Те слушали внимательно и вежливо, улыбаясь в ответ.

 

— Ты не говорил, что умеешь играть, — сказал Гарри, вставая рядом с инструментом.

 

            Драко дёрнул плечом, опустился на табуретку подёрнув штанины, и открыл крышку. Нарцисса и Люциус встали в середине бальной залы и приготовились танцевать. Гарри заметил, с какой нежностью они посмотрели друг на друга и поспешно отвёл взгляд. Стоило музыке политься, как они поплыли в танце, вальсируя по всей комнате. Платье Нарциссы красиво развевалось и переливалось шёлком, а Люциус вёл её так легко и привычно, будто она летала, а не шагала.

 

— Если хочешь, то матушка может обучить тебя танцам, но я буду беспокоиться за её ноги, которые непременно не раз отдавишь, — подначил Драко, усмехнувшись. Он почти не отрывал взгляда от клавиш и явно наслаждался игрой.

 

            Они провели в бальной комнате почти час, пока Нарцисса не потребовала перерыв. Она сделала вид, что ужасно запыхалась, но скорее всего подумала о Гарри, который просто стоял и смотрел то на танец, то на играющего Драко. Гарри почти не скучал, любовался происходящим, погрузившись в свои мысли.

 

— Что же! Наступила лучшая часть вечера — подарки, — воодушевлённо произнесла Нарцисса, командуя.

 

            Драко пошутил Гарри на ухо, что обычно это самая разочаровывающая часть вечера, потому что родители всегда дарят бесполезную чушь, за что поплатился оплеухой от отца и испорченной причёской. В гостиной, по привычке расположившись у камина, они обменялись коробками в пёстрой упаковочной бумаге. Гарри ужасно обрадовался, что его небольшие сувениры пришлись по душе Малфоям, а своё письменное разрешение Драко и вовсе никому не показал, сразу спрятав его в карман пиджака.

 

— Гарри, мы все долго думали, чем порадовать тебя, прекрасно понимая, что в этот вечер ты хотел бы оказаться совсем в другом месте, — Нарцисса улыбнулась ему тепло и немного грустно.

 

— Что вы, миссис Малфой, сегодня всё было просто…

 

— Это от нас троих.

 

            Коробка, которую протянул ему Люциус оказалась довольно лёгкой. Гарри откашлялся и под треск камина снял крышку, осторожно заглядывая внутрь. Он даже не сразу понял, что внутри летучий порох.

 

— Мы подумали, что это самый лучший подарок, — тихо сказал Драко.

 

— Это… это так. Спасибо, — Гарри прижал коробку к груди, растрогавшись.

 

— Предлагаю не терять время. Сочельник самое беспечное время для министерских работников, мы воспользуемся этим, — Люциус поднялся и жестом предложил покинуть комнату. — Разумеется, мне пришлось злоупотребить своим положением в обществе, чтобы присоединиться к общей сети на время… Но это всё проза.

 

            Все вместе они двинулись в сторону уже знакомого и почти родного подвала и парадного камина. Гарри шёл, как в тумане и не верил своему счастью. Он чуть не рухнул с лестницы, но Драко придержал его за локоть и палочкой осветил пространство вокруг. Малфои встали чуть в стороне, а Гарри упал на коленки перед камином, забывая про всё от предвкушения. Он откашлялся, зажёг очаг с помощью палочки, кинул в него пороха и сунул голову внутрь:

 

— Эй? Есть кто дома? — по имени звать он не решился. — Это Гарри!

 

            Ему не отвечали почти минуту, за которую он успел передумал всё самое плохое.

 

— Гарри?! Мой мальчик?! Это ты?! — голос наставника заставил отмереть и расслабиться. — Где ты?! Почему не в школе?! Почему даже Дамблдор не знает, где ты?! Ты в безопасности?! Ты цел?! Гарри! Не надо было тебя никуда отпускать! Надо было прятать тебя в МАКУСА! Надо было переезжать в болота Нового Орлеана! В Мексику! Да куда угодно! Хоть на Луну! Ох, Гарри, как же я рад тебя видеть хотя бы так! Самый лучший подарок на Рождество!

 

— Не надо было никуда уезжать, я нужен тут! — затараторил Гарри в ответ, боясь, что его перебьют. — Тут так много всего случилось! Вы знаете, что Волдеморт воскрес? Он… я его видел! И он опять пытался убить меня непростительным заклинанием и не смог! И его подруга тоже не смогла! Вы знали об этом?! И ещё я узнал пророчество! Только я смогу убить его и больше никто!

 

— Что?! Кто?! Ты головой ударился?! — лицо наставника вытянулось от ужаса. — Мы заберём тебя из этой грёбанной Англии! Пусть они сами разбираются со своими тёмными магами! Ты ребёнок, Гарри, а не мессия! Если Волдеморт не смог убить тебя Авадой, он убьёт тебя иным способом! Я не буду смотреть на то, как из тебя делают ягнёнка на заклание! Не смей лезть в это! Не смей! Я запрещаю! Сейчас я, то есть мы, то есть, когда он вернётся домой…

 

            Наставник смутился и замолчал грустно и тяжело.

 

— Всё ещё на работе?

 

— Сказал, что хочет расправиться со старыми делами до нового года.

 

— Он всегда опаздывал, — вздохнул Гарри. — Я очень прошу вас, не надо никуда ехать. Тем более вы даже не знаете, куда ехать. А я… я в безопасном месте. Мы сегодня замечательно отпраздновали, а наш разговор — это подарок. Здорово, да?

 

— Расскажи хоть что-нибудь, иначе я свихнусь…

 

— У меня есть друзья. Я сам не ожидал, что так случится, но они есть! — у Гарри сердце разрывалось от грустного голоса наставника. — И… и ещё кое-кто…

 

— Я не очень понимаю, о чём ты.

 

— Сейчас! — Гарри ободряюще улыбнулся и высунулся из камина, рукой подзывая Драко, который не ожидал такого поворота. Он неверяще подошёл ближе. Гарри схватил его за руку и утянул в магический огонь, показывая. — Вот! Знакомьтесь, это Драко Малфой. Он мой… это мой друг и не только друг… Мы встречаемся. Вот…

 

— Добрый вечер, приятно с вами познакомиться… Гарри не называл вашего имени, поэтому я не знаю, как к вам обращаться… — Драко выглядел потерянным и пытался вырвать руку, но Гарри вцепился намертво, волнуясь.

 

— О… — лицо наставника вытянулось ещё сильнее. — Очаровательный молодой человек… И мне приятно с вами познакомиться. Имени своего я пока что не назову. А давно вы?

 

— Почти три месяца, — выпалил Гарри. — Я сейчас у его родителей. Никто не знает, что я тут. Это безопасно, честно!

 

— Три месяца? — переспросил наставник у Драко.

 

— Примерно.

 

— Гарри, вы ведь пользуетесь презервативами?

 

— Ну, па-а-а-ап!!! — Гарри показалось, что он стал горячее огня в камине.

 

— У вас проводили уроки полового воспитания! Ты должен прекрасно понимать и осознавать всю ответственность! Я не мог не спросить, Гарри!

 

— Ты мог спросить что-нибудь другое!

 

— Ладно… ладно. Не буду больше смущать ни тебя, ни твоего друга. Гарри, пообещай мне, что не будешь влезать в опасные ситуации и будешь очень и очень осторожен!

 

— Ну… ну как я могу…

 

— Иначе мы прилетим. И сами разберёмся со всеми твоими проблемами, пока ты будешь отбывать наказание у себя в комнате. И с родителями твоего друга поговорим.

 

— Ой, нет. Не надо. Обещаю, что буду самым осторожным! Только не надо ни с кем разговаривать!

 

— Спасибо, Гарри, — наставник кивнул и выдохнул. — Умоляю, держи нас в курсе дел. Как угодно, но сообщай, что ты жив и здоров…

 

— Обещаю.

 

            Гарри тоже кивнул, после чего огонь потух. Он уставился на тлеющие угли, вздыхая и пытаясь переварить сумбурный разговор. Кажется, дома ничего не поменялось, только он не знал, хорошо ли это. Запоздало Гарри понял, что чуть не выдал отца перед Малфоями, и смутился ещё больше. Он снова откашлялся и перевёл взгляд на ошарашенного Драко:

 

— Прости… я не знал, как сменить тему. И, ну, прости…

 

— Он отнёсся ко мне неожиданно спокойно, — Драко тоже откашлялся, поднимаясь ног и отряхивая брюки от пыли.

 

— Эм… это ведь Америка, — попробовал оправдаться Гарри. Кажется, для Малфоев это сгодилось. Они покивали и предложили покинуть пыльный подвал.

 

            Уже усевшись в гостиной у обычного камина они всей толпой молчали, переваривая услышанное. Гарри смотрел в огонь и представлял самые ужасные сценарии своей жизни. Например, как Волдеморт притаскивает наставникам его голову, отделённую от тела. Или как наставники приезжают в Уилтшир, чтобы рассказать Малфоям, что такое презервативы. Для Гарри и то, и то представлялось примерно одинаково ужасным. Драко, сидевший на диване и, кажется, переживающий свой личный кризис, похлопал Гарри по коленке:

 

— Ты не хочешь спать?

 

— Я хочу умереть со стыда, — честно ответил Гарри, вздыхая.

 

— Не стоит. Все проходили через подобное, — успокаивающе ответил Люциус. — Ваши родители лишь беспокоятся о вас, это похвально. Не стоит переживать о их словах.

 

— Не берите в голову, Гарри, — не сразу сказала Нарцисса. — Предлагаю разойтись по своим комнатам, день вышел длинным и насыщенным.

 

            Все согласились с ней, поднимаясь со своих мест. Гарри пошёл в свою комнату в восточном крыле и чуть не пропустил, что Драко завернул в южное. Пришлось хватать его за руку, отводить к ёлке под видом важного приватного разговора, а потом тащить к себе в спальню. Он слишком скучал, чтобы позволить Драко ночевать отдельно.

 

* * *

 

 

            Праздник удался, даже не смотря на странное его завершение. Главное, что Поттер остался доволен. Он проснулся в ужасную рань и растолкал Драко, чтобы они вместе доедали остатки праздничного ужина — почему-то холодного, почему-то руками и почему-то непременно в постели. Гарри слишком радостно рассказывал, как все рождественские каникулы дома они проводили в пижамах, откровенно бездельничали и наслаждались выходными.

 

            Свои соображения о приёмной семье Поттера Драко пока берёг при себе, думая выбрать более подходящее время для расспросов. Вчера он познакомился с тем человеком, который вызывал Гарри на разговор в гостиной Слизерина. Драко не понимал к чему такая секретность, что такого особенного в имени и зачем Поттер обращался к отцу официально, если отношения между ними были самые тёплые.

 

            Не менее удивительной казалась такая спокойная реакция на признание Поттера в своей ориентации. Да, Люциус тоже мог со стороны выглядеть спокойным, но только снаружи. Драко прекрасно знал, что он до сих пор не смирился, хоть почти не выказывал этого. Вопрос ориентации оставался болезненным, тяжёлым и неразрешённым до конца, но Драко надеялся, что родители смогут принять Гарри полностью. Он очаровал их, но времени прошло совсем немного: для вампиров истинная привязанность измерялась годами.

 

— Расскажешь, что произошло в школе? — Поттер доел последний кусок картошки и облизал пальцы.

 

— С каких пор тебя начали интересовать другие люди и их дела?

 

— Я переживаю за Гермиону, Невилла и Рона! И за Луну тоже. Тем более Амбридж стала директором, наверняка всё поменялось. Хочу быть готов ко всему, когда вернусь в школу.

 

— Скорее бы всё закончилось, — Драко позволил себе расслабиться и потереться носом о щёку Гарри.

 

* * *

— Я вам не помешал? — Люциус встал в северных дверях в гостиную, поправляя полу сюртука и старательно избегая смотреть на мальчишек на ковре у камина.

 

            Гарри с Драко с час сидели чуть ли не друг на друге, целовались, тискались и в перерывах пытались зубрить составы зелий для экзаменов. Выучили они не особо много. Мистер Малфой вошёл к ним именно в один из таких перерывов. Видимо, Драко так увлёкся, что не услышал приближения отца.

 

— Мы занимались, — ответил Гарри, неловко поправив съехавшие очки. Драко возмущённо пихнул его в бок.

 

— Хм, да, я заметил. Раз уж вы занимались ерундой, то предлагаю более полезное дело. Палочки при вас? Пройдёмте в дуэльную. Оба.

 

            Стоять на помосте против Драко было неприятно. Целиться в него палочкой было ещё неприятнее. Но Люциус настоял на том, что им обоим необходим подобный опыт, поэтому вёл их классического вида дуэль с реверансами, вежливым ожиданием и поочерёдными атаками. Пока что Гарри уверенно выигрывал за счёт своей магической неуязвимости, но Драко быстро сменил тактику, заставляя, как и Люциус до него, избавляться от потоков воды или набегов пауков из углов. Они оба дрались похоже, что неудивительно, поэтому для Гарри не составляло особой сложности отбиваться -- он набил руку на предыдущих дуэлях.

 

— Олеументи, — внезапно произнёс Драко, а Гарри от неожиданности и смущения вздрогнул, запнулся за свой же ботинок, поскользнулся на масле, что в избытке разлилось под его ногами, и с грохотом упал. — Поттер! Ты живой?!

 

            Драко оказался рядом в мгновение ока, поднимая Гарри с пола и помогая сесть. Кровь лила из сломанного носа ручьём и не желала останавливаться. Пришлось наклоняться вперёд и дышать ртом, чтобы не захлебнуться.

 

— Я нормально… вроде как, — прогнусавил Гарри, отплёвываясь и пытаясь утереть лицо.

 

— Ты весь в крови, — заметил Драко как бы между делом и вскочил на ноги, загораживая его собой.

 

— Я лишь хочу помочь, — Гарри повернул голову и увидел, как Драко направил палочку на своего отца. Люциус поднял руки вверх, отходя назад. — Я прекрасно помню, что он твой.

 

— Я и сам могу!

 

            Слова Драко опять прозвучали неразборчиво, скорее всего, из-за вылезших у него клыков. Да и на памяти Гарри это был первый раз, когда он вообще так откровенно грубил родителям. Люциус кивнул и отошёл к дверям, замерев у них изваянием. Драко понаблюдал за ним, успокоился и вернулся к удивлённому Гарри, приподнимая его голову чуть выше:

 

— Не дёргайся. Эпиксеи, — нос вправился за секунду. Жаль, что не безболезненно. — Эскурио.

 

— Кхм, спасибо, — Гарри осторожно поднялся на ноги, оглядываясь и прислушиваясь не повредил ли он ещё что-то. Один раз он понял, что сломал ногу только через две недели после удара. — Простите, что устроил тут беспорядок.

 

— Не извиняйся. Это всё ерунда, — Драко недовольно убрал палочку за пояс брюк, всем видом показывая, что больше никаких дуэлей он практиковать не будет. — Тебе стоит прилечь.

 

            Гарри согласно кивнул, поднялся, сделал шаг и понял, что потерял очки. Они валялись рядом, даже почти целые, только душка погнулась немного. Гарри подхватил их, кое-как нацепил на нос и огляделся:

 

— Простите, мистер Малфой. От меня сплошные проблемы.

 

— Отдыхайте, Гарри, — Люциус уступил им дорогу, сам оставаясь в дуэльной.

 

            Они ушли в спальню Гарри, где Драко ночевал с возвращения, в своей комнате почти не бывая. Очистительное заклинание помогло, но не до конца, поэтому Гарри пришлось переодеваться. Снимая свитер, он в очередной раз забыл про злополучные очки. Те жалобно хрустнули и сломались окончательно: дужка переломилась, а линза выпала. Драко, валяющийся на кровати, потянулся за палочкой, чтобы починить.

 

— Нет! Погоди, я покажу тебе… — Гарри собрал запчасти от очков в ладонь и сосредоточился. — Помнишь, я рассказывал про беспалочковую магию? Я кое-что умею. Окулос репаро, — сказал он, а очки в его руке пришли к первоначальному виду. — Это было первое заклинание, которому я научился, потому что ломал их постоянно. Наставники выли и ждали, когда я смогу уже сам смогу справиться с заклинанием. Из-за проблем с подбором палочки пришлось вот так… Зато удобно ужасно! Я только за то время, что живу тут, ломал раз пятнадцать.

 

— Так значит эти бредовые методы Ильверморни работают? — Драко с удивлением смотрел на целые очки и недоумевал. — Что ты ещё умеешь?

 

— Ну так, пустяки. Притягивать мелкие предметы, убирать небольшие пятна, свет творить, ничего особенного… не хватает практики и навыков. И методы не бредовые! Тем более этому меня учили не в школе, а мои наставники, — Гарри нахмурился и отложил очки на столик, уйдя выискивать в шкафу ещё один свитер.

 

— Твой приёмный отец, хочешь сказать? А кто второй?

 

            Гарри замер спиной к Малфою, вздыхая и думая, признаваться ли. С одной стороны, хотелось, с другой, было боязно:

 

— Ну… только не удивляйся, ладно? У меня, как бы это так сказать, два отца, — Гарри нервозно покусал губу и неуклюже нацепил первую попавшуюся хенли. — То есть, как обычная семья, только не совсем обычная…

 

            Оборачиваться и говорить что-то ещё совсем не хотелось. Если Драко был серьёзен в своих словах, то узнал бы про семью Гарри рано или поздно. Не то, чтобы он стыдился, но понимал, что такое встретишь нечасто, понимал, какую реакцию может получить в ответ. Но Драко врать не хотелось.

 

— Ты со всех сторон уникальный, Поттер, — задумчиво ответил Малфой и мгновенно оказался рядом. — Неужели ты думал, что я сразу сбегу от ужаса? За кого ты меня держишь? И, к тому же, о чём-то подобном я подозревал… — он обнял Гарри со спины и не очень уверено спросил. — Они вместе, как мы? Или это какой-то платонический альянс?

 

— Как мы, — Гарри откинул голову на его плечо, вздыхая. — Я видел, как они целовались… и они часто смотрели друг на друга, ну, твои родители тоже так смотрят. На сколько я знаю, они вместе очень давно. То есть очень-очень давно.

 

— Почему не спросил сколько?

 

— Не интересно было до сегодняшнего дня.

 

            Он улыбнулся и получил поцелуй в левый глаз и холодные руки Драко под своей футболкой. Пришлось извернуться, чтобы поцеловать его в губы как следует. Они так увлеклись, что чуть не упали в раскрытый шкаф, посмеялись и, пихаясь и толкаясь, пошли к кровати. Гарри с готовностью скинул с себя футболку, вообще не понимая зачем одевался, и потянул руки к Драко. Тому нравилось, когда его раздевали, расстёгивая все пуговки, аккуратно стягивая рукава пиджака или рубашки, вынимая ремень из пояса штанов. Гарри просто нравилось сидеть на нём верхом в это время и любоваться.

 

            Стоило закончить с одеждой, как они повалились на кровать, опять жадно целуясь. Драко даже не стал в этот раз сопротивляться, заваливая Гарри на спину и жадно кусая шею и плечи:

 

— Так жалко было убирать всю ту кровь с тебя… — он даже не думал прерываться. — Если бы отец не стоял рядом, то я слизал бы всё до капли…

 

            Гарри охнул от особо сильного укуса в бок и толкнул Драко в плечо, потому что это было на грани, а в такие моменты тот понимал только откровенно грубую силу. Он сам попросил Гарри бить сильнее, если что. Они опять повозились, то ли обнимаясь, то ли борясь, чтобы свести всё к поцелуям.

 

— В следующий раз обязательно так и поступим, — ответил Гарри, облизываясь и переворачиваясь на живот. Драко укусил его за лопатку, недовольно рыкнув. — Ты сомневаешься во мне? Да у меня обе ноги левые.

 

— Заткнись, Поттер! — опять обрычав его, Драко лёг всем весом сверху, вызывая табун мурашек. Он мягко потёрся и обнял Гарри живот. — Лучше бы научился наколдовывать масло без палочки...

 

            Он огладил Гарри между ног, прижимаясь возбуждённым членом к заднице, выбив из головы вообще все мысли. Такое уже было в самом начале, когда они только целовались как бешеные. Гарри подозревал, что Драко тоже мало чего соображает: у них обоих мозги от возбуждения явно перетекали в другое место. Драко на секунду пропал, чтобы опять улечься сверху и забраться в Гарри масляными пальцами, готовя к себе. Это был их четвёртый секс за неделю, и уже не хотелось представлять, как без Драко и его ласк будет тошно и одиноко.

 

— Нормально… давай быстрее… — Гарри нетерпеливо поёрзал, пытаясь подставиться. Конечно, стоило дать Драко его ещё растянуть, но ждать не хотелось совсем, а лёгкую боль он перетерпел бы. — Ты когда уезжаешь?

 

— Послезавтра, — Малфой его не послушался, а Гарри еле вывернул голову, чтобы посмотреть в серые глаза. — Только не плачь.

 

— Слишком быстро… нам можно вообще отсюда не выходить?

 

            Драко хмыкнул, одобряя идею, опять поцеловал в припухшие губы и занялся делом. Гарри застонал и ткнулся лбом в подушку, принимая Драко в себя, ещё не очень легко, но с каждым разом всё проще и приятней. А ещё ему до ужаса нравилась такая поза, он выворачивал шею и любовался Драко, который двигался всегда плавно, так, как им обоим было приятно, сверкал клыками и закатывал глаза от удовольствия. И его волосы всегда так красиво выбивались из укладки… Когда Гарри чуть приподнял зад, пытаясь подставиться ещё больше, Драко легко подхватил его под бёдра, ставя в ужасно пошлую позу на колени и проводя ногтями по спине.

 

— Ты что творишь… я… — Гарри задохнулся от нового толчка, а от ногтей прошлись разряды по всему телу. Ещё приятней стало, кажется, не только ему. Малфой застонал громче и задвигался быстрее. — Чёрт… я сейчас кончу…

 

— Я тоже! — соврал тот, потому что даже после того, как Гарри испачкал одеяло, продолжил двигаться, дотрахивая разморенного и довольного Поттера.

 

            Почему-то Драко доставляло особое удовольствие кончать внутрь и замирать так на некоторое время. Гарри спрашивать стеснялся и ещё больше стеснялся взглядов его родителей, но ему нравилось. Одна мысль, что Драко спустит внутрь, заводила так сильно, что приходилось будить его самого и просить помочь с утренним стояком. Ещё ему нравилось, что Драко после этого лежал на нём всем телом, отдыхая. Гарри чувствовал себя так безопасно и уютно, как редко когда-либо до этого.

 

— Лжец, — усмехнулся он, когда Малфой улёгся рядом и снова полез обниматься, заодно утирая Гарри краем одеяла.

 

— Завали, Поттер, — Драко зевнул клыкасто, перетащил Гарри на чистую часть кровати, где они пригрелись и благополучно задремали.

 

* * *

 

 

            В последний день каникул, перед самым отъездом, Драко сидел в кабинете отца, ковырял ногтем шов на подлокотнике и буравил недовольным взглядом пол, не решаясь выказать своё недовольство как-то иначе. Выходные и так пролетели незаметно и слишком быстро, так и отец ко всему прочему запретил им с Гарри касаться друг друга сегодня. Сказал, что иначе никакие зелья не справятся. Больше Драко страдал только Поттер, который оставался в Уилтшире и планировал умереть со скуки сразу, как дочитает библиотеку Малфоев. Матушка на это рассмеялась и пообещала придумать ему развлечения.

 

— Почему Поттеру нельзя вернуться в Хогвартс? Дамблдора всё равно сместили с должности.

 

— Потому что его ищет само Министерство. Он узнал пророчество, никто не позволит ему разгуливать по школе и окрестностям.

 

— На него не действует сыворотка правды. Снейп сказал, что Амбридж просила его сделать ей как можно больше, потому что её запасы закончились. Для чего она ещё нужна, если не для допросов? Но Поттер никого не выдал.

 

— Пока ты не вхож туда, куда могу попасть я, сын. И ты многого не знаешь о людях, работающих там и их методах. Если им необходимо добиться показаний, то сыворотка правды будет самым безобидным средством, — Люциус дописал письмо и запечатал его просто сургучом, без фамильной печати.

 

— Так посвяти меня! — с обидой в голосе потребовал Драко.

 

— Рано. Тем более сейчас есть более серьёзные вопросы, о которых забывать не стоит. Если ты думаешь, что метка на руке спасёт нас от всех бед, то очень сильно заблуждаешься, — отец поднялся из-за стола и отдал письмо Драко в руки.

 

— Он что-то подозревает?..

 

— Я подозреваю, что он подозревает.

 

— Может быть, тебе не стоило тогда присоединяться к нему? Может стоило остаться в стороне? — Драко подскочил на ноги, заглядывая отцу в лицо. — Мы бы смогли спрятаться, уехать или ещё что-то… Зачем было ввязываться? То есть, я понимаю зачем, но всё равно… Отец, ты не жалеешь?

 

— Драко, выбор был лишь иллюзией. Мы с Нарциссой приняли самое верное решение, и я до сих пор считаю, что сделал правильный выбор. Я привык управлять своей жизнью. Тем более выигрывает тот, кто что-то делает, а не прячется по норам. Драко, я понимаю твоё беспокойство, но прошу, возьми себя в руки. Мы справимся.

 

            Слова отца не успокоили ни капли. Пришлось возвращаться в Хогвартс в ещё более гадком настрое, чем по прибытию.

 

* * *

 

 

Дорогу до дуэльной Гарри выучил наизусть. Заодно запомнил все портреты поимённо и отлично знал с кем стоит здороваться, а с кем нет: некоторые давно умершие Малфои ужасно оскорблялись, когда к ним обращался "безродный сопляк", а другие обижались, если им не оказывали должное почтение. Гарри с обидой думал, что к Люциусу так не цеплялись. Он вообще был немного зол на мистера Малфоя, что тот не дал им с Драко нормально попрощаться и вообще запретил касаться друг друга последние сутки. Сказал, что иначе запах Гарри не перебьёт ни одно зелье. Это было разумно, но грустно.

 

— Тёмный Лорд силён не только благодаря своим магическим и вампирическим способностям. Он умён, расчётлив и хитёр. Он искусный манипулятор без принципов и моральных рамок. Нужно иметь не менее гибкий ум и несгибаемую волю, чтобы достойно противостоять ему.  И ничего не бояться. Гарри, вы знаете ваши страхи?

 

— Ну... Темноты немного боюсь... — Гарри растерянно задумался. Ничего серьёзного в голову как нарочно не шло.

 

— Сейчас мы это выясним, — Люциус толкнул дверь, впуская Гарри первым. — Ты готова, Нарцисса?

 

— Конечно, — она улыбнулась и огладила массивный сундук рядом с собой. — Гарри, а вы?

 

— К чему? — Гарри неуверенно посмотрел на зловещий сундук. Вряд ли там лежали конфеты или пиратское золото. Только если проклятое.

 

— Вы знаете, что такое боггарт? — Гарри лишь слышал название. — Это призрак, который живёт в тёмных углах. Никто не знает, как он выглядит, потому что он принимает форму того, чего мы боимся больше всего. Нашего главного страха. И даже оклюменция не помогает... Я покажу. 

 

Нарцисса отошла от сундука на порядочное расстояние и достала палочку, раскрывая замок и откидывая крышку. Гарри смотрел, как из него чёрным непроглядным туманом выползло нечто, вырисовываясь в очертания Волдеморта. Он скалил свой уродливый рот и наводил палочку на Нарциссу, чуть покачиваясь в воздухе.

 

— Ридикулус! — и Тёмный Лорд покрылся россыпью разнокалиберных прыщей по всему лицу, а на голове выросли несуразные кудрявые волосы, очень напоминающие афро. Нарцисса рассмеялась, а боггарт поспешно дёрнулся от неё и заклинания в сторону, пометался и застыл напротив Гарри.

 

Это случилось так внезапно, что он даже забыл про заклинание. Только смотрел, как Волдеморт-подросток видоизменяется и делится на две фигуры. Одна высокая в плаще и костюме тройке, со строгим лицом и хмурыми бровями. Другая в похожей одежде, но чуть ниже ростом и с широкой улыбкой. Гарри улыбнулся в ответ и потянулся к наставникам, забывая кто перед ним на самом деле. Оказалось, что он соскучился сильнее, чем думал.

 

Всё изменилось в один миг: головы наставников отделились от тел и покатились к ногам Гарри, растворившись по дороге. Затем появился Драко, умирающий от зелёной вспышки Авады. После него умерла Гермиона -- её грудь проткнули мечом. После обоих Малфоев растерзали по кускам невидимые руки. Луну и Невилла изуродовали когтями. За ними в бесконечной веренице мелькали и умирали люди, которых Гарри знал и помнил: те первогодки из Слизерина, которым он помогал с домашней работой, однокурсники из Хогвартса и Ильверморни...

 

Его затрясло от страха и паники, дыхание перехватило, перед глазами потемнело, но ужасные картины смертей не исчезали и никуда не пропадали. Гарри вздрогнул, вслепую попятился куда-то, упал, перевернулся на четвереньки и пополз прочь.

 

— Ридикулус! — донеслось до ушей запоздало, а потом его подхватили под руки, поставили на ноги и тряхнули. — Гарри! Гарри!

 

Он поднял глаза и раскрыл рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-то, может быть, попросить о помощи, но вместо слов вырвался хрип. Малфои смотрели на него пристально и даже не думали отпускать — каждый крепко держал Гарри за плечо. Ужас отступил, а слёзы хлынули по щекам.

 

— Это лишь боггарт, Гарри, — мягко сказала Нарцисса, привлекая его ближе, — все целы и здоровы.

 

Гарри покивал, пытаясь унять откровенную истерику, позволил привлечь себя ещё ближе и прильнул щекой к мягкой кожаной жилетке Люциуса. Нарцисса гладила его по волосам и тихо мурлыкала под нос незнакомый мотив. Они простояли так, пока Гарри не успокоился окончательно, и ушли в гостиную. Нарцисса велела принести горячего чаю и чего-нибудь сладкого, Гарри сидел рядом с Люциусом и натирал глаза манжетами свитера. 

 

— Простите меня... — тихо сказал он, всё ещё икая.

 

— Ваш страх понятен и ясен. Нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы переживать за близких вам людей, — ответил Люциус, не отодвигаясь и благосклонно глядя сверху вниз. — Приятно знать, что наша семья попала в ваш ближний круг.

 

Гарри смущённо улыбнулся и поспешно принял из рук Нарциссы тарелку с кусочком сладкого пирога. Хоть ему и было стыдно за истерику, но запираться у себя в комнате и никогда больше не выходить из неё не хотелось. Поэтому он ел пирог и всем собой чувствовал молчаливую поддержку Малфоев. Может они просидели бы так ещё долго, но Люциус недовольно зашипел и схватился за руку.

 

Это первый раз, когда Гарри видел метку Пожирателя Смерти. Она пульсировала, как ожог, и явно доставляла владельцу неприятные ощущения:

 

— Он призывает вас? — змея на татуировке будто бы извивалась и трепала языком.

 

— Как видишь, — Люциус рванул рукав на место и достал из мантии пузырёк с духами. Тот оказался пустым, поэтому Нарцисса кинула ему свои, после чего Люциус густо облился ими и трансгрессировал с места.

 

— Разве духи помогут заглушить мой запах? — у Гарри в очередной раз заныл шрам. — Или это зелье?

 

— Это особая смесь... — Нарцисса вздохнула и опустилась обратно в кресло. — Северус сделал её на основе твоих волос. Эти духи нейтрализуют только твой эм... аромат. Северус очень талантливый зельевар и маг. Повезло, что укус ему подарила наша семья, союз вышел крайне удачный и выгодный.

 

Гарри кивнул, растирая шрам, и запоздало понимая, что ничего толком у Драко так не спросил и не узнал, а ведь хотел поговорить с ним о куче важных и серьёзных вещей. Вместо этого они только и делали, что тискались и целовались. Кажется, откровенный разговор опять откладывался до удачного случая.


	3. Chapter 3

            Спонтанное появление отца в Хогвартсе выбило Драко из состояния шаткого равновесия, в котором он прибывал последние дни. Интуиция и плохое предчувствие вопили, но Драко глушил их, доверяясь семье. Впрочем, когда Снейп поймал его в коридоре и повёл в кабинет молча и напряжённо, Драко уже догадался о срыве всех планов. Отец стоял у очага и смотрел на огонь.

 

— Поттера необходимо переселить в другое место. Желательно, в ближайшие дни. Внимательно слушаю ваши предложения, — он так и не повернулся к ним лицом.

 

— Его можно спрятать здесь, в школе, — предложил Снейп, пока Драко переживал первую оторопь. — Под носом у всех и под моей защитой.

 

— Слишком очевидно, — оборвал Люциус, не скрывая волнения в голосе.

 

— Погоди, объясни хоть что-нибудь! — Драко подошёл к отцу ближе. — Что случилось? Кто-то предал нас? Шпионил за поместьем? Или...

 

— До него дошли слухи, что между тобой и мистером Поттером была не просто дружба. Понятия не имею, как это всплыло, но сегодня на встрече это обсуждалось необычно долго. Я не хочу доводить до крайностей, поэтому нашему гостю стоит подобрать новое убежище в кротчайшие сроки.

 

— Извини, отец, — Драко от новостей поплохело. С одной стороны, он невероятно боялся за жизни родителей, с другой, не мог оставить Поттера в опасности, а никому, кроме семьи доверять не мог. — Это…

 

— Твоей вины здесь нет, сын.

 

            Люциус оторвался от огня, улыбнулся Драко утешающе и обнял, что делал крайне редко, в отличии от матушки. Снейп сделал вид, что ничего особенного не произошло, и опустился на стул в глубокой задумчивости:

 

— Стоит рассуждать логически. Тёмный Лорд не сунется к магглам, он побрезгует и банально потеряется в этой толпе людей. Тот же Лондон достаточно велик, чтобы в нём затерялся обычный на вид мальчик.

 

— Зато он не побрезгует убить всех жителей Лондона ради одной единственной цели. Тем более по магическому следу можно найти кого угодно и где угодно, — отец успокоился и присел на стул рядом, включаясь в беседу.

 

— Школьникам запрещено колдовать вне стен Хогвартса, — напомнил Драко. Вернее, запрет распространялся на жилища магглов. В магических домах и районах это не наказывалось.

 

— Мы не можем оставить его без палочки и охраны. Это безрассудно.

 

— Может… — Драко самому не нравилось предлагать такое, но стоило рассмотреть все варианты. — Может нам стоит обратиться к Ордену Феникса за помощью? В этой просьбе они не откажут. Мы можем связаться с Дамблдором и через него…

 

— Я тебя понял, сын. Поручаю это дело тебе. Я не могу появляться в компрометирующих компаниях. На мне и так слишком много пристальных взглядов.

 

— Я не подведу, — заверил Драко.

 

— Я знаю, — кивнул отец и поднялся со стула. — Мне пора.

 

            Он подошёл к стене, достал палочку, начертил ей знак и скрылся в открывшемся проходе не попрощавшись. Драко со вздохом опустился на его место и закрыл лицо руками, давая себе минутку паники и ужаса. С другой стороны, чего он хотел? Дурить и обманывать Тёмного Лорда без последствий? Наивный.

 

— Я пытался связаться с Дамблдором сегодня утром, но ответа так и не получил, — огорошил Снейп неприятной новостью. — Но с Орденом Феникса можно пообщаться и иначе, — Драко непонимающе и раздражённо оскалился. Ему сейчас не до загадок. — Как вы считаете, ваша бывшая девушка, роман с которой поднял на уши всю школу, не слишком сильно обижена?

 

* * *

 

 

Гарри сидел в своём новом пристанище и отчаянно чихал. Он и подумать не мог, что у него аллергия на пыль. Хотя на этом чердаке её скопилось так много, что расчихался бы даже безносый. Ещё и палочкой пользоваться запретили, поэтому он гонял пыль мокрой тряпкой и страдал. Кроме запрета творить магию приходилось соблюдать ещё гору других ограничений. Например, не подходить к окнам, сидеть безвылазно на чердаке, если мадам Лонгботтом принимала гостей, и есть то, что дают.

 

Метла, на которой он прибыл сюда, стояла в углу под рукой на случай экстренной эвакуации. Гарри слабо верил, что ему позволят сбежать, но всё равно радовался, что смог полетать. Это был первый в его жизни настолько продолжительный полёт. Он даже попробовал сделать пируэт, правда, получил за это выговор от Гермионы после того, как спустился на землю. У него даже мелькнула мысль записаться в команду Слизерина.

 

— Гарри! Отвлекитесь от ваших дел, идёмте обедать, — мадам Лонгботтом постучалась в дверь, заглядывая внутрь и проверяя ход уборки. Она повела палочкой, стирая видимую пыль и паутину за несколько мгновений. — Жду вас к столу.

 

Гарри кивнул и кинулся стягивать с себя испачканную рубашку. Мадам Лонгботтом никогда не повторяла своих слов и просьб дважды и наводила на Гарри больше жути, чем самые строгие учителя. За эти дни, что провёл в её обществе, Гарри успел услышать с десяток историй про детство Невилла и понять, что эта пожилая женщина суровее многих мракоборцев. Видимо, Малфои знали об этом, раз согласились на её кандидатуру и приют.

 

— Я знала ваших родителей, Гарри... — вздохнула мадам Лонгботтом, пока он ковырял содержимое тарелки без энтузиазма. — Они были детьми, пусть и выросшими, но любили друг друга больше жизни! Вы очень похожи на своего отца, только глаза Лили. Конечно, сходство лишь внешнее. Джеймса всегда было слышно, даже когда он спал, а вы тихоня, Гарри. Совсем другой, совсем.

 

Она опять вздохнула и занялась своим куском рыбы. Так и не донеся вилку до рта, Августа замерла, отложила еду и строго посмотрела на Гарри:

 

— Малфои? Чем они заслужили ваше доверие? Скользкие типы и подпевалы, — она презрительно поморщилась. — Они первыми сдадут вас Тёмному Лорду, если на кону будут их жизни.

 

— Не сдали ведь... — Гарри уже устал от таких речей. — Сейчас никто не в безопасности. То, что я сижу тут, ставит под угрозу вашу жизнь, мэм.

 

— Я сама выбрала это!

 

Гарри кивнул и, не дыша, проглотил кусок филе, не любил он рыбный запах. Августа смотрела на него испытующе и строго, будто он должен сказать что-то ещё, но что отвечать Гарри не знал.

 

— Вас не смущает, что эти мерзкие вампиры могут высосать из вас кровь? — почти выплюнула мадам Лонгботтом, кривясь. — Вам не противно?!

 

— Мне не жалко, — почти нагрубил Гарри в ответ.

 

— Вы знаете, почему Тёмный Лорд хотел убить вас? Была причина, кроме пророчества, Гарри. И я расскажу её вам, как только доедите свой ужин. Вы абсолютно не цените чужие усилия!

 

Пришлось через силу пихать в себя палтуса, а потом и посуду мыть. Зато после Августа устроилась в кресле с чашкой чая, обводя задумчивым взглядом колдографии на камине.

 

— Я безмерно благодарна вам, Гарри. Поэтому вы здесь. Это ужасная мысль, но то, что Тёмный Лорд пришёл в первую очередь к вам, спасло моего непутёвого внука от гибели, — у Августы на секунду будто бы увлажнились глаза, но она сразу взяла себя в руки, чтобы рассказать то, что собиралась.

 

            Оказалось, что она тоже состояла в Ордене Феникса некоторое время, боролась против Волдеморта и его слуг рука об руку со своими детьми, родителями Гарри, Дамблдором и многими другими. Борьба эта заключалась не только в военных действиях, но и в исследованиях. Они денно и нощно не только нападали и оборонялись, но и искали лекарство от вампиризма:

 

— Разве это болезнь? — удивился Гарри.

 

— Скорее проклятье, — Августа драматично вздохнула. — На вампиров всегда шла незримая охота, как и на оборотней, но с появлением Тёмного Лорда, который только и бредил чистотой крови, что магической, что вампирской, вышла на новый уровень. Если раньше эти твари представляли лишь локальную угрозу, то после всё стало намного хуже и страшнее… Вы не представляете, Гарри, какие зверства творились! Какие ужасы! Что он творил, в жажде заполучить ещё больше силы! Я очень хотела бы избежать этого разговора, но вы должны знать правду о прошлом, Гарри, для того, чтобы сделать верный выбор. Поэтому слушайте внимательно мой грустный рассказ.

 

            Лорд Волдеморт, а некогда Том Реддл, был потомком древнего рода и самого Салазара Слизерна, что не помешало его матери влюбиться в обычного маггла. Она смогла приворожить его своими вампирскими чарами, принудить быть рядом, а потом и сделать вампиром не по его согласию. Разумеется, после этого её семья отреклась от дочери, посмевшей нарушить все мыслимые правила. Пока в нём текла человеческая кровь, любовные чары действовали. Но стоило отцу Тома, тоже Тому, стать полноценным вампиром, как морок спал, он тут же бросил свою супругу, Меропу. Та такого предательства не выдержала и, покинутая всеми, скиталась с новорождённым ребёнком, пока не сгинула на улицах Лондона. Никто не знал, как она умерла, то ли по своей воле, то ли от руки охотника.

 

            Маленький Том Реддл рос в приюте, как обычный ребёнок, но с возрастом его магическая и вампирская кровь давали о себе знать, как и склонность к жестокости. По скромному мнению Августы, это отродье, которое уже в одиннадцатилетнем возрасте считало, что оно лучше всех остальных, следовало убить, а не тащить в Хогвартс.

 

— Порой Дамблдору приходят на ум совершенно глупые вещи, — мадам Лонгботтом раздражённо звякнула чашкой с блюдцем. — Он был слишком мягок, чтобы избавиться от мальчишки, который оказался слишком талантлив. Наверное, в нём взыграл великий гуманист. Благородно, не спорю… Но его глупость и неуместная доброта стоила магической Британии слишком дорого.

 

— Я не понимаю, мэм, если он не сильный вампир от рождения, то откуда у него столько могущества? — Гарри нахмурился, пытаясь уложить в голове все свои знания. Драко говорил, что смешение чистой крови с грязной даёт не самое сильное потомство, если вообще даёт. Обращённые вампиры не всегда могли зачать детей. — За что остальные вампиры его так сильно уважают?

 

— Он сильнейший тёмный маг в истории, Гарри. С его способностями сможет поспорить только Дамблдор. А на счёт уважения… Ты прекрасно знаешь, как аристократичны эти твари. Для них нет ничего важнее силы крови, поэтому всякие Малфои так сильно почитаемы.

 

— Да-да, чем чистокровней род, тем сильнее потомки, — вздохнул Гарри. Его порядком утомило, что слово «кровь» употребляется слишком часто. Даже тошнить начало, но возможно это от рыбы.

 

— Кровь Тёмного Лорда его не устраивала, поэтому, как только он разузнал тёмные ритуалы, скрытые веками запретов, сразу поспешил разобраться с неприятным фактом своей биографии, — Августа тягостно замолчала, опять разглядывая колдографии. Гарри тоже обернулся на них, родители Невилла обнимались и улыбались на камеру. На секунду ему захотелось обнять своих настоящих родителей — Джеймса и Лили. — Тёмный Лорд нашёл способ очиститься, если это можно так назвать. Он похищал детей из семей волшебников, обращал их укусом, а затем выпивал до суха. Сначала никто не знал, что происходит. Ребёнок исчезал раз и навсегда. Всё выяснилось, когда Тёмный Лорд вышел в открытую войну, заявляя о себе. Он пригрозил, что никто не в безопасности, и пообещал, что мятежные семьи не смогут избежать его воли.

 

— Но погодите! Как ему простили то, что он обращал детей? Это запрещено! Совсем запрещено! Мне говорили, что обращают только по доброй воле и никак иначе… — Гарри встрепенулся и нахмурился.

 

— Его приспешники не знали о его тёмных делах, а когда он раскрылся, то стал настолько могущественным, что возражать ему побоялись. По крайней мере, я так думаю. Вампиры очень привязаны к своей семье. А может быть все они двуличные твари, готовые наплевать на свои же законы ради личной выгоды, — Августа рывком поднялась с места, подошла к окну и осторожно выглянула из-за занавески.

 

— Они не такие… — пробурчал Гарри, хмурясь.

 

— Вы пристрастны. Впрочем, как и я.

 

— Получается, Волдеморт хотел обратить и меня? — спросил он после продолжительного молчания.

 

— Да, хотел. Возможно, его подстегнуло пророчество, напугало, заставило переживать за свою жизнь. Поэтому он повёл себя неразумно, поспешил и поплатился за это забвением. Понятия не имею, как он вернулся к жизни, но этот обряд дался ему невероятно сложно. Вы видели его? Это существо мало похоже на человека уже и внешне. Темнейшая магия калечит душу, Гарри.

 

* * *

 

 

            Драко сидел у себя в комнате, смотрел в записи и кусал ногти, нервничая. Поттер уже четыре дня, как должен был жить в доме Лонгботтомов, но сомнения и страхи мучали Малфоя всё это время. Он не доверял гриффиндорцам, а проверить, не перепрятали ли они Поттера в другое место, не мог. Опять его мучила беспомощность и собственная никчёмность и бесила школа, которая сейчас воспринималась тесной клеткой. От отца, как нарочно, не приходило никаких новостей, а почти ничего не писали в газетах с вторжения Тёмного Лорда в Министерство Магии. Только упоминали, как возможный риск при покупке милого домика где-нибудь в пригородах магического Уэльса.

 

— Гарри, теперь ты будешь под охраной Ордена, — сказал Рон на встрече Малфоев и гриффиндорцев.

 

            Из всех способов незаметного и быстрого перемещения Поттера общим советом выбрали полёт на метле. Тот был в восторге, стоило только приноровиться к управлению. Драко страховал его во время пробного полёта, летая совсем рядом, но затем пришлось удалиться из зоны видимости и сопровождать на расстоянии. Впереди них летела матушка и Северус, а замыкал отец. До условленной точки они добирались почти три часа, там Поттер приземлился в одиночестве. Сопровождение держалось на расстоянии, опасаясь засады не только от Тёмного Лорда, но и от Ордена Феникса. Драко, так и не спешившись, наблюдал, как на полянку вышел Уизли, похлопал Поттера по плечу, после чего они поднялись в воздух и быстро улетели прочь. Остальные гриффиндорцы тоже не спешили выдавать своё положение, но Драко чувствовал, что за Гарри прилетели не только школьники, но и сам Дамблдор.

 

            Нервозность и беспокойство вытащили Малфоя из комнаты. Он промчался мимо приятелей стрелой, выбежал в общие коридоры и решил пройтись до кабинета зельеварения. Вряд ли Снейп смог бы подобрать хоть какие-то слова успокоения, но сидеть в одиночестве сил не осталось. Почти пробежав до своей цели Драко наткнулся на запертую дверь, разозлился ужасно и от души её пнул. Тихо ругаясь себе под нос, он пошёл бродить по школе, чтобы сорвать досаду и раздражение на первом попавшемся ученике.

 

— Уизли… — хуже встречи он и представить не мог, а ноги сами принесли его на этаж Выручай-комнаты.

 

— Малфой, — оскалился Рон в похожей манере.

 

— Вот только не надо драться тут! — Грейнджер подскочила к ним очень вовремя и встала посередине. Она внимательно посмотрела на Драко. — Ты пришёл узнать новости?

 

— Если они есть, — Драко сделал вид, что всё именно так и есть.

 

            Из гриффиндоского трио для беседы он выбрал именно Грейнджер, как связного с Орденом Феникса. Её он считал достаточно умной и достаточно сговорчивой, в отличии от Лонгботтома и Уизли. Правда, она чуть не убила его с горяча, когда Драко нехотя подтвердил, что Поттер скрывался у них, а затем собрала в кабинете зельеварения своих дружков. Драко со Снейпом держались достойно и даже не покалечили заносчивого Уизли, который очень сильно оскорбился отказом прятать Поттера у него дома. Драко, кроме ненадёжности и очевидности этого убежища, считал, что Гарри не должен жить в доме с названием «Нора». По его мнению, любой приличный маг отказался бы жить в таком месте.

 

— Можно ко мне домой. Тихий полумагический городок… -- скромно предложил Лонгботтом, сказав, что его бабуля не откажет.

 

            Идея звучала бредово ровно до тех пор, пока Снейп не припомнил, что эта женщина сражалась в одиночку против сразу четверых Пожирателей Смерти и вышла победительницей. После короткого обсуждения троица неудачников смогла убедить Драко в правильности такого решения.

 

— Всё тихо. Пока что не о чем переживать, — осторожно высказалась Грейнджер. Такой ответ не помог ни капли, только завёл Драко ещё сильнее. Он схватил её за кофту, приподнимая над землёй. — Доверься нам!

 

— С чего бы?! — он еле сдерживал рычание.

 

— С того, что у нас общие цели, — ровно ответила Грейнджер, не страшась смотреть в глаза. — Тебе надо успокоиться, чтобы мыслить трезво.

 

— Я был бы спокоен, если мог доверять вам! — Драко отпустил Гермиону, поморщился и поспешил прочь. Демонстрировать все свои чувства этим двоим не хотелось. Только до ушей на излёте донеслось, как Грейнджер не самым вежливым способом выговаривала Рону не лезть к Малфою лишний раз.

 

* * *

            С вечернего тяжёлого разговора прошло уже несколько дней, а Гарри всё никак не мог успокоиться. Он ворочался на слишком плоской подушке, постоянно переворачивая её прохладной стороной к лицу, и уже которую ночь не мог нормально уснуть.

 

            В доме Лонгботтомов было слишком скучно, все вещи, что он смог взять с собой, убрались в рюкзак. Ни о каких книгах или плеере и речи не шло, только необходимый минимум. Гарри развлекался чтением старых газет, что стояли пыльными стопками в углу чердака, занимался йогой и практиковался в беспалочковой магии, притягивая к себе то оторвавшуюся пуговицу, то клочок бумаги. Он попытался вычленить хоть какие-то плюсы в своём заточении, но кроме возможности выспаться и усиленных занятий йогой, больше ничего найти не смог.

 

            Здесь и сейчас Гарри чувствовал себя самым одиноким в мире человеком, хоть о его безопасности пеклось много народу. Эта мысль никак не спасала от невкусной английской еды — в Уилтшире его вкусовые предпочтения учитывались — и неприятных разговоров с мадам Лонгботтом. Она не боялась оставлять его в одиночестве, постоянно уходя по повседневным делам. Она объяснялась тем, что смена её обычного графика будет крайне подозрительна.

 

— Я сегодня была в банке, Гарри, — не очень довольно начала Августа во время их ужина, запечённой свинины и овощей. Наконец-то не рыба. — Некий анонимный адресат перевёл на мой счёт немалую сумму денег, оставив при этом крайне странное послание, — она откашлялась и поджала губы, — «на покрытие расходов». Я догадываюсь, чьи это деньги, и я отказываюсь принимать их. К сожалению банковский работник отказался списывать их, ссылаясь на путанность данных и полную анонимность отправителя… Но я готова швырнуть эту подачку Малфоям в лицо! За кого они меня принимают?! За нищенку!?

 

            Гарри удивлённо смотрел, как мадам Лонгботтом возмущается этим жестом, и не понимал в чём проблема. Для семьи Драко вряд ли эти деньги были большими, а вот Августа жила крайне скромно, Гарри понимал, что стесняет её в средствах своим присутствием здесь. Он ел три раза в день и немало, потому что заняться особо было нечем. А ещё вчера он споткнулся о выступавшую половицу в полу и уронил антикварный столик. От него остались только дрова, а лампа, что стояла на нём так и не починилась полностью. Да и самого Гарри пришлось лечить от синяков на ногах и боку.

 

            Дни тянулись крайне медленно, а вечера казались бесконечными и невероятно скучными. Когда в гости к Августе приходили её подруги и соседки, Гарри сидел на чердаке лишь при свете неяркого Люмоса и смотрел в окно. Он даже читать не мог в такие вечера, хотя газеты он проштудировал почти все и успел охладеть к ним. Такие вечера он находил самыми ужасными, накатывала тоска по родному дому, тоска по Уилтширу, где было так же тихо, но хотя бы интересно, тоска по вечно шумному Хогвартсу. Он остро чувствовал свою беспомощность и бесполезность, сидя здесь без дела и без особой цели.

 

            Необычное движение привлекло его внимание, будто бы дёрнулся заснеженный садовый гном в соседском дворе. Гарри присмотрелся, пытаясь вспомнить стоя ли этот гном тут прежде, но с мысли его сбила мадам Лонгботтом. Она постучалась в дверь, входя:

 

— Марта ушла, вы можете спускаться. Выпьем чаю.

 

— За нами нет слежки? — спросил Гарри, бросая взгляд на газон с гномом.

 

— Члены Отряда Феникса постоянно патрулируют округу. Вы что-то заметили, Гарри? — Августа подошла к окну, выглядывая.

 

— Нет, просто волнуюсь за вас.

 

— Как это мило, Гарри, — она улыбнулась и вернулась к двери. — Вам стоит беспокоиться о себе в первую очередь. Но если у вас возникли подозрения, то не стоит их игнорировать.

 

            Они спустились в гостиную, но Августа вместо того, чтобы сесть в своё кресло по обыкновению, встала в середине комнаты и достала волшебную палочку. Гарри ждал, когда она заговорит. Мадам Лонгботтом явно колебалась:

 

— Я не в праве рассказывать вам это, Гарри. Вы благоволите Малфоям… сами понимаете, что это накладывает некоторые ограничения на вашу информированность. Но я всё ещё благодарна вам, поэтому нарушу один запрет. Благодаря вашей семье мой Невилл сейчас жив. Я хочу лишь отдать вам долг…

 

— Вы и так помогаете, мэм.

 

— Недостаточно! — Августа повысила голос, интонацией запрещая спорить с собой. — Помните про лекарство от вампиризма? Оно есть и, не поверите, оно не убивает вампира, а лишь изгоняет из него эту мерзкую суть. Первая магическая война подстегнула исследования. Никто из Ордена не хочет бессмысленных жертв, Гарри! Но иногда они необходимы… Поэтому в нашем арсенале появилось особое заклинание. Комплентум Интеритум. Это заклинание могло бы стать непростительным, если бы о нём знала широкая публика, — Августа явно занервничала, произнося формулу заклинания.

 

— Что оно делает?

 

— Убивает вампира, — Гарри вздрогнул и отошёл к лестнице. — Это заклинание не на столько сильное, как хотелось бы, оно поможет только против полукровки, юного или ослабленного вампира. Против Тёмного Лорда оно само по себе бессильно, как и Авада Кедавра. Думаете, никто не пытался? Или думаете, никто не попадал? Он очень силён, Гарри, очень… никто не знал, как победить его, пока не появились вы и пророчество. Понятия не имею, что в вас особенного: ребёнок, как ребёнок. Но, если именно вам суждено убить его, то я дам все инструменты, что у меня есть.

 

Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на серьёзную мадам Лонгботтом, та будто не договорила:

 

– Я не буду просить вас избавиться от вашего друга, но я хочу, чтобы вы могли спастись в случае опасности.

 

            Что ответить он так и не нашёлся, только неловко мял край свитера.            Августа ушла, крайне оскорблённая таким неблагодарным поведением, оставляя Гарри наедине с его ужасом и новым знанием в тёмной гостиной, внезапно уменьшившейся в размерах и ставшей слишком тесной.

 

На следующее утро мадам Лонгботом подавала завтрак с самым оскорблённым лицом, проигнорировав приветствие. Гарри влезать в очередной бесполезный спор не стал, привычно помыл посуду после и засел на чердаке до самого ужина, катая в голове одни и те же мысли, которые начинали его тяготить. Поразительно, как быстро он привык к компании и общению за всё время в Британии, сейчас он чувствовал себя не менее одиноким, чем тот подозрительный гном на лужайке.

 

            По улице прошлась дама с огромной псиной на поводке. Гарри засмотрелся на них, пытаясь опознать породу. Одно время он ужасно мечтал о собаке, читал энциклопедии и изучал характеры и масти. Родители, разумеется, запретили завести ему даже рыбок, но читать запретить они не могли. Гарри пытался примерить хоть какое-то описание, но ничего не подходило. Он вздрогнул, когда громадина повела носом и принюхалась, а потом направила морду ровно в его сторону. Гарри схватился за вспыхнувший шрам. Он жил здесь уже третью неделю, а эту даму и эту собаку видел впервые.

 

* * *

 

 

            Поместье Лестрейнджей выглядело запущенно и до грустного упадочно. Драко прошёл по галерее вдоль порванных и потемневших портретов, миновал заросший внутренний двор и распахнул двери в зал. Все приближённые Тёмного Лорда собрались здесь, Малфои пожаловали последними. Отец в срочном порядке забрал Драко из школы, вызвав его посередине урока ЗОТИ. Амбридж попыталась возразить, но пока она пыжилась, они покинули аудиторию.

 

— Обычно ты отличаешься большей пунктуальностью, Люциус, — Тёмный Лорд развалился в кресле и вертел свою палочку в руках, разглядывая.

 

— Простите, мой Лорд, — отец склонил голову, Драко последовал его примеру. — В Хогвартсе слишком много неосведомлённых…

 

— Чушь! Скрываться и соблюдать секретность нет никакой нужды! Скоро все узнают про превосходство чистой крови и приклонят колено перед истинными правителями этого мира… перед нами всеми! Я почти привёл моих сторонников к победе. Осталось лишь несколько деталей, которые стоит уладить перед объявлением торжества вампиров. Первый, самый простой, но самый загадочный, это мальчик, из-за которого я впал в забвение на такое долго время… Гарри Поттер, — Тёмный Лорд недовольно замолчал и жестом показал Драко подойти ближе.

 

            Пришлось повиноваться. Отец отошёл к столу, в его позе и выражении лица читалось напряжение и волнение.

 

— Драко, ты, как самый близкий друг Гарри Поттера, наверняка знаешь чего-то, чего не знаю я. Как ты думаешь, почему его так надёжно и усиленно прячут от меня, как не прячут никакого другого члена Ордена Феникса? Я выслушаю любые предположения, — красные глаза смотрели очень пристально.

 

— Если они узнали суть предсказания, то, скорее всего, Поттер является важным элементом войны, — Драко попытался держаться уверенно. — Я могу только предполагать, что он владеет каким-то особенным навыком или знает особенное заклинание. Может быть, из-за его магической неуязвимости… Сложно сказать что-то определённое. Пока я общался с ним, то не заметил ни особого интереса к событиям прошлого, ни к Первой магической войне, ни к деятельности его погибших родителей. Обычный ботаник и книжный червь. Думаю, до событий в Министерстве, он не до конца понимал своё особенное положение.

 

— Любопытно, но ничего нового, к сожалению, — Тёмный Лорд поднялся с кресла, чтобы подойти ближе. Драко вздрогнул и уставился на свою ботинки. — Скажи, почему Орден Феникса тебя отпустил?

 

— Поттер попросил. Мы хорошо сдружились, — он нарочно говорил как можно больше правды, чтобы скрыть за ней крупицы лжи и капли недомолвок.

 

Драко чувствовал, как в его сознание пытаются прорваться. Причём натиск ощущался не только со стороны Тёмного Лорда. Ещё несколько Пожирателей атаковали его, пытаясь прорвать и урождённую защиту, и приобретённую. Пришлось сосредоточиться ещё сильнее, чтобы припомнить всё, что Поттер рассказывал ему про мир магглов, налепить на это навязчивый мотивчик и пропустить к себе в голову всех желающих, прогоняя одни и те же мысли раз за разом. Двоих неясное месиво отпугнуло сразу, но тётку и Тёмного Лорда такая ерунда не смущала. Драко понял, что долго не сможет сопротивляться, поэтому поднял взгляд:

 

— Вы позвали меня, чтобы я убил Гарри Поттера?

 

— Именно, — тот расплылся в мерзкой улыбке и расхохотался. — Предательство друга разобьёт ему сердце!

 

            Все Пожиратели рассмеялись следом, Драко улыбнулся и опять склонил голову, чтобы бесстрашно задать ещё вопрос — за наглость он мог поплатиться:

 

— Как Поттер выдал своё убежище? Колдовал? Вы нашли его по магическому следу?

 

— Всё гораздо проще, — вмешался Фенрир, обращая на себя внимание. — Мы заметили, что члены Ордена Феникса слишком часто появляются в одном месте. Сидят день или два и уходят, как их сменят. Вот мы и проверили, чего они так стерегут.

 

— Вот как… — Драко впал в ступор от новости и совершенно искренне удивился. — Как этих идиотов не перебили раньше?..

 

            Все собравшиеся опять рассмеялись, давая время прийти в себя и справиться с нахлынувшим волнением.  Наверняка, отец готовился к такому повороту событий и знал о планах. В груди всё заболело только от мысли, что придётся всерьёз направлять палочку на Поттера. Драко не смог бы причинить ему вред, особенно после происшествия в дуэльной, где Гарри воочию доказал, какой он хрупкий и уязвимый.

 

— Драко, я хочу принять тебя в ряды Пожирателей Смерти, как принял Люциуса много лет назад, — опять заговорил Тёмный Лорд, отходя в центр залы. — Но для этого мне необходимо испытать твою преданность и увидеть твою силу.

 

— Я готов.

 

— Чудесно! Тогда довольно болтовни. Расправимся с Поттером, чтобы ничего более не мешало подчинить весь магический мир, а затем и маггловский!

 

— А как же Дамблдор? — спросил Фенрир, не боясь перебивать. Драко даже позавидовал его непрошибаемой тупости.

 

— Я с ним договорюсь. Или убью, — Тёмный Лорд усмехнулся. — У меня есть козыри в рукаве и целая школа юных волшебников.

 

            Он с теплотой, на которую был способен, посмотрел на младшего Малфоя. Драко улыбнулся в ответ, понимая, что его и отца убьют сразу, как они сыграют свою роль. Возможно, даже сегодня.

 

* * *

 

 

            Он почти кубарем скатился с лестницы, постоянно прислушиваясь и оглядываясь, не очень понимая откуда ждать угрозы в первую очередь. Августа нашлась на кухне, возилась с полуденным чаем и напевала что-то под нос. Гарри схватил её за руку и силой поволок обратно на чердак. Чайник полетел на пол и разбился, распространяя острый запах крепкой заварки.

 

— Что случилось?!

 

— Нам надо улетать! Сейчас! Они здесь! — Гарри откровенно паниковал и видел только один путь из дома. Шрам обожгло с новой силой.

 

— Гарри! Камин!

 

            Мадам Лонгботтом в критической ситуации рассудка не потеряла и толкнула Поттера в сторону гостиной, правда, слишком поздно. На их глазах входная дверь упала на пол вместе с куском стены, а на пороге появились неясные фигуры. Свет бил им в спины -- лиц не различить. Путь к камину оказался перекрытым, оставался только чердак с метлой. Скорее всего, их бы мигом сбили, но сдаваться было глупо. Гарри не разобрал, но Августа, пока они поднимались по лестнице, выкрикнула несколько заклинаний, от которых что взорвалось и сломалось. Он решил не оборачиваться, только держал за руку и тащил в сторону чердака. Да и палочка лежала там же.

 

— Мы не убежим оба. Я отвлеку, а ты улетай. Ты важнее меня, — Пожиратели Смерти явно не торопились.

 

— Мы улетим вдвоём. Одного меня точно схватят. Депримо, — Гарри хватил метлу и убрал часть крыши. Хорошо, что палочка не стала капризничать сейчас. — Я пилот, вы бомбардир, мадам Лонгботтом.

 

            Они почти взгромоздились на метлу, как дверь чердака отлетела куда-то в сторону, снося и неудачливый экипаж. Гарри рухнул в кучу газет, которые хоть немного смягчили падение. Хорошо, что ни палочки, ни метлы из рук он не выпустил. Августа упала на кровать, которая просела на пол подломившимися ножками, и потеряла сознание.

 

— Какое интересное интерьерное решение, — к ним вошёл Лорд Волдеморт собственной персоной. Он щурился и неторопливо оглядывался, считая себя хозяином положения. Не сразу он обратил внимание на Гарри, который всё ещё валялся на полу. Следом за ним вошли Белатрисса, неизвестный Гарри мужчина, Люциус и Драко Малфои. — О, вы хотели улететь… Интересная мысль. Только я тут Гарри, а значит вам не убежать. Поднимайтесь! Встретьте свою кончину достойно, на ногах и лицом к лицу.

 

            Волдеморт сухо рассмеялся и помпезно поклонился, будто бы перед дуэлью. Именно в этот момент Августа слишком проворно для своего возраста и комплекции подскочила на ноги и послала в него заклинание. Гарри успел только моргнуть, как оказался за её спиной:

 

— Начни с меня, — почти прорычала она так воинственно, что у Гарри пошли мурашки по спине.

 

— История повторяется! Опять на защиту Гарри Поттера встаёт женщина, готовая отдать за него жизнь! Как трогательно! Люциус, убей её, — приказал Волдеморт.

 

— Её внук входит в Орден Феникса, — заметил старший Малфой, всё-таки наставляя на Августу палочку. — Предлагаю убить её чуть позже и не упускать шанс шантажа. К тому же мы не гости здесь, не хотелось бы рисковать.

 

            Может быть, Гарри показалось, но уловил недовольство на уродливом лице Волдеморта. Тот секунду помолчал, прежде чем ответить:

 

— Кажется, моя милая Белатрисса прежде отправляла членов семьи Лонгботтом в Мунго… Можно собрать всю семью в одной палате, это будет не менее трогательно. Как ты считаешь? Устроим воссоединение семейства?

 

— Круцио! — чердак заполнился смехом безумной женщины. Августа упала на пол, корчась от боли, но не произнося не звука. Гарри с ужасом смотрел на неё, загнанный в угол. Белатрисса не закончила пытку, пока Августа не потеряла сознание.

 

— Хорошо, а теперь главное блюдо. Конечно, мне очень хотелось бы убить его самому, но я отдам эту невероятную честь другому человеку, — Волдеморт не сводил пристального взгляда с Гарри, следя за ним очень внимательно. — Сделаем ритуальное убийство обрядом посвящения для новичков. Драко, выходи сюда, тебе, наверное, не видно ничего за нашими спинами, — младший Малфой, привычно бледный, вышел вперёд, бесстрастно разглядывая Гарри и доставая палочку.

 

— Стой! — выкрикнул Гарри быстрее, чем подумал, удивив этим всех. — Это… это подстава! Вы вошли без разрешения, заклинание отразится в тебя самого! А у меня неуязвимость! Сам подумай!

 

            Драко замер, поворачивая голову на Волдеморта. Люциус повторил жест сына:

 

— Повелитель, вы считаете, что наша семья не достойна служить вам? Почему вы так настойчиво ищете повод избавиться от нас? Разве я не был полезен вам все эти годы? Разве не был верен? Вы сомневаетесь во мне?

 

— Люциус, твоя натура гниловата даже для меня, — Волдеморт картинно повёл руками. — Считай, этим я признаю твои хитрость, честолюбие и ум. Ты был полезен раньше, но теперь… — он вздохнул, качая головой и как бы сетуя, что приходится избавляться от такого ценного союзника.

 

— Депульсо, — Гарри воспользовался заминкой и откинул метлу в старшего Малфоя. Тот поймал её, будто заранее знал, что та полетит в него, — Инкарцеро!

 

            Никто не ожидал такого, но Люциуса, держащего метлу, связало с ней прочными магическими верёвками. Гарри пересохшими от ужаса губами велел метле лететь прочь, что та и сделала, утаскивая неожиданного пассажира в небо.

 

— Экспеллиармус, — палочка Гарри отлетела куда-то в сторону, а кисть руки обдало болью от удара. Волдеморт расхохотался в голос вместе со своими спутниками. Только Драко мрачно смотрел на них, явно размышляя, как поступить. — Забавный способ избавиться от части противников, только не того ты отправил на прогулку, Поттер. Я всё равно убью тебя, так или иначе. Но сначала… — он перевёл палочку на Драко.

 

— Нет! — Гарри скрипнул зубами и решительно шагнул вперёд, кое-как сдерживая внутри шар злости, который вырос в его груди за секунду.

 

— Вступаешься за своего приятеля? — Волдеморт усмехнулся, — а ты знаешь, что именно он сдал тебя?

 

— Ты его не тронешь!

 

— И что ты мне сделаешь? У тебя даже палочки нет, Гарри Поттер!

 

            Он в очередной раз мерзко рассмеялся и занёс свою, произнося «Авада…». После этого время будто замедлилось и все остальные вместе с ним. Гарри уже летел наперерез, чтобы встать между Драко и Тёмным Лордом. Сам Драко сгибался, чтобы уклониться от заклинания с помощью вампирской скорости. Белатрисса переходила со смеха на крик, а третий Пожиратель Смерти поднимал палочку дрожащей рукой. Гарри успел, отразил собой Аваду Кедавру, пролетел дальше, ломая стену и возвращаясь обратно. Сейчас он видел всё и со всех сторон, а топливо из ярости не давало остановиться ни на секунду.

 

            Гарри вихрем налетел на троицу, разбрасывая их в разные стороны и проламывая пол, приводя уютный порядок мадам Лонгботтом в настоящий хаос, каким он сейчас являлся, дёрнулся, перепугался за Августу и рванул наверх, разрывая ступени. Там его встретили невнятными криками, шквалом бесполезных заклинаний и мельтешением, которым ещё больше разозлили. Гарри огляделся, увидел, как безумная женщина решила воспользоваться замешательством, чтобы убить Августу, и поплатилась за это. Гарри стёр её в пыль. Ему бы и не хотелось видеть то, что от неё осталось, но он увидел, испугался того, что натворил, рванул в сторону, руша ещё одну стену, натолкнулся на очередную зелёную вспышку, которая ударила по всем глазам раздражающим светом, и нахлынул на Пожирателя, ломая им потолок и вжимая в обломки всем собой.

 

— Что ты за тварь?! Убейте это! Убейте! — в голосе Тёмного Лорда Гарри услышал панику и возликовал. Да, это был он! Тот, кого надо бояться! Тот, кто сильнее всех! Тот, кто убьёт его! Торжество, ужасная гордость и злорадство вспучили его острыми иглами, уронили на землю и колесом покатили, дырявя всех, кто попадался на пути. Он лишь подставлял бока, отражая заклинания в тех, кто их посылал.

 

            Если бы Гарри мог расхохотаться, он сделал бы это. И тогда этот смех услышали бы все, он смеялся бы долго и громко, провозглашая себя истинной угрозой, которую стоит бояться, что он темнее любого Тёмного Лорда. Вихрь из белого и красного снега улёгся, а Гарри замер в воздухе прямо напротив главной цели, которую назначила сама судьба. С одной стороны его пучило шипастым бугром, с другой выгибало рябящий поверхностью, грозящей безвозвратно затянуть в себя что угодно, с третьей пульсировало и билось, рвясь наружу, с четвёртой опасно извивалось и заманивало к себе.

 

— Что ты вообще такое?!! — Волдеморт не скрывал отвращения и удивления.

 

            Если бы Гарри мог ответить, или хотел, он сделал бы. Но вместо этого он в тысячный раз поменял форму, сжимаясь и растягиваясь, чувствуя себя невероятно сильным и непобедимым. Кажется, Волдеморт принял это за угрозу, хотя Гарри всего лишь разминал косточки, стирал налипший снег со всех глаз и упивался своей свободой. Раздражающая зелёная вспышка опять ударила в него. Потом ещё одна. Потом молния. Потом россыпь искр. Гарри смотрел на эти жалкие потуги, хохотал беззвучно, но осязаемо, и ждал. Волдеморт дёрнулся, увидев, что все старания тщетны, и почти трансгрессировал, но не успел. Гарри сейчас был намного быстрее него, он успел ухватить край чёрной дымки, окружить её всем собой и попробовать перемолоть в фарш. Масса дёрнулась, а плоть внутри него не пожелала поддаваться так легко. Это лишь раззадорило Гарри, разозлило и разожгло азарт. Он стал тяжёлым, почти каменным, рухнул на землю вместе со своей жертвой, проволок её, впивая свои шипы как можно глубже, врезался в фундамент дома, который разлетелся щебнем, опять заключил Волдеморта в свои ежовые объятия, раскрутился во все стороны и по всем осям, ломая кости, и выплюнул искалеченную, но всё ещё живую жертву на обломки того, что не так давно было домом. Гарри навис сверху, ожидая дальнейшей борьбы, но ничего не происходило.

 

— Гарри, это ты?.. — хриплый голос Драко заставил дёрнуться и сжаться. Половиной глаз он смотрел на израненного и помятого Малфоя, а другой следил за опасной искалеченной целью. — Ты про это говорил?..

 

            Если бы Гарри сейчас мог заставить Драко забыть весь тот ужас, что он натворил, и тот ужас, которым он являлся сам, то он бы поступил так. Ощущение всесильности пропало, уступив место удушающему стыду и страху перед самим собой. Гарри опять дёрнулся, пошёл рябью, сгладил углы, закашлялся и встал тапочками на переломанную доску с остатками обоев. Он с ужасом осмотрелся и чуть не сорвался снова. В этот раз от страха. Его отрезвила порция боли от шрама, который загорелся огнём. Драко оказался рядом, хоть до этого стоял в добром десятке метров, и наступил на что-то с силой. Это что-то хрустнуло. Волдеморт засмеялся надрывно, но тихо, а Гарри опустил на него взгляд.

 

— Ты спас меня? — он удивлённо смотрел, как Драко ботинком втаптывал руку Волдеморта в щебень, ломая палочку и кости под неприятный хруст.

 

— Ты спас отца, — Малфой скривился брезгливо и носком ботинка откинул обломки палочки подальше. — Доделай, что начал.

 

— Но… — Гарри вздрогнул в очередной раз, глядя на изуродованное и израненное тело, которое не желало умирать.

 

— Ты должен.

 

            Если бы Гарри было, что возразить, он бы произнёс несомненно веские доводы.

 

— У него даже палочки нет… — Тёмный Лорд рассмеялся в очередной раз, захлёбываясь в крови, но не желая умирать без посторонней помощи. — А я непобедим… бессмертен… меня не убить… такому жалкому существу…

 

— Акцио палочка, — Гарри повертел головой, пытаясь увидеть, откуда она появится.

 

            Драко поймал её до того, как та врезалась в висок, зашипел недовольно и насильно отдал Гарри, почти впихивая ему в ладонь:

 

— Мне больно её держать. Она жжётся, — он продемонстрировал ожог, который, правда, быстро исчез.

 

            Гарри направил палочку на то, что было больше похоже на одну живую рану, чем на человека. Он не хотел никого убивать, но понимал, что должен. Что если сейчас сжалится, то платой будет не только его жизнь, но жизни многих-многих других людей.

 

— Жалкий мальчишка…

 

— Авада Кедавра, — чётко и решительно произнёс Гарри, держа в голове, что это не убийство, а благо. Волдеморт от зелёной вспышки дёрнулся, проехал по обломкам, оставляя после себя бордовый след, но не умер. Только опять захлебнулся хохотом. Палочка ликовала и будто бы сама просила добить противника, ей понравилось непростительное заклинание. — Комплентум Интеритум.

 

            Смех оборвался сразу после оранжевой вспышки, а у Гарри неровным ритмом заколотилось сердце. Он наблюдал, как тело Волдеморта распадалось в пепел, чтобы испариться дымом без следа. Даже его кровь исчезла. Только сейчас Гарри заметил снегопад, мороз, промокшие тапочки, боль в руке, ужасную усталость и ничего вроде облегчения или радости.

 

— Драко, там… там на улице хоть кто-то жив? — он боялся поднять голову и выглянуть за обрушенную стену.

 

— Некоторые. Мой отец, бабка Лонгботтом… — Драко подошёл ближе и обнял Гарри за плечи, прижимая к себе. — Наверное, нам надо уходить отсюда. Ты ведь расскажешь мне, что это была за херня? Впечатляет.

 

* * *

 

 

            Драко стребовал в Поттера обещание всё рассказать и только после этого расслабился, обнимая за плечи. В то, что его безобидный и наивный ботаник может обратиться в нечто настолько разрушительное и сильное, совсем не верилось. Так не верилось и в поражение Тёмного Лорда. От того не осталось ничего, кроме обломков волшебной палочки, но и те смешались с крошевом, в которое превратился дом Лонгботтомов.

 

— Извини, что направил на тебя волшебную палочку, — Драко ткнулся носом в вихрастую макушку Поттера. — Я бы всё равно не смог нанести тебе вред, даже если бы от этого зависела моя жизнь.

 

— Опять ваши древние законы?

 

            Пронзительную тишину нарушила последняя оставшаяся стенка, которая решила рухнуть именно на них и именно сейчас. Поттер заметил опасность слишком поздно и только вскрикнул, когда Драко прикрыл его собой, подставив спину под удар. Получить по шее добротной кирпичной кладкой оказалось неприятно и больно, но терпимо. Их по пояс завалило обломками и засыпало пылью. Поттер закашлялся и вцепился в Драко сильнее, паникуя.

 

Из-под месива из кирпичей, обломков деревяшек, кусков ткани и черепицы им помог выбраться отец. И магией, и просто руками он раскидал завал, высвободив их. За спиной Люциуса показалась потрёпанная и ошарашенная Лонгботтом, её будто качало от ветра. Она смотрела на останки дома и хватала ртом воздух. Драко даже стало жаль её.

 

— Я… я не хотел никого убивать… и ранить никого не хотел… и ломать дома тоже… — Поттер не думал отпускать Драко, его плечи вздрагивали, но запаха слёз не чувствовалось. — Я домой хочу…

 

— Вы не можете так просто улететь! — возмутилась Лонгботтом. Она махнула рукой, показывая на весь бардак, что натворил Гарри. — С этим надо что-то сделать! Тут часто появляются магглы! И…  и все эти трупы… Что вы сделали с ними, чудовища!? Какие вы отвратительные двуличные твари! Так поступить с теми, кто считал вас своими союзниками! Никакого понятия чести!

 

— Это не мы! — огрызнулся Драко, спохватился и прикусил язык. Если бабка не видела того, что случилось на самом деле, то и не стоило посвящать. Гарри в его руках крупно задрожал.

 

— Неужели?! И почему же тогда кроме Малфоев никто не выжил?! — сорвалась на визг Лонгботтом.

 

— Разве? Вы целы и практически невредимы, Августа, — отец не сдержал раздражения. Трость он потерял, но палочка была при нём, заткнута за пояс. По его виду читалось, что не только Гарри отдувался за Орден Феникса. Да и сам Драко сумел как минимум не дать сбежать нескольким Пожирателям Смерти, задержав их и почти кинув в…

 

            То, чем стал Поттер, описать не получалось. У этого не было ни формы, ни хоть какого-то аналога. Сгусток живой, чистой и необузданной энергии метался сначала по дому, а потом и вне его, руша всё, что попадалось на пути, и разрывая в клочья неугодных. Неужели именно про эти срывы говорил Поттер, когда рассказывал о вспыльчивом характере и необходимости держать чувства под контролем? Многое обретало смысл… Теперь хотя бы было понятно, почему его кровь давала Драко так много сил и так надолго утоляла жажду.

 

— Поттер, а ты таким родился или как? — он не удержался от вопроса.

 

— Нет. Это из-за семьи сестры моей матери… они ненавидели всё магическое. И мою маму ненавидели за то, что она волшебница, а значит и меня тоже. В пять лет Дамблдор забрал меня из их семьи и отвёз в Америку к человеку, который смог справиться с похожей проблемой... — Гарри говорил очень тихо, ему в рубашку и только сжимал в объятиях крепче. Яснее от его слов не стало, но и при любопытной бабке объясняться не хотелось. — Драко, там много крови?

 

— Много, — отец ответил быстрее.

 

— Можно я не буду на неё смотреть? А то мне опять станет плохо.

 

— Разумеется. Драко, отойдите.

 

            Отец вместе с Лонгботтом достали палочки и закрыли побоище завесой морока и отводом глаз. Любой посторонний человек, тем более маггл, даже не захотели бы смотреть в эту сторону. Драко окинул взглядом соседние дома, запоздало подумав о свидетелях. Окна выглядели пустыми. Наверное, Тёмный Лорд позаботился о них намного заранее.

 

— Нам нужно найти камин, — скомандовал отец, принюхиваясь и выискивая поблизости дома магов.

 

* * *

            Поместье Малфоев гудело и шевелилось. Гарри сидел в стороне на диванчике у камина и смотрел, как люди снуют туда и обратно, что-то говорят, суетятся, ругаются или демонстративно игнорируют друг друга. Большая чашка с жасминовым чаем почти остыла, но Гарри механически продолжал прижимать её к ладоням, забывшись в мыслях. Хорошо, что его никто не дёргал, давая время прийти в себя. Да и дел у всех собравшихся было невпроворот.

 

            Августа Лонгботтом первым делом, как попала в Уилтшир, закатила ужасный скандал Люциусу. Она отчитала его за всё сразу: за то, что сообщил об укрытии Гарри; за то, что трогал её своими грязными вампирскими руками; за то, что кинул ей подачку в виде денег; за то, что разгромил её дом в щепки, зазря виня его… У женщины явно была истерика, Гарри по себе знал, как это выглядит и чувствуется. Малфои к такому потоку чувств оказались крайне лояльны и оскорбляться не стали.

 

            Нарцисса Малфой прибыла немного позже и ворвалась в дом, срывая двери — Гарри сам видел, как створки покосились. Первым делом она убедилась, что оба её мужчины целы, даже заплакала от облегчения и никак не хотела отпускать их от себя. Она самым решительным тоном потребовала рассказать, что произошло и как им удалось одолеть Тёмного Лорда.

 

— Дорогая, боюсь, я не в силах объяснить, что там произошло. Увиденному мной вообще сложно подобрать хоть какие-то описания…

 

            Гарри Поттер смутился под тремя внимательными взглядами и понял, что сейчас ему придётся выложить всю правду про себя и свои силы, как есть. Он так и поступил, почувствовав себя кроликом перед тремя удавами, которые даже не мигали, глядя на него. Объяснения вышли крайне сумбурными, скупыми и сжатыми, но зато по делу. Гарри лишь успел попросить Малфоев не выдавать его секрет никому. После этого в дом начали прибывать другие люди.

 

            Северус Снейп появился в поместье одним из первых. Он ворвался таким же вихрем, оглядываясь потрясённо и неверяще. Гарри понимал его удивление, он сам ещё не осознал, что Волдеморта больше не существовало. Профессор дождался кивка от Люциуса, тщательно ощупал Драко взглядом с головы до ног, а затем подошёл к замёрзшему и израненному Гарри, залечивая все повреждения и разжигая камин.

 

            Какие-то люди из Министерства Магии. Гарри понял, что это чиновники лишь потому, что с ними прибыла и Амбридж, обряженная в крайне странную и, наконец-то, не розовую одежду. Они захватили всё внимание Люциуса, который только и успел что привести себя в порядок, и потребовали аудиенции, в которой им моментально отказали. Нарцисса вежливо предложила гостям подождать некоторое время и увела их в дальние кабинеты, чтобы не мешались под ногами.

 

            Невилл, Луна и её отец появились на пороге поместья следом за министрами. Как они узнали, что Августа здесь и так быстро, осталось загадкой. Лонгботтом сразу потребовал отвести его к бабуле, мистер Лавгуд поздравлял Люциуса с победой, тряс за руку и восхищался каким-то планом. Гарри не совсем понял каким и как он про него узнал, но влезать не стал, только сильнее закутался в плед и помахал Луне. Мистер Лавгуд взял с Люциуса и Драко обещание об интервью и лишь после последовал за Невиллом в часть дома с гостевыми спальнями. Луна поспешила за ним.

 

            Нимфадора Тонкс вошла в поместье нехотя, постоянно оглядываясь и чувствуя себя совсем неловко. Даже Гарри это заметил, а она заметила его. Стеснение не помешало ей обвинить Малфоев в заговоре против всех, потребовать объяснений и отдать им, то есть Ордену Феникса, Гарри Поттера, а не делать из него заложника для своих политических игр. Нарцисса отчитала её за хамское поведение и отправила к Лонгботтомам и Лавгудам.

 

            Альбус Дамблдор прибыл одним из последних. Он проигнорировал замученных и затырканных хозяев дома, отослал Снейпа, который сидел рядом с Гарри всё это время, жестом и занял его место:

 

— Здравствуйте, Гарри, — улыбнулся директор, огладив бороду. — Удивительно, что мы впервые смогли поговорить только сейчас… Не находите? — Гарри кивнул и от волнения допил остывший чай. — Это моя вина. Нам стоило обсудить так много важных вещей ещё до вашего зачисления в Хогвартс, мне стоило объяснить всё лично, а не скидывать это на вас и ваше окружение. Гарри, если у вас остались вопросы, то я немедленно отвечу на них.

 

— Ну…

 

— Не стесняйтесь, я ваш должник.

 

— Вы знали пророчество раньше всех, да? — после некоторых раздумий спросил Гарри, хотел поправить очки, но понял, что потерял их.

 

— Верно, — Дамблдор ласково улыбнулся, не отводя взгляда. — Тёмный Лорд уже бушевал. На момент вашего рождения он считался самым сильным тёмным волшебником, но ему хотелось стать ещё и самым сильным представителем рода вампиров. Как вы знаете, кровь подкачала, но он нашёл способ обмануть свою природу…

 

— Мадам Лонгботтом говорила, что он обращал детей волшебников и потом убивал их, — Гарри в нетерпении перебил.

 

— Верно, — Дамблдор кивнул и грустно вздохнул. — Преступление страшное, с какой стороны не посмотри, но его моральная сторона поступков не тяготила. Тёмный Лорд узнал пророчество одновременно со мной, но лишь часть, первую половину. Это знание подстегнуло его продолжить истреблять маленьких волшебников одного за другим… Именно поэтому многие примкнули к нему. Страх, Гарри, заставляет делать нас ужасные вещи. Особенно, если мы боимся на за себя.

 

            Директор замолчал, ожидая вопросов, а Гарри крепко задумался о том, что могло происходить пятнадцать лет назад и даже раньше. Наверное, именно об этом отсутствии выбора говорил Драко, когда пытался объяснить, почему его семья примкнула к Волдеморту. Сам бы Гарри ещё много раз подумал, воевать против или с Тёмным Лордом, если бы у него была семья и дети, а ведь он был обычным человеком. Для вампиров такого выбора вообще не стояло — главное сохранить близких. Мимо промчалась обеспокоенная и непривычно несобранная Нарцисса. Гарри подумал, что убил её сестру несколько часов назад, и чуть не бросился прочь.

 

— Тише, Гарри, тише… Вы в безопасности. Сейчас вам стоит бояться только нахальных журналистов и дотошных чиновников. Вы же понимаете, что им не стоит раскрывать секрет вашей победы? Да и то, что Волдеморт был не простым волшебником стоит умолчать. Далеко не все в Министерстве Магии в курсе такой, хм, необычной составляющей нашего сообщества. Вы уже думали, как объясните то, что они увидели на месте битвы? Может вы и избранный, Гарри, но всё ещё обычный школьник. Стоит придумать хорошую ложь, которую будет сложно разоблачить.

 

— Избранный? — Гарри нахмурился. — Я так не считаю. Просто совпадение.

 

— Совпадений в магическом мире не бывает. Я уверен, Гермиона говорила вам это, — Дамблдор улыбнулся в бороду и сел удобнее, закинув ногу на ногу. — Совпадение, что Тёмный Лорд оставил сиротами многих детей, но именно на вас забыл про древнюю магию и пал от своего заклинания? Совпадение, что обскур вселился именно в вас? Совпадение, что Драко выбрал именно вас в качестве своего спутника жизни? Как мы называем слишком много совпадений выстроившихся в одну линию?

 

— Судьба… — Гарри потёр свой нелепый шрам, думая о других знаках, спохватился и достал волшебную палочку. — Она раньше принадлежала другому волшебнику, но он сломал её и так не вернулся в мастерскую за исправленной. Эта палочка ждала мне несколько десятков лет. Другие палочки в моих руках не колдовали.

 

— Да, я слышал эту историю от ваших наставников. Позволите? — Дамблдор протянул ладонь, а Гарри нехотя вложил в неё палочку. — Люмос, — ничего не произошло. — Акцио чашка, — чашка осталась на месте. — Палочка до сих пор неисправна, ремонт явно не помог. Странно, что мастерская так долго хранила бесполезный кусок дерева. Ещё страннее то, что вас он слушается. Что внутри палочки? Какое у неё сердце?

 

— Шерсть ругару…

 

            Не успел Гарри договорить, как Дамблдор беззлобно, но громко рассмеялся. Он утирал слёзы веселья, а Гарри смущался своей глупости. Зато ему в голову пришла неплохая идея:

 

— Может быть, стоит сказать, что всё дело в палочке? Раз она такая необычная… Всё равно никто не сможет ничего проверить.

 

— Согласен.

 

            Дамблдор протянул палочку обратно, чтобы вернуть, но Гарри чуть не выронил её на пол, даже без очков заметив красные пятна, похожие на ожоги, на ладонях директора. Их не было сразу по приходу совершенно точно! Или были? Гарри перевёл удивлённый взгляд на Дамблдора, но ничего спросить не успел, в гостиную опять ворвались чиновники, требуя ответов. Тот поднялся на ноги и вступил в разговор, больше похожий на ругань, забывая о прежнем собеседнике. Гарри шмыгнул носом и подвинулся ближе к огню, закрывая глаза. У него не осталось никаких сил, ужасно хотелось спать.

 

 

 

**Эпилог**

 

Весь Большой Зал притих в последний день перед экзаменами. Старшекурсники шикали на мелочь, чтобы не мешала доучивать, и не теряли ценное время подготовки даже за обедом. Гарри был одним из таких студентов, но свежая газета и горячий суп шли лучше заклинаний. Драко, к которому он прижимался боком, тоже бездельничал. На самом деле они хорошо подготовились. Из-за нахлынувшей на Гарри популярности ему пришлось прятаться от чрезмерно общительных и любопытных студентов либо в своей комнате, либо в комнате Драко. А с зельями им любезно помог Снейп. Они втроём крайне мирно, спокойно и даже увлекательно выучили всё необходимое к СОВ, а профессор даже оценил жажду Гарри к импровизации и творческий подход к замене компонентов.

 

— Драко, поздравляю тебя и отца с назначением, — к ним, сидевшим с самого края стола подошла красивая девушка из Рейвенкло. — Мой отец тоже работает в Министерстве, он следующий в очереди на членство в Визенгамоте.

 

— Благодарю, — Драко лучезарно улыбнулся в ответ. — Я не видел тебя на приёме в честь назначения, Молли.

 

— Наша семья не попала в список приглашённых.

 

— Жаль... Но, честно говоря, в доме было не протолкнуться. Да, Гарри? — он обернулся на Поттера, который закивал.

 

— Я столько народа даже в школе не видел, — чтобы поздравить Люциуса с назначением на пост Министра Магии собралось слишком много людей. Они с Драко прибыли в Уилтшир раньше и успели поучаствовать в подготовительной суматохе. Нарцисса даже подтянула от соседей домовиков в помощь своим. — Но вряд ли это последний приём, уверен, твою семью ещё пригласят.

 

— О, ты там был?.. — вежливо удивилась Молли: притворилась дурой. Вся школа знала, что Драко и Гарри встречаются. Когда они вернулись в школу после всех приключений, множественных допросов, бесед и повторений одних и тех же рассказов, сил на то, чтобы изображать из себя просто друзей у них не осталось. По школе они часто ходили за руку, обнимались и даже не думали что-то там отрицать. Их дразнили, но недолго. Самыми стойкими оказались слизеринцы, которые не уставали поддевать их до сих пор. Но им и доставалось больше всех. Гарри с Драко не стеснялись целоваться на диванах в гостиной.

 

— Разумеется, — Драко приобнял его за плечо. Молли нервно улыбнулась, скомкано попрощалась и ушла. — Наивная идиотка. А тебе ещё чего надо? — он нарычал на Рона, который нервно мялся в стороне.

 

— Гарри, ты узнал? Как? Скажи мне, иначе я на стенку полезу! — ещё в начале месяца ему всё-таки пришло в голову узнать, как они все сдадут экзамены, но Гермиона запретила сообщать Рону, чтобы тот не забросил подготовку.

 

— Ты всё сдашь, не переживай, — Гарри кивнул радостному Рону и отвернулся к изучению газеты. Драко теперь часто заводил разговор о делах отца, хотелось понимать его.

 

За свои оценки Гарри не волновался ещё до гадания, не зря же он столько учился в течение года. Но в огне он всё равно увидел хорошие баллы по всем экзаменам, кроме ЗОТИ. Этот предмет Дамблдор велел зачесть ему автоматически.

 

— Как компенсация за угрозу жизни и маленькую благодарность от лица школы за избавление от одного из величайших тёмных волшебников, — объявил он тем днём, когда Люциус восстановил его в должности директора школы, за ужином всем ученикам.

 

            Жизнь казалась невыносимо прекрасной, слишком приятной и бесконечно безмятежной. Думал ли Гарри, что будет так счастлив из-за переезда в Англию? Он ведь боялся, как боялись его наставники. Он думал, что не справится, что не вытянет и ещё до Рождества будет умолять Дамблдора вернуть его обратно. Но, несмотря на то, что ему грозила смертельная опасность, это был неплохой год. Даже хороший. А после экзаменов они с Драко поедут в Америку на месяц…

 

На этой приятной мысли двери Большого Зала с грохотом распахнулись, впуская двух мужчин: один в костюме тройке и плаще, с палочкой и серьёзным взглядом наготове; другой в похожей одежде, но в рубашке на несколько размеров большей, с тёплым и любопытным взглядом. Гарри икнул и похолодел от ужаса, поспешно прикрываясь газетой. Другой рукой он попытался незаметно запихнуть Драко под стол. Мужчины приближались и конечно заметили возню и суету на дальнем крае стола. Строгий махнул палочкой, вырывая газету из рук Гарри и на весь зал громко и недовольно произнося:

 

— Гарри чёртов Поттер! Если ты надеялся, что тебе всё сойдёт с рук, то даже не надейся! Ты наказан до окончания школы!

 

— О! А вот и наши друзья из далёкой Америки! — Дамблдор подскочил со своего места, широко разводя руки в приветственном жесте. — Прошу, присоединяйтесь к нашей скромной трапезе! Надеюсь, вы задержитесь! У нас столько тем для разговоров!


End file.
